


The Return of Gollum

by tiffanygray1987



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Déagol - Freeform, F/M, Gollum - Freeform, LOTR, Love, Multi, Romance, Sappy, Smeagol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 83,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanygray1987/pseuds/tiffanygray1987
Summary: Sequel to "An Unexpected Angel"As the relationship between Cheyenne and Sméagol continues to blossom, things get even more interesting when Hayley finds a Gollum doll. What does this mean for everyone? Will Sméagol finally be able to forgive him? Will Gollum abandon his desire for the ring, and realize what is truly precious in life? How will things pan out?
Relationships: Gollum | Sméagol/Original Character(s)
Series: Second Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780510





	1. Chapter 1

Hayley was doing a little shopping at the mall. She stopped at Barnes & Noble to look around. She was thrilled to see an entire section dedicated to Tolkien, which included the books, the movies, and other great merchandise, such as T-shirts, hoodies, stuffed animals, action figures, and even artwork. She looked through the shirts, and chuckled at the one that read “Taters! Po-ta-toes, boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew!”

“I need that shirt in my life,” said another voice.

Hayley turned around to see another young woman behind her, also looking through the Tolkien section. She smiled warmly at her. “I know,” she agreed. “That’s like, one of my favorite quotes in the movie.”

“I know. Every time someone mentions potatoes, I always repeat that quote.”

Hayley giggled. “That’s automatically where my mind goes every time I cook any kind of potato. I always end up singing a little ditty, ‘Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew! Boil ‘em, mash ‘em, stick ‘em in a stew!’”

The young woman laughed. “That is awesome.”

They both picked the same shirt, but in their own sizes. Then, they continued looking. The young woman’s face lit up when she saw a shirt with Frodo’s face.

She squealed in excitement as she grabbed the shirt from the rack, and hugged it to her chest.

“I take it Frodo’s your favorite character?” Hayley guessed.

“Oh, my God, yes!” the young woman said excitedly. “He is so cute!”

Hayley giggled. “He is adorable.”

“I’m Sarah, by the way.” Yes, she was the same Sarah Sméagol and I met in the park.

“I’m Hayley, biggest Lord of the Rings fan you’ll ever meet.”

Sarah grinned. “That’s debatable,” she teased. “I literally have all the movies and books, and every chance I get, I buy as much LOTR merch as I can find.”

“Same here.” Then, Hayley gasped with excitement when she caught a glimpse of some of the action figures. “Oh, my goodness!” she squeaked. “These look so real! They look just like the hobbits!”

Sarah immediately ran over to the display, and grabbed Sam and Frodo figures off the shelf. “Yes! Finally!” She hugged the boxes containing the action figures. “I used to have a Frodo action figure when I was a kid, but I gave it away when I got older. I always regretted it.”

“Awwww, well, now, you have him again.”

“Yep, and Sam, too.”

“Those two are quite a pair, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they’re friendship goals.”

Hayley grinned and nodded.

“They got me through middle school.”

“Oh, middle school was rough?”

“Yeah. I was bullied… badly.”

“Awwww, Honey.” Hayley was very saddened by this, as she always had to witness me getting bullied growing up. “My baby sister was bullied, too.”

“I got bullied for being Autistic.”

“So did my sister.”

“Really?”

“And, for being visually impaired.”

Sarah sighed in frustration. “People suck, honestly.”

“Yeah, they do.” Hayley tried not to cry. “I actually just brought my sister home from the hospital today, because she tried to commit suicide after yet another fucking idiot of a ‘friend’ abandoned her.”

Sarah nearly burst into tears hearing this.

“If it wasn’t for her incredible boyfriend…” Hayley swallowed her tears. “If he hadn’t found her in time… I wouldn’t have a sister anymore.”

“Thank God for the boyfriend.”

“Oh, he is a God-sent. She’s always had problems with relationships and friendships… until he came along. Not only did he save her life multiple times, but when she was in the hospital… he stayed right by her the whole time. Never strayed, never even blinked. Literally, nobody else, none of her other friends or past boyfriends would even think of doing that. They’d probably tell her she was being too dramatic, that they can’t take anymore drama from her, and run for the hills.”

“Shit, I know that feeling all too well.”

“You’ve had friends do that to you?”

“Friends, boyfriends, even my own family.”

“Oh, Honey.” Hayley gave Sarah a sympathetic, loving smile.

“Like, when my dog died, everyone told me to get over it. It’s just a dog.”

Hayley scoffed. “That’s horrible.”

“Or, when my best friend died last year.”

“Awww, Sweetie––”

“Sorry.” Sarah was very embarrassed. “You just met me, and I, um… I… have no filter.”

“No, no, it––”

“I gotta go.” Sarah hurried to the register to pay for her items before Hayley could say another word.

Hayley felt very sad for a moment. What is wrong with the world? She thought to herself. Why are people so dismissive of others’ feelings? Why are people seen as a threat just because they’re different, just because they think and feel differently?

As Hayley was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Sméagol and I had just gotten back home, and he cooked dinner for us both––a delicious fettuccine alfredo.

“How is it, Precious?” he asked. “Is it tasty?”

“It’s amazing,” I said with a mouth full of pasta. I finished chewing before I said anything else. “This is the best fettuccine alfredo I’ve ever had, and I’m not just saying that, because I’m your girlfriend. It’s seriously awesome.”

Sméagol blushed and smiled.

“Did you know fettuccine alfredo is my other favorite food, besides pizza?”

“Yes, Sméagol knows.”

“How? Did I ever tell you?”

“No,” Sméagol said with a mischievous giggle.

“Then, how did you know?”

“Hayley tells me… when we first met.”

I smiled, blown away that Sméagol actually remembered such an insignificant tidbit of information.

“Now, Sméagol knows how to cook, so––”

“You decided to make it for me.”

Sméagol giggled and smiled sweetly. “Yes.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, Sméagol.”

“Awwww, Cheyenne is best girlfriend ever.”

I smiled. “And, you’re an amazing cook.”

After dinner, I hurried upstairs to fetch my laptop. I set it on a TV tray, and plugged it in. Then, Sméagol and I snuggled up on the couch together. I sat between his legs, and pulled the TV tray close.

“What’s it doing, Precious?” he asked.

“Remember how I told you I sing in the choir?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I wanted to show you videos from our concerts.” I went to the choir’s YouTube channel, and clicked on one of the videos, our performance of “Beauty and the Beast,” which included me as the soloist.

Sméagol watched and listened in complete awe. “Oh, it’s beautiful,” he said breathlessly. “All those voices singing together, so lovely it sounds, so… magical.”

I smiled at Sméagol’s comment. “Yeah, it really does sound cool, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, and… when you sang by yourself.”

“That was a solo. I’ve been picked to sing some solos in past concerts.”

“So lovely it sounded, Precious.”

“Thanks. Do you wanna see more?”

“Oh, yes, very much.”

I played a few more videos for Sméagol. Some of the songs had no soloists. Some had me as a soloist. Others showcased other talented singers in the choir. However, I steered clear of the video of “If I Can’t Love Her.” I was over him, but I didn’t want anything pulling me back down that rabbit hole.

“Why is it showing Sméagol these videos, Precious?” Sméagol asked.

“Well, rehearsals start up again next week, and… I was wondering if… maybe you wanted to join us.”

Sméagol’s face lit up. “It asks Sméagol to join the choir?” he gasped.

“Yeah, that would be amazing.”

“Would Sméagol sound good with choir?”

“You would sound perfect with the choir. Your voice is so beautiful and pure and soft yet strong. Plus, you might even get picked for a solo.”

“Sméagol sing solo?”

“Yeah. I think, once they hear your voice, they’ll beg you to do a solo, and besides, more people deserve to hear you sing.”

“Awwwwwww.” Sméagol wrapped his arms around me, held me against his chest, and rested his chin on my shoulder. “I loves you. You knows that, Precious?”

“I love you, too,” I sighed happily.

“I always will.”

“Ditto.”

Sméagol giggled sweetly, and kissed my cheek.

Just then, the front door opened, and Hayley walked in with shopping bags in her arms. “I’m hooome!” she sang.

Sméagol and I laughed.

“We’re in here!” I called.

“Okay, I’ll be in there in a minute!” Hayley called back. “Just gotta put my things down!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Sméagol?” I said, standing up slowly, being careful not to knock my computer over. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go talk to Hayley.”

“Alright, Precious,” Sméagol replied happily.

“If you want, you can watch more choir videos.”

“Alright. Sméagol watch videoses.”

I grinned. “Be right back.” With that, I ran up the stairs to Hayley’s room. I knocked on the open door to let her know I was there.

“Come in, Sweetie,” Hayley said cheerfully. “I’m just putting some things away.”

I tiptoed in, and sat on the bed.

“How you feelin’, Sweetie?”

“Much better. Actually, I, uh, decided that I still wanna sing in the choir. I can handle Logan being there.”

Hayley smiled at me. “I’m so glad to hear that. I’m glad you’re not gonna let him ruin it for you.”

“I actually showed Sméagol some videos, and he said he wants to join, too.”

Hayley gasped excitedly. “That’s awesome news!”

“Do you think everyone’ll like him?”

“Uh, hell yeah, especially when they hear him sing. People will be begging him to try out for a solo.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“Oh, speaking of Sméagol, I found something while I was at the mall today.” Hayley reached for one of her bags, and pulled out a large doll, almost identical to the Sméagol doll she found a few months back.

“Another Sméagol doll?”

“Actually, this one is Gollum.”

I suddenly became very excited. “Oh, my… So, does that mean… the elves found Gollum’s spirit, too?”

Hayley smiled. “I think so. Awww, look at him. He looks so unhappy. Poor baby.” She kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, Sweetie,” she said. “You’re in good hands now.”

Then, I remembered how Sméagol struggled with forgiving him, and I became a bit worried. “Um… I’m kinda worried about how Sméagol’s gonna react, though. I know he still resents him.”

“I know, but look how far he’s come already. Today, he told me he’s now forgiven all those nasty orcs and the elves that tortured him. I think he’s very, very close to forgiving Gollum. I know he wants to. I think he’ll handle it alright. Maybe this is the push he needs, and maybe they’re sending Gollum here to redeem himself and reconcile with Sméagol.”

“I think that can happen. It would be awesome to be able to finally show him what love and friendship is. How do you think he’ll take it?”

“It might be hard for him to accept it at first, because nobody has ever, ever shown him any love. But, I saw good in his heart. He has a kind side, too, and he deserves to be loved.”

I nodded. “I totally agree. Can I hug him, please?”

“Aww, of course. Here you go.” Hayley handed me the Gollum doll.

I wrapped the doll’s arms around me, and snuggled him. “Don’t worry, Gollum. You have friends now. We got your back.”

“Awwwwww!” Hayley cried. “Look at his face! He actually looks a little happier now.”

I looked at Gollum’s face, and his sadness seemed to disappear a little.

“Come here, Sweetie.” Hayley wrapped her arms around the doll, and planted a little kiss on his cheek. “You’re not a bad guy, Gollum. You’re a good guy.” She looked at his face again, and his eyes almost seemed to sparkle. She laid him down on the bed, and put a fuzzy blanket over his body. Then, she turned back to me. “So, how was your evening with Sméagol?”

I blushed and beamed. “We had sex!” I squeaked.

Hayley squealed. “Oh, my goodness! How was it?”

“It was amazing! Holy shit!”

“Better than Logan?”

“Oh, hell yeah, and he said he’s never done it before. Well, he sure knew what he was doing.” I giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Sméagol browsed through the videos on the choir’s channel, and watched a few more, including Logan’s performance of “If I Can’t Love Her.” He listened to Logan’s voice, and was very impressed by his talent. Then, he directed his attention towards me. He saw how I struggled to keep a happy face while singing backup. He could see immense pain and sorrow in my eyes, but how I tried to smile to keep from falling apart. His heart shattered, and he suddenly understood what a broken heart felt like, even though it wasn’t his heart that was broken. It was almost as if he was living in my mind for a few seconds. He placed his hand on his heart. “Awwwww, my poor baby. Sméagol wish he could’ve been there when it all happened.” He wiped a few tears from his eyes. “Poor thing.”

“Sméagol?!” Hayley called from upstairs. “Could you come up here for a second?!”

“Coming, Precious!” Sméagol was also careful not to knock over the computer. He hurried up the stairs to see what Hayley wanted.

“I got you a few things while I was out,” she said.

“Oh, what did it get me?” he asked eagerly.

“Well, I found this adorable onesie. It’s just like your other onesies. It has the long zipper you like so much, and a long tail. Except…” She pulled the onesie out, and showed it to him. “The tail is… well, it’s lower than the others.”

“Lower?” Sméagol inquired, confused.

“It, uh, starts in, uh… the crotch,” she said awkwardly.

“Oh!” Sméagol giggled.

“And… it vibrates.”

I snickered. “Where did you get that onesie, a sex shop?”

Hayley snickered and blushed. “Kinda?” she answered awkwardly. “I actually didn’t go there for porn or sex toys, though. They have, um, creams I use for… feminine hygiene. Anyway, I saw the onesie, and I thought you might like it, Sméagol. If you don’t, that’s okay.”

“Oh, Sméagol try it on right now, Precious!” Sméagol took the onesie into the bathroom, and came out with a big smile on his face. “It fits me!” he said gleefully.

“Is it comfy?” I asked.

Sméagol smiled happily. “Oh, very comfy it is!”

“Do you know how to make the tail vibrate?” asked Hayley.

“No. How does it do that?”

“Squeeze the end.”

Sméagol took hold of his tail, and reached for the end. He gently squeezed it, and squealed and giggled with delight when it began to vibrate.

Hayley chuckled at his reaction. “How does that feel? Do you like it?”

“Oh, Sméagol loves it, Precious! Feels so good, it does!”

“Great.”

“Can Sméagol leave it on?”

“Yep, you can leave it on as long as you want. If the battery dies, I can just replace it.”

Sméagol continued giggling and smiling as he felt the vibration against his body, but for him, it didn’t give him any sexual pleasure. That’s not why he loved it so much. He just loved the way it felt, like it was sensory pleasing for him, even though he’s not Autistic. Also, if you’re wondering, no, the vibration did not make any sound.

“I have something else for you, too,” Hayley said, reaching in a shopping bag, and pulling out a large painting. She handed it to him. “Do you recognize the people in this picture?”

Sméagol took one look, and his eyes filled with tears. “It’s Master and Sam!” he cried. “My babies!”

“Awwww, you like it?”

“Yes!” he wept. “I loves it! Sméagol miss nice hobbitses so much!” He hugged the painting. “Thank you, Hayley!” Then, he placed the painting on the bed, and gave Hayley a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much! Sméagol loves his presentses!”

“Awwwww, you’re welcome, Sweetie.”


	5. Chapter 5

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, I suddenly realized this was my first night sleeping alone since my suicide attempt… and I was scared. What if my mind drifted back to those negative thoughts, and I had more suicidal thoughts? I opened my laptop, and turned on my Celtic Woman playlist to sooth my anxiety, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I curled up under the covers, and tried to calm down. I couldn’t, and on top of that, after spending two nights with Sméagol by my side, I felt so lonely. It was hard sleeping alone, but I had to try.

It wasn’t even five minutes of me crawling into bed, and trying to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my bedroom door and the sweet sound of Sméagol’s voice gently calling, “Precious?”

I jumped out of bed, opened the door, and suddenly broke down sobbing as I fell into Sméagol’s arms.

“Awwwwww.” Sméagol closed the door behind him, and held me close. “Shhhhh, it’s alright, Precious. Sméagol’s here.”

Sméagol and I crawled into bed together. He pulled me close, and wrapped his arms and legs around me. I brushed my hair back, and nuzzled up against his chest, still sobbing.

“Awwww, what is it, Precious?” Sméagol said sweetly. “What’s the matter, my love?”

“I…” I couldn’t speak.

“Shhhh, it’s alright, Baby. It’s alright.”

I tried to compose myself enough to allow me to verbalize my thoughts. “I… I’m too scared to sleep alone,” I said between sobs and gasps.

“Oh, Precious…” Sméagol caressed my head and backside.

“I’m scared of having those thoughts in my head again, and I…”

“You’re afraid you’ll try to kill yourself again?”

“Y… yes… and I didn’t wanna sleep without you.”

“Awwww, shhhhh, you don’t have to, Precious. You don’t have to. Sméagol’s here. Sméagol doesn’t want to sleep without you, either. Was afraid to.”

“You were afraid to sleep without me?”

“Yes, very afraid I was, Precious.”

I was confused. “Why?”

“Because of what happened. Sméagol was afraid it would happen again, and…” His eyes filled with tears. “And… what if it died this time?” He began to cry, too. “It scared Sméagol to death, it did.”

Oh, shit. Now, I felt really bad. “Sorry,” I said shamefully.

“Awwww, don’t be sorry, Precious. Sméagol understands. Not your fault, no, not at all.”

“I didn’t do it to hurt you or scare you.”

“I knows. I knows, Precious. You didn’t hurts me, no. Sméagol just scared of losing you.”

“Just like how I’m scared of losing you.”

“Yes. Yes, but Cheyenne does not have to worry about losing Sméagol,” Sméagol said in a cute, cheerful, comforting voice. “No, Sméagol isn’t going anywhere.”

I was quiet for a moment.

“Are you alright?”

I sighed sadly. “I broke my promise.”

“What? What’s it talking about, my love?”

“Remember a couple weeks ago when I promised I would let you know when I wasn’t okay?”

“Yes.”

“I broke that promise… twice now… but… I––”

“No. You didn’t break your promise, Sweetie.”

“But––”

“Sméagol heard your call that night. Remember?”

“But… what about tonight? How did you know I––”

“When we said goodnight… Sméagol saw something in your eyes… and the way it hugged me so tightly and so long… Sméagol knew it wasn’t alright. Sméagol was worried about you.” He played with my hair. “Yes, Sméagol knows. Even when you don’t speak, Precious, Sméagol knows when something is wrong.”

“Non-verbal cues?”

“Yes… and something inside Sméagol’s heart.”

I breathed deeply, taking in Sméagol’s sweet scent, and exhaled slowly, like I was inhaling the good, and breathing out the bad. “I love you,” I said under my breath.

“I loves you, too, Baby,” Sméagol said softly.

“I feel so safe with you.”

“You are, Precious, yes. You are safe with Sméagol, very safe. As long as you’re with me, Baby, I never let anything happen to you, never. Sméagol protect you, Precious, always.” He gently ran his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. “Close your eyes, my love. Close your eyes. Go to sleep. Sméagol sing to you.” He held me close, and sang me another sweet song as I drifted off to sleep. He continued singing, until he eventually fell asleep, still holding me.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, I woke up, still in Sméagol’s arms. I looked up at him. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and happy. The smile on his face was breath-taking. All the pain and suffering he endured in his life seemed to disappear, leaving him feeling nothing but pure joy and love. Oh, my God, he was so beautiful. I just wanted to stare at that angelic face all day, everyday. I felt his soft breath against my face, and my heart fluttered. I listened to the sound of him breathing. He sounded so relaxed. His arms and legs were still wrapped around me. He had not moved from his spot, yet he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all, I reached behind him. His tail was still vibrating. I wrapped my arms back around him, and nuzzled up against his chest. I took another deep breath, taking in his beautiful, sweet aroma. I heard the sound of his heart beating. It sounded like music. I felt it against my head. It felt so good, just like his warm embrace. I didn’t want him to ever let go. I felt as if I was in the arms of a real-life angel. I felt a few tears come, but they were not tears of sadness or pain. They were tears of joy, gratitude, and pure love. God, I loved this man so much, so much, more than I ever loved Logan or any of my past boyfriends, more than all of them combined. With all of my heart, soul, and all of my being, I loved him.

I flinched a bit when I felt him move slightly. I looked up to see that he was opening his eyes. He gently caressed my head, and smiled so sweetly at me. “Good morning, my precious,” he said softly, his voice so warm and sweet.

“Morning, Sméagol Bear,” I replied.

He giggled. “Sméagol Bear, I likes that.”

“Well, you’re like a giant teddy bear. You’re so cuddly, and you give the best hugs.”

He giggled again. “Awwwww, so cute. Sméagol loves being your teddy bear.”

“And, my favorite sweater,” I said with a silly grin on my face.

He giggled again, holding me tighter. “Awwwww, I loves you, Baby. I always be your sweater and your teddy bear.”

“Hey, Sméagol?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Did you really stay in that same position all night, with your arms and legs around me?”

“I did, yes.”

“And, you didn’t get uncomfortable or stiff?”

“Not at all.”

“And, your arms didn’t fall asleep on you?”

“No. No, Precious, very comfy I was. Never so comfy as I am when I’m holding you.”

I smiled. “How does that vibrating tail feel?”

Sméagol giggled. “It feels wonderful, Baby. Sméagol loves it. It tickles, it does. So comfy it is.”

I didn’t say anything. I just nuzzled against his chest again.

“Babyface?” he said sweetly.

“Yeah?” Babyface. Wow, I loved that.

“Sméagol watched more choir videoses yesterday.”

“That’s cool.”

“I saw the one with Logan singing a solo.”

“Oh.”

“The pain in your eyes, Precious, Sméagol saw it. You tried to look happy, even though you were so sad.” He ran his fingers through my hair. “Awwww, Sméagol wish he could’ve been there when it happened, Baby.”

“When what happened, the concert?”

“All of it––the concert, when he breaksed your heart, everything. I wish I knew you a long time ago.”

“I know you’d be really sweet to me.”

“I would, yes. I would be there for you, Baby, always.”

“Sméagol, you are so kind and loving and sweet and wonderful.”

“Awwwwww.” Sméagol kissed my forehead. “So are you, my precious.”

I kissed his neck.

Sméagol smiled warmly. Then, his smile turned to worry as he gently caressed my face and forehead. “Babyface?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“What if Logan is still in the choir? Can it handle that?”

I grinned. “As long as you’re there, Sméagol, I can handle anything.”

“Awww.” Sméagol giggled and held me tightly. “I loves you, Baby.”

“I loves you, too, Sméagol Bear,” I said in a cute, silly voice.

Sméagol giggled again.


	7. Chapter 7

A little over a week later, it was finally time for choir rehearsals to start up again, and Sméagol was even more excited than Hayley and I were.

“Okay,” Hayley said to Sméagol, “so the choir is divided into sections––bases, which are the lowest male voices, tenors, the higher male vocals, and sometimes the lowest female vocals. Then, there’s the altos, the lower female voices, and sopranos, the highest voices of all. Then, each section has what I guess you would call, subsections, like alto one, alto two, all that. Twos are the lower voices of the sections, and ones are the highest. Although, instead of base one, it’s called baritone.”

I snickered. Hayley trying to explain the sections was too cute and funny.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me,” Hayley teased.

“The way you were explaining it was so awkward and funny.”

“I’m gonna tickle you with your softest sweater blanket.”

“Ooh, I’m so scared,” I joked back.

Sméagol giggled. “So funny you two are.”

We both grinned at him.

“I think Sméagol is a soprano,” I said.

“But… Sméagol thought only girls could be sopranoses.”

“Nope. I mean, typically, yes, but sometimes, you get a guy who can sing really high, like you, and they fit in with the sopranos in choirs.”

“Well, and boy sopranos,” added Hayley.

“Yep, but you’ll be our first male soprano in our choir, which is awesome.”

“Oh!” Sméagol said excitedly. “Sméagol sing first soprano, then.”

“Are you sure?” Hayley asked. “We sing some pretty crazy high notes.

“Hayley,” I said, “Sméagol can sing higher than the moon. I’ve heard him hit some crazy high notes, probably even higher than I can go.”

Hayley chuckled and nodded. “You have a point.”

“Oh, and most of the choir learns the songs by reading sheet music,” I added, “but well, I can’t read sheet music.”

“Sméagol never seen sheet music before,” Sméagol said hesitantly.

“I can read it,” said Hayley. “I’ll show you how, but if you can’t grasp it, you can learn the songs the way Cheyenne does. I always help her learn her parts. I’ll help you, too.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Precious.”

Hayley returned the smile. “You’re very welcome, Sweetheart. So, you ready?”

“Yes!” Sméagol exclaimed eagerly. “Sméagol’s ready, Precious! Ready, ready, ready!”

Hayley and I laughed as we all headed out the door.

When we arrived at the performing arts center, we headed for the dining area, where the choir was meeting for a reception before rehearsal started.

“Is this where we practices, Precious?” Sméagol asked.

“Oh, no,” said Hayley, “we practice in the choir room. We do this every time we start rehearsals for a new concert. We get together for a reception, so we can mingle.”

“And, stuff our faces with awesome food,” I joked.

Hayley chuckled. “That, too.” She led us to an empty table, and the three of us sat down together. She sat on my right side, and Sméagol sat to my left.

Sméagol looked around the room. “Wow, so many people there are,” he said.

“Yep, it’s a pretty big choir,” I said.

“Mmhmm,” Hayley agreed. “Well, I’m gonna go get us some food. I’ll be right back.”

As Hayley walked away, Sméagol saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. “Sarah!” he called out excitedly.

Sarah suddenly turned around, and ran over to our table. “Sméagol!” she exclaimed.

Sméagol jumped up, and gave her a big hug. “Oh, so good it is to see you, Precious!”

“I didn’t know you guys sing in the choir, too.”

“Well, actually, it’s Sméagol’s first time,” I said. “I’ve been singing in the choir for a few years now.”

“That’s awesome,” said Sarah. “It’s my first time, too.”

“Oh, you’ll really like it. It’s so much fun.”

“Such a lovely necklace that is, Sarah,” Sméagol said, referring to the heart-shaped pendant around Sarah’s neck.

“Oh, thanks,” said Sarah. “It’s Snowball’s ashes. I didn’t have the heart to spread them, so I put ‘em in a necklace. That way, I can always keep her close to my heart.”

“Awwwww!” Sméagol cried. “So sweet! But, how did it fit all her ashes?”

“Oh, I couldn’t fit them in one, so…” She reached in her pocket, and pulled out another necklace. “I put them in multiple necklaces.”

“Oh, I sees.”

“Actually, I was hoping I would run into you again, because I wanted to give one to you.” She handed Sméagol the necklace.

“Oh, no, Sweetie, Sméagol can’t takes it from you.”

“Please? What you did for Snowball meant the world to me. In my eyes, she’s just as much your dog as she is mine.”

Sméagol’s eyes filled with tears. “Awwwwwwwwwwww!” he cried. “Come here.” He pulled Sarah into a big hug. “You sweet little angel. Bless your precious heart.”

“Awww, Sméagol, you’re gonna make me cry,” Sarah whimpered.

“Awwwww, Sweetie.” Sméagol kissed Sarah’s forehead. Then, he put the necklace around his neck. “How does it look?” he asked with the cutest smile.

“You look awesome,” I said.

“Perfect,” added Sarah. “Hey, can I eat with you guys?”

“Yeah, that would be awesome,” I said.

“Of course, Precious,” added Sméagol.

“Okay. I’m gonna go get my dinner. Be right back.”

Just as Sarah left to get her food, Hayley returned with a large tray, containing three full plates of food, three drinks, three sets of plastic silverware, and a pile of napkins. “Okay, guys,” she said, placing our dinners in front of us, “here’s your food.

“What’s on my plate?” I asked.

“A cheeseburger and Doritos, and your burger has everything on it, just like you like. And, your drink is Dr. Pepper.”

I smiled. “Awesome. Thanks.”

“It might be a really messy burger, so here’s some silverware just in case you need it… and some napkins.”

“Thanks.”

As Hayley sat down next to me, our choir director, Lucy, approached us. “Hayley, Cheyenne, welcome back!” she greeted enthusiastically. “Cheyenne, I’m so glad you decided to stay. After what happened with Logan, I was worried you were gonna drop out.”

“Nope,” I said. “I’m over him.” I gave Sméagol a flirty smile. “Found someone new.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Lucy said happily, turning her attention to Sméagol. “And, you must be Sméagol.”

“Yes, I am,” Sméagol said with a sweet smile.

“I’m Lucy. I’m the Greenflower choral director. Hayley’s told me so much about you, and I’ve seen your YouTube videos. You have an incredible voice.”

“Awwww, bless you, Lucy. So nice it is to meet you.”

Lucy smiled at Sméagol’s sweet personality. “It’s so nice to meet you, too, Sméagol. I’m so looking forward to hearing you sing with us.”

“Are we doing any songs with solos?” asked Hayley.

“Actually, yes we are, and we’re also doing one with a duet. Maybe Sméagol and Cheyenne can try out for that one.”

Sméagol’s face lit up, and he smiled so brightly. “Ohhh, Sméagol love singing with Precious Cheyenne!” he squealed, wrapping his arm around my neck.

Lucy smiled. “Well, tryouts start in a couple weeks. If you decide you like the duet, and you wanna try out, let me know.”

“I’ll work on it with them,” said Hayley.

“Great. Well, it was so nice to meet you, Sméagol. I’m looking forward to hearing you sing.”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Nice meeting you, too, Lucy.”

As Lucy walked away, Sarah returned to the table with her dinner and drink.

“Hi, Sarah,” Hayley greeted happily.

“You know her?” I asked.

“Yes. I met her at the mall the other day.”

Sarah suddenly became rather embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry about that. I have a tendency to word vomit, and talk about personal stuff at inappropriate times.”

“So do I,” I said.

“Awww, don’t worry about it, Hun,” Hayley said sweetly. “I enjoyed every minute of our conversation, and I’m glad you joined our choir.”

“Okay, good,” Sarah said, relieved. “Glad I didn’t scare you off.”

“Aww, of course not.”

“So, how do you know Cheyenne and Sméagol?”

“Well, Cheyenne is my baby sister.” Hayley put her arm around me.

“Ohh, she’s the sister you told me about.”

“Yep, and I wuv her so, so much.” Hayley kissed my cheek.

Sméagol also put his arm around me, and kissed my other cheek. “Awwww, and I wuvs her, too. She’s our baby.”

I smiled, almost in tears. I wondered how I got so lucky with two of the sweetest people in the world loving on me.

“Awww, that’s so sweet!” Sarah cried.

“So, how do you know Cheyenne and Sméagol?” asked Hayley.

“We met in the park,” I said.

“Yeah, Sméagol was so cute,” added Sarah. “He came up to play with my dog, Snowball.”

Hayley remembered what Sarah told her in the store. “Oh,” she said sadly, “is this the one that…” She stopped herself.

“Yeah, she died a few weeks ago. She had cancer.”

“Oh, Sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“She’d been sick for like, six months, but when Sméagol came up to play with her that one time, she was her old self again, just for those few moments.”

“Awwww.”

We continued chatting away as we enjoyed our dinner. Then, soon after, it was time for rehearsal to start. Since Sméagol and I couldn’t read the sheet music, we just listened to everyone else singing. All the songs were so beautiful, very uplifting, inspiring, and heart-touching. The song with the duet was another song where the choir just sang backup. It was an incredible, uplifting song. I could totally picture Sméagol singing it. Wow, this was going to be an awesome concert. I was so excited.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, after Hayley had gone to bed, Sméagol and I were cuddling on the sofa together. He was wearing his onesie with the vibrating tail, and I was wearing my sweater nightdress. We were snuggling under a big, fluffy sweater blanket with the TV on low, sharing a big bag of Doritos and a Two-Liter Dr. Pepper.

“So, what did you think of choir?” I asked. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh, yes, very much, Precious,” Sméagol replied. “Sméagol can’t wait until next week.”

“What do you think of the music?”

“Oh, Sméagol loves it. So beautiful it is.”

“Did you like the duet?”

“Yes, very much.”

“Do you wanna do it with me?”

“Oh, yes, yes, Sméagol does.”

I laughed softly. “Sméagol, you are too freaking cute. I love the way you talk, and how innocent and child-like you are.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwww, thank you, Precious. Sméagol thinks Cheyenne is very cute, too,” he said in a cute, flirty voice.

I blushed and smiled. “Thanks, Sméagol.” Then, I let out a loud belch, causing us both to laugh hard. “Excuse me!” I squeaked.

“Oh, Precious burpses so loudly, she does!” Sméagol laughed.

“I don’t know if I told you this, but I find burps and farts hilarious.”

“Me, too, Precious. Me, too.”

I took another drink of Dr. Pepper, and let out a thunderous belch.

Sméagol burst out laughing. “Bless us, and splash us! Sméagol hopes we don’t wakes up poor Hayley!”

“We won’t!” I laughed. “She has her door closed, and she always sleeps with her radio on.”

“Good.”

“Hey, Sméagol, can you burp on command?”

Sméagol took a drink, and he, too, let out a loud, thunderous belch.

“Holy shit!” I squeaked, laughing hard. “I think you traumatized everyone in Australia!”

Sméagol snickered.

I took another sip, and belched the words, “I love you, Sméagol!”

Sméagol burst out laughing again, and accidentally ripped a loud fart, causing us both to laugh even harder, to the point where we were crying.

“Ewww, holy shit, Sméagol!” I laughed. “That fucking stinks!”

Sméagol continued crying laughing as he hid his face in a nearby pillow.

I couldn’t stop laughing, either, and accidentally snorted, which made things even funnier. It took us a few tries to calm down. Every time we managed, we just started laughing all over again.

“Damn,” I said, catching my breath, “I haven’t laughed so hard in so long.”

“Oh, I don’t remembers when I laughed so much,” added Sméagol. “So much fun it was, Precious.”

“Yeah, I needed that, and you have the best laugh ever.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awwww, Precious.” He wrapped his arm around me.

“Like, every time you laugh, I can’t help but laugh, too. It’s so contagious.” I kissed him. “Just like your smile… and your kind nature. The way you’re always so nice and sweet to everyone you meet, even the biggest assholes, it’s so inspiring. And, you’re so forgiving. I mean, those orcs were horrible. Sauron was a huge dickhead. They treated you like utter shit, and you still forgave them. You even love them. I mean, wow, that is… so awesome. I wish there were more people like you in this world. I’m so glad the elves revived you, and sent you to me.”

“Awwwwwwww.” Sméagol held me against his chest. “Sméagol so happy he finds you, too, Baby.” He kissed my forehead. “And, Sméagol loves being kind to everyone. I remembers when I wasn’t nice to people. Only hurts me more, Precious, yes, and I makesed a promise to God to be a better person. Sméagol do it for Déagol.”

I suddenly felt very sad. “You really miss him, don’t you?”

Sméagol felt a few tears roll down his cheek. “Yes. Very much I do, yes.”

I nuzzled up in his arms. “I wish I could bring him back for you.”

Sméagol caressed my shoulders, and played with my hair. “Awww, Sweetie.” He kissed my cheek. “You’re so precious. You knows that? Awww, Sméagol loves you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“No, I loves you more,” Sméagol said in a cutesy voice.

“No, I love you more,” I said in a silly voice.

“No, I loves you more.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

“No, you, Precious.”

“No, you, Sméagol Bear.”

Sméagol giggled. “No, you, my sweet little honey cake.”

“No, you infinity,” I said with a cheeky smile.

“Ohhh,” Sméagol grumbled jokingly, “you beats me, Precious. You beats poor Sméagol.” He pouted jokingly.

“Waaaaaah,” I teased.

I snickered, and he giggled gleefully as he held me tighter. We stayed up for a little while longer, eating Doritos and watching sitcoms on TV. Then, he carried me up the stairs, and we got ready for bed. We brushed our teeth, did our business, and crawled into bed together. He pulled me close, and wrapped his arms and legs around me. He brushed my hair away from his zipper, and ran his fingers through it as he sang me a sweet lullaby, another one of his own creations. I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Hayley helped me and Sméagol learn some of the music from choir. She taught Sméagol how to read sheet music, how to sight read, all the musical terminologies, such as measures, crescendo, mezzoforte, pianissimo, beats, and so forth. He actually picked up on it very quickly, and could sing and read through a whole song like a pro.

“Wow, Sméagol,” Hayley said proudly, “you’re a fast learner.”

Sméagol smiled. “Sméagol enjoys learning about music, Precious. More, please!”

“Okay, well, how about I help you learn your part in the duet?”

“Oh, yes, Sméagol would love that, Precious!”

Hayley giggled as she flipped through her music book to the song containing the duet. She handed the book to Sméagol to see if he could learn it while she played the accompaniment on the piano. He read and sang it as if he’d been singing it forever.

“Wow, great job, Sméagol,” said Hayley, “and you sang that so perfectly.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awwww, thank you, Precious.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetie.”

“Can it teach Sméagol how to play piano, please?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Hayley said enthusiastically. “I’ll even teach you how to write music if you want.”

Sméagol squealed with excitement.

Hayley laughed. “I’ll take that as a big yes.”

So, for the next few weeks, Hayley taught Sméagol how to play the piano, starting with basic scales and chords, and very quickly moving on to much more advanced pieces of music, such as Beetovin, Bach, and Mozart. Sméagol found himself really loving and enjoying classical music. Hayley also taught him how to play more contemporary music, Celtic music, and soon, he could learn and play a song all on his own.

Hayley then taught him how to write music, so he could play and record his own accompaniment for the beautiful songs he wrote. He knew how to write lyrics, as he was always very good with words, as demonstrated in the Lord of the Rings movies. He also knew how to make up his own melodies, but he found it very helpful to actually have the melodies and accompaniment written down. Again, he picked up on composition very quickly. Hayley and I were both very impressed and extremely proud of him. Plus, it was a great bonding experience for the three of us, as Hayley and I formed a special bond over music when we were children. Learning with Sméagol, it felt like we were kids again, sitting around the piano with Mom, playing and singing our favorite songs, writing our own music, and enjoying every minute of it. It was a very similar experience as adults, but this time, it allowed Sméagol to form an even stronger bond with Hayley. It even made our relationship stronger, as the two of us were playing, singing, and writing songs together nonstop. However, Sméagol understood that I couldn’t read or write sheet music, so he gladly taught me the songs in my usual way. We learned our parts for our choir concert, including the duet, and we learned other songs together. Oh, gosh, it was so much fun!

One afternoon, two weeks away from our fall concert, the three of us were sitting around the piano, going over our music.

“Great job, guys,” said Hayley. “I am so proud of you, Sméagol. You’ve really come a long way, and in such a short amount of time. I’m blown away at how fast you learn.”

“So passionate Sméagol is about music, Precious,” Sméagol said happily.

“I can tell. Honestly, I could tell music was your passion the first day you moved in with us when I heard you humming in the shower. You know, one thing still confuses me, though.”

“What is it?”

“Were you always able to sing like this, because… I remember when you sang in the movies. You didn’t really sing like you do now.”

Sméagol thought for a moment, and became a little teary-eyed. “Sméagol used to sing all the time,” he said sadly, “but then, I finds the One Ring.”

Hayley suddenly felt sad. “And… it took away your ability to sing?”

“Not all the way, but… I could not remember the tunes I used to sing. Could not remember notes.”

“Aww, Honey, I’m so sorry,” Hayley said sadly. “That had to be so devastating.”

“At the time, no, could not remember it.”

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Hayley can ask Sméagol anything.”

“Before the ring, were you able to sing the way you do now?”

“What does it mean, Precious?”

“I mean, like how you sing so high, and your vibrato is so fast… like mine.”

Sméagol thought back to his youth. “No. Could not sing like I do now. My voice was much lower.”

“And, your vibrato?”

“Slower.”

“So… do you like your singing voice better now,” I asked, “or from back then?”

Sméagol smiled. “I likes it better now. Sméagol loves singing high notes. Never could before.”

I laughed. “You can sing higher than I can.”

Hayley chuckled, and nodded in agreement. “Higher than me, too.”

“And, um, how do you like your vibrato now?” I asked awkwardly.

Sméagol giggled. “Sméagol loves it.”

“I love it, too,” I said, “because it sounds so sweet and gentle and… warm. Like, I can’t describe it, but when you sing with that beautiful fast vibrato, it’s like all the love in your heart is coming out through your voice. I don’t know if that even makes any sense but––”

“No, I know what you mean,” added Hayley. “Sméagol, your singing has this effect on people. You make people feel so warm and comforted and loved just with your singing. Every time we go to karaoke, when you get up to sing, everybody in the room is bawling by the time you’re done, myself included.”

“And, especially me, Sméagol. Your singing makes me cry literally every time.” No, I was not misusing the word “literally.” I actually meant that. “When I hear that vibrato in your voice, gosh, my heart.” I placed my hands on my heart. “It melts every freaking time, pulls so hard at my heartstrings, and it hurts but in a good way. Damn it, I’m getting emotional just thinking about it.” I could feel myself wanting to cry.

Sméagol wiped a few tears from his eyes. “Awwwww, come here, Baby.” He wrapped his arms around me. “Sméagol makes you cry, Precious?”

“In a good way,” I reiterated, trying not to cry. “It makes me feel loved when you sing.”

“Awwwwwwwwww.” Sméagol held me tightly. “You are loved, Baby.” He kissed my cheek. “Sméagol loves you very much.”

“I love you, too,” I said, desperately trying to swallow my tears. Then, I turned to Hayley. “And, um… what I said about Sméagol’s voice… that’s how I feel about yours, too. Well, except… in a sisterly way, obviously.”

“Awwwwwww, sissy-poo!” Hayley cried, also giving me a big hug. “I love you so much!” She kissed my other cheek. Then, she pulled Sméagol into the hug. “I love both of you so, so much.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at Hayley. “Sméagol loves Hayley, too, like baby sister. Sméagol always wanted little baby sister.” He kissed her cheek. “Nice Hayley made that dream come true..”

“Awwwwww, Sméagol, you’re gonna make me cry!” She returned the kiss on the cheek. “I love you like a big brother. And, you know? I feel like we’ve gotten closer these past few weeks. Teaching music to you, it was like when Cheyenne and I were little, and Mom would give us music lessons.”

“Yeah,” I agreed, “it was always my favorite part of the day, because music is our love language.”

“Always has been. Now, we get to share that with you. Sméagol, I always saw you as part of our family, but now… now, it feels like you were always a part of the family, like I can’t remember what it felt like without you.”

More tears fell from Sméagol’s eyes. “You means it, Precious?” he sniffled.

“Of course, Baby.” She gently patted Sméagol’s shoulder. “You’ve been nothing but kind and sweet and wonderful and helpful to both of us since the day you moved in. I’m so grateful you exist, and that you’re in our lives. You are the best person we know, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart, Sméagol. You’re family, and you always will be, always.”

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Sméagol wept as he pulled us both into a big group hug. “Sméagol loves both of you so very much.”

“Awww, we love you, too, Sweetheart.”

“So freaking much,” I added. “You’re awesome.”

Sméagol giggled softly as he rested his head against mine and Hayley’s.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week before our big choir concert, and we were almost ready, except we still had to shop for outfits to wear. This time, we were not wearing our usual choir uniforms––the black dresses and tuxedos. For this concert, Lucy encouraged individuality, as long as it was dressy. So, Sméagol, Hayley, and I all went to the mall together to find something special.

For me, we found two strapless, floor-length gowns. One was a gorgeous neon green color. The other was pink.

“How do I look?” I asked as I came out of the dressing room in the green gown.

“Like an Irish Disney Princess,” said Hayley. “You look so pretty, Cheyenne.”

“Oh, so precious you look, my love,” Sméagol said breathlessly. “Sméagol loves it.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” I said passionately, “I really, really like it. I feel like a Celtic Woman in this dress.”

Hayley laughed softly. “Well, you look like one.”

“Thanks,” I said as I went back into the dressing room to try on the pink dress. “How does this look?” I asked as I stood in the doorway.

“Oh, so lovely, my beautiful princess,” Sméagol exhaled as he marched over, and planted a kiss on my forehead. “My Celtic angel.”

“That is gorgeous,” added Hayley. “I think it’s better for the spring concert, though, so we’ll just get both.”

“Are you sure?” I asked hesitantly. “It’s not too expensive?”

“Nope, they’re only $50, plus 40% off if you buy two.”

“Yes!” I squeaked happily.

Hayley also found the perfect gown––a long-sleeved, purple, floor-length gown that zipped up in the front. Yep, that practically screamed Hayley. “How do I look?” she said cheerfully as she came out of the dressing room.

“You look awesome,” I said. “That dress is so you.”

“Awwww, it looks precious,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Sméagol loves the zipper.”

Hayley giggled. “Me, too. That’s why I picked it.”

“You looks beautiful, my precious little baby sister.”

“Awwwwwww, Sméagol!” Hayley cried, running to him, and throwing her arms around him. “You sweet little ball of gooey, sugary sweetness, you!”

They both giggled as they squeezed each other.

Then, Hayley turned to me. “Awwwww, I didn’t forget you, my wonderful, adorable baby sissy-poo. Come here, Sweetheart!” She threw her arms around me, hugged me tightly, and planted kisses all over my cheeks. “Awwww, I wuv, you, Baby. I wuv you so much.” She giggled as she squeezed me tighter.

I didn’t want her to let go. I loved when she had her bursts of pure gooey, lovey-mushy energy. However, we both knew we had a little more shopping to do. Sméagol still needed an outfit.

So, we managed to find him a pair of black dress pants with, of course a long zipper in the front. We also found a black, dressy sweater, and yes, it also zipped up in the front, which made Sméagol very happy.

He came out of the dressing room with the biggest smile on his face. “How does Sméagol look, Precious?”

“Awwww, Precious,” Hayley replied.

I smiled at him. “Perfect.”

Sméagol giggled as he rushed over to hug us. “Awwww, thank you, my precious princesses.”

“How does it feel on you?” I asked.

“Very comfy, Precious. Very, very comfy.”

“Well, alrighty then,” said Hayley. “I guess we’re done here.”

We paid for our new clothes. Then, we headed for the shoe store to find some dress shoes for Sméagol. It wasn’t easy to find shoes that fit him, since his feet were rather large. Hey, they’re hobbit feet. What the hell do you expect? However, we finally managed to find a pair that fit him perfectly. He loved the shoes. They were comfortable, and they matched his choir outfit beautifully.


	11. Chapter 11

As we were leaving the mall, Sméagol spotted someone out of the corner of his eye, digging through a garbage can––a teenage boy in a baggy, ragged T-shirt, baggy, ripped shorts, and sneakers that looked like they were about to fall apart. Sméagol looked over at us, confused. “What’s it doing?” he asked.

Hayley looked over at the boy. “He’s homeless,” she said sadly. “He’s digging through the trash to find food.”

“Why is it homeless?”

“Who knows? People lose their homes for any number of reasons.”

Sméagol watched as the boy continued digging, desperately looking for something to eat. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. “That poor little boy,” he said sadly. “Sméagol go talk to him.” He approached the boy. “Hello,” he said in a friendly, cheerful voice.

The boy suddenly looked up from the trash can, seemingly terrified. “I wasn’t doin’ nothin’,” he said defensively. “I’m just tryna find somethin’ to eat.”

“It’s alright,” Sméagol said calmly. “I won’t hurts you.”

The boy looked at Sméagol. “Hey… you’re that Gollum dude from Lord of the Rings.”

Sméagol grinned awkwardly. “No, just Sméagol. Gollum’s gone.”

“Oh,” the boy said awkwardly. “Lord of the Rings’ my favorite movie. Hey, you was my favorite character, man.”

Sméagol smiled, pleasantly surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Hayley and I approached the boy.

“Hey,” said Hayley, “I’m Hayley, and this is my sister, Cheyenne.”

“Hey, what’s up?” the boy responded.

“Why don’t you come inside, and we’ll buy you some dinner?”

The boy hesitated.

“Come on. You won’t find anything good in there, Sweetie.”

“I don’t know,” the boy said nervously. “I don’t wanna take your money.”

“You’re not taking from us,” Hayley said sweetly. “We want to help. Come on.”

The boy looked at Hayley, and he could see the kindness and concern in her eyes. “Okay,” he said.

She took his hand, and the four of us walked back into the mall, still carrying our bags. We headed to the food court.

“What’s your favorite restaurant here?” I asked.

“Chick-Fil-A,” the boy answered.

“Okay,” said Hayley. “We’ll eat there.”

We headed for Chick-Fil-A. The boy wanted spicy nuggets, fries, and a Pepsi, so Hayley bought him a large drink and lots of nuggets and fries. The three of us decided we wanted the same thing, so we bought some for ourselves, too. Well, except, we wanted different drinks. We sat down at a table, and talked while we enjoyed our dinner.

“So, what’s your name?” I asked.

“Jamal,” he answered. “Jamal Marshall.”

“How old are you?” asked Hayley.

“Eighteen.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up on the streets?”

“My parents kicked me out,” Jamal said glumly.

“What?” I said, shocked.

“On my birthday.”

Hayley’s heart broke. “Oh, my God,” she said sadly. “Why would they do that?”

“Cuz I’m bisexual.” Jamal tried not to cry. “They said they didn’t want a disgusting man whore livin’ under their roof. They told me I’s goin’ to hell, cuz God hates fags.”

Hayley cringed. “Ugh, I hate that word. I can’t believe your parents actually called you that.” Then, she became sad again. “I can’t believe any parent would turn on their own child like that, or even say stuff like that to their own child.” She looked at him, and her eyes filled with tears as she watched him fighting his own. “Honey, I’m so sorry.” She reached out her hand. “I can assure you that you are not a disgusting man whore or a f…” She cringed as she could not finish the word. “You’re not any of those things, and God does not hate you. God hates nobody.”

“God loves everyone, he does,” added Sméagol. “Very much he loves you. Nothing wrong there is with being bisexual, not at all.”

“That’s right. You’re not hurting anyone. Plus, you seem like a very sweet, caring, smart, wonderful person. I can see that, and I just met you. If your parents can’t see that, that’s their loss.”

“No mistake God made when he created you, Precious. You are who you are, and you deserves love.” Sméagol wiped a few tears from his eyes. “Sméagol understands what it’s like when family shuns you.”

“I know you do, man,” said Jamal, still fighting tears. “They kicked you out, too.”

“They did, yes.”

“Man, growin’ up was tough. My parents were hardcore church people… strict… to the point it was suffocatin’. I wasn’t allowed to date, couldn’t have friends over, couldn’t go out places wit’ other kids. Only place I could go to was church and school, catholic school. They was real strict, too. I couldn’t escape it, man. I felt like a prisoner everywhere I went. Lord of the Rings was the only thing I had, my only escape.” He looked at Sméagol, and could no longer fight the tears. They came pouring out. “You know, Sméagol, you was the only thing that kep’ me goin’, man. I saw what you went through, and… dude, things got real hard for you. But, you never gave up. You kep’ on goin’, kep’ holdin’ on. I’m like, ‘man, how the fuck does he do that wit’ all that’s goin’ on? I mean, five hundred plus years of pain and bein’ alone and bullshit, and he’s still, he’s still goin’ strong.’ People treated you like shit, and you still held on. That’s inspirational, man. That’s what kep’ me goin’, you. You, man, you’re my hero, and I can’t believe I’m actually sittin’ here, talkin’ to you, tellin’ you all this. You saved my life, man.”

By that time, we were all wiping tears from our eyes, and left completely speechless. However, Sméagol was already sobbing. He gave Jamal a warm, loving smile, and extended his hand. Jamal accepted, and Sméagol wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a big hug.

“Bless you,” Sméagol sobbed. “Bless your precious heart.”

“You made a big difference in my life, man,” Jamal sobbed.

“I didn’t think I made any difference in anyone’s life.”

“But, you did. Dude, I wouldn’t even be alive without you.”

I brushed back more tears, remembering the times Sméagol saved my life.

Jamal continued. “You know, I never thought you was a villain. Never thought you was bad.”

“Because you understood his circumstances,” said Hayley.

“Exactly, and I tell you somethin’ else. I never felt like my parents loved me. I didn’t have no friends, cuz… you know… I wasn’t allowed to have friends. I felt worthless, like I wasn’t s’posed to be here. Everything I did was wrong in their eyes. I wasn’t a good enough Christian. All I was, was a waste of space. But, when I watched Lord of the Rings, I could get away from it all. I escape to Middle Earth, and I felt loved. I saw you come on the screen, and I felt like I had a best friend, a brother. You knew what it was like when people that’s s’posed to love you throw you away.”

“Yes, yes, I knows, Precious,” Sméagol said sweetly. “But now, I finds love. I finds friends, family, people who accepts me. You are not worthless, not a waste of space. You do deserves friends… and love.” Sméagol held him tighter. “You are not alone, my precious friend, never. You matters to me, to us, and you matters to God. Very kind and polite you are. You have a very, very big heart. Sméagol so sorry your parents can’t see that, but Sméagol sees it. So happy I am to know that you’re still alive, that you did not give up, because you are truly precious.”

“So, you don’t think I’m a disgusting, perverted man whore?”

“No, not at all. Sméagol doesn’t see anything wrong with bisexuality, and does not understands why people hates it so much. So quick people are to judge without even knowing anything about someone.”

“And, without even knowing the facts,” I added. “Just because you like both genders doesn’t mean you’re gonna go off and fuck every person you see.”

Jamal laughed.

“It just means your true love can be a man or a woman, and there is nothing wrong with that. I don’t understand why some people say it’s a sin in the first place.”

“I agree,” said Hayley. “You’re not hurting anybody. You’re loving them, and love is not a sin. Love is what God wants us to give.”

“Love is what we all needs, Precious,” added Sméagol, “and you deserves love.”

Jamal smiled. “Man, you guys are the best.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey,” said Hayley, “have you ever had a job?”

“Nope,” said Jamal. “I wasn’t even allowed to have a job.”

“Jeez,” I scoffed, “your parents sound more like prison guards than radical Christians.”

Jamal scoffed, completely agreeing. “You can say that again.”

“Would you like a job?” asked Hayley.

“I mean, yeah, but nobody would hire me. I mean, look at me. Besides, I ain’t got nowhere to live.”

“Oh, we takes care of that,” said Sméagol.

“You would?”

“Absolutely,” said Hayley. “Now, what kinds of things can you do?”

Jamal thought for a moment. “Well… um… I like music.”

“Okay. What do you like to do in that department?”

“I like mixin’ beats and stuff, and I always wanted to be a DJ.”

“Oh, that’s perfect. See, I work at Stages here in the mall. It’s a music store, but we also offer different kinds of music-related lessons. We’re currently looking for someone who can teach people how to use the DJ equipment. The pay is great, $20 an hour, and you’d be working from 9 to 5 with an hour-long lunch break. How does that sound?”

“Y’all just hire some homeless kid off the streets?”

“Well, we’ll need you to show us you can do it, but I’m not worried about that.”

Jamal looked down at his ragged clothes. “But… what about––”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll help you.”

So, we spent the rest of the afternoon helping Jamal. We bought him new clothes, toiletries, and food to tide him over. Hayley brought him into the store to see if he could operate the equipment and software. He breezed through it like a pro. Sméagol even volunteered to be a guinea pig to see if Jamal could also teach people properly. Again, he did a great job, and Sméagol, of course, picked up on it very quickly.

As for a home for Jamal, there was a very nice apartment building across the street with a few vacancies well within Jamal’s price range. The building even included recreational areas, such as a basketball court, exercise room, and a swimming pool. There were even soundproof music rooms, so Jamal could practice DJing whenever he wanted without having to worry about pissing off the neighbors. The landlord, Sean, was very accommodating, friendly, and polite, and the residents seemed so warm and welcoming.

“Wow,” Jamal said happily, “this is awesome. You guys are the best.”

“Awww, it was our pleasure,” said Hayley, giving him a big hug. “I’ll see you Monday morning, okay?”

“Alright. See you then.”

“Sméagol has something for you, Precious,” said Sméagol, reaching in his pocket, and handing Jamal one of his heart shaped cards with his message, “Never forget you are precious, and I loves you very, very much,” written on it.

Jamal read the message to himself, and flashed a huge smile. “Thanks, man.”

“Keep it with you, Jamal. Whenever you feels depressed and worthless, read it, and remembers that you are truly precious. Sméagol be your friend forever, and Sméagol loves you very, very much. You will never be alone.”

Jamal didn’t say anything else. He just hugged Sméagol with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Sméagol returned the hug, and smiled warmly at him. “Bless you,” he said kindly. “Bless you forever.”


	13. Chapter 13

The following Saturday was the day of the concert. After we finished eating lunch, the three of us got dressed and ready. Then, we headed out the door.

When we arrived at the performing arts center, we met up in the choir room to warm up and briefly rehearse. Sméagol and I went over our duet one more time to make sure we had it down. When we finished, we had a few minutes before we all had to line up in the order Lucy wanted us to stand in during the show. That part was always a little stressful for me, but luckily, I was right between Hayley and Sméagol, which calmed me down a bit. They both knew how to guide me.

“You ready for your big duet?” asked Lucy.

“Oh, yes,” Sméagol said enthusiastically, “Sméagol is ready!”

Lucy grinned. “What about you, Cheyenne?”

“Yepperdoodles,” I said in a silly, excited tone.

Sméagol and Lucy laughed.

“Isn’t she precious?” Sméagol giggled, wrapping his arm around me.

Lucy smiled. “Yes, she is, and so are you, Sweetie.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at Lucy. “Awwww, such a sweetheart you are.”

Lucy hugged Sméagol. “Oh, Sméagol, I’m so glad you joined our choir. And, hey, if you two wanna hold hands during your duet, that’d be fine with me. I think it might make it more authentic and… I don’t know.”

“Adorable?” Hayley chimed in.

Lucy chuckled. “Yes, very much so.” Then, she turned to the whole choir. “Okay, guys!” she announced. “Did everyone drink enough water, use the bathroom, do what you needed to do?”

Everyone nodded and murmured “yes.”

“Alright, let’s line up! Back row goes in first!”

So, we all lined up in order. The back row went into the auditorium first, followed by the third row, second row, and finally, the front row.

It was finally showtime, and I wasn’t a bit nervous. The pianist began to play the first song, and we all sang our hearts out.

Soon, it was time for Sméagol and I to sing our duet. If you’re wondering what it was we were singing, it was a gorgeous choral arrangement of “When You Believe” by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. The good thing about this arrangement is, it didn’t include all the crazy lilts, trills, and riffs. We could sing it straight through, but if we wanted, we could add our own flavor to it, which we did, but not over the top. We both poured our hearts out into this duet as the choir backed us up, and yes, we held hands the entire time.

When we finished, the audience leaped up, cheering, screaming, and applauding loudly as Sméagol and I shared a big hug, and he sneaked a little kiss on my cheek. I like to think they were cheering more for him than me. I don’t mean to sound like I’m bragging, but I have gotten similar reactions from audiences when I sing. However, I’ve never gotten a reaction like this before. I like to believe it was more for Sméagol, because that’s the exact reaction I always want to give him when he sings. As for this duet, he sang his part so beautifully. His voice was so pure, soft, and sweet, yet it was also powerful and full of emotion everyone could feel and hear. Everyone could tell he meant every word he sang, and his vibrato… wow… That’s all I could say about it. Very fast, as always, very pure, sweet, heart-wrenchingly beautiful, and radiated so much love in his kind heart and soul. He truly had the voice of an angel.

As we looked out into the audience, Sméagol saw nearly everybody sobbing and wiping tears from their eyes, and it tugged at his heart so much. “Awwwww,” he said to himself as he smiled lovingly at the crowd, and blew them a big kiss, which only made the moment even more spectacular and heartwarming.

The whole concert went so well. All the other soloists did phenomenal jobs, and not to brag, but as a whole choir, we brought the house down. We received a major standing ovation at the end.


	14. Chapter 14

After the show, we all gathered in the lobby to meet and greet the audience, as well as each other.

“Incredible job, everyone!” Lucy announced. “You all sang every note perfectly! I think this was our best concert yet!” Then, she approached each soloist to compliment them on their performances.

“You two did amazing,” Hayley said proudly. “Then again, I knew you would. You’ve been working hard on that duet.”

“Yes, you two were incredible,” Lucy chimed in. “I’m so proud of you. You made everyone in the room cry… including myself.” She laughed heartily.

“Awwwww, bless your heart,” Sméagol said sweetly, giving Lucy a big hug. “Thank you so much for letting Sméagol sing in the choir.”

“Oh, it’s an honor to have you with us, Sweetie.”

“You know, Sméagol,” I said, “I think everyone was cheering more for you than they were for me.”

“Awwww, Sweetie,” Sméagol said, putting his arm around me, “Sméagol thinks they were cheering for you, too.”

“But, I think they liked you better, and honestly, I don’t blame them. I tell you all the time, but your voice is so sweet and beautiful and incredible. You really do have an angel’s voice. Everyone could feel all the love radiating from your heart when you sang.”

“Yes, they did,” Lucy agreed, “and it meant the world to them. You never know how many people in the audience are going through something tough, and music always lifts their spirits, especially music from the heart. And, Sméagol, you sang straight from your heart. You probably turned a lot of lives around today.”

Sméagol’s eyes filled with tears. “Sméagol loves making people happy,” he sniffled. “Sméagol loves everybody very, very much.”

“Aww, Sweetheart.” Lucy hugged Sméagol with tears in her eyes. “Bless your kind heart.”

As we talked, a little boy approached Sméagol, sobbing his heart out. “Um, Mr. Sméagol?” he sniffled.

Sméagol turned to the little boy, and his heart broke when he saw the tears in his eyes. He knelt down to the boy’s height, and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Awwww, why does it cry, Precious? WHat is it?”

“Your voice is the nicest, prettiest, most awesomest voice I ever heard,” the little boy sobbed.

“Awwwwww!” Sméagol cried. “You’re a sweet little boy. Thank you so much.” He gave the little boy a big hug, and stood back up.

“Thank you so much, Sméagol,” said a young woman, the boy’s mother. “You really helped Joshua through a painful time.” She tried desperately not to cry. “His father was in the Army. He’s been in Afghanistan for five months. He was recently killed… on Joshua’s sixth birthday.” After that, the mother couldn’t hold it in anymore. She broke down sobbing.

“Awwww, Sméagol so sorry!” Sméagol wept. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around the mother, giving her a big hug. “Must be so hard for you, too, Precious.”

“It is,” she sobbed. “I loved him so much. He was my love, and now, he’s gone.”

“No. No, Precious,” Sméagol said, stroking her hair. “He’s never gone, never.” He bent down, picking Joshua up, and holding him and his mother close. “He’s always with you, both of you, watching over you. Always his spirit is following you wherever you go. He will never leave you. He will be there to love and protect and watch over you for the rest of your lives. Always in your hearts he will live. Always. He is not gone, precious friends.”

“But, I can’t see him anymore,” Joshua sobbed. “I can’t ever hug him again.”

“You can, Precious. You can. Look and listen and feel with your heart. He is hugging you now. Yes, he is. He’s giving you the biggest hug, and never will he let go, never.” He held them both closer. “You don’t have to go through this alone. Sméagol be here for you. If you ever needs a friend, Sméagol be there for you. Yes, Sméagol be your friend.”

“Thank you, Sméagol,” said the mother. “You are a good man. God bless you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sméagol,” said Joshua.

“Awwwww, God bless you both,” Sméagol said sweetly as he hugged them one more time.

I was so captivated by their conversation that I didn’t even notice that the whole lobby was dead quiet, listening to and watching Sméagol help that family. As they walked away with smiles on their faces, I heard several people sniffling, so deeply moved by Sméagol’s kindness.

“Wait!” Sméagol called after them as he reached into his pocket for his little stack of heart shaped cards. He hurried over to the mother and child, and handed each of them a card. “Keep it with you,” he said kindly. “Read it whenever your pain becomes too much to handle.”

They graciously accepted their gift, and left with even bigger smiles on their faces.

We decided to stick around for a little longer, because so many people wanted to talk to Sméagol. He was very kind, warm, friendly, and loving to everyone he met, and every time the conversations ended, more people would walk away with a heart shaped card in their hands, smiles on their faces, tears in their eyes, and hearts filled with joy. However, the heart filled with the most joy was Sméagol’s, because he loved seeing other people happy. He loved helping in any way he possibly could, and he just genuinely loved people so deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

On the way home, Hayley stopped at a convenient store to buy us all slurpees––watermelon flavor for herself, blue raspberry for me, and cherry for Sméagol. When we arrived home, I changed into a sweater house dress, and Hayley and Sméagol changed into their onesies. Despite it being late October, it was still warm outside, so we decided to head for the field nearby to enjoy our slurpees. We sat on the big stump, and looked out at the water and the trees with the leaves changing colors.

“You were incredible today, Sméagol,” I said.

Sméagol smiled warmly at me. “So were you, my precious.”

“No, I don’t just mean our duet. I mean the way you were so kind to everyone who came up to talk to you. It was so beautiful to watch. I mean, you made so many people happy today, both with your singing and your kindness. Then again, for you, those two things go hand-in-hand. You use your angelic voice to make people happy and love people.”

Sméagol giggled softly, and put his arm around me. “Just like you do, Baby.”

“Not the way you do. You take it to a whole new level, and it inspires me.”

“Awwww, come here, Sweetheart.” Sméagol scooted back a bit, and spread his legs out to create room for me. I stood up, and sat back down between his legs. He closed them around my legs, wrapped his arms around me, and held me tightly against his chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder. “You inspires me, too, Precious,” he said sweetly. “You knows that?” He kissed my cheek. “Yeah.”

“How so?”

“You never judges me. You saw the good in me, even after everything I’ve done. You accepts me, and you reminds me what the true Precious is. Love. Love is the true Precious, it is, not a golden ring of dark power.” He kissed my cheek again. “And, you, my love, are the reason Sméagol remembers music. Never would I have joined the choir or sing at nursing homes if not for you. You reminds me how much I love to sing, and you shows me just how powerful music is. A sweet melody sung with love can warm the coldest of hearts.”

“But, your heart was never cold.”

“No, but very corrupted and empty and broken it was… until I meets you.” His eyes filled with tears. “I still remembers the first time you sings for me. Never have I heard anything so beautiful as your voice.”

I felt myself getting emotional, too. “That’s how I felt when I first heard you speak. When I saw the movies for the first time, and I heard your voice, it was like an angel was speaking… and that’s when I knew I needed you.”

“Awwwww.” Sméagol held me even tighter.

“It’s true, Sméagol,” Hayley chimed in. “You should’ve seen the look on her face when she first saw you and heard your voice. It went from complete devastation and defeat to utter enchantment. You mesmerized her. When she saw everything you went through, it broke her heart. Like, when Faramir’s rangers beat you up, she cried her eyes out.”

“I wanted to jump through the screen, and cuddle with you,” I said.

“Awwwwww, Precious,” Sméagol wept.

“And, it devastated her when you fell into the lava,” said Hayley. “Like, she was bawling at that point.”

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! My poor baby!” Sméagol kissed my lips.

“You were just so special,” I cried softly. “I wanted you to live.”

“Oh, Sweetie,” Sméagol wept as he gently caressed my body. “It’s alright now. Sméagol is here now. Yes, Sméagol is alright.”

“Please don’t die again.”

“I won’t. I promise.” He kissed me again. “Sméagol stay away from volcanoeses.”

I laughed through my tears.

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Hayley chuckled. “There’s no active volcanoes here in Virginia.”

Sméagol giggled softly. “Awwww, Sméagol stay here as long as possible to keep Precious Cheyenne safe… and give her all the love she deserves.” He smiled at me, and gently kissed me again. “Sméagol loves you so very much,” he said in a cutesy voice. “You knows that?”

I smiled back at him. “I love you, too, so freaking much.”

Sméagol giggled again.

“Ow,” I said as I tried to turn my head to kiss him.

Hayley snickered. “Uh oh.”

“Oh, no, did my poor baby get her beautiful hair caught in my zipper again?” Sméagol gently removed my hair from his zipper, and brushed it aside. “There you go, Baby. Awwww, Sméagol so sorry.”

I just snickered. “I’m good.”

“Okay, Babyface.” Sméagol looked down at his zipper. “Now, Zipper,” he said in a silly tone, “Sméagol loves you very much, but don’t pull my baby’s hair again. That’s not nice, Precious.”

Hayley and I laughed.

“You’re funny, Sméagol,” I said.

“Oh, Sméagol, you’re so cute,” said Hayley.

Sméagol giggled.

“Oh, Hayley,” I said, “I meant to ask you, how’s Jamal doing?”

“Oh, he’s doing great,” Hayley replied. “He’s doing an excellent job at the store, and I think he really loves his new home. He told me he eventually wants to go to college to study music.” Hayley sighed happily. “I’m so proud of him. You know, despite all the crap he’s gone through, he’s not letting it discourage him, and he seems so happy now. I think it’s because he knows he’s loved now. He has friends who love and accept him the way he is. That’s all he really wanted was love.”

“I’m really glad he––”

Just then, we heard something moving nearby.


	16. Chapter 16

What was that?” Hayley asked, looking around.

“I don’t know,” I replied. “Where was it coming from?”

“I’m not sure. It sound like––”

More movement.

“There it is again, but… I don’t see anything,” Hayley said curiously.

Then, we heard grunting and growling.

“Okay, what was that?” Hayley looked around more intently. “Wait, there’s a cave behind us. I never noticed that.”

“A cave?” Sméagol said to himself as he remembered the cave he woke up in right before we met.

Then, we heard a gurgling sound.

“Wait a minute,” Sméagol grumbled. “I knows that sound.”

“Oh, my God,” I whispered excitedly as I stood up, and turned to face the cave. “You don’t think…?”

Whatever was in the cave growled and grunted as it made its way towards the entrance. “Where is it?!” It was a skinny, wiry creature, almost identical to Sméagol, except his pupils were much smaller.

“Gollum?” Hayley called softly.

“Where is the Precious?!” Gollum growled angrily.

Sméagol stood up quickly, and turn to Gollum, glaring at him. “You?!”

Gollum looked at Sméagol, completely confused and taken aback. “Sméagol?” He suddenly realized that he and Sméagol were no longer two personalities dwelling in one body, but were now two separate individuals. He looked around, and realized he was no longer in Middle Earth, but in unfamiliar territory. Then, he looked at Sméagol again, who was fully clothed.

Sméagol approached him. “What is it doing here?” he snapped angrily.

“Where is the Precious?” Gollum growled.

“It’s gone!”

“No!” Gollum shouted. “We hads it! We finally takes it back! Nasty hobbitses stole it again, they did!”

“They are not nasty hobbitses!”

“Why didn’t we kills them when we had the chance?!”

All the rage, resentment, and anger Sméagol harboured for so long finally surfaced. “They did not deserves to die!” He shouted.

“They stole the Precious from us!” Gollum reiterated. “Nasty, filthy hobbitses they are!”

“They are not nasty hobbitses! They are good, kind hobbitses! THey tried to helps us!”

“They betrayed us!”

“No! You betrayed us!”

“Me?!” Gollum’s eyes filled with rage. “I saved us!”

“You killed us!” Sméagol corrected. “You made Sméagol believe nobody could ever loves him! Sméagol finally makes a friend! Master was my friend! He tried to help us, until you ruins it! You fills my head with lies, and you tries to force poor Sméagol to kill nice hobbitses! You bites off poor Master’s finger, and you kills us both! We falls in the fire, because of you, all for a stupid, nasty, filthy, ugly ring! You puts poor Sméagol through hell! For five hundred years, you hurts poor Sméagol! You were the nasty, filthy hobbit, not Sam and Master!”

The rage in Gollum’s eyes faded into sadness and hurt. “I wants the Precious,” he said softly.

“It’s gone,” Sméagol shouted, “and you no longer lives inside Sméagol’s body! You don’t have control anymore!” He stepped forward.

“Sméagol––”

Sméagol quickly raised his hand, and slapped Gollum across the face. “Shut the fuck up! Sméagol is not listening to you anymore!” Then, he stormed off, and headed back to the house.

“Sweetheart?!” Hayley called gently after him, understanding his rage.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I’ll go talk to him.” I hurried after him.

“Okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

Hayley turned to look at Gollum, who had his hand over his face, and was in complete shock. She approached him. “You okay, Sweetie?” she asked kindly, reaching out her hand, and gently placing it around his arm.

He jerked away. “Don’t touch me!” he growled.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Gollum.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “I won’t hurt you,” she said warmly. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

Gollum calmed himself down, and allowed her to take hold of his arm again.

“Come on.” She led him over to the stump. “Come, sit down.”

Gollum sat down on the stump, and Hayley sat next to him.

Meanwhile, back home, I found Sméagol in my room, sitting on the bed, and staring at the floor. “Hey,” I said nervously.

Sméagol looked up at me, and smiled warmly. “Oh, hi, Precious,” he said glumly but still so sweetly. Even when he was insanely angry, he still never lost that sweetness towards me.

I looked at him with concern.

“What is it, Sweetie?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m alright, Precious.”

I sat next to him on the bed.

“Sméagol so sorry you saw that.” He put his arm around me. “I didn’t mean to frighten my poor baby.”

“It’s okay. You were really upset. You had a lot you needed to get off your chest. I get it.” I sighed. “I kinda wish I had the balls to scream at Logan or Kai the way you did with Gollum.”

Sméagol laughed softly, and then, sighed heavily. “Never did I think I’d ever see the likes of him again. I thought I was finally free of that bastard. So horrible he is, isn’t he?”

I disagreed, but I didn’t speak. Sméagol could see I was thinking of something, though.

“What?” he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak. “I… um… nothing.”

“No, no, what is it, Precious? What is it?”

I hesitated.

“Tell Sméagol.”

“Well, I…” I swallowed very nervously. “I don’t think he’s really bad, though.”

Sméagol was shocked at my response. “What? Why does it say that?”

“Well, I mean, when I was watching the movies… I saw some good in him. I mean, I know he did some pretty messed up things, but––”

“No. No! No! Stop!” Sméagol shouted as he stood up. “You don’t knows what you’re talking about! You don’t knows what that nasty Gollum put poor Sméagol through! Some nerve it has to tell Sméagol there is good in Gollum! No, you have no idea what I went through!”

My face scrunched up, and tears quickly poured out of my eyes as I realized how badly I screwed up.

Sméagol looked at me again, and his heart broke when he saw the look on my face. He put his hand on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to––”

“No, no,” I said, trying desperately to stop crying, “it’s okay. You’re right. I had no right to say that to you. I… I’m sorry.” I stood up from the bed, and walked out of the room.

“Oh, no, Precious…” Sméagol called after me.

I hurried down the stairs, and sat on the couch in the living room to think.

“You okay?” Hayley asked Gollum.

“No,” Gollum replied glumly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wants the Precious back.”

“I know, Sweetie,” Hayley said sympathetically.

“Where is it?”

“Sweetie… I’m afraid Sméagol’s right. It’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“It got destroyed… in the fires of Mount Doom.”

“Destroyed…?” Sudden rage filled Gollum’s eyes again. “Nasty hobbitses destroyed it? They destroyed the Precious?! Gollum, Gollum!”

“No, no-no-no,” Hayley said, putting her hand on his shoulder again, trying to calm him down, “you destroyed it.”

Gollum was confused. No way he would ever do something like that to his Precious. “I… destroyed it?”

“When you fell in the lava, you took the ring with you. Remember? You lost your balance after you got it back from Frodo.”

Gollum thought for a moment.

“I’m so sorry, Honey.”

“Gone… destroyed.” Gollum tried to process what Hayley was telling him. “I… destroyed it.” His heart sank as he realized what happened. “I… destroyed… the Precious… No… no…” Tears formed in his eyes as he jumped up from his seat. “No! No! No!” He suddenly broke down into hysterical sobbing and hyperventilating.

Back home, I sat very still, crying silently, thinking about what I said, how it angered Sméagol. Although my views of Gollum did not change, I still wish I hadn’t said it to Sméagol in the first place. I tried so hard, but couldn’t process what just happened. I had never seen Sméagol so angry, and in the past, he never got angry at me… until now. It really hurt, but I knew I deserved it. He was right. I only had an outside perspective of his situation. I never lived his life, never experienced everything he did, so no, I had no idea what he went through. I wasn’t trying to hurt him when I said that I saw good in Gollum, but at the same time, I realized what I said was very invalidating and dismissive of Sméagol’s feelings. I hated when people did that to me, but then, I turn around and did the same shit to the love of my life? Really, Cheyenne? You idiot, I thought. You stupid, ignorant, fucking idiot! What the actual fuck is wrong with you, you unbelievably ignorant bitch?!

More tears came pouring out of my eyes as I began to cry harder, but I tried to keep quiet. After all, I didn’t want Sméagol to feel even worse than I already made him feel… after he already felt horrible enough in the first place. Then again, I was pretty good at making people feel awful. I mean, look what happened with Abby… and so many other friends and relationships.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sméagol tried to collect himself. Then, he sat down at my computer, and went on YouTube to rewatch some clips from Lord of the Rings. He watched a few of the interactions between him and Gollum, and paid close attention to Gollum’s face and what he was saying. Sméagol brushed back a few tears as his heart sank. “Oh, poor thing,” He sniffled. “What have I done?”

“Gollum,” said Hayley, “hey, it’s gonna be okay. It’s for the best.”

“No!” Gollum sobbed. “No, it’s not! I needs it! I needs it! What have I done?! I needs it back!”

Hayley took hold of his arm again. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“But, my life means nothing without it! Worthless! Worthless my life is without my Precious!”

“That’s not true. Come, sit back down, Sweetie.”

Gollum did so, still sobbing his heart out. “Oh, what have I done?”

Hayley put her arm around him. “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay, Sweetie. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Why am I alive? Sméagol said we dies in the lava.”

“The elves brought you back to life. They wanted you to have a second chance.”

“Nasty elves broughts me back, but didn’t saves the Precious? Cruel elveses wants me to live without it!”

“Because, they knew you deserved better. I know you don’t believe it, but it’s a good thing the ring was destroyed.”

“No! No! I don’t want to be here! I don’t want to live, not without my Precious!”

“But, you have a second chance at life.”

“I don’t wants it! I wants to die! I wants to be with Precious again! I don’t want to live without it!”

“But, I want you to live.”

Gollum looked at Hayley. “What?”

“I want you to live,” Hayley said as tears formed in her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. “I know you miss the ring. I know how much it meant to you, but I don’t want you to die with it. You get a second chance at life. That doesn’t happen, but it happened for you and Sméagol. Please,” she wept. “Please.”

Gollum looked up at Hayley. When he saw the look on her face, and the tears falling from her eyes, his heart softened. “It cries,” he said sadly. “Why does it cry, Precious?”

“Because, I don’t want you to die. I want you to live. You deserve a second chance.”

“Why does it want me to live? It doesn’t knows me.”

“But, I do. You don’t know me, but I do know you. I know your whole story.”

“Does it know about my dark cave in the Misty Mountain?”

“Yes. You spent almost five hundred years there, because your body couldn’t handle the sunlight or even the moon. You ate nothing but cave fish, goblins, and bats. You were starving, and you were all alone.”

“Does it know about Bagginses?”

“I do. He took the ring, but… he didn’t do it to hurt you. You were starving so badly that you wanted to eat him. You challenged him to a riddle game. If you lost, you had to show him how to get out of the cave. If he lost, you were gonna eat him. He asked you to guess what he had in his pocket.”

“The Precious. He took it from us.”

“But, he didn’t do it to hurt you.”

“He didn’t?”

“No. He was only trying to survive. He’s not a bad guy. Neither are Sam and Frodo.”

Gollum’s jaw dropped. “It does know me.”

“I do know you, and I can tell you this. The ring did not do anything good for you. All the pain you went through, it was because of the ring. It caused your pain, and then, it numbed it. It never healed you. It only hurt you.”

“Hurts us?”

“Think about it, Sweetheart. You couldn’t even leave your cave, because you were so scared of the light.”

“Because, it burns us.”

“Yeah, but it’s still light out. How do you feel right now? Is it burning you or causing you pain?”

Gollum thought for a moment. “No. Not at all.”

“Because, the ring is no longer around to limit or control you.”

Gollum didn’t know how to respond. Part of him wanted to smile, but he wasn’t sure if he should or not. It was nice to be able to enjoy the fresh air, but he still missed the ring so much.

“I want you to know something else, too. The ring made you do some really awful things, but you are not an awful person. There’s a lot of good in you. I know how much you loved that ring, but you don’t believe you have any purpose whatsoever without it. I know why you feel that way. Because, the ring was all you knew. Darkness and solitude was all you knew. You never experienced love, somebody to love, and somebody to love you in return. You wanted it, but you never knew how to get there. But, I could see that you do have a good, kind heart, but the ring stopped you from ever experiencing anything truly good. And, I know it’s so difficult to know who’s real and who’s fake, but I promise you, there are good people in this world. There are people that will give you that love you need and deserve.”

“But… who would ever love me?” Gollum asked doubtfully.

Hayley smiled warmly at Gollum. “I will. I will love you, Gollum.” More tears fell from her eyes. “And, I know you’re scared. I know you’re afraid I’ll hurt you, and after everything you’ve been through, I understand why. But, I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will do my best not to hurt you. I’m not perfect. I will make mistakes, but I swear that I will always be there. I will give you the love you deserve.”

Gollum looked at Hayley with tears in his eyes.

“Come here,” Hayley said sweetly as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

Gollum was taken aback by the embrace, as he had never experienced anything like it before, but he accepted it. He timidly wrapped his arms around Hayley, returning the embrace. All the pain and suffering he endured throughout his life surfaced in a sudden fountain of tears and heavy sobbing.

“Shhhh, it’s gonna be okay, Baby. I promise. Everything’s gonna be okay.” She gently caressed his head and backside, and began to sing a sweet, gentle, loving song to him––a beautiful rendition of “Candle on the Water” from Pete’s Dragon.

Gollum listened to the sound of Hayley’s voice, and quickly realized that it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. He nuzzled up in her arms, and held onto her tighter, still sobbing heavily.

She held him tighter, and continued caressing him as she sang. She even planted a few kisses on his head.

Back home, I was so lost in my feelings and thoughts of guilt and shame, but I still didn’t know how to fix what I did. Knowing that I may have deeply hurt the love of my life was killing me.

I flinched when I heard Sméagol coming down the stairs. I knew he was going to come into the living room where I was. What was I going to say to him? What if I said something to make things even worse? Part of me wanted to jump up from the couch, and go hide in the bathroom. Then, I wouldn’t have to face him, until I could figure out how to magically go back in time, and prevent myself from saying what I did. However, the other part of me knew that I would have to face him, and deal with the consequences of my stupidity. I tried not to look in his direction, as I didn’t want him to see how upset I was. I didn’t want to make him feel worse.

Sméagol tiptoed into the living room, sat next to me on the couch, and wrapped his arm around me, which made me flinch a bit. “Precious?” he said softly.

“Huh?” I replied, trying to sound as monotone as possible.

“Are you alright?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Please look at me?” he said so sweetly.

“I… I can’t,” I said nervously.

“Why not, Precious?”

“I don’t want you to see my face.”

“But, Sméagol wants to see your beautiful face.”

I tried desperately to hide my expression as I slowly turned to face him, but I couldn’t look at his face. I knew I would break down crying then.

“Baby…” Sméagol said as he placed his hand on my cheek, “Sméagol so sorry he hurt you. Sméagol didn’t mean it.”

“No…” I said, “you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who screwed up. You were right. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, Baby.” Sméagol held me close. “I never should’ve said all those horrible things to you. I never should’ve shouted at you at all. You never hurts me, Precious.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better, Sméagol. I know I fucked up. I deserved what I got.”

“No, Babyface,” Sméagol sniffled, “no, you didn’t. Sméagol’s not saying this just to make you feel better. I promise. No, Sméagol means it. You did not do anything wrong.”

“I’m still sorry,” I wept.

“No, no,” Sméagol wept, holding me tighter, “I’m sorry, Baby. I’m so, so, so sorry, my precious little angel. I was wrong.”

“But––”

“No, please listen, Precious. I goes back, and watched videos of me and Gollum. I sees what it means. There is good in him, Precious, lots of it. I can see it, too. He was hurting… even worse than I was, because nobody ever loved him. Nobody ever shows him what love was. Nobody was ever there for him… not even me. More than five hundred years with him, and never did I see how much pain he was in. Never did I realize how much he needed me.” Sméagol began to cry again. “Nothing was his fault. He didn’t know any better.”

“He didn’t have any control over his actions,” I added. “The ring dictated his every move.”

“But, even the ring could not hide all of the goodness deep within him, but it blinded me to it.”

“A lot of people were and still are.”

“But, you saw it. Another thing Sméagol loves about you, Precious. Another thing about you that inspires me, even though you can’t see very well, you still sees so many beautiful things so many others are blind to. You helps Sméagol see it, too. You opens Sméagol’s eyes to it.”

“So… what does this mean? You forgive Gollum?”

“No. Nothing there is to forgive, Precious. His actions were not his fault. Sméagol believes… if things were different… if he came into my life some other way, without the ring, he would’ve been his true self. He would’ve been the kind, loving hobbit Sméagol knows he always was.”

“I think so, too, and you know, I think the other reason why he did the things he did, why he was so addicted to the ring, it was all he knew, and he didn’t think he had any purpose without it.”

“Yes, Sméagol agrees, but it’s not true. The elveses gave him a second chance, too, because they knows he deserves it. They knows he is good.”

“So… what do you wanna do?”

“Sméagol go talk to him.” He started to stand up, but stopped himself. “But, before I do… can Precious Cheyenne ever forgive Sméagol for being so cruel?”

I smiled at Sméagol. “Sméagol, I was never mad at you, and I understand why you were upset. It’s totally okay.”

“Awwww, Babyface.” He held me so tight, and planted little kisses all over my face, giggling like an innocent child. “Come, Precious. Must go talk to Sweet Gollum.” He took my hand as we both stood up, and headed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Back at the field, Hayley had just finished singing her song to Gollum. He looked up at her with the sweetest smile on his face. “Your voice,” he said, completely mesmerized, “the most beautiful sound it was I’ve ever heard. Not even the Precious could match it.”

Hayley smiled back at him. “Awwww, Sweetheart.”

“What’s its name, Precious?”

“I’m Hayley.”

“Hayley. Such a beautiful name it is.”

“Awww, so is yours, Gollum.”

Gollum looked at Hayley again, at her blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, her kind face, her sweet smile, and he couldn’t help but smile himself. “Hayley… the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life you are.”

Hayley blushed. “Awwww! Gollum, you’re such a sweetie-pie.” She gave him a big hug. “You’re beautiful, too. You know that?”

“It thinks I’m beautiful?”

“No. I know you are. You have a beautiful face, beautiful eyes, beautiful smile… and a beautiful heart.”

Gollum’s smile faded, and his eyes filled with sadness again. “I… miss… the Precious.”

“I know you do, Sweetie.”

“But… it’s gone now.”

“No. Gollum, no, it’s not gone.” She looked into his eyes. “I will be your Precious.”

Gollum’s eyes lit up again. “You?”

“If you’ll let me, I will be your new Precious, but unlike the old one, I won’t corrupt your kind heart. I won’t lead you into darkness and pain and solitude. I won’t abandon you. I won’t betray you… and I won’t force you to spend the rest of your life all alone. You will never be alone again, because unlike the ring, I will give you real love.”

“And… light?”

“Yes, and a home… with a warm bed, and you never, ever have to eat raw meat again. Now that the ring’s gone, your body will be able to tolerate normal food.”

“But… I likes it raw.”

“I know, but I think you’ll like it cooked even better now.”

“How does it know?”

“Because, Sméagol loves it now, and I think you will, too. And, besides… raw meat isn’t good for you.”

Gollum looked at Hayley in complete wonderment. “Hayley be my Precious?”

Hayley smiled sweetly. “Yes… if you want me to.”

Gollum returned the smile. “I do, yes, very much.”

“Come here, Baby.” Hayley pulled Gollum close again, and held him so tightly.

Gollum rubbed his hands against her back. “Oh, so soft it is.”

Hayley giggled. “You like it?”

“Yes.”

Just then, Sméagol and I returned. Sméagol approached Gollum, and sat on the other side of him on the stump. “Gollum?” he said softly.

Gollum looked up at Sméagol with fear in his eyes.

“It’s alright, Precious.” Sméagol gently caressed Gollum’s shoulder. “I won’t hurts you again.”

The fear subsided.

“I wants to tell you I’m sorry.”

“For what, Precious?”

“For everything. Everything I said, everything I did, I’m so sorry. Not just for what just happened, but for everything I did to you.” Sméagol’s eyes filled with tears. “I wasn’t there for you. You needsed me, and I was never there for you. I never gaves you the love you needed.”

“No. You were right, Precious. So cruel to you I was. So cruel to everyone I was. I ruined any chance you had of being happy and having friends. But… I thought I was protecting you. I saw how your family hurts you, your friends, and I wanted to protect you. I wanted to love you, but… I didn’t knows how to.”

“Because, nobody ever showed you… not even me… and you thought the ring was all you had, your only purpose. It was all you knew, all you understood. It cursed you.”

“So many horrible things I did, because of it,” Gollum wept. “So cruel I was.”

Sméagol caressed Gollum’s arm. “It wasn’t your fault, Precious. It made you do all those things. It was all you knew… but I believes that, if not for the ring, you never would’ve done what you did. You never would’ve said what you said, never would’ve forced us to hurts nice hobbitses.”

“No. I never wanted to hurts anybody. I wanted the Precious, but it blinded me, it did. All the good things, Precious, all the kind people in the world, I couldn’t see it.”

“You thought nice hobbitses wanted to hurt you, because they takes the Precious to destroys it.”

“Yes.”

“But, Middle Earth is at peace now, because the ring is gone.” Sméagol thought for a moment. “Do you remembers when we wonders into Mordor to look for it?”

Gollum suddenly remembered everything that happened. “Y… yes.”

“Sauron captured us.”

“Yes. Nasty orcses and elveses tortured us.”

“They won’t ever hurts you again. Sauron is gone. Middle Earth is safe again.”

“It was… a nasty place… Mordor.”

“It was… but we never have to go back again, never.”

“Never again?”

“Never again, Precious.”

Gollum suddenly felt a sense of peace, relief, and for the first time, true joy, as a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. He broke down sobbing again, not in sadness, but this time, happiness in the knowledge that he was finally free.

“Oh, come here, Precious.” Sméagol pulled him into a big hug.

Then, his sobbing escalated as everything he had done came back to haunt him. “I’m sorry, Sméagol. So sorry I am, for everything I did. I’m so, so, so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too, Gollum,” Sméagol wept. “I never hated you, never.”

“Never did I hate you, either, Precious.”

“I loved you, always. I still loves you. So much I loves you.”

“I loved you, too, Sméagol, and I still loves you so very much.”

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched the two make up. It was so sweet and so beautiful.

As the two of them dried their tears, Gollum looked up, and saw me standing there. “Who is this?” he asked.

“Oh, this is Cheyenne,” said Hayley. “She’s my sister.”

“Hi,” I said shyly with an awkward smile.

Gollum returned the smile. “Hello.”

“Come, Cheyenne,” said Sméagol. “Sit with us, Precious.”

I approached them as Sméagol scooted over, creating room for me to sit between him and Gollum.

“Cheyenne is the one who convinces Sméagol to give you a second chance,” said Sméagol. “She sees good in you, and she helps Sméagol see it, too, Precious.”

Gollum smiled at me. “After all I did, it thinks I’m good?”

“Yes,” I responded, “because I know that none of your actions were your fault. That stupid ring had control over you, but like Sméagol said, if you came into his life some other way, things could’ve been different. If it wasn’t for the ring––”

“I only exists, because of it,” said Gollum.

“I don’t agree. You and the ring are separate. The elves, the good elves, not the mean ones, they found your spirit, not the ring’s, and they revived you. The ring is gone, but you’re alive. You are not the ring. You are you, and you’re so much more amazing and incredible than that piece of shit could ever hope to be. The ring is not the Precious, Gollum. You are. You and Sméagol are both the real Precious.”

“And, so are you, Cheyenne,” added Hayley.

“And, so are you, Hayley.”

“You see, Gollum, the real Precious in life is love,” said Hayley, “and even though you never knew how to show it, I truly believe that you have always had so much of it in your heart. You have a big heart. You’re a good person. The elves wouldn’t have revived your spirit if they didn’t see it, too. Galadriel wouldn’t have sent you to us if she didn’t believe you deserved a second chance, if she didn’t believe that love would help you, but look around you. The ring is gone, and now, you have three friends that are always gonna have your back. We love you. Even though you don’t know me and Cheyenne, we know you, and we love you so much. And, Sméagol, you know him, but you never knew how much he loved you. He never knew it, either, nor did he know how much you loved him. Now, you both know. And, you can still make more friends, meet more people who will love you.”

Gollum’s eyes glistened at the thought of endless love. “More friends? More love?” Then, the glisten faded into concern. “But… if they knows what I did…”

Hayley’s face became very serious. “I’m not gonna lie. Some people will judge you. They won’t understand you, and they might say some awful things to and about you. But, that’s because they weren’t paying attention to your story. They don’t know you like we do, but that’s when you can show them who you really are. They judged Sméagol pretty harshly at first… until he showed them his true colors. He gave them unconditional love and kindness, and it turned them around big time. Some people still judge him. Some people just cannot be swayed, because they’re so stuck in their judgemental views, but that is their problem, not yours. Just show them your kind heart, all the love you have to give, and you just might win them over. If not, it has nothing to do with you. If they still can’t see what a sweetheart you are, that’s their loss, and I feel so sorry for them.”

“Besides, if anyone messes with you,” I said, “I’ll tear ‘em a new asshole.”

Hayley grinned. “Yep, she will. She stood up for Sméagol, and she’ll stand up for you, too.” She caressed Gollum’s back. “And, so will I.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly at Gollum. “And, I will, too, Precious. You will never be alone again.”

Gollum smiled as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Can I ask a question, Precious?” he said to me.

“Sure,” I replied.

“Why does it have a blue tongue?”

Hayley burst out laughing.

“Oh, I had a blue drink!” I laughed, remembering the slurpee I drank. “It turned my mouth blue!”

“Let me see, Precious!” Sméagol demanded excitedly.

I turned to him, and stuck my tongue out at him.

He burst into loud laughter. “It is blue!”

Gollum started laughing, too. “What did it drink?!”

“We had slurpees,” I said. “Mine was blue raspberry flavored.”

“What’s a slurpee, Precious?”

“It’s this really yummy frozen drink, and you can get it in all sorts of flavors, like cherry or strawberry or grape. They’re so good.”

“Sméagol had cherry, Precious,” said Sméagol. “So delicious it was.”

“It sounds tasty,” said Gollum.

“Well, we’re about to have dinner,” said Hayley. “I can go get one for you.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah. You wanna eat with us?”

“Cooked food?” Gollum said hesitantly.

“It’s okay. Like I said, the ring has no power over you anymore. Your body can handle it now.”

“It’s delicious, Precious,” said Sméagol. “You’ll likes it.”

Gollum thought for a moment. “Alright. I gives it a try.”

“Okay.” Hayley stood up. “Come on, Sweetie. Let’s get you cleaned up, and give you some clothes to keep you warm.”

Hayley took hold of Gollum’s hand, and we all led him back to our house.


	19. Chapter 19

When we walked through the front door, Gollum looked around in amazement. He’d never seen a modern house before. He sniffed the air, and took in the lovely scent of Country Berry air freshener. He looked around at all the furniture and technology. “Wow…” he exhaled. “So lovely your home is.”

“It’s your home, too,” said Hayley.

“Mine?”

“If you want it to be.”

Gollum’s jaw dropped. “Never have I had a true home before.”

“Welp, you do now,” I said.

“Come on,” said Hayley. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Gollum followed us up the stairs to the bathroom. Sméagol showed him how to use the shower, how to apply soap and shampoo, how to use the sink, and how to brush his teeth.

“I’m gonna go pick up some pizza for us to eat,” said Hayley, “and I’ll get us all some more slurpees. I’ll be back in a little while, okay?”

“Alright,” said Gollum.

“Don’t worry, Hayley,” said Sméagol. “We takes very good care of Gollum.”

Hayley smiled. “I know you will, Sweetheart.” With that, she marched down the stairs and out the door.

“Do you understand how to do everything now?” I asked.

“I think I does,” said Gollum.

“Okay. Well, we’ll give you some privacy. Just let us know if you need any help.”

Gollum smiled. “Thank you.”

While Gollum took his shower and brushed his teeth, Sméagol and I decided to set the table.

“You were right, Precious,” said Sméagol.

I smirked at him. “I know,” I joked.

Sméagol giggled. “Gollum is good. No longer does the ring control him.”

“Yep, and now, he can be his real self.”

Sméagol sighed sadly. “I can’t believe I never saw it. So long I spent with him. We lived in the same body, we did, for more than five hundred years, and I never saw it. I never saw how much pain he was in, only my own pain.”

“Well, sometimes, when you’re so immersed with your own pain, it’s really hard to see anyone else’s, especially when it feels like they may be causing yours., or when you just don’t see eye to eye with them. So, don’t beat yourself up. That ring did a lot of damage to the both of you, but in a way… what happened because of it, maybe also made you stronger. I mean, look at you now. You’re the absolute best version of yourself. You’re so kind to everyone you meet. You love everyone unconditionally. You’re so wise and smart. You’ve seen some shit, and because of it, you can deal with pretty much anything now.” I smiled at him. “And, not to mention, the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

Sméagol returned the smile.

“And, I’ll tell you something else. If you can survive all the shit you did, and still have such a positive attitude, I feel like I can get through my shit, too. Show that kind of empowerment to Gollum. I bet he’ll follow your example, and show the world his kind heart, too.”

“Oh, Precious, I knows he will. Very determined he is.”

“Yep, once he sets his mind to something, he never gives up. If he sees how your kindness affects people, he’ll wanna do the same, and he’ll never give up, until he’s made as many people as possible feel loved… just like you.”

Sméagol didn’t say anything. He just beamed at me, leaned forward, and kissed me. “Sméagol go check on Gollum. See if he needs help.”

“Okay. I’ll go with you.”

I followed Sméagol upstairs just as Gollum turned off the water.

“Gollum?” Sméagol called gently. “How is it doing, Precious?”

“Alright,” Gollum replied. “Must dry off, and brush my teeth.”

A few minutes later, Gollum came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body.

“How do you feel now that you’re all clean?” I asked.

“Much better, Precious,” Gollum replied. “but not very comfortable in wet towel.”

“Oh,” said Sméagol. “It needs clothes.”

“I don’t have any.”

“You can borrows Sméagol’s clothes.”

“Yeah, you two are the same size,” I said, “so Sméagol’s clothes will fit you perfectly.”

“Come, Sméagol show you.” Sméagol led Gollum into his room to show him his clothes––all his sweaters, shirts, pants, and even onesies, all with zippers down the front.

Gollum marveled at the zippers. “What are these, Precious?”

“You likes them?” Sméagol asked. “This is a zipper. Sméagol loves zipperses. Yes, so comfy they are. Sméagol show you how they works.” So, he showed Gollum how the zippers on his clothes work.

Gollum giggled with so much glee.

Sméagol giggled, too. “Aren’t they wonderful? Does it want to wears one?”

“Yes! Yes!”

Sméagol showed Gollum one of his onesies. “This one has a long zipper, Precious. And, look! Look what else it has!” He turned it around to show Gollum the tail.

Gollum giggled. “It has a tail! Oh, so cute!”

Sméagol giggled. “Tries it.”

I stepped out of the room to give the two some privacy as Sméagol helped Gollum put on his onesie.

Gollum squeaked and giggled when Sméagol zipped him up. “It tickles! It tickles, Precious!”

Sméagol and Gollum giggled like innocent children.

“How does it feel?” asked Sméagol.

“So comfy!” Gollum said excitedly. “So soft and snuggly it is, Precious.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwww, Gollum looks adorable.”

Gollum smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Sméagol.”

Then, Sméagol opened the door to let me in. “Cheyenne?”

“Yep,” I said.

“How does Gollum look? Isn’t he precious?”

I looked at Gollum, and couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, my gosh, Gollum, you look amazing.”

Gollum blushed.

“Can I please hug you?”

“Of course, it can, Precious.”

I rushed over to Gollum, and threw my arms around him. I was pleasantly surprised when he quickly threw his arms around me, too, and held me close.

“Awwww, isn’t she a sweetie-pie?” Sméagol said, joining in the hug, and kissing my forehead.

“Yes, very sweet she is,” Gollum agreed.

“I love you guys so freaking much.”

“Awwwwww,” Gollum cooed.

“Awwwww, Baby!” Sméagol cried. “We loves you, too!”

“Please don’t ever let go, guys,” I said, nuzzling up in their embrace.

They both held me tighter, and each planted little kisses on my cheeks.

Just then, the front door opened. “I’m hooooome!” Hayley sang happily.


	20. Chapter 20

“Oh, dinnertime,” I said.

“Oh, pizza!” Sméagol exclaimed happily. “Sméagol loves pizza!”

“What’s pizza, Precious?” asked Gollum.

“Only the best freakin’ food ever created,” I said. “You wanna try it?”

“Yes!” Gollum said excitedly. “Let’s go eats, my loves!”

We hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hayley looked at Gollum, and flashed a huge smile. “Awwwwww!” she cried. “You’re wearing one of Sméagol’s onesies! Oh, you look so cute!” She rushed over to him, and gave him a big hug. “Oh, and you smell so good!”

Gollum blushed.

“You ready to eat?”

“Oh, yes, very hungry I am, Precious,” Gollum replied.

“Okay, I got two kinds of pizzas. One of them has anchovies.”

“Anchovies?”

“Fish.”

Gollum’s ears perked up. “Fish?!”

Hayley giggled. “I knew you’d like that.”

So, Hayley set the two pizzas in the center of the table as the four of us sat down to eat.

“Oh, I forgot.” Hayley got back up to grab the slurpees off the counter. “Blue Raspberry for Cheyenne.”

“Thanks,” I said.

“Cherry for Sméagol.”

“Thank you, Sweetie,” said Sméagol.

“And, Strawberry for Gollum.”

“Thank you,” said Gollum. “How do I drinks it?”

“You suck it up through the straw,” I said.

“That’s what she said,” Hayley mumbled.

Sméagol and I snickered.

Gollum, however, was confused. “What?”

“It’s a sex joke,” I chuckled. “We’ll explain later.”

“Oh,” Gollum laughed softly. “What flavor does Hayley have?”

“Watermelon,” Hayley replied.

“Come, try some pizza,” Sméagol encouraged Gollum, placing a slice on his plate.

Gollum slowly picked it up, and carefully examined it. Then, he took a small bite, and slowly chewed it up.

“How is it?” I asked.

“Very tasty,” Gollum said in delight.

“You like it?”

“I loves it!”

“See? Isn’t pizza the best food ever?”

Sméagol giggled. “One of the best foods, Precious.”

“Try your slurpee,” Hayley said. “And, be careful. It’s cold.”

Gollum took hold of the straw and sucked, but nothing came up.

Hayley giggled. “No. No, you have to put the straw in your drink first. Then, you suck it.”

“Oh.” Gollum put the straw back in his drink, and carefully took a sip of his slurpee. “Oh, this is delicious!”

“Oh, good. I’m so glad you like it. Hang on a sec.” Hayley got up for a moment, opened the pantry, and pulled out a bag of chips. “Anyone want some Doritos?”

“Me, please,” I said.

“Oh, yes, please,” said Sméagol.

“Gollum?” said Hayley. “You wanna try a Dorito?”

“Alright,” Gollum said eagerly.

Hayley handed Gollum a chip, and watched as he popped it in his mouth. “You like it?”

“Oh, I loves it!” he exclaimed.

“You want some more?”

“Yes, please!”

Hayley smiled as she poured some chips on Gollum’s plate. She poured some on my plate, Sméagol’s, and her plate, too. Then, she put the chips away, and sat back down with the rest of us.

The four of us enjoyed our dinner, and afterward, Gollum helped Sméagol and Hayley rinse the dishes, and put them into the dishwasher while I threw away the trash.

“Well, did you enjoy your very first proper meal?” asked Hayley.

“Oh, very much, Precious,” Gollum said graciously. “Thank you so very much, beautiful Hayley.”

Hayley smiled and blushed. “Aww, you’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

“Hey, guys,” I said with my tongue out, “is my tongue blue again?”

The others looked over at me, and burst out laughing.

“It sure is!” Hayley teased. “You look like a Smerf!”

Gollum and Sméagol laughed.

I snickered and laughed like a silly little girl.

“Ya goofball,” Hayley teased.

Sméagol giggled. “You’re so silly.”

I laughed. “I like being silly.”

Gollum grinned. “Awww, so cute you are.”

Sméagol and Hayley giggled as I blushed.


	21. Chapter 21

That night, I watched as Sméagol made up a bed for Gollum to sleep in. “Here,” he said. “You can sleep in my bed, Precious.”

“Are you sure?” Gollum asked hesitantly.

“Of course. I don’t sleeps in it anymore. I sleeps in Cheyenne’s room. All yours it is now.”

“Do I have to take off my onesie?”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Nope. You can sleeps in it if you wants.”

Gollum smiled. “Good. So comfy it is.”

“How does the zipper feel, Precious?”

“Wonderful,” Gollum said, hugging the zipper against his body. “I loves it.”

Sméagol giggled softly. “Look what it can do.” He took hold of his own zipper, and zipped it up and down, giggling and squealing gleefully.

Gollum did the same, and giggled with Sméagol.

“Isn’t it funny?”

“Yes!”

I laughed to myself as I watched the two friends goof off together.

“And, look what my tail does!” Sméagol took hold of his tail, and made it wiggle and bounce and spring as he giggled happily. “It tickles my butt!”

Gollum did the same with his tail, and squeaked with laughter. “Yes! Yes! It does tickles, Precious!”

They both giggled as they continued playing with their tails and zippers. Oh, my gosh, it was so cute and funny! I couldn’t help but laugh to myself.

Gollum laid back, and rested his head on his pillow. “Oh, so comfy this is, Precious. Never slept in a real bed before.”

“Doesn’t it feel wonderful?” Sméagol said as he laid next to Gollum.

“It does, yes.”

“Come here.” Sméagol wrapped his arm around Gollum’s neck.

Gollum rested his head against Sméagol’s chest. “I thought it slept with Cheyenne.”

“I do, but I don’t mind staying here for a while.”

“Why?”

“So I can talk to you. Cheyenne won’t mind.”

Nope, I don’t mind at all, I thought to myself.

“Cheyenne,” said Gollum, “such a lovely name.”

Sméagol smiled. “Yes, it is, Precious, and such a wonderful person she is.”

“Is she your new Precious?”

“She is, yes. My love she is. My baby.”

Gollum beamed. “Awww, so sweet.”

Sméagol giggled. Then, his expression changed to sadness. “Bless her heart. So much she’s been through.”

“What’s it saying?”

“She’s been bullied. Her whole life, people judged her unfairly. So many friends turned on her, so many times someone has broken her heart, betrayed her, abandoned her.”

“Why?” Gollum asked sadly.

“Visually impaired she is. That means she can’t see as well as most can. She’s Autistic, too.”

“What’s Autistic?”

Sméagol explained what Autism was––the different traits, how it’s different for everyone on the spectrum, and how it affected my life. He also told Gollum about how my mom had to raise me and Hayley on her own after my father died, how Hayley helped Mom raise me, and how I often felt like a burden to her, as well as so many others.

Gollum’s eyes filled with tears, listening to Sméagol explain everything. “Oh, poor thing.”

“It doesn’t need to feel pity for her, though,” said Sméagol. “So strong she is. So proud she makes Sméagol.”

“It’s not pity I feels, Precious. My heart hurts for her. I understands how she feels.”

Sméagol’s eyes also filled with tears. “Me, too.”

“Sméagol?”

“What is it, Precious?”

“What I said before… I didn’t mean it.”

“What are you talking about, Sweetie?”

“When I said you don’t have any friends, that nobody likes you, I didn’t mean it, my love. Very wrong I was. Master was your friend, until he betrayed you.”

“No. No, Precious. Master did not betrays me.”

“But––”

“He saved my life.”

Gollum was confused. “How?”

“I was fishing in the Forbidden Pool. Faramir and his rangers, they wanted to kills me for being there. Never should I have been there, in their secret hiding place. Master pleaded for my life, so they didn’t kills me.”

“But, they beats you, Precious.”

“Yes, but not Master’s fault it was. He told them not to hurts me.” Sméagol sighed sadly. “I deserved it, Precious. I should not have been in the Forbidden Pool.”

“No. No, you did not deserves it, Precious. All it wanted was food, something to eat. No harm were you doing, only fishing. They never should’ve even thought to kills you at all, my precious.” Gollum sighed as he nuzzled up against Sméagol’s chest. “It hurt me. Seeing you lying on the ground, sobbing your poor heart out, it hurt so much. Broke my heart it did.”

“Awwww, Gollum.” Sméagol held him closer.

“I thought it was Master’s fault. I wanted to protect you.”

“I knows. I knows, Precious.”

“But, Master did cares about you.”

“He did.”

“Not the fat one, though.”

“Don’t call him that anymore, Precious,” Sméagol said so sweetly. “It’s not nice. His name is Samwise.”

“Samwise.”

“Sam.”

“Oh. He hated us.”

“Master was his best friend. Only trying to protect him he was. He was frightened of us.”

“Oh,” Gollum said sadly.

“No. Sam was a good hobbit, too, Precious, very good. Never did I hate him at all, even if he hated us. I loved him very much, too. I still loves him.”

“It does?”

“And Master… and even Faramir and his rangers… and all the orcses and elveses that hurts us.”

“Even Sauron?”

“Yes. Even Sauron.”

“How does it love them after what they did?”

“I learns to forgive them… and it allows me to love them, truly love them, even after what they did. And… I learns who to forgive and who never needed forgiveness, because nothing wrong they did to me.”

“How did it figure that out?”

“I prays all the time. I talks to God.”

“God?” Gollum said curiously.

“Eru. God is what they calls him here. Sméagol is Christian now.”

“Christian?”

“It’s a religion. Christianity.”

“Oh. Tells me about it.”

So, Sméagol explained everything he knew about Christianity––the birth, life, and death of Jesus Christ, the Gospel, a few of his favorite stories from the Bible, and what Christianity was all about, at least in his eyes. He told Gollum about the power of prayer, God’s unconditional love, forgiveness, and more.”

“So lovely it sounds,” said Gollum, “Christianity.”

“It is lovely.”

“Do I have to believes it, too? Do I have to be a Christian?”

“No. All up to you it is, Precious. Some Christians try to force their beliefs on others who don’t thinks the way they do, but not the Christian way that is, Precious. Sméagol never force you to believe, only shares his beliefs with you.”

Gollum thought for a moment. “I want to knows more. I wants to know God.”

“Well… we goes to church every Sunday to learn about him. Tomorrow is Sunday. Does it want to come to church with us, Precious?”

Gollum’s eyes lit up. “Oh, very much, yes,” he said eagerly.

Sméagol smiled. “Oh, wonderful. Sméagol can’t waits to share this with you, Precious.”

“I can’t waits to hears more about it.”

“It changed my life, it did, for the better. So much freer Sméagol feels, because of it.”

Gollum closed his eyes. “Sounds so lovely it does.”

“Awwww, come here, Precious.” Sméagol wrapped both arms around Gollum, held him close, and sang him a sweet lullaby, another one he made up on the spot, and Gollum drifted off to sleep in his arms. When he finished, he tucked Gollum in, and kissed his forehead. “Good night,” he said sweetly, caressing the top of Gollum’s head. “Good night, my sweet, precious friend. Sméagol loves you.”

Tears came pouring from my eyes, watching the two of them form a beautiful friendship. I hurried off to the bathroom before Sméagol saw me there. However, when I came out, I saw him standing there, waiting for me.


	22. Chapter 22

“Was it listening to us talking?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said nervously, praying Sméagol wouldn’t get angry at me again.

He just smiled at me, and gave me a big hug. “It’s alright, Precious,” he said sweetly. “Sméagol doesn’t mind.”

“It was just really sweet and beautiful to watch you guys bonding.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwwww. Come, let’s go to bed, Sweetie-Pie.” He bent down, lifted me into his arms, and carried me to bed. He laid me down, and crawled under the covers with me. “Come here, Baby.” He pulled me close, and wrapped his arms, legs, and tail around me. “How does that feel?”

“Great,” I said. “Perfect.

“Good.”

“Are you comfortable like that?”

Sméagol giggled softly. “Of course, I am, Precious. I loves wrapping my body around you. I loves being your favorite sweater.”

I grinned. “You’re the world’s softest sweater.”

“Awwwwwww,” Sméagol swooned with a sweet giggle. Then, he changed the subject. “Precious?”

“Yeah?”

“Why was it so nervous when I asked if it was listening to my conversation with Gollum?”

“I don’t know,” I said nervously, not wanting to hurt Sméagol’s feelings. “I guess I just didn’t wanna upset you.”

Sméagol’s eyes filled with sadness when he realized what I meant. “Were you afraid I would shout at you again?”

I hesitated. I didn’t want to answer.

“Awwwww, Sweetheart.” Sméagol held me tighter. “Sméagol could never be angry at you. Never was I angry at you before, even though I blew up at you. I was angry at myself, Precious, for not seeing what was inside Gollum’s heart. I didn’t want to admit that I loved him… and that I was angry at myself for not being there for him. Maybe things would’ve been different.” His eyes filled with tears. “And, I took it out on my poor baby,” he wept, kissing my cheek. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Precious. Never does it have to be afraid of me.”

I began to cry. “I just really hate upsetting people, especially people I care about. I don’t handle conflict very well.”

“Awwww, I knows, Precious. I knows. But, I promises you, you did not upset me. None of it was your fault. Please know that, if I ever blows up at you again, I don’t means it, and I will always, always do everything I can to makes it up to you when I do.” He caressed my head and backside, and kissed my forehead. “You never make Sméagol angry. Not my baby. Not my sweet little pudding pop princess.”

I laughed through my tears.

“My precious little lollipop teddy bear.”

I laughed even more.

Sméagol giggled sweetly. “Awwwww, such an adorable laugh it has. Sméagol loves it when you smile. Warms Sméagol’s heart it does.”

“You’re so sweet, Sméagol,” I said. “Super sugary sweet. I honestly think your heart is made of sugar.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” he squealed softly. “I loves you. I loves you so much.” He ran his fingers across my backside, and tickled my sides.

I giggled. “That tickles.”

He giggled sweetly. “Awwwww, listen to that adorable laugh.” Then, he looked at my face. “And, look at that precious smile… and those cute little dimpleses.” He gently pinched my cheek, and giggled even more when I laughed. Then, he placed his lips against my cheek, and gave me a raspberry. I laughed even harder, which made him giggle even more.

“That sounded like a fart,” I snickered.

He continued giggling.

“Oh, my gosh, your laugh is so beautiful. Like, when you giggle like that, you sound like a mouse giggling.”

That only caused his giggling to escalate, which made me laugh even more. Don’t worry. We didn’t get too loud, but our sides were hurting from laughing so much.

“You seriously have the best laugh ever,” I said.

“Awwwwww, so do you, Babyface,” he said sweetly, caressing my cheeks.

“I love you so freaking much, Sméagol Bear.”

“Awwww, Sméagol loves you, too.”

“Will you please sing me to sleep?”

“Of course, I will. Awwww, come here, my precious little sweatery cuddle bear.” He held me tighter against his chest, playing with my hair, and caressing my body as he sang me one of his sweet lullabies, one he’d sung many times before. It was one of my favorite songs of his, because it was so sweet, heartfelt, and beautiful. I drifted off to sleep in his arms from the sound of his soft, soothing, angelic voice.


	23. Chapter 23

In the morning, we all got dressed and ready for church. Gollum chose to wear a light green sweater and a pair of pants that happened to be the exact same color.

“Awww, it looks precious, Precious,” Sméagol said with a sweet, goofy grin.

Gollum giggled. “You looks wonderful, too, Precious.”

Sméagol was wearing a pink sweater and gray pants. “How does it like the feel of a sweater?” he asked.

Gollum rubbed his hands against his sleeves. “Oh, so soft and luscious and… and…”

“Fluffy?”

“Oh, yes, very fluffy. It tickles.”

Sméagol giggled. “Yes, it does. Come, Gollum. Must see if Cheyenne and Hayley are ready to go.”

Gollum followed Sméagol into the hallway, where I was waiting patiently, all ready to go. I was wearing a long, very soft, fluffy, blue sweater dress.

“Awwwww!” Sméagol cried. “Look at my little cuddle bear!” He threw his arms around me. “So cute you are, Precious.” He kissed my cheek. “So cute.”

I giggled with a silly grin on my face. “It’s so fluffy.”

Sméagol giggled.

“Awwwww.” Gollum also threw his arms around me, making me the middle of a big fluffy sweater sandwich hug. “Such a cutie.”

“Oh, my gosh, this is the best sweater hug I’ve ever gotten,” I said happily. “I’m in fluffy sweater heaven.”

Gollum and Sméagol both giggled as they hugged me tighter, and each planted kisses on my cheeks. However, Sméagol then sneaked in a kiss on my lips.

Gollum grinned. “Don’t worry, Precious,” he said to Sméagol. “Never would I dares to takes your Precious from you.”

Sméagol smirked at him. “I knows,” he teased. “Nobody takes my baby away from me.”

I snickered as Hayley came out of her room in a dark pink sweater dress that, of course, zipped up in the front.

“You guys ready to go?” she asked with a cheerful smile on her face.

“Yes,” said Gollum, “ready we are, my precious.”

Hayley gently took hold of Gollum’s arm, and led him to the car with me and Sméagol following close behind. Hayley helped him into the car, and even showed him how to buckle his seatbelt.

“What’s this?” Gollum asked.

“It’s a seatbelt,” Hayley replied. “It keeps you safe while we’re driving.”

“Driving?”

“You’ll see.” Hayley closed his door, walked around to the driver’s seat, and got in.

Gollum watched as Hayley put the key in the ignition, firing up the engine. He flinched. “Oh, it vibrates!”

Sméagol giggled. “Doesn’t it feels wonderful?”

Gollum giggled. “It tickles.”

“You’re really ticklish, aren’t you?” I said.

“Oh, yes, very ticklish I am.”

Hayley pulled out of the driveway, and began to drive.

“Weeeeeeeee!” Gollum and Sméagol both squealed, giggling like innocent children.

Hayley and I burst out laughing.

“Awww, you two are too cute!” Hayley laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

When we arrived, people instantly came up to greet and hug Sméagol. Then, they saw Gollum standing right next to him. Some of them were a little skittish and nervous, but Gollum was very friendly and polite to them. We were pleasantly surprised at how warm and welcoming everyone was to Gollum, even those who knew everything that happened.

We made our way to the front of the church, and sat in the very center, as we always did due to my visual problems.

Just then, Pastor Derek came up to greet us. “Welcome back, folks,” he said cheerfully. “And, this must be Gollum.”

Gollum looked up at Pastor Derek timidly. “Yes.”

“Gollum, I’m Pastor Derek. It’s so nice to have you with us this Sunday.” He extended his hand to Gollum. “Now, you’re not gonna bite off my finger, are you?” he joked.

Gollum smiled awkwardly. “No. Never will I ever do that again.”

Derek chuckled. “I know. I’m just messin’ with you.”

“Gollum, I think he wants to shake your hand,” said Hayley.

“Oh.” Gollum also extended his hand to Pastor Derek.

Pastor Derek took hold of his hand, and gave him a firm, friendly handshake. “Very nice to finally meet you, Gollum.”

“Very nice to meets you, too, Pastor Derek,” Gollum responded happily.

As the pastor walked away, Gollum turned to us with a look of confusion yet happiness in his eyes. “Very nice everyone is here,” he said.

“Yep, they are,” I agreed. “That’s why I like it here so much. Everyone here is really friendly and accepting.”

“Nobody judges anyone here,” said Hayley. “I mean, you might run into a couple of not-so-nice people here, but for the most part, we’re all like a big family here.”

“What’s a pastor?” asked Gollum.

“Well, a pastor is someone who reads from the Bible, gives us sermons, all that.”

“A sermon is like a speech,” I added. “He teaches us about God’s word, his message, how Jesus Christ died for our sins.”

“And, we sings beautiful songses about God and Jesus,” added Sméagol.

Gollum’s face lit up. “Music?”

“You like music?” asked Hayley.

“Never heard music before.”

“Well, except when I sang to you yesterday.”

:And, me,” Sméagol added eagerly. “That’s music. When someone sings, it’s music, Precious.”

Gollum smiled, remembering when both Sméagol and Hayley sang to him. “Ohhh, I love music. I wants to hear more.”

“Awww, you sang to him last night, too?” Hayley inquired.

“Yep,” I answered. “He sang him a really sweet lullaby.”

“Awwww, that’s so sweet,” said Hayley. “What did you think of Sméagol’s singing?”

“Oh, so beautiful it was,” Gollum replied. “Never heard him sings like that before.”

“That’s because the ring took away his ability to sing,” I said. “He couldn’t remember how to sing a melody.”

“Awww, very sad that makes me,” said Gollum.

Sméagol smiled warmly. “It’s alright, Gollum. Everything is alright now. Sméagol is alright.”

Soon, it was time for the service to start. The church band began to play, and we all sang along with the songs they were performing. Well, most of us were. Not Gollum.

“I don’t knows the songs, Precious,” Gollum whispered to Sméagol.

“It’s alright,” Sméagol replied. “Just listen.”

Then, after the band performed their songs, Pastor Derek walked onto the stage, and gave a beautiful sermon about how we should never judge other people, how we should always get to know someone before making unfair assumptions about them, and how, before we judge someone else, we need to look at ourselves first. He spoke of how we are all flawed, that we all make mistakes, how we all come from different walks of life, and how everyone has their own story. He also spoke of not judging someone on their appearance, but instead, finding the beauty within them. He mentioned that Jesus does not care what we look like, what we wear, how we do our hair and makeup, or where we come from. He loves us all unconditionally. When we screw up, when we sin, he forgives us. When we mistreat, judge, and hurt others, it makes him very sad, but his love for us still never wavers. Rather than judging people, we should first, look at ourselves. Then, we should give others a chance, and show them kindness and love, even though it’s really hard sometimes.

Then, at the very end, the band played and sang a beautiful piano rendition of “What Love Really Means” by JJ Heller, which reduced Gollum to tears.

Sméagol held him close, and stroked his head. “Shhh,” he said sweetly, “it’s alright, Precious. It’s alright.”


	25. Chapter 25

After church, we all went to eat lunch at a nearby diner. We showed Gollum the items on the menu, and explained how to order. He chose to have stuffed salmon and fries with just water to drink. When it came time to order, he was very polite to the waitress, and he did an excellent job ordering his meal and drink.

“Great job, Sweetie,” said Hayley. “You were very nice and polite.”

Gollum smiled. “Thank you.”

“Sméagol feels sorry for waitresses,” said Sméagol. “So hard they works for us, but not very much they get paid.”

“Yeah,” I added, “and some people are really mean to the waiters and waitresses.”

“Why?” asked Gollum.

“Well, sometimes, their orders may get messed up one way or another,” Hayley explained, “or they get impatient if the food doesn’t come out fast enough. Any number of reasons, but none of them are valid reasons to be rude to them.”

“And, it’s not just wait staff that has to deal with snarky customers,” I said. “Pretty much anyone working in customer service. They don’t get paid nearly enough, and some of the customers can be really mean to them when they don’t get what they want.”

“So sad that makes me,” said Gollum.

“Me, too, Precious,” Sméagol agreed.

While we waited for our food, we heard a woman’s voice from across the restaurant. “Sméagol?!”

Sméagol looked up, and his face lit up when he saw who was heading for our table.

“Sméagol!!”

Sméagol jumped up from his seat, and gave the lady a big hug. “Hi! Oh, so good it is to see you again!”

“Oh, you, too, Sweetheart!”

“Sméagol, who is this lady?” Hayley asked eagerly.

“I’m Amy,” she replied. “I met Sméagol in the Wal-Mart parking lot a few months ago. I was buyin’ groceries. My little girl, Emily, wanted a Barbie doll and some skittles, but I couldn’t afford ‘em. So, Sméagol bought them for her. And, he gave me $53.”

Hayley and I smiled at Sméagol with tears in our eyes.

“Awww, Sméagol!” Hayley cried. “You sweet little muffin, you!”

Sméagol smiled. “Oh, no big deal it was, Precious. Sméagol only wanted to makes them smile.”

“Oh, Honey, you did so much more than that,” said Amy.

“How is your family?”

“We’re all doing so much better. I got promoted to manager here. The pay is a hell of a lot better, so I can finally afford to buy food and pay off my husband’s medical bills.”

“Medical bills?” Hayley inquired.

“He was fightin’ lung cancer.”

“Oh, Honey, I’m so sorry,” Hayley said sympathetically.

“Was?” Sméagol inquired.

“He’s cancer free now.”

Sméagol gasped excitedly. “He is?!”

“Yep, he is! You must’ve been prayin’ hard for us.”

“Oh, I was, yes, as hard as I could, Precious. Sméagol wanted everything to be alright for you again.”

“Well, they are now. I tell you, one mornin’, Ricky went in for his PET scan, and they couldn’t find any traces of cancer anywhere. It was like it just vanished. Soon after that, I got promoted to manager, got a huge bonus check, which I used to pay off his medical bills. Now, we’re outta debt, outta the woods, and everything’s fine again.”

“Oh, so happy I am to hear that! How’s sweet little Emily doing?”

“She’s doin’ great. Bless her heart. She was so scared her daddy was gon’ die. She cried a river when we told her his cancer’s gone. She was so happy.”

“Awwwwwwww!” Sméagol cried. “Bless her sweet, beautiful, precious heart. Does she still have the doll I gives her?”

“Yes, she does. She plays with it all the time, takes good care of it like it’s her child, and she even sleeps with it at night. She remembers you, Sméagol. She talks about you all the time.”

“Awwwwwwwww!”

“She thinks the world of you, Sweetheart. She really misses you, too. Said she wants you to come visit sometime.”

Sméagol’s eyes filled with tears. “Awwwwwwww!” he wept. “Sméagol miss her, too, very much.”

“Well, you should stop by sometime. I told Ricky about you. He really wants to meet you sometime, and Emily would be over the moon if she got to see you again.”

“Oh, Sméagol love to visit you!”

“Great!” Amy reached in her pocket, and handed Sméagol a small card. “Here’s my address.”

“Oh, thank you, Precious! Sméagol have something for you, too.”

“Oh, Sweetie, you’ve already given me so much.”

Sméagol reached in his pocket, and handed Amy three of his heart shaped cards. “Here you goes, Sweetheart. One for each of you.”

Amy read the message on the cards, and her eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Sméagol…” She gave him a big hug. “Bless your kind, beautiful heart. You truly are a God-sent.”

“Awwwww, bless you.” Sméagol returned the hug. “Bless your whole family. From the bottom of my heart, bless you all so very much.”

Hayley, Gollum, and I wiped tears from our eyes as we watched Sméagol and Amy interact and bond.

“Oh!” said Amy. “I can’t believe I didn’t ask before; who are these lovely people with you?”

“Oh, I’m Cheyenne,” I said. “I’m his girlfriend.”

Sméagol giggled and smiled at me.

“And, this is my big sister, Hayley.”

“And, this is Gollum,” Sméagol said, wrapping his arm around Gollum, “my brother.”

“Oh, it’s so nice to meet y’all,” said Amy. “Well, Sméagol, if you ever wanna bring ‘em by when you visit, I know Emily and Ricky would love to meet them, too.”

Sméagol smiled. “I will,” he said sweetly. “I will, Precious.”

Amy smiled. “Well, I gotta get back to work, but it was so nice meetin’ y’all.”

“Very nice it was to meet you, too, Amy,” Gollum said cheerfully.

“Yes, it was great meeting you, Sweetie,” added Hayley.

“Cheyenne,” said Amy, “you’ve got a good man in your life, Honey. Don’t ever let him slip away.”

I smiled at Amy. “I won’t, ever. He’s the love of my life.”

“You are a lucky gal.”

I nodded in agreement.

“And, Sméagol, it was so good to see you again. It made my day.”

“Awwww, come here, Sweet Amy.” Sméagol threw his arms around Amy, giving her one last hug. “Take care of yourself, Precious, and your beautiful family.” He kissed her cheek. “Bless you. Bless you forever.”

“Awww, bless you, too, Sweetheart,” Amy sniffled. “Enjoy your lunches, y’all. The food here is excellent.”

As Amy walked away, Sméagol sat back down, and looked over at Gollum, who had tears in his eyes. “Awwwww, what is it, Gollum?” he asked.

“You calls me your brother,” Gollum sniffled.

Sméagol smiled warmly at him. “You are my brother, Precious.”

Gollum threw his arms around Sméagol, pulling him into a big hug.


	26. Chapter 26

When we finished our lunch, Sméagol suggested we leave the waitress a good tip, and we all agreed. With the tip, Sméagol also left one of his heart cards. Then, we headed home.

“That was a really good lunch,” I said as we walked through the front door.

“Oh, heck yeah,” said Hayley. “I’m adding that to my list of top restaurants. How did you like your meal, Gollum?”

“Very tasty,” Gollum replied.

“See?” Sméagol said. “Isn’t it much better cooked?”

Gollum smiled. “Much better, Precious.”

“And, it’s much better for you,” I added. “Raw meat has a lot of yucky parasites in it that can make you really sick.”

“No wonders it never satisfied us.”

Sméagol chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Sméagol,” said Hayley as we all sat down in the living room, “that was so sweet what you did for Amy and her family, how you helped them.”

Sméagol smiled.

“How come you never told us about it?”

“Sméagol doesn’t likes to brag, Precious. I loves helping people.”

“Awww, well, you do a great job, Sweetie. You’re a good, really good person.”

“I only does it to makes others happy.”

“Awwww, well, you make us all really, really proud.”

“Very proud, Sméagol,” said Gollum. “If only I learned to help when I had the chance.”

“Oh, Precious,” Sméagol said sympathetically, wrapping his arm around Gollum. “Never too late it is to helps people.”

“Too late to helps Master and Samwise.”

“Awww, but Gollum, you did help them,” said Hayley.

“How?” Gollum said doubtfully.

“You destroyed the ring,” I said. “Frodo couldn’t do it alone. It took power over him before he could throw it in the fire.”

“No,” Gollum said sadly. “I bites off his finger to takes it back from him.”

“Only because it forced you to.”

“Master tries to helps us, but I hurts him.”

“So did I, Precious,” said Sméagol.

“No. You tries to helps him. He was your friend… until I ruins it for you. Poor Master will never forgives me. Samwise will never forgives me, either.”

“Awww, Sweetie,” Hayley said sweetly as she marched over to Gollum, and put her arms around him, “come here. Come here, Baby. Listen. Baby, you don’t know that. Sam and Frodo are two very sweet, reasonable, caring people, and they’re both very forgiving. Like, when Frodo turned on Sam, he forgave him right away, because he understood that it wasn’t Frodo’s fault.”

“No. It was my fault. I turns them against each other.”

“No. No, Sweetie, that fucking piece of shit ring turned them against each other. That thing sucked Frodo in so deep that he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. But, just like none of his actions were his fault, none of them were your fault, either, nor were they Sméagol’s.”

“They were stupid buttface Sauron’s fault,” I chimed in. “He’s the sick fuck who created that ring in the first place. He made you guys do all that stuff, because he wanted to take over Middle Earth, probably even the entire world.”

“And, he wanted you to think it was your fault, too. Don’t give him what he wants. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“No, he deserves to eat dog shit.”

Hayley laughed. “Yeah, listen to Cheyenne.”

Gollum sighed. “I can’t helps it, Precious. Too ashamed I feels.”

Sméagol hugged him. “It’s alright, Precious. Sméagol understands. Sméagol knows how it feels. Yes, Sméagol still struggles with guilt and shame, too.”

“I guess it’ll take time to feel better,” I said.

“Yes. It does, Precious. It does.” He held onto Gollum tighter, and kissed his cheek. “But, we gets through it together. Sméagol be here for you, Sweetie.”

Gollum thought for a moment. “Then… I be here for you, too, my precious, my love.”

The two friends shared a big hug.


	27. Chapter 27

Later, Gollum found Hayley in the music room, playing the piano and singing a beautiful song. He stood in the doorway, listening and watching her, completely mesmerized. Tears were pouring from his eyes by the time she finished. “Oh, so beautiful that was,” he said breathlessly.

Hayley suddenly looked up at him. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were there.”

“I’m sorry. Did not mean to gives you a fright, Precious.”

“No, it’s okay.” Then, she saw the tears in his eyes. “Awwww, what’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

“Nothing. Nothing, Precious.”

“But, you’re crying. You okay?”

“Your song…” he wept, “it was beautiful.”

“Awwww, thank you. Come, sit with me.”

Gollum sat next to Hayley on the piano bench. “What is this lovely instrument it plays?”

“It’s a piano.”

“A piano?”

“Mmhmm.”

“How does it work?”

“You just press the keys. See?” Hayley tapped random keys on the piano, playing random notes. “You try.”

Gollum timidly reached out, and pressed down on one of the keys.

“Isn’t that neat?”

“Y… yes.” He was speechless, completely enthralled, as if the piano was magic. “It’s… beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“But… your voice… is… even more beautiful.”

“Aww, you think so?”

“Like… what an elvish angel would sound like.”

“Awwwwwww!” Hayley cried. “You’re the sweetest little muffin!”

Gollum blushed. “If only I could sing.”

“I bet you could if you tried.”

“No. I sounds like a dying orc.”

“You do not. Honey, the only reason you couldn’t sing on key is because of the ring. That’s what happened to Sméagol. He used to sing all the time before he found it. Now that it’s gone, he can sing again.”

“But… never did I exist before the ring.”

“But, you still exist, and it doesn’t anymore. Why don’t you try?”

“I don’t knows,” Gollum said hesitantly.

“Well, I mean, I won’t force you if you don’t want to, but––”

“No. I wants to.”

“But, you’re afraid of what you’ll sound like.”

“Yes. What if I sounds awful?”

“You won’t. I can tell you have a musical, poetic heart. Come on. I’ll help you.”

Gollum took a deep breath. “Alright. I tries.”

“Okay. Repeat after me.” Hayley played and sang a few notes. “Your turn.”

Gollum timidly sang the same notes as Hayley accompanied him on the piano.

Hayley played and sang a few more notes, and Gollum repeated as she accompanied him. They repeated the process as they slowly went higher up the scale, singing different vowel sounds.

“Gollum!” Hayley cried happily. “You have a beautiful voice! See? You can sing!”

Gollum’s jaw dropped open. “I… I can sing?”

“Yes, you can. You have a very smooth, deep voice. It’s beautiful.”

Gollum really did have a great singing voice. It was much lower than Sméagol’s, a very smooth, breathy baritone voice, but like Sméagol, he also had a very fast but smooth vibrato.

“You wanna learn a full song?” Hayley asked.

“Oh, yes,” Gollum replied eagerly, “I would love to!”

“Okay. I’m gonna teach you one of my favorite songs.”

“Is it the one you sings to me?”

“Mmhmm.”

So, Hayley played and sang “Candle on the Water,” teaching Gollum the notes and lyrics. She sang a few bars, and asked him to repeat it as she accompanied him. Soon, he knew the whole song. She accompanied him, and he sang through the whole song, not missing a beat, note, or word. He sounded incredible! By the time he finished, Hayley was the one in tears.

“Oh, my goodness!” she sobbed. “Gollum! That was so beautiful!”

Gollum was completely taken aback by Hayley’s reaction. “It was?”

“Yes! Oh, my gosh, your voice is so sweet and… you sound like an angel!”

Gollum lost his breath. “A… a what––an… angel?”

Hayley didn’t say anything else as she could not stop crying.

Gollum’s eyes also filled with tears. “Awwwwwwwwww.” He wrapped his arms around Hayley, and pulled her into a big hug. “Thank you, Precious. Thank you so much.”


	28. Chapter 28

That night, as Gollum zipped himself into his onesie, and crawled into bed, Sméagol knocked on the door. “Gollum?”

“Come in, Precious,” Gollum replied sweetly.

Sméagol tiptoed in, also wearing a onesie. “Sméagol just wants to say good night.”

“Come, lie down with me for a moment.”

Sméagol crawled into bed with Gollum, and wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t means it, either, Precious… when I said I hated you, and I didn’t needs you… or when I said I never wanted you to come back.”

“It’s alright,” said Gollum. “I should’ve listened to you.”

“What does it mean?”

“When you asked me to leave… I should’ve stayed away. Everything would’ve been alright if I never came back.”

Sméagol became very sad. “Awwww, Gollum.” He pulled him closer. “It breaks Sméagol’s heart to see you being so hard on yourself. Sméagol’s happy you’re back, Precious.”

“But… I should’ve stayed away until the ring was destroyed. Everything that happened would’ve never––”

“No, don’t say that. Things would’ve been so much different if Sméagol was there for you… if Sméagol showed you what love was. We could’ve destroyed the ring together, all of us. Master… Sam… and us, if only I helpsed you.”

“No. So cruel I was to you from the start. Every right you had to hate me.”

“No, Precious, you were not cruel to me. You takes care of us, fed us, protected us you did. You were good to Sméagol. Sméagol never saw it, never appreciated it.”

“I killed us.”

“No. The ring killed us. Almost killed poor Master it did.”

“But… I killed Déagol, Precious. I killed your best friend.”

Remembering Déagol, Sméagol suddenly began to cry.

“I’m so sorry, Sméagol. If only I could bring him back… if I knowsed how… I would do it in a heartbeat. If I knew any better… never would I have done it in the first pla––”

“No, no, Precious,” Sméagol sniffled, “I killed him. I killed poor Déagol. I stole from people I loved, and I lied about it… about a lot of things. You were right when you said I was a liar and a thief… and a murderer. I said I hated you, because I knew you were right. But, I never hated you, my precious, never. I loved you so much. I still loves you. I loves you even more now. With all my heart, Precious, I loves you so, so, so, so very much.”

Gollum wiped tears from his eyes. “When you asked me to leave… I didn’t want to, because… I…”

“You needed me.”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry, Gollum.” Sméagol caressed Gollum’s head. “I’m so sorry.”

“But… I understands why you wanted me to leave.”

“I am glad you came back when you did. Very alone and hurt I was. You comforted me.” Sméagol held Gollum close to his heart. “Sméagol so happy we has two separate bodies now.”

“Why? So it can finally slaps me silly?” Gollum teased.

Sméagol giggled. “No, no, Precious.” He gently caressed Gollum’s backside. “No, I never do that to you again. I’m so sorry I hurts you. Sméagol didn’t means it, Sweetie. No, Sméagol is happy we lives in separate bodies now, because… Sméagol gets to hugs you… hold you close.”

“Very true, Precious. So many times I wanted to hold you in my arms, but never could. Now, I can.” Gollum wrapped his arms around Sméagol, and held onto him tightly.

“Awwww, I loves your hugses.”

“I loves yours, too, Sméagol.”

Sméagol giggled. “Does it want me to sing a lullaby again?”

“Can I sings one for you?”

Sméagol smiled. “Of course.”

Gollum nuzzled up in Sméagol’s arms, and began to sing “Candle on the Water.” Sméagol’s eyes filled with tears as he listened to his dear friend sing. He even joined in, and harmonized with him.

“Awwww, so beautiful that was, Gollum,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Your voice is so lovely.”

“So is yours, Precious. I loves singing with you.”

“I loves singing with you, too. We should makes music together.”

“I don’t knows how.”

“Oh, Sméagol teach you.”

“You knows how to plays piano?”

“Yes, Hayley teaches me. Now, Sméagol teach you.”

Gollum smiled, remembering the sweet moment he shared with Hayley earlier on. “Hayley… so lovely she is, so sweet.”

“Yes, very precious she is.”

“The song I sings to you, she taught it to me.”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Bless her heart.”

“She promised me she would be my new Precious.”

“Awwww. Very good Precious she will be to you. So kind and loving and wonderful she is.”

“And… so, so beautiful.”

Sméagol giggled. “Gollum has a crush,” he teased.

Gollum snickered and blushed.

Sméagol kept giggling. “Awwww, look at your face. You likes her.”

Gollum giggled. “Yes, yes, I likes her… a lot.”

Sméagol beamed. “Awwww, so cute you two would be together. Sméagol thinks she likes you, too.”

“What did you do to end up with Cheyenne? How did it go about it?”

“I takes my time to get to knows her. We builds a friendship.”

“A friendship?”

“Never should you rush love, my precious. Let it happen naturally. I falls in love with Cheyenne the moment I meets her… but it wasn’t the right time, not yet. I barely knew her, and her heart was broken. Time she needed to heal from it. Then, one day, I tells her how I feels. Hayley knows you, but you still needs to get to knows her. If it’s meant to be, my precious, it’ll happen. It’ll all fall into place.”

Gollum smiled. “So wise you are, Sméagol.”

Sméagol returned the smile. “Bless you, Gollum. Bless your heart.” He crawled out of the bed. “Sméagol go to bed now.”

“Alright. Good night, Sméagol.”

“Good night, my precious.” Sméagol kissed Gollum’s forehead. “Sleep tight.” Then, he turned out the light as he left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

So, the next day, while Hayley was at work, Sméagol and I gave Gollum music lessons. Sméagol taught him how to read sheet music, and how to play the piano. I taught him my method of learning music, and taught him a few of my favorite songs by Celtic Woman. Like Sméagol, he learned quickly, and could play and sing a whole song in just one lesson, making me and Sméagol very proud.

“Wow,” I said, “you’re a natural. You pick up on this stuff really fast.”

Gollum smiled. “I enjoys it.”

“I guess that’s why.”

“The songs you taught me, are they yours, Precious?”

“No. They’re songs by my favorite music group.”

“Celtic Woman,” added Sméagol.

“Celtic Woman?” Gollum inquired. “What’s Celtic Woman?”

“Oh, I’ll show you,” I said eagerly. “Be right back. I’ll meet you guys in the living room.” I hurried upstairs to grab my laptop. Then, I hurried back down, and into the living room, grabbed the TV tray, placed my laptop on it, plugged it in, and sat between Gollum and Sméagol on the couch.

“What’s this?” Gollum asked.

“It’s a computer,” I replied.

“What does it do?”

“All sorts of cool stuff.”

Gollum watched in amazement as I turned it on, waited for it to boot up with my magnifying program, and opened the internet browser. I opened YouTube, and typed in the search box for Celtic Woman’s gorgeous arrangement of “Long Journey Home” from their Ancient Land album and DVD. I demagnified the screen, so we could all watch it together.

Gollum’s eyes were glued to the screen throughout the entire song, watching the four lovely ladies performing together in their gorgeous stage gowns with beautiful scenery in the background. I introduced each girl as they appeared on screen to sing their solo parts.

“Wow…” he said breathlessly when it finished.

“You like it?” I asked.

“I… I… loves it.”

“Aren’t they lovely?” Sméagol said.

“So… so lovely they are, Precious.”

“They’re from a country called Ireland,” I said.

“Ireland?” Gollum inquired.

“It’s really beautiful there. The music, the culture, the folklore, it’s… incredible.

“Has it ever been there?”

“Twice. My family took me. Celtic Woman is the reason I love Irish culture so much, so my family made sure I got to experience it for myself.”

Gollum sighed. “So much I would love to go.”

“Me, too,” Sméagol agreed.

“Yeah, I’d love to go back sometime,” I said. “Maybe someday.”

“Tells me more about Celtic Woman, Precious,” said Gollum.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Everything you knows about them.”

“Okay, well, hold on a sec. I’ll look up their biography, and get my computer to read it out.”

“Alright.”

So, I looked for a descriptive biography about Celtic Woman, and had my text-to-speech program read it out. Both Gollum and Sméagol listened intently to every word, even the ones it mispronounced. I always made sure to pause it, and say the correct pronunciation before allowing it to continue.

“Wow,” said Gollum.

“Yeah, they’re pretty incredible,” I said. “I’ve actually gotten to see them live nine times.”

“Live?”

“In concert. They tour around the world to perform in different places. I’ve been to nine of their concerts now, and I even got to meet them, too.”

“Are they nice, Precious?”

“Really, really nice. Do you wanna hear more of their stuff?”

“Oh, yes, very much!”

“Okay. I’ll go get one of their concert DVDs.” I ran back upstairs, and came back down with their Ancient Land concert DVD. I turned on the television, inserted the disc into the DVD player, and hit “Play.” Then, I moved the TV tray to the side of the couch, and sat back down to watch the concert with Gollum and Sméagol.

The three of us snuggled under a big fluffy sweater blanket while we watched the show. Gollum was completely enthralled by the beautiful music, angelic voices, and breath-taking scenery. He even found himself bouncing to some of the more upbeat songs, which made me and Sméagol bounce along, laughing and giggling like children. Other songs reduced him to tears, such as their gorgeous rendition of “Amazing Grace.” When he heard them speak, he couldn’t help but grin and giggle.

“They talks cute,” he said.

“That’s what an Irish accent sounds like,” I said. “I love that accent.”

Sméagol giggled. “So adorable it is.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “It’s so melodic.”

Sméagol kissed my cheek. “So is yours, Precious. Sméagol loves American accentses, too.”

“I love your accent, too, Sméagol. It’s like a soft, warm, fluffy sweater blanket.”

“Oh, like this one, Baby?” Sméagol took hold of the big sweater blanket, and tickled my cheeks with it, giggling infectiously.

I snickered and giggled as the soft blanket rubbed against my skin. “It’s so tickly and fluffy!”

Gollum grinned. “Awww, so cute, Precious.”

By the time we finished watching the DVD, Gollum was in tears again.

“So, you liked that?” I asked as I came out of the bathroom, and sat back down between the two.

“I loves it,” he sobbed. “So beautiful, so… so… magical it was.”

I smiled at Sméagol. “I think we have a new Celtic Woman fan.”

Sméagol giggled and nodded in agreement.

“Next time they come around here, we’ll take you to see them live.”

“Would it really do that for me?” Gollum asked.

“Heck yeah. You’re my friend, Gollum. I love sharing my favorite music with my friends.”

Gollum’s jaw dropped. “Friend?”

“Yeah, you’re my friend. Actually, you’re one of my best friends.”

Gollum smiled warmly at me.

“You know, I always struggle with making and keeping friends. Most of them run away from me, because I’m too much for them to handle.”

“I understands. Everyone runs away from me, they do.”

“That’s because they don’t know you. They never really took the time to get to know you. They never gave you a chance. It’s really sad, but people are quick to judge, jump to conclusions, you know? But… I saw everything the ring made you do and say. I never thought you were evil. I never thought you were a bad guy, and this is coming from someone who’s been treated like utter shit by a lot of fakes and hateful people. I was once in a relationship with a guy who was truly evil. I’ll tell you more later, but… long story short… he beat me, always put me down, said I was worthless… fat… ugly… too disabled to live. He even told me I should kill myself, because the world would be a much better place if I never existed. Everyone would be happy if I was gone.”

Gollum wiped more tears from his eyes. “So awful that is, Precious. I said horrible things to poor Sméagol, but never would I ever, ever say anything like that, ever.”

“No,” Sméagol agreed, “it never spokes to me like that, Precious… and it never hit me.”

“No.”

“Well, before now, you couldn’t really do that, because you’d be hitting yourself,” I pointed out.

“Very true,” Gollum agreed, “but even if I could, I wouldn’t, not my Sméagol. Anyone who hurts him, yes. I always tried to protect him.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly at Gollum.

“See?” I said. “You’re a good guy. You have a really big heart. You’re really, really sweet.”

Gollum looked over at Sméagol. “I learn from the best, Precious.”

“Awwww, Gollum,” said Sméagol, “I loves you.”

“I loves you, too, my brother.” Then, he looked at me again, and wrapped his arms around me. “And, I loves you, my precious friend.”

I grabbed hold of the sweater blanket, and hugged him with it. “Big fluffy sweater hugs.”

He chuckled. “Why does it loves sweaterses so much, Precious?”

“Remember Sméagol tells you about her sensory processing?” Sméagol chimed in.

“Ohh, I remembers, yes.”

“Tells him the sweater story, Precious.”

“The sweater story?” Gollum inquired. “What’s the sweater story?”

“Oh, so adorable it is!” Sméagol squealed.

“Okay, so when I was really little,” I said, “every time I would see someone wearing a sweater, I would run up to them, touch their sweater, and go, ‘Sweeeeeaaaaaterrrrr!’” I said in my squeaky “sweater voice,” “‘May I hug your sweeeaaaterrr?’”

Gollum and Sméagol burst into giggles.

“Awwww, isn’t she precious?” Sméagol said sweetly as he squeezed me.

Gollum smiled warmly and hugged me. “Yes,” he said in a cutesy voice, “so precious!”

I giggled.

“Awwwww, listen to that beautiful laugh,” Sméagol said as if he were loving a little baby, “and look at those cute little dimpleses.” He pinched my cheeks.

I giggled and squealed softly.

Sméagol giggled and squeaked. “Awwwww, I loves you, Baby.” He kissed my cheeks.

Gollum giggled with tears in his eyes, giving me another hug.

“I love being loved on like this,” I said happily.

“Awwww, let’s give her the biggest, fluffiest sweater hug,” Sméagol suggested, taking hold of one end of the blanket.

Gollum took hold of the other end, and they both wrapped it around me, giving me the biggest, warmest, softest, fluffiest sweater hug I’d ever gotten.

“I love sweater hugs,” I said. “I feel like I’m being hugged by two life sized teddy bear angels.”

“Awwwwwwwwww!” Gollum and Sméagol cried.

“I’m in sensory heaven.”

“Awwwww, we never let you go then, Precious,” said Sméagol.

“No, never,” added Gollum.

I nuzzled up in their arms, and lost myself in the overwhelming amount of softness from their onesies, the blanket, and their loving embrace.


	30. Chapter 30

Later, Hayley found Gollum, sitting on the back porch, looking out at the beautiful view. “Hey,” she said. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Oh, just thinking, Precious,” said Gollum.

“Can I join you?”

“Of course.”

Hayley sat next to Gollum. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“The trees, the sky, the grass, so beautiful it is.”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”

“Never did I see that before. So afraid I was of the light.”

“So, you couldn’t appreciate nature.”

“No. All I wanted was the Precious, so I could go back to my cave in the Misty Mountain, in the dark forever. Now… all I want is… light… laughter… love, not a ring of power.”

Hayley smiled. “I’m so happy to hear that, Sweetie.”

“I still loves the dark, but… I don’t needs it like I used to.”

Hayley thought for a moment as she looked around. “You wanna go for a walk?” she suggested.

“Oh, very much.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“In our onesies, Precious?”

“Mmhmm. I do it all the time. I love walkin’ around with my tail wiggling behind me.” She giggled. “Nobody really judges me for it, and if they do, it doesn’t bother me.”

So, Hayley and Gollum walked around the neighborhood, still in their onesies. Gollum looked at everything around him––the trees, grass, colorful leaves falling, and the gorgeous houses.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” said Hayley.

“Oh, very beautiful, Precious,” Gollum agreed. “All the leaves are so colorful.”

“Yeah, like a rainbow. Only thing is, when they fall off the trees, everything’ll look so bare and dead. It’s the one thing that makes me sad about the fall. Everything dies.”

“But, it all comes to life again in the spring.”

“Yeah, it does. Although, I do love the winter. The snow, it’s so beautiful, almost like angel dust. It’s cold, but that just means I can go sledding in a big fuzzy onesie.”

“You loves onesies, doesn’t you?”

“I do. They’re so comfy.”

“Yes, very comfy they are, Precious.”

“You like ‘em, too?”

“So much.”

“I’ll have to buy you some of your own. You like the zippers?”

Gollum giggled. “Oh, yes, zipperses makes me giggle.”

Hayley giggled. “Me, too. I love the sound they make when you zip ‘em up and down.”

Gollum giggled.

“And, when you zip yourself into a onesie, the whole thing kinda vibrates, and it’s so funny.”

Gollum giggled even more.

“And, the way they feel against my skin…”

Gollum ran his fingers down his zipper.

“What about your tail? Do you like that, too?”

Gollum took hold of his tail, released it quickly, and burst into giggles as he felt it wiggling and bouncing.

Hayley giggled. “I’ll take that as a big yes.” She did the same with her tail, and squeaked with laughter.

The two of them played with their tails, bouncing up and down like children, squealing with innocent laughter.

“We’re so silly!” Hayley laughed.

Gollum giggled. “Yes! Silly, silly, silly are we, my precious!”

“Awww, Gollum, you have the cutest little giggle.”

Gollum blushed.

“Can I tell you something silly?”

“It can tell me anything.”

“I wish I had a real tail.”

“A real one, Precious?”

“Yeah. I would love to have a long, wiggly, fuzzy tail. I don’t want plastic surgery of any kind, except if there was a procedure to get a tail. I would do that. Or, if there was any way I could grow one, it would be a dream come true. I know it sounds silly, but––”

“No, not at all. Now that I thinks of it, I wants one, too.”

“Awwww, you’d look so cute with a tail.”

Gollum blushed again. “So cute you would look, too. Then again, it already does.”

Hayley blushed and hugged Gollum. “Awwwww, you sweet little ball of sugar. You’re cute, too, Sweetie-Pie.”

Gollum’s smile grew so big as he continued blushing.

Hayley giggled. “Awww, you’re blushing!”

He giggled. “So are you.”

They both giggled as they continued hugging.

“Awww, such a precious laugh it has,” said Gollum.

Hayley smiled warmly.

“What about Cheyenne? Does she likes onesies?”

“She doesn’t like to wear them, no,” said Hayley. “She doesn’t like wearing pants or anything that zips.”

“Sensory processing?”

“Yeah, and no, she doesn’t want a tail, either.”

Gollum snickered.

“What you see her wearing is what she likes––dresses, skirts, tank tops, anything pullover. She doesn’t like anything you have to fasten. She doesn’t like the way certain things feel.”

“I knows she loves sweaterses.”

Hayley giggled. “Yeah, she loves sweaters and sweater blankets, anything that feels sweatery.”

“Except onesies.”

“Yeah. Although, she loves when I wear mine, or when Sméagol wears his.”

Gollum smiled. “Such a sweet little precious she is.”

“Awww, she is. She’s my baby sissy-poo. I wuv her so much, and I wouldn’t change her for the world.”

“How could anyone not loves her?”

“Well, people judge, and they run away when things get tough. She’s really sensitive and emotional, and a lot of people don’t like that.”

“Sensitive?”

“She gets her feelings hurt easily.”

“Awwww,” Gollum said sadly.

“She can’t help it. It’s just part of her Autism. She’ll have meltdowns when things get to be too much for her, or when the hurt is too much to handle.”

“Meltdowns?”

“Basically her emotions exploding. She starts hyperventilating and sobbing, and she can’t really form a coherent sentence. It’s basically her brain barfing, and she can’t explain what’s wrong, until she calms down.”

“Oh, poor thing.” Gollum put his hand on his heart.

“Yeah, she has a lot of shit she has to deal with on a daily basis––ignorant people, fake friends, people who judge, but she’s a strong person. She doesn’t like being pitied or seen as weak.”

“Not pity it is I feels for her. My heart hurts for her, very much, Precious. I cares for her… like a sister. I always wanted a baby sister, someone to take care of.”

Hayley wiped tears from her eyes. “Well, I’ve been taking care of Cheyenne my whole life, and I can tell you, from the bottom of my heart, it is the greatest blessing. She is the most precious thing in my life. She thinks she’s a burden to me. I can understand why, because some of my ‘friends’ said she’s ruining my life.”

“Why would they say that?”

“Because, all they see is me being a caregiver, and all they see when they look at her is weakness and… a waste of space. Some of them even said all this to her face. That’s when I cut them out of my life. They were never my friends. If they were, they would’ve been more supportive. It doesn’t matter, though. I have real friends now, friends like you and Sméagol… and friends from the choir and from church.” She sighed heavily. “And, Cheyenne… she’s my best friend. You know, one of my onesies has a pocket right next to the zipper, right by my heart. If she was small enough, I’d carry her around in that pocket, and keep her close to my heart forever.”

Gollum wiped tears from his eyes.

“Awww, you okay, Sweetheart?”

Gollum nodded.

“Awwww, what is it, Baby?”

“You. So kind and sweet you are. Never have I met a lady as lovely and fair and precious as you. Never were you cruel to me. So kind you were when you first meets me. You were the first person to show me kindness.”

“Because, I saw so much good in you.” Tears formed in her eyes as she began to cry. “And, I saw everything you went through, and it broke my heart. I wanted to hold you so close… and sing to you… and love you… and tell you that everything’s gonna be okay. No more pain. I wanted to take it all away. And, when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. The ring made you do and say some horrible things, made you act like someone most people would say is evil, but I saw right through that. I saw a sweet, kind, beautiful angel inside with a broken heart, someone who deserved so much love.”

“The ring could never give it to me.”

“No. The ring is evil, but you, Gollum, are not. I still feel the same way about you. You’re an angel.”

Gollum smiled at Hayley with tears pouring from his eyes. “An angel, Precious?” he said breathlessly.

“Yes.” Hayley kept looking and smiling at him. “Oh, you’re so beautiful, Gollum.”

Gollum looked into Hayley’s eyes, and gently ran his fingers through her hair. “You… are the loveliest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Your heart, your smile, your eyes, your golden hair, your voice, it’s all beautiful.”

“Awwww, come here, Baby.” Hayley wrapped her tail around Gollum, and pulled him into a big hug.

Gollum returned the hug, and wrapped his tail around Hayley.

The two held each other for a few minutes, giggling softly and not caring about anything going on around them. If there was anyone around, staring at them, they didn’t notice. If the air was getting colder, it didn’t faze them. All they could see or feel or notice was each other. The world around them disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

“Come,” said Gollum, taking hold of Hayley’s hand, “I wants to show you something, Precious.” He led her to the field, and over to the cave.

“You know, I never noticed that cave, until a few days ago,” said Hayley.

Gollum gestured to the entrance.

“No way,” Hayley said nervously. “I–I can’t go in there. I–I mean, there’s probably bats and snakes and other creepy things in there.”

“No, not in this cave.”

“I–I can’t.”

“It’s alright. Nothing I will let happen to you. I protects you, my friend.”

Hayley took a deep breath. “Okay.” She held Gollum’s hand tightly as he led her into the cave. “Oh, this isn’t so bad.”

“See?”

“But, why are you showing this to me?”

“It’s the dark. I loves the light now, Precious, but I still loves the dark.”

Hayley looked around. “Yeah, it’s nice,” she agreed.

“Lie down with me, Precious.”

Hayley grinned. “Why not?”

The two laid down on the cave floor, just holding hands.

“I can see why you like the dark so much,” said Hayley. “It’s very relaxing.”

“Yes, very peaceful it is,” Gollum agreed. “Let your mind wander. Let all the world fade away. It’s just the two of us now.”

Hayley felt a little nervous at first, so she grabbed onto Gollum’s arm. Then, he put his arm around her.

“It’s alright,” he said sweetly. “I am here, Precious. Don’t be afraid.”

Hayley rested her head against Gollum’s chest as she realized she was safe with him. “So, what did you three do today?”

“Sméagol and Cheyenne gives me music lessonses.”

“They did?”

“Yes. They teaches me lots of lovely songses. Sméagol teaches me how to plays piano.”

“Oh, that’s awesome. Did you enjoy it?”

“Very much, yes.”

“You know, if you want, I can give you voice lessons, show you different techniques, cool things you can do with your voice.”

“Oh, yes, very much I would love that.”

“I mean, you already know how to sing, how to control your breathing. I guess it came naturally for you, but there’s still some other neat things you can do with your voice.”

“I don’t knows if I can hits high notes like Sméagol does.”

“Well, Sméagol’s voice is much higher than yours, even when he speaks, but you can still learn to sing falsetto. I can also teach you how to lilt and cover.”

Gollum looked confused.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you what that stuff is. That is, if you want me to.”

“Yes, I would, Precious.”

“Okay. Did you do anything else?”

“We watches Celtic Woman.”

“Ohhh, Celtic Woman,” Hayley said happily, “aren’t they amazing?”

“Yes, amazing they are. I loves them.”

“Me, too.”

“Cheyenne says she wants to takes us to see them live.”

“Oh, hell yeah! Definitely! She and I can even get backstage passes, so you can meet them. Would you like that?”

“Oh! Yes!” Gollum said enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Hayley giggled. “Well, alright then. I think you’ll enjoy it. They’re some of the nicest people you’ll ever meet, and if you think their concert DVDs are good, they’re even more incredible in person.”

“It sounds lovely.”

“It is.” Hayley nuzzled up in Gollum’s arms. “You know, I don’t know what I was so scared of. I mean, even if there were creepy crawlers in here or scary animals, you wouldn’t let them hurt me. I mean, I saw how you took down that Goblin. You kicked its butt.”

Gollum giggled. “How does it know so much about me, Precious?”

“It’s kinda hard to explain,” Hayley said awkwardly. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.”

“Right now… I’m just really enjoying being here with you.”

“I enjoys being with you, too, Precious.”

Hayley grinned. “It’s so cute how you call everyone Precious. I mean, I know it’s because of the Precious, and it’s your favorite word, but… part of me feels like you actually really mean it when you call people that.”

Gollum smiled warmly. “I do… Precious.”

They both giggled.

“Just like how Sméagol does, too,” said Hayley. “You know, you two are more alike than you think.”

“We are? How?”

“Well, you’re both sweet, loving, kind, caring people. You both love onesies with zippers and long tails.”

“Just like you.”

Hayley giggled. “You both want tails… just like me.” She laughed awkwardly. “You both have some of the most beautiful singing voices in the world.”

Gollum smiled flirtily. “Just like you.”

Hayley snickered. “You’re both so innocent and child-like, yet so wise. You’ve both been through hell, yet you both had positive attitudes, never gave up. You’re both very determined. Once you set your mind to something, you never, ever give up.”

“You are, too, Precious, very determined. You never gives up on Cheyenne.”

“Nope, and I’m never giving up on you, either.”

Gollum’s face lit up. “You are… the first person to ever say that to me.”

“Well, I mean it, Sweetheart. I’ve set my mind to you, and I’m never, ever gonna give up, ever.”

“I won’t ever gives up on you, either, my precious.”

“Awwww.” Hayley wrapped her arms around Gollum, and they both stayed in the cave for a few more minutes, just holding each other, enjoying the dark.

Then, they finally came out of the cave, wiping the dirt off their bodies.

“Oh, crap!” Hayley laughed. “I haven’t gotten this dirty since I was a kid!”

Gollum laughed. “Sorry, Precious!”

“It’s okay. I can wash these onesies, and we can get showers when we get back. Besides… I enjoyed it, and I’d love to do it again.”

“I enjoyed it, too.” Gollum looked into Hayley’s eyes again, and for a moment, he almost seemed like he was going to kiss her. Then, he stopped himself, and the two friends went home again, where Sméagol was cooking dinner. They had just enough time to each get showers, and change into clean onesies. Then, we all sat down to a delicious meal of fried fish and chips.


	32. Chapter 32

So, as time went on, our bond with Gollum grew stronger and stronger. During the day, while Hayley was at work, Sméagol and I would give him piano lessons, as well as show him how technology works. He was so excited when he learned how to use a SmartPhone. He thought it was the neatest thing he’d ever seen. Sméagol also taught him how to cook, and the two of them would often cook delicious lunches together. We would often watch movies and Celtic Woman concert DVDs, and I would show Gollum my YouTube videos, as well as videos from choir.

When Hayley got home from work, she would give him voice lessons, and the two of them spent a lot of time together outdoors. As for dinner, it would alternate between Gollum, Sméagol, and Hayley cooking. Sometimes, two of them would cook together, or even all three of them at times.

Sméagol’s friendship with Gollum quickly grew into a brotherly bond. My relationship with him was like one I would have with an older brother. He was very protective of me, but not too much, not to the point where he was overbearing. Hayley, however, seemed to be developing a different sort of bond with Gollum. The four of us felt like a family, which meant the world to Gollum, since he never had a family of his own.


	33. Chapter 33

It was the beginning of November, and choir rehearsals for our upcoming Christmas concert had started. Sméagol, Hayley, and I were all ready to go.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go?” Hayley asked Gollum. “I feel really bad leaving you here by yourself, and besides, the choir would really love your voice.”

“No,” Gollum replied. “I’m… I’m alright, Precious.”

“Okay,” Hayley said hesitantly. “But, you will come to our concert next month, right?”

“Of course. After all it’s done for me, how could I not show it support?”

Hayley smiled. “Awww, you’re a sweetie.”

Gollum gave Hayley a hug. “So are you, Precious.”

Hayley giggled, and returned the hug. “Okay. We’re gonna stop on the way home to get you some new clothes, so we’ll be gone for a few hours.”

“Take your time.”

“And, if you need us, Sméagol left his phone here for you to use. You know how to use it, right?”

“Yes, I does.”

“Okay. You call me if you need anything.”

“I won’t disturbs you, Precious.”

“Okay. If you get hungry, there’s plenty of food in the fridge and the pantry.

Gollum smiled. “I knows. Thank you.”

“Okay.” Hayley gave him one more hug. “We’ll see you in a little while, Honey.”

Then, Sméagol and I gave him hugs, and the three of us left for rehearsal.

While we were gone, Gollum hesitantly got up from the couch, and tiptoed over to where we kept all our DVDs. He searched through them, until he found The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Just like Sméagol, he fast forwarded to the Riddles in the Dark scene, and the frightened look on Bilbo’s face broke his heart. Not only that, but the fact that he actually wanted to eat him made him feel so sick inside. Looking at Bilbo now, he had absolutely no desire to hurt him, even when he took the ring. He understood why Bilbo did it, and it wasn’t to hurt him.

His heart also hurt for Sméagol, who was so happy to finally have a new playmate. All Sméagol wanted was someone to talk to, someone to play with, but he and Gollum were both starving, as they were only living off of bats, cave fish, and goblins.

When he finished watching the scene, he tearfully removed the DVD from the player, put it back in its case, and placed it back on the shelf where he found it. Then, he grabbed Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, inserted it into the DVD player, and paid close attention to the story. Seeing his “Precious” again did not bring him the joy it once did. It was no longer beautiful or even the slightest bit appealing in his eyes anymore. In fact, it repulsed him. Finally having an outside perspective of the ring, he was beginning to understand why it needed to be destroyed. It was pure evil, and seeing all the pain and suffering it caused the Fellowship made his stomach turn.

“What did I ever sees in that wretched piece of rubbish?” he muttered to himself.

When he finished watching the movie, he was about to watch The Two Towers when we came home. However, after we went to bed, he stayed up to watch it with the volume turned down, so he would not wake anyone up. Once again, seeing everything from an outside perspective tore him up inside. From when he attacked the hobbits to get the ring back to the fight he had with Sméagol to the plan he concocted to get the ring back, it was all too much for him to take, but he kept watching. Like Sméagol, he wanted to understand the error of his ways.

The Forbidden Pool scene was the most enlightening for him, as he saw that Frodo did not betray him, but did indeed, try to save him. He understood that the actions of Faramir and his rangers were not Frodo’s fault, not even a little bit. Seeing Sméagol getting beat up by the rangers shattered his already broken heart. “How could they hurts my poor Sméagol like that?” he said to himself as tears came pouring out of his eyes, seeing Sméagol lying helplessly on the ground, sobbing his poor heart out. Oh, how he longed to reach through the screen, and hold Sméagol in his arms.

One thing, however, made him feel more joy than the ring ever did, and that was the powerful bond between Sam and Frodo. He never wanted to admit it before, but he longed to have the same kind of bond with Sméagol. Like Sam protected Frodo, Gollum was protective of Sméagol, but unlike Sam, he never really knew how to show Sméagol the love he had for him. He didn’t know how, even though he felt it so deeply.

At the same time, it hurt him, because he finally understood why Sam hated him so much. Sam was not a nasty hobbit, just someone who loved his best friend so much that he would do anything to protect him, just like Gollum would for Sméagol. He also realized how he truly felt about Sam. He never hated him. He was scared of him, just as Sam was of him. But… he also loved that hobbit so much, and had no desire to hurt him or Frodo, not anymore, now that the ring was no longer dictating his life.

After he watched The Two Towers, he immediately watched The Return of the King. Seeing the bond between Sméagol and Déagol warmed his heart… until the ring came in to play, and forced poor Sméagol to strangle his best friend to death. Seeing Déagol’s lifeless body falling over was so overwhelming for Gollum, but he still kept watching.

He watched closely as he began to put his plan into action, but seeing the hobbits suffering and fighting for survival hurt him more than words could ever express. Seeing the burden that was forced upon Frodo, he wished he could’ve taken it away, not so he could have the ring back, but so he could liberate his Master. Oh, how he was dreading the Mount Doom scene, not because it meant the ring would be destroyed, but because of what happened. It was getting harder and harder to watch. He wanted to turn it off, but he was determined to be strong for the hobbits. So, he kept watching.

Well, the hobbits had finally reached the Cracks of Doom, and Gollum’s heart, once again, shattered into pieces, when he watched himself throw a stone at Sam, choke Frodo, and bite off his finger to get the ring back. Then, he watched himself tumble into the fiery chasm below, and burst into tears as he wondered why the elves actually wanted him to be alive again. After everything he did, he didn’t feel as if he deserved a second chance, but for some reason, the elves did.

He did his best to watch the end of the movie, but it was so hard for him to smile at all the joyful events, from the Fellowship reuniting to the King’s return to Sam’s wedding. He had joy in his heart for everyone in Middle Earth, knowing peace had been restored, and everything was okay again. However, he could not feel anything but shame toward himself, and heartache for Frodo who still suffered so much, even after the ring was gone.

When the movie ended, Gollum put it back in its case, and put everything back on the shelf in the order they were. Then, he sat back down on the couch, and stared at the floor for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, how to respond. The guilt and shame he felt was unbearable. He truly felt like he wanted to die again, because in his mind, the world would’ve been better off without him. Gosh, I know that feeling, but probably not to his extreme. I’m sure what I felt all those times was nothing compared to what Gollum was feeling right then.

It was really late… or early, and he was exhausted. He slowly stood up, and made his way upstairs, even though his body felt like it weighed a million pounds. He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and crawled into bed. Surprisingly, despite how much he had on his mind, he still managed to fall asleep quickly, but what followed was a series of dreadful, unbearable nightmares.


	34. Chapter 34

Gollum slept in very late the next day. We tried to call him for lunch, but he didn’t respond. We put his lunch in the fridge, hoping he’d wake up to eat it soon. However, by three-o-clock, we were getting worried, so I went up to check on him. I peaked my head into his room, and saw him on his bed, still fast asleep. I wasn’t sure if I should wake him or not, so I decided not to. I went back downstairs to let Hayley and Sméagol know that he was okay, just sleeping. We figured maybe he didn’t sleep well the night before. However, when he did not come down for dinner, we were all worried.

This time, Sméagol decided to take his dinner to him. He slowly opened the door, and saw Gollum, still lying in bed, but he didn’t appear to be asleep anymore. He was just lying there with his eyes closed. “Gollum?” Sméagol said gently.

Gollum opened his eyes, and glanced at Sméagol.

“Are you alright, Precious?”

“Y… yes,” Gollum said quietly.

“Sméagol bring you your dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. It slept all day.”

Gollum looked around, very disoriented. “Oh,” he said, embarrassed.

Sméagol grinned. “It’s alright, Precious. It must’ve been very tired.”

“Yes, very tired, Precious.”

“Did it not sleep well last night.”

Gollum hesitated, as he wasn’t sure if he wanted Sméagol to know what was going on inside his tortured mind. “No. Did not sleep well at all.”

However, Sméagol could see the anguish in Gollum’s eyes. He set the plate and drink down on top of the dresser, and sat next to Gollum, gently caressing his head. “Precious…” he said sweetly, “are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, my love,” Gollum stuttered. “I’m alright.”

“Sméagol sees it in your eyes. Something is wrong.”

Gollum said nothing.

“Come, tell Sméagol what it is, Precious.”

“I…” Gollum could not seem to find the words to explain what he was feeling.

Sméagol pulled him close. “It’s alright. If you’re not ready, my precious friend, if it’s too painful right now, Sméagol understands. Tells me when you're ready, okay?”

Gollum didn’t speak, only nodded.

“Come, Sméagol bring you dinner.”

“I’m… not hungry, Precious.”

“Awww, but it has to eat. Come, sit up. Sméagol get it for you.” So, Sméagol got up to fetch Gollum’s dinner off the dresser. He handed him his drink, and sat back down next to him, holding his plate. He placed it in Gollum’s lap.

Gollum picked up the fork, and slowly began to eat his dinner, only taking very small bites, picking at his food. He took a break to take a drink of his water. Maybe that would help. Nope, not really, but he kept trying to eat his dinner.

Sméagol saw how he was struggling to eat, and he gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Precious. It doesn’t have to finish. Sméagol just happy Precious Gollum eats something. Does not want him to starve, no.”

It was all too much for Gollum. Sméagol cared so much about him, but he felt he did not deserve it. At the same time, how was he supposed to explain these feelings to his friend? He couldn’t seem to find the right words, and he knew it would upset Sméagol. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore. He didn’t want to ever hurt another living thing ever again.

“Sméagol put the rest in the fridge for you, Precious. You eats it when you wants it.”

“Thank you, Sméagol,” said Gollum.

Sméagol gave Gollum a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. “Keeps your water bottle. Must stay hydrated, my love.” With that, Sméagol took the plate back downstairs, wrapped it in foil, and put it in the fridge, along with Gollum’s uneaten lunch.

That night, after we all went to bed, Gollum stayed up for a little while, as he was afraid to go to sleep, because he knew he would have horrible nightmares again. He paced around the room, and searched through the drawers in the desk. He found a stack of empty journals and a whole bunch of ink pens. He took out a journal and pen, and began to write down everything he was feeling. He managed to fill several pages. He hoped this would help him feel a little better, getting it off his chest, and maybe instead of verbally telling Sméagol what was on his mind, he could just show him the journal. No, he didn’t care if anyone read it, as everyone who knew the Lord of the Rings knew about everything that happened. What they didn’t know were his true feelings and what was in his heart. Not that it mattered, because he figured people would still hate him regardless.

He closed the journal, and sat there for a moment, staring blankly at the wall. He thought to himself, why does Sméagol care about me so much? After everything I did to him, he still loves me. Why do Cheyenne and Hayley love me so much, even though they know everything that happened, everything I did. Why was I given a second chance? These wonderful elves seem to think I deserve to live, but I don’t see it. I don’t understand. Why am I here?

Soon, he was getting tired again, so he got ready for bed. Unfortunately, when he fell asleep again, he was greeted by another series of horrible nightmares.

For a while, Gollum spent most of his time in his room, either sleeping or writing in his journal. He ate his meals, but never finished them. He didn’t bother to come downstairs for any music lessons, movie time, or really anything for that matter. He kept to himself as much as possible, but never lashed out at us when we went to check on him or ask him if he was okay. He didn’t want to hurt us. Still, we were so worried about him, but we knew we couldn’t force him to talk to us. I, more than anyone, understood what it felt like to be so depressed that I didn’t even want to get out of bed, and I knew how it felt not to want to talk about it yet, as I was often met with hurtful responses. “You’re overreacting.” “You’re being too sensitive.” “Get over it.” “Be strong.” “Be positive.” Even if the responses were meant well, they still only made things a hundred times worse. So, we tried to give Gollum his space, but still made sure to check on him often, and let him know how much we loved him.


	35. Chapter 35

One night, Hayley got up to use the bathroom. When she came out, she heard something. She leaned her ear against Gollum’s bedroom door, and heard crying. “Gollum?” she said quietly as she slowly opened the door, and tiptoed in. He was crying in his sleep. As she was about to sit down on the bed to wake him up, she saw his journal on the desk, wide open. She read it to herself, and her heart sank and shattered into a million pieces. She put the book down, crawled into bed with Gollum, and held him close. “Shhh, it’s okay, Sweetie,” she whispered, trying desperately not to cry. “I’m right here. It’s gonna be okay.” She gently stroked his back, and kissed his forehead.

He opened his eyes, and looked up to see Hayley’s loving face. “Hayley? What’s it doing?”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Baby. You were crying in your sleep.”

“Oh… sorry, Precious.”

“Don’t be. I hope you don’t mind, but I read your journal.”

“No… I doesn’t mind.”

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me you were in this much pain?”

“I… I didn’t knows how, Precious. I didn’t want to hurts you… or Sméagol… or Cheyenne.”

“Why would that hurt us?”

“It hurt Sméagol.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said it breaksed his heart that I feels guilty.”

“Honey, that doesn’t mean you hurt him. It just means he cares about you so much, and seeing you in so much pain hurts him. It’s called empathy. When you hurt, so does he. Sweetie, he’s the most empathetic person I’ve ever met, so when someone he loves is in any pain, he feels it to an extreme, and all he wants is to take that pain away. It doesn’t mean you hurt him. It hurts us to see you so miserable, but that doesn’t mean you hurt us. Does that make any sense, Baby?”

“Yes… it does, Precious.”

“Because, I know you’re an empath, too. When you saw Sméagol get hurt all those times, it hurt you, too, and you wanted to protect him.” She could feel herself wanting to cry, but she tried to hold it back. “Sweetie, you know that none of your actions were your fault, right?”

Gollum shook his head. “No, they were, Precious.”

“No, Sweetie, you had absolutely no control. The ring had you in its grasp, even when you didn’t have it. I’ve told you before, but I’ll tell you again. I believe with all my heart that, if you did have a choice, you would’ve done the complete opposite. You would've helped Frodo destroy it, and you never would’ve tried to hurt anyone. Sweetie-Pie, you have a very soft, kind, loving, tender heart. Not once have you ever tried to hurt any of us while you’ve been here. You’ve been nothing but gentle and sweet to all of us. I know you don’t see it, but you are a beautiful person, inside and out. You are one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. You proved me right.

Tears poured out of Gollum’s eyes.

“Gollum, I am so grateful the elves gave you a second chance. I am so grateful that you are alive, and you are here with us. Every time I watched the movies, I never wanted to hurt you, not once. I never felt any anger or resentment towards you. My heart broke for you every time. I wanted so badly to reach through my screen, and give you the biggest hug. I wanted to hold you so tight, and take all your pain away. Never question why we all love you so much. We love you, because you are a truly good person with a heart equally as big as Sméagol’s. Sauron wanted you to feel worthless, like the ring was your only purpose. He wanted you to be miserable. Don’t give that sick bastard what he wants. God, there better not be someone out there dumb enough to revive him, because if I ever got my hands on him, I would kill him all over again. After what he did to you and Sméagol and Frodo and so many others, he is the one who doesn’t deserve to live. He didn’t have a good bone in his body, not that he had a real body, and his ‘Great Eye’ looked like an angry vagina.”

Gollum burst out laughing at that comment.

Hayley giggled. “Awww, there’s that smile.” She smiled back at him. “I love that smile. It’s so cute, just like its owner.”

Gollum blushed.

“Come here, Baby. I’ll stay with you.” She pulled him close, and held him tightly, caressing his body.

“Will it stay with me every night?”

“Of course.” She kissed his cheek. “Anything for you, Baby.”

More tears came to Gollum’s eyes.

“Awww, it’s okay, Sweetie-Pie. I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

“It won’t?”

“No, never. Baby, did you know I have a Precious, too?”

“You do?”

“Yeah. It’s you.”

“Me?”

“Mmhmm.” Hayley smiled warmly. “You’re my Precious.”

Gollum nuzzled up in Hayley’s embrace.

“Awwwww.” She kissed his forehead. “You want me to sing to you, Baby?”

“Yes, very much, Precious. Very much I would love that.”

“Okay.” Hayley rested Gollum’s head against her chest, and continued caressing him as she sang a sweet song to him. It was a song she often sang to me, her own version of “When She Loved Me” from Toy Story 2. When she first heard the song, it touched her heart. The melody was so gorgeous and sweet, so she decided to write her own lyrics, making it a song about how much she loved me. Now, she was singing it to Gollum, and it reduced him to tears. “Awwwww, it’s okay, Baby,” she said after one of the verses. Then, she continued singing, and he drifted off to sleep in her arms. This time, he didn’t have his usual nightmares, but had a dream somewhat similar to the one I had a while back when she sang to me through the night after Logan dumped me.

She was in a white onesie with a very long tail and big, fluffy wings. She wrapped her arms and tail around Gollum, and flew him away from his cave. She kept her arms and tail around him when they landed under a rainbow tree, and sang him a sweet song.

When Gollum woke up, Hayley was still holding him tightly, and still singing to him. He kept his eyes open, but stayed as still as possible, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. So much love radiated from her kind face, and all that love was for him. It was a feeling he’d never experienced before. He was falling in love with her. Not even the ring made him feel this way. He rested his head against her chest, and listened to her heart beating as she continued to sing to him. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he’d met a real-life angel.


	36. Chapter 36

After a while of barely getting to spend any time with Gollum, I was really beginning to feel down. I was really worried about him, and all I wanted to do was be with my new friend. After lunch, I decided to pay him a little visit. I stood outside his room, and hesitated for a while before I knocked. “Gollum?” I said. “It’s me, Cheyenne. I brought you your lunch.”

“Come in,” Gollum replied.

I opened the door, and carried his plate to him. “Here you go,” I said awkwardly.

“Thank you, Precious.”

I placed a full water bottle on his nightstand. “Here’s your drink.”

“Thank you.”

I hesitated. “Um, mind if I sit with you?”

“Of course not,” Gollum said warmly.

I sat next to him on the bed, and wracked my brain for something to say. “So… Hayley told me what’s been bothering you. I’m… really sorry. Honestly, I know what extreme guilt feels like, but obviously not to your extreme. Actually, I can’t even begin to imagine how you’re feeling right now. Sorry.” I laughed awkwardly. “I don’t really know what to say. I don’t wanna be one of those people that says I know what you’re going through when I clearly don’t. I hate when people do that to me. I just… it… must be really hard.”

“It is,” he said. “Very hard it is.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Gollum nibbled on his sandwich.

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you alone. Let you finish your lunch.” I got up, and walked out, feeling so awkward.

“No, wait,” Gollum gently called after me. “Come back. Please?”

I turned around, and tiptoed back in.

“It doesn’t have to go. I likes having a friend sit with me for a bit.”

I sat back down next to him. “Okay, the truth is… I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Why?”

“Because… you’re one of my best friends… and I really miss you.”

Gollum looked at me, and saw that I was trying to hold back tears. He put his plate down next to him. “Awwwwww, come here, Precious.” He threw his arms around me. He lifted me into his lap, and spread his legs out to make room for me to sit between them. He held me against his chest. “I misses you, too, my precious friend. I’m so sorry if I hurts you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” I sniffled. “I was just worried about you. I hate that you’re struggling with feeling guilty and shitty about yourself. You don’t deserve to feel like that. You’re a really good guy.”

“Awwww, Cheyenne.” He held me tighter. “Does it really cares about me this much?”

“Yes,” I sobbed. “Gollum, if it wasn’t for you and Sméagol, I wouldn’t even be alive right now. When my last boyfriend, Logan, dumped me, it really, really hurt. I wanted to kill myself, because I felt worthless and shitty about myself. Then, Hayley showed me the Lord of the Rings movies, and when I saw you guys come on screen, it was like God sent me an angel. I really hate that you think you don’t deserve to live. You do freaking deserve to live. It made me really sad when you died the first time. I don’t want anything to happen to you again. I don’t wanna lose you or Sméagol. You guys mean so much to me.”

“Oh, Precious!” Gollum cried, holding onto me as tight as he could, and resting his chin on my shoulder. “You will never lose us,” he said into my ear. “Alright, Precious? Never. I always be your friend, and I won’t goes anywhere. You won’t loses us, Sweetheart.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“Oh, you didn’t. You didn’t, no. You makes me feel so much better.”

“How?”

“When you said I saved your life. So happy I am to know I helpsed you. I never wants you to hurts yourself, Precious, never. No, not my sweet friend, my baby sister.” He kissed my cheek. “Bless you. Bless you, Baby.”

As I rested my head against Gollum’s chest, I felt someone else wrapping their arms around me, too.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Precious. Sméagol is here.” Yep, it was Sméagol. “You will never lose us, never, never, never.”

After Gollum finished his lunch, I went to the bathroom to take care of my, um, sensory issues. Then, I came back in, and saw the two of them lying next to each other in the bed with a gap between them.

“Awwww, come here, Babyface,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Come lay with us.”

I carefully crawled into the bed with them. They both nuzzled up close to me, and wrapped their arms, legs, and even their tails around me. They both held me so tightly.

“How’s that, Precious?” Gollum asked.

“I feel like I’m in a warm, fluffy angel cocoon,” I said.

“Awwwwwww!” they both cried.

“I feel so loved.”

“Awww, you are loved, Baby,” Sméagol said sweetly.

“And, you makes us feel loved, too, Precious,” said Gollum, “you and Hayley both.”

I grinned. “You really like Hayley, don’t you?”

Gollum giggled. “Yes, very much. Such an angel she is.” He kissed my forehead. “Just like her baby sister.”

Sméagol giggled and kissed my cheek. “Does it want to play riddle games?”

“Um, sure,” I said hesitantly, “but I suck at riddles.”

Sméagol giggled. “It’s alright. Only meant to have fun, Precious.”

“Okay, but I can’t think of any to ask.”

“It’s alright,” said Gollum. “We knows lots of riddleses.”

“Why didn’t the watermelon want to marry the honeydew melon?” asked Sméagol?”

“Um… I don’t know,” I said. “It was a messy relationship?”

Sméagol giggled. “Because, she can’t-elope.”

Gollum and I burst out laughing.

“Oh, my gosh!” I laughed. “I love puns!”

“Me, too!” Gollum laughed. “Alright, my turn. I can break. I can be clogged. I can be attacked. I can be given. I can be kept. I can be crushed, yet I can be whole at the same time. What am I?”

I thought for a moment. “Um… an egg?”

“A heart, Precious!” Gollum laughed.

“Oh, duh,” I snorted.

Gollum and Sméagol laughed.

“My turn,” Sméagol singsonged, giggling softly. “I can makes people happy. I can makes people cry. Awwwww. I can make people wants me, and I can drives people crazy. What am I?”

“Uh…” I thought again. “A song?”

Sméagol giggled, and gently kissed my lips. “It’s love,” he said happily. “It’s love, Precious.”

“Shit, I should’ve known that.”

Gollum and Sméagol both giggled.

“Why did the two loverses end up in prison?” asked Gollum.

“Um, I don’t know,” I said. “Having sex in public?”

Sméagol and Gollum burst out laughing, which caused me to laugh as well.

“My baby has a dirty, dirty mind, she does,” Sméagol teased.

I snickered. “Yep, I’m a little pervert.”

Gollum laughed.

“Okay, what’s the answer?”

“Because they stole each other's heartses.”

“Awwwwww!” Sméagol squealed. “So cute that was! Alright, Sméagol has one, Precious. The rich and the poor needs it. The desperate and the satisfied wants it. The coward and the hero craves it. In fact, everyone desires it, yet the only person who can senses it is the one who has it. What is it?”

I hesitated. “Um… love?”

“Yes!” Sméagol squeaked. “Yes, yes, yes, yes! My baby finally gets one! Awwwww!” He giggled and kissed me again. “So proud of you Sméagol is!”

Gollum didn’t say anything. He just smiled at us.

“Yeah, but I only got one out of five,” I said. “If I was the one who wandered into your cave, y’all would’ve eaten me for dinner.”

“Awwwwww!” Gollum and Sméagol cooed, hugging me tighter.

“We could never eats you, no,” said Gollum. “Never, Precious.”

“No, not our baby,” added Sméagol as he gently pinched my cheek. “No, we loves you too much.”

“You guys say that now,” I said, “but remember, you were starving like crazy back then. You would’ve eaten anything, because you were just that desperate for food.”

“Awwww, but we could never eats you, Babyface,” said Sméagol. “We never wanted to hurts poor Bilbo. That wretched ring takes away our appetites for real foodses, and it cloudsed our judgementses. But, we knows you so well, Precious. You would’ve taken cares of us.”

“Yeah, I would’ve taken you guys out for a pizza,” I joked.

Gollum and Sméagol both giggled.

“No pizza there is in Middle Earth, you silly,” Sméagol teased.

I snickered. “I know. I’m just kidding.”

Sméagol giggled. “We knows.”

“No, but seriously, I would’ve taken you to get some real food.”

“But, we couldn’t stands the light then, Precious,” said Gollum.

“I would’ve given you a hat, sunglasses, and some sunscreen to help protect you.”

“Why didn’t we thinks to do that?”

“Because, there isn’t any sunscreen or sunglasses in Middle Earth, but I would’ve brought some from home.”

Gollum smiled when he realized what I was saying. “You would’ve come to Middle Earth just to see us, Precious?”

“Yep. I would’ve gone into your cave on purpose, and given you a lot of food. And, I would’ve stayed to hang out with you.”

“Awwwwwwww!” Gollum and Sméagol cried.

“But, what about the ring, Sweetheart?” Sméagol asked. “It would’ve corrupted you, too.”

“I like to think that, because of my sensory issues, I would be immune to it. I don’t like jewelry, and I really hate touching small metal objects. I hate the way they feel, and they make my hands stink.”

They both giggled.

“I probably would’ve been like, ‘Get away from me, you wretched piece of golden shit,’ and maybe even kicked it away.”

“Hmmm,” Sméagol thought, “maybe it would’ve been immune to it since it hates it that much.”

“But, if I had to, I would’ve taken the ring to Mordor for you guys and Sam and Frodo. I would’ve wrapped it in a zillion layers of newspaper, though.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Gollum said sweetly, “we wouldn’t lets you go there by yourself.”

“No,” added Sméagol, “we don’t wants anything to happen to our true Precious. All those nasty orcses would tries to hurts you. We wouldn’t lets them.”

“We wouldn’t even let Her eats you.”

“Oh, you mean Shitlob?” I said.

They both snickered again.

“Shitlob!” Gollum laughed. “So funny you are, Precious.”

“Awww, we would protects you, Baby,” said Sméagol, “and so would Sam and Master.”

“You guys are so sweet,” I said. “You’re the nicest guys I’ve ever met.”

“Awwwwwww!” they both cried.

I giggled softly. “I love when you guys say that.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwwwwww!”

“Awwwwwwww!” added Gollum.

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Sméagol singsonged.

“Awww.”

I giggled some more. “I call that the ‘A-W’ word.”

They both giggled.

“That’s so cute,” Sméagol said in his cutesy voice as he kissed my cheek, “just like my precious little pudding pop princess.” He giggled as he gently pinched my cheek again.

I smiled, and nuzzled up in their arms. “I love you guys.”

“Awww, we loves you, too, Baby,” Gollum said sweetly.

“Why don’t we sings you a sweet song?” Sméagol suggested.

“I would love that,” I said.

So, they both wrapped their arms, legs, and onesie tails around me tighter, and sang me a sweet song together. They harmonized so perfectly, and their voices were so angelic. It was so beautiful.

“Ow,” I said as I moved my head a little. “Ow.”

“Are you alright, Precious?” asked a worried Gollum.

“I think I got my hair stuck in your zipper.”

“Oh!” Gollum laughed as he gently pulled my hair out of his zipper.

“Oh, my!” Sméagol laughed. “It’s stuck in my zipper, too! Awwwww, my poor baby!” He also gently removed my hair, and they both brushed it out from under my head, and onto the pillow.

“There you goes, Sweetheart,” said Gollum. “Now, our zipperses won’t catch your hair again.”

“Awwww, doesn’t she have the most beautiful hair?” Sméagol said as he gently ran his fingers through it.

“Oh, so lovely and shiny it is,” said Gollum as he, too, ran his fingers through it. “So long and soft and so… so… precioussssss.” He kissed my forehead. “Just like she is.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwww, yes, so precious she is.” He held onto me tighter again. “Our baby.”


	37. Chapter 37

That night, while I was in the shower, getting ready for bed, Gollum sat in his room, looking out the window with his hands folded in prayer. “God… I don’t deserves forgiveness; I knows. But… I hurts so many people back home. So much pain I caused nice hobbitses when they already had enough of their own.” He sighed heavily. “If I could do it all again, I wouldn’t have tried to eats poor Bagginses. I would’ve helpsed him, just as he asked me to do. So hungry I was, desperate, Precious, but Bagginses did not deserves to be eaten, did not deserves to be hurt at all. And, Samwise… so hateful I was to him. Every right he hads to treat me the way he did. He was only protecting his Precious, Master. I understands that, as I would do anything to protect my new friends. And, poor Master… he did not betray us. He saved us. Nasty rangerses hurts us… but in time, I hopes I can forgives them, just as I hopes I can forgives orcses, elveses, Faramir, and… even Sauron. But, Master, I do not forgives him, as he did nothing wrong, Precious. He was kind to us, and I forced poor Sméagol to hurts him, all for a wretched, nasty, filthy piece of golden rubbish. Yes, God, I understands that I do not deserves forgiveness, not after everything I’ve done.” Tears formed in his eyes, and he began to cry. “But… please, bless everyone in Middle Earths, Precious. Bless them all with my love, your love, and I hopes they knows how sorry I am. And, God? Please forgive me for all my sins. Amen, Precious.” With that, he crawled into bed, curled up under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

Little did he know that Sméagol was standing right outside the door, listening to his prayer. Sméagol made his way back to our room, sat on our bed, and looked out the window with his hands folded in prayer and tears rolling down his cheeks. “God, my poor Gollum is hurting, still tormented by his past he is. Please grant him the peace of mind and happiness he deserves. None of it was his fault. Sméagol knows, but he still blames himself for everything. I understands, because I do, too. But, he doesn’t believes he deserves forgiveness or love or joy… or even to live,” he wept. “It hurts Sméagol to see him suffering so cruelly. He does not deserves such anguish. He does deserves love. He does deserves joy. He does deserves to live, and yes, he does deserves forgiveness. All good he deserves, nothing bad. Please grant him peace. Sméagol wants to see his friend happy. Amen, my precious Lord.”

As Sméagol turned away from the window, he saw me standing in the doorway, listening to his prayer. “Hi, my precious,” he greeted sweetly.

I smiled awkwardly. “Hi.” I tiptoed in, and sat next to him on the bed.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it. It was really nice.”

“I meansed it.”

“I know you did. I want the same thing for him. I hate that he’s still torturing himself.”

“Me, too, Precious.”

“But, I guess I understand, because the ring had an even bigger effect on him than it did you.”

Sméagol nodded. “It did, yes, much bigger.”

“Man, Sauron is such a piece of shit. He’s dead, and he’s still torturing Gollum from the grave. Does he have nothing better to do, like maybe, I don’t know, fucking himself with his own stupid ring? Oh, that’s right. He can’t use it as a cock ring since he doesn’t even have one.”

Sméagol burst out laughing. “Precious!” he teased.

I snickered. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Silly, silly, silly.” He tickled my neck.

I giggled.

He giggled, too, and smiled sweetly at me. “You’re so cute; you knows that?”

I beamed at him. “You’re cuter.”

“No, you’re cuter.”

“No, you are.”

“No, you, Precious.”

“Nope, you.”

“Nope, you infinity!” Sméagol laughed mischievously.

I smirked. “You got me.”

“Yes, Sméagol beats silly Cheyenne.” He faked an evil laugh.

I giggled like a schoolgirl. “That evil laugh is so freaking cute.”

Sméagol giggled sweetly and kissed my lips. “Sméagol loves you,” he whispered.

“Cheyenne loves you,” I whispered back.

Sméagol grinned.

“No, but seriously, I really wish Gollum could find the peace of mind he deserves. You know, you’re right. All this pain and crap he’s feeling, he really doesn’t deserve it.”

“No,” Sméagol agreed, “he doesn’t, no.”

I sighed heavily. “He’s a really good guy.”

“He is, yes. Very good, Precious.”

“I’m glad he’s my friend. Honestly, he’s a better friend to me than Abby ever was.”

Sméagol hugged me. “Sméagol so happy to hear that. Abby hurt you so much; I knows.”

“Yeah, she did, but honestly, I felt like she always wanted to leave.”

“What’s it saying?”

“Like, she had one foot out the door from the beginning. I feel like she only became my friend, because she felt obligated, not because she wanted to. I was the poor disabled girl with ‘no friends,’ so she decided to fill that role. Like, I was nothing more than a charity case to her.”

“Awwwwww.” Sméagol put his arm around me.

“But, with Gollum, I don’t feel that way. It feels like he actually wants me around, despite all my issues.”

“Yes. Yes, he does, Precious. You are not a charity case to him, not at all. Your friendship means everything to him.” He held me closer. “And, you are not a charity case to Sméagol, either. No, Sméagol needs you.” He kissed my lips again. “Sméagol loves you so much.”

“I love you, too, Sméagol, so freaking much.”


	38. Chapter 38

A few days later, Sméagol and Gollum decided to pick up lunch for the three of us at the 711––hotdogs, Doritos, and slurpees. While they were shopping, Sméagol saw something through the window that grabbed his attention––a seemingly distressed woman by one of the gas pumps. He looked over at Gollum.

“What is it, Sméagol?” Gollum asked.

“Sméagol be right back, Precious,” said Smeagol,. “Does it know how to pay for everything?”

Gollum nodded.

Sméagol hurried out the store, and approached the woman. He suddenly realized she was the woman he’d met in the park that summer, the one who tried to bully him, but he didn’t care. She looked like she needed help. “Miss?” he said timidly. “What’s the matter?”

“I need to buy gas for my car,” said the woman, “but my fuckin’ card got declined.” Then, she looked up, and her face turned white when she saw who was talking to her. “Oh, shit.”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “It’s alright. I won’t hurts you.” He reached in his pocket for his wallet. “How much does it need?”

The woman looked at him, puzzled. “Why would you wanna help me after all the shit I said to you?”

“Because you needs help,” Sméagol said sweetly, “and Sméagol loves to help.”

“I don’t have the ring, you know.”

Sméagol grinned. “I don’t wants it, not anymore. Only caused pain and suffering it did.”

“Well… I don’t have anything you’ll want, so…”

“I don’t wants anything from you. I only wants to helps you. Now, how much does it cost?”

The woman hesitated. “$36.”

Sméagol reached in his wallet, and handed the woman two $20 bills. “Keep the extra $4,” he said with a sweet smile.

The woman hesitantly took the money. She sighed heavily. “I’ll pay you back when I get my next paycheck,” she said reluctantly.

“No. It doesn’t have to pays me back. It’s a gift.”

The woman was completely taken aback by Sméagol’s kind gesture. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“Because, I cares. I know you don’t believes it, but very true it is. You are right about me. I did horrible things, and I will never forgives myself for them. I will lives with regrets for the rest of my life, but that’s why I wants to helps people. I wants to be a better person. I don’t wants anything in return, only to makes people happy.” He smiled sweetly at her. “Sméagol does not believes you are a nasty person. No, Sméagol sees in your eyes that you have a kind heart, but you hides it behind so much anger and sadness. Whatever it is you’ve been through, your suffering matters, but it will get better, my precious. Sméagol promises.”

The woman’s eyes began to fill with tears, but she swallowed them. “I can’t take your money, sir.” She tried to hand it back to Sméagol, but he refused to take it.

“No. Takes it. You needs it. Please.”

The woman stared at Sméagol for a second, completely baffled by his kindness, and at a complete loss for words. Then, she finally found them. “Okay… the truth is… I’m going through a divorce.”

“What?”

“My husband and I, we wanted kids, so we tried for fifteen fuckin’ years. One miscarriage after another, I was ready to give up… until we had Bradley.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “He was the best thing that ever happened to me, the most… beautiful little boy. He was my whole world. Then, one day, I took him to the doctor for a checkup. They said he had stage four Leukemia.”

Sméagol’s jaw dropped.

“There was nothing they could do. Three months later, he was dead.”

Sméagol’s heart broke.

“Almost immediately after, I got served with divorce papers. When I asked my husband about it, he said I was damaged goods. It was my fault our son died, because my body was somehow contaminated with death. That’s why I had so many miscarriages. Now, he never fails to remind me every goddamn day what a piece of shit I am.”

“Oh, you poor thing. Come here.” Sméagol pulled her into a big hug as she broke down sobbing in his arms. “Sméagol’s so sorry,” he sniffled.

“That’s why I’m such a bitch. I hate my fuckin’ life.”

“You are not a bitch. You’re hurting. So much you hurts, but you are not a horrible person. You are not damaged goods, and it is not your fault Bradley died, not at all, Precious. Very devastated your husband is, too, but he shouldn’t takes it out on you. He shouldn’t blames it on you. Sometimes, life is unfair and cruel to us. That’s why we needs to be there for each other, love each other. All the pain you’ve been through, you don’t deserves it. You deserves to be happy, and Sméagol believes you will find it someday. I knows you feels worthless now, but you are not. Very wrong your husband is. Your life matters. You matters. So precious you are.”

“Damn it,” the woman huffed.

“What is it, Sweetie?”

“I was wrong about you. You’re not a bad guy, Sméagol. I’m sorry for all that shit I said to you in the park.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. I should know better than to judge someone. Bradley would be so pissed at me. He was the least judgemental person I knew. He was only five when he died, but he never saw the bad in anyone. He only saw good, and he would get so mad at me whenever I made a rude remark about someone. ‘Be nice, Mommy,’ he always said.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwww.”

“He was right. I can picture him screaming that at me from heaven after all that stuff I said to you.”

Sméagol smiled. “You believes in heaven?”

“Yeah…. Because I wanna believe he’s not gone.”

“He’s not, Precious. Always he is with you, watching over you, smiling down on you, loving you. He understands why you blows up at Sméagol. He sees the pain in your heart. Not angry he is, no. Sméagol doesn’t believes that.”

“Thanks, Sméagol.”

“You’re welcome, Precious.”

“And, I promise I’ll pay you back.”

Sméagol smiled. “You already did.” Then, he reached in his pocket, and handed the woman one of his heart cards. “Here. Read this whenever you feels worthless, whenever your husband tries to tear you down. Remind yourself what’s really true, that you are precious… and loved so much.”

The woman read the card to herself, and more tears poured out of her eyes as she threw her arms around Sméagol. “Thank you so much.”

“Awwww, bless you.” Sméagol kissed her forehead. “Bless you forever.”


	39. Chapter 39

Soon, it was Thanksgiving, and we had invited both Sarah and Jamal over for dinner. Hayley cooked the turkey and stuffing while Sméagol and Gollum made mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese, and I set the table in the dining room. Jamal brought freshly made dinner rolls, and Sarah brought deviled eggs and green bean casserole.

As the six of us sat down to eat, we folded our hands to say grace.

“Dear Heavenly Father,” said Hayley, “thank you so much for this food we are about to eat in the hope that it will nourish our bodies, and give us the strength to do thy will. Thank you so much for the wonderful company we are so blessed to share this Thanksgiving meal with. Please, Lord, we ask that you bless us all, those of us who are here, loved ones who are far away, and everyone else in the world, as we know some of us are less fortunate. God, we hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving, and thank you, again, for your many, many blessings you have bestowed upon us. In Jesus’ name we pray, amen.”

“Amen,” we all said.

Then, we each shared things we were thankful for, starting with Jamal.

“So, I’m thankful for Hayley and Sméagol, who got me back on my feet after my parents kicked me out. Both of them showed me that… I do matter, and there ain’t nothin’ wrong wit’ bein’ bisexual. They were the first ones to show me what love looks like, and they showed me that God ain’t no wrathful dude that hates the LGBT peeps. He loves everybody. So… Hayley, Sméagol… thanks.”

Hayley and Sméagol smiled at Jamal.

Then, it was Sarah’s turn. “Okay, well, I’m thankful for Sméagol, because he gave Snowball one last happy moment before she died. And, when she did die, Sméagol was there for me. A lot of other people gave me shit for grieving for a dog, because apparently, dogs aren’t as important as humans.”

“Man, that’s bullshit,” Jamal snarled.

“Yeah,” Sarah scoffed. “But, Sméagol showed me that my feelings matter, and that Snowball’s not gone. She’s always alive in my heart. So, thanks, Sméagol.”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Bless you, Sarah.”

“Okay, my turn,” said Hayley. “Well, I am so thankful to have so many amazing friends whom I love so, so, so much. I’m thankful to be working with Jamal at the music store. He is a wonderful teacher, sales person, and is going to be an incredible DJ. He’s also a very bright, intelligent, kindhearted person. I’m thankful that I met such a sweetheart like Sarah, and that she joined our choir. She has a beautiful voice to match her beautiful heart. I am so thankful to have wonderful friends like Gollum and Sméagol, and even more grateful to have them living in my house with me. They have both been so kind to everyone around them, including myself and my baby sissy-poo, which brings me to…” She put her arm around my shoulders, “Cheyenne!” She kissed my cheek. “She is my best friend, and the best baby sissy-poo I could ever ask for. I wuv you so, so much, Cheyenne.”

I smiled at Hayley. “Thanks, sis.”

Gollum decided to go next. “Very thankful I am to finds friends like Hayley and Cheyenne… and reunites with my dear Sméagol. They all shows me what love is, how it feels to love someone and be loved in return. So much better than the Precious it is. Now, I knows… a gold ring of power is not the Precious. Love is, and I loves you all with all my heart.”

“Awwwww.” Hayley wrapped her arm around Gollum, and rested her head on his shoulder. “We loves you, too, Honey.”

Gollum grinned at the adorable way Hayley imitated his speech.

“I goes next,” said Sméagol. “So much there is to be thankful for, Precious. God, music, a warm bed, delicious food, a second chance at life, friends, a family that loves me…” He smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around me. “And… the most wonderful girlfriend a hobbit could ever ask for.” He smiled at all of us. “Sméagol loves you all so very much, my sweet, beautiful, precious friends, so very much I do. Thank you, God, for the wonderful elveses that gives Sméagol a second chance. Never dreamed I could be so happy.”

“Awwww, we love you, too, Sméagol,” said Sarah.

“Yeah, man,” Jamal agreed, “you the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Awwwww!” Sméagol cried.

I nodded. “I second that statement.”

Sméagol smiled at me.

“Okay, well, I guess it’s my turn.” I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper. “So… I’m really thankful for Hayley, because she’s the best sister ever. When everyone else turned on me, she stayed by my side, even when I was a huge pain in the butt, and trust me, that’s a lot. I’m really thankful for a family that loves me the way I am. I’m thankful for music, because singing and writing songs is my greatest passion. I’m thankful for soft, fluffy sweaters, because they’re so cuddly and snuggly, and they tickle.”

Everyone laughed and giggled softly.

“I’m thankful for Celtic Woman.”

“Amen to that,” Hayley agreed.

“I’m really thankful I finally found friends that don’t run away from me when they see the ugly side of Autism or depression or whatever. They don’t run away when they see my dark side, and that really means a lot to me.”

“Of course not, Precious,” said Gollum. “We loves you too much to ever runs away from you.”

I smiled. “And… I’m really thankful for Sméagol, because he’s the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. After so many bad relationships, one heartbreak after another… and even abuse, I finally found true love, someone who loves me the way I am, and he treats me like a queen. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met, ever.” I smiled at Sméagol. “I love you, Sméagol Bear.”

“Awwwwww.” Sméagol pulled me into his arms, and kissed my cheeks. “Sméagol loves you, too, Precious.”

Everyone smiled at each other. Then, the delicious aroma of our dinner brought us back to Earth.

“Okay,” said Hayley, “let’s eat.”

So, we all enjoyed a hearty Thanksgiving meal.


	40. Chapter 40

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room with the football game on TV. Hayley, Sarah, and I weren’t football fans, but Jamal loved it. Gollum and Sméagol had never seen football before, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

As everyone chatted away, I sat on the couch, stimming and playing with my favorite sweater blanket, and giggling and squealing softly.

“I remember watchin’ football wit’ my family,” said Jamal. “Only time I ever felt like they actually loved me.”

“Awww, well, I’m glad you have some good memories with them,” said Hayley.

“What kind of parents kick their kid out for being bisexual?” Sarah scoffed.

“Homophobic Christians,” said Hayley.

“More like fuckstabs,” said Sarah. “Sorry.”

Jamal laughed. “Nah, it’s cool.”

“So, you’re an LOTR fan?”

“Ah, hell yeah.”

“Me, too.”

“Really? Who’s your favorite character?”

“Frodo Baggins,” Sarah said with a gleam in her eyes. “He’s so cute and sweet and beautiful and adorable.”

“Ooh, sounds like you got a crush on him.”

Sarah giggled. “A little.”

Sméagol smiled. “Bless Master. He reminds Sméagol who he is.”

“Yeah, he was a good guy,” Jamal agreed.

“I was a horrid little wretch to Master,” said Gollum.

“Nah, don’t beat yourself up, bruh. That stupid ring made you do all that shit.”

“That ring was so ugly,” Sarah joked.

Gollum and Hayley snickered.

“Frodo and Sam were awesome, man,” said Jamal. “Ultimate friendship goals. Always wished I had a best friend like Sam.”

“Well, now, you’ve got a bunch of friends,” said Hayley.

“Yeah, y’all are awesome.”

“You’re awesome, too,” said Sarah.

“Ah, man!” Jamal barked excitedly. “Touchdown! Yeah, buddy!”

Sméagol and Gollum smiled at the TV.

“Dang, I think they gonna win this shit! Hell yeah!”

Sméagol looked over at me. I was still stimming and playing with my sweater blanket, giggling and squealing like a major dorko. He giggled sweetly. “What are you doing, you silly little sweater snuggler?”

I giggled and squealed even more.

Sméagol stuck his fingers in the holes of the blanket, and tickled me gently.

I giggled even more.

Sméagol giggled as he continued tickling me with his fingers and the soft blanket. “You’re so cute,” he said in the cutest voice ever. “My little sweater princess.” He kissed my forehead.

I continued giggling. “Sweeeaaaterrr!” I said in my soft, squealy “sweater voice.”

“Sweeeaaaterrr!” Sméagol imitated.

“It’s so fluffy and soft and tickly!”

“Yes!” Sméagol giggled. “So snuggly and cuddly, just like my baby!” He wrapped the sweater blanket around me, and held me close, tickling my sides.

I squealed with laughter.

Sméagol burst into his adorable squeaky giggles, causing Sarah to burst out into giggles.

“You sound like a mouse!” she laughed. “Oh, my God, it’s so cute!”

Sméagol continued giggling, causing the rest of us to burst out laughing. He truly had a contagious, adorable laugh, which only made me love him even more.

I nuzzled up in his arms, and cooed like a baby.

He giggled some more, and tickled my sides again, making me giggle like a little girl.

“You two are so cute!” Sarah laughed.

“Yes,” Gollum agreed, “relationship goalses, Precious.”

“Hey, you’re catchin’ onto the hip lingo, man,” said Jamal.

“Yeah, you sound like a millenial hobbit,” Sarah agreed.

Hayley chuckled.

Just then, the kitchen timer dinged.

“Oh!” Sméagol got up from his seat. “Sméagol be right back.” He hurried into the kitchen, and came back out a few minutes later with a tray containing six dessert plates, a can of whipped cream, and a delicious dessert fresh out of the oven. “Who wants apple pies, Precious?!” he announced.

“Oh, my God, I love apple pie!” Sarah said excitedly.

“Oh, Sméagol, that smells so good,” said Hayley.

“You baked it yourself, man?” asked Jamal.

“Oh, yes,” said Sméagol. “Sméagol loves baking.”

“I’ll help you cut it,” said Hayley, running into the kitchen to grab a knife. “Okay, let me know if you want a big slice, medium, or small, and if you want whipped cream.”

Hayley and Sméagol cut slices for everyone. We all wanted large slices. Surprisingly, I was the only one who didn’t want whipped cream.

“You don’t like whipped cream?” Sarah inquired.

“No,” I said, “I don’t like the foamy texture.”

“Oh, I get you.” She looked over at Jamal, who looked puzzled. “It’s an Autism thing. Sensory issues.”

“Ah, gotcha,” said Jamal.

“Like, for me, I can’t stand mayonnaise.” She cringed and shuddered at the thought of mayonnaise. “Yuck.”

“I also hate broccoli,” I said. “I can’t stand the smell or the texture.”

“She calls it barfoli,” said Hayley.

Sméagol, Gollum, Sarah, and Jamal laughed.

“Sméagol, this pie is awesome,” said Sarah. “You’re a really great baker.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awww, thank you, Precious.”

“Seriously, this is the best apple pie I’ve ever had.”

We all nodded in agreement with our mouths full.

“Yeah, what’s your secret ingredient? Asked Hayley.

“Lots and lots of love,” Sméagol said gleefully.

“Awwwwww!” Sarah and Hayley cried.

“No wonder I feel so warm and fuzzy inside,” said Hayley, taking another bite. “Mmmmm, it’s warming my heart.”

Sméagol giggled sweetly.

“Yeah, I can feel it, too, actually,” said Sarah.

The rest of us agreed.

“Awwwwwww!” Sméagol squealed. “Sméagol loves making everybody happy.”

“Well, you do a great job,” said Hayley as her phone rang. “Oh, excuse me. I’ll be right back.”

“How does my baby likes her pie?” Sméagol said sweetly.

“It’s amazing,” I said.

“Sméagol give you a much bigger slice later,” he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Hayley came back in with a worried expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” asked Sarah. “Are you okay?”

“Um… not really,” Hayley said hesitantly, approaching me. “Cheyenne?”

Oh, God, I thought.

“It’s Abby. She’s been in a really bad accident.”


	41. Chapter 41

My jaw dropped open.

“That was her mom on the phone,” said Hayley. “She said Abby was on her way home from her Thanksgiving dinner with her family when a drunk driver in a pickup truck came swerving around an intersection at twice the speed limit, and crashed right into her. Her car flipped over. She was ejected from her window, and… and she landed in a ditch.”

I was speechless. I didn’t know what to say, how to feel, what to think.

“Oh, my God!” Sarah exclaimed. “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know,” said Hayley. “That’s all her mom told me.”

“Wait, who’s Abby?”

“Cheyenne’s former best friend.”

“Oh, you mean, the one who…?”

Hayley nodded. Then, she turned to me. “Cheyenne?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“You okay, Honey?”

“No,” I said. I could feel all my emotions quickly building up, ready to explode.

“Do you wanna go see her?”

“I––I don’t think she ever wants to see me again.” And, with that, I finally broke into hysterical sobbing and hyperventilating. “Sh––sh––she h––hates me; she––she hates me!” It was so hard to talk.

“Oh, come here, Baby,” Sméagol said sweetly, throwing his arms around me, and pulling me into a big hug. He held me so tightly as I continued bawling, wailing, and hyperventilating.

“She okay?” Jamal asked.

“She’s having an Autistic meltdown,” Hayley explained.

“All her thoughts and feelings just exploded,” added Sarah. “There’s too much going on inside her, so basically, her brain is barfing.”

“She’s feeling all sorts of shit,” said Hayley. “It’s so overwhelming for her that a meltdown is the only way her brain and body can handle it.”

Gollum wiped a few tears from his eyes, and rushed over to hold me with Sméagol. “It’ll be alright, Precious,” he said gently. “It’ll be alright. I am here, my precious.”

“Abby will be alright, Baby,” Sméagol said kindly. “Sméagol knows. Very strong she is, a fighter.”

I tried to talk through my sobs and gasps for air, but I couldn’t. There was so much I wanted to say, but as Sarah said, my brain was barfing. Trying to talk during a meltdown is like trying to talk while you’re throwing up. It’s very difficult, and sometimes impossible, depending on the severity of the meltdown.

“Can I do somethin’ to help?” asked Jamal.

“Get her some cold water,” said Hayley. “There’s bottles in the fridge.”

“A’ight.” Jamal hurried into the kitchen, and came out a few seconds later with a bottle of nice, cold water. “Here ya go, Cheyenne,” he said calmly, handing me the water.

“Thanks,” I was barely able to say through my sobs and gasps.

“Here.” Sméagol wrapped the blanket around me again, and he and Gollum held me tightly. “It’s alright, Baby,” he said softly, caressing my head. “It’s alright. Sméagol is here.” He kissed my cheek. “Sméagol isn’t leaving, Precious, no. Never.”

“Keep talking, Sméagol,” said Hayley. “I think that helps. Does it, Cheyenne?”

I nodded slowly.

“Your voice is very soothing and comforting to her.”

“Awwwww,” Sméagol said, “it likes Sméagol’s voice, does it?”

I nodded again.

“Let’s give them a few minutes,” Hayley suggested as she led Jamal and Sarah into the kitchen.

“It’ll be alright, my precious angel,” Sméagol whispered. “Sméagol is here. Sméagol stay with you for as long as you needs me.”

“Me, too, Precious,” Gollum whispered.

The sound of their soft, warm voices whispering loving words of comfort, along with their warm embraces, were very helpful in calming me down. The hyperventilating had finally stopped, and the hysterical sobbing was finally settling into quiet sobs.

Then, Sméagol began to softly hum a sweet, comforting tune, which soothed my sobs into a few sniffles. “Awww, how’s my baby?” he asked sweetly.

“I don’t know,” I said tiredly. “Scared… confused… all sorts of shit.”

“Like what, Precious?” Gollum asked.

“I’m so torn, you know. I don’t know what to do. I still care about Abby… a lot, and I wanna see her again, but… I know she doesn’t want me in her life anymore. So… I feel like I’m being selfish if I don’t go see her, but again, if I do… then…”

“You’re afraid she’ll rejects you all over again,” Sméagol guessed.

“Yes, and I’m scared that… if she’s in really bad shape, seeing me will just make it worse.” I began to cry again. “And, I’m scared of seeing her in really bad shape.”

“Why, Precious?”

“Because… what if she dies… and if she dies… she’ll die hating me?”

“And… you’re afraid you won’t get to makes amends with her.”

“Yes.”

“Awww, she’ll be alright, Precious. I knows. So strong she is, and Sméagol believes she still cares about you, too.”

“I doubt she does.”

“I knows she does. Sméagol saw it in her eyes. The day she left, Precious, so sad she was.” He kissed my cheek. “She still loves you, Baby, and she’ll be alright.”

That night, after Sarah and Jamal went home, Hayley and Gollum cleaned up the dirty dishes while Sméagol and I got ready for bed. I was so exhausted from my meltdown and all the stress I was feeling. It was so hard to move, but I managed somehow. I slowly staggered into my bedroom, where Sméagol was waiting for me in bed.

“Come here, Precious,” he said sweetly, pulling the covers over to make room for me.

I crawled into bed, and pulled the covers over my exhausted body. I snuggled up to Sméagol.

He wrapped my favorite sweater blanket around us both. Then, he wrapped his arms, legs, and fuzzy tail around me, held me close, and sang me one of his sweet lullabies.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, Sméagol dropped by the hospital to pay Abby a visit. The lady at the front desk told him where to go, so he walked down the halls, took the elevator to the third floor, and headed for room 308. He peered in, and saw Abby fast asleep in her bed. He slowly tiptoed over to her, and sat next to her bed, giving her a warm, loving smile. He folded his hands, and said a silent prayer for her.

After a few minutes, Abby opened her eyes, and looked over to see who was sitting by her side. “Sméagol?” she whispered.

Sméagol’s eyes lit up. “Hi, Precious.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to sees if you’re alright. How’s it feeling?”

“Ugh, everything fucking hurts,” Abby moaned. “My ribs are broken, my legs, my right arm is sprained. My head is killing me.”

“Awwwww, you poor thing.” Sméagol gently caressed Abby’s arm and head. “How does that feel, Sweetie?”

“Really good, thanks.”

“Sméagol so sorry nice Abby’s in so much pain, but so happy she’s alright.”

“I’m not okay, Sméagol.”

“You’re alive, Precious.”

“Yeah,” Abby scoffed, “right now, I wish I wasn’t.”

The light in Sméagol’s eyes faded into sadness.

“I feel like utter shit. Thanksgiving was a complete disaster, so I left early. My family kept giving me shit about my weight. Criticized me every time I so much as ate a piece of fucking bread, and they wonder why I have an eating disorder.”

“An eating disorder?”

“Purging Disorder. I throw up my food after I eat. Maybe if I get skinny, they’ll finally get off my back, but no. I’m already underweight, and it’s still not good enough for them. Nothing I do is ever good enough for them. I got straight A’s in school, got into a really good college, aced every class I took, studied to be an accountant like they wanted me to. Still not enough for them. Now, they want me to get a husband. I hate my damn job. I hate my body. I hate my fucking life.”

“Awwwww, Precious,” Sméagol said sympathetically, carefully wrapping his arm around Abby.

“Why are you here?”

“What’s it saying?”

“I mean, after what I did to Cheyenne, I thought you would hate my guts.”

“Oh, Sweetie…” Sméagol held her closer. “Sméagol could never hate you. Sméagol always loves you, Sweetie, always. Never stopped caring, no.”

“Cheyenne probably hates me, though. That’s why she didn’t come.”

“No. She wanted to, but she thought you never wants to see her again. She thinks you hates her.”

“Oh, God…”

“She still cares. Very much she does.”

Tears formed in Abby’s eyes. “I really screwed up. Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me? No wonder my family hates me. I guess this is what I get for being the worst friend in the world.”

“That’s not true, Baby. You are good enough. Sméagol does not understands why your family can’t see that. Sméagol’s heart hurts for them, because they misses out on seeing how beautiful and special and wonderful Abby is. You are a good person, Precious. You doesn’t have to do what your family wants, only what you feels is best for you.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“I knows. I knows, Sweetheart. Sméagol understands what it’s like to want to please everyone, even if it means being miserable.”

“You know… I wanted to study music, but my parents said it wasn’t a realistic career goal. They said I wouldn’t make it as a singer, because I’m not good enough. I’m not professional. I’m not superstar material, so why bother? Then, I see people like Cheyenne and Hayley get up onstage to sing, and they just… shine, you know? They have everything it takes to be superstars in my book, but they’re not, not yet. I’m not even a fraction as good as them, so I guess there’s no point in even trying.”

“No. You are, Precious. Every bit as good as them you are. Sméagol loves your beautiful voice. It matches your beautiful face… and your beautiful heart, it does. You are good enough, my precious. Maybe your family does know that, but it frightens them, it does. So, they tears you down to feel better about themselves. So sad it is to think that way. Does not do any good at all, not for anyone. Follow your dreams, Precious. Do what makes you happy. Sméagol believes your family will accept you someday. They will realize their mistake. Sméagol knows.”

“Do you really think I’m good enough?”

“No. I knows you are. I believes you can make your dreams come true, and you, my precious friend, are so, so, so beautiful, more beautiful than you knows. Here.” Sméagol reached in his pocket, and handed Abby one of his heart cards. “Keep this with you, Sweetie. Read it every time you needs to be reminded of how precious you really are.”

Abby read the card to herself, and smiled at Sméagol with tears in her eyes. “Thanks, Sméagol.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetie.”

“Cheyenne’s really lucky to have a guy like you.”

“Awww, Sméagol is the lucky one.” He giggled and smiled.

“Hey Sméagol? Can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Tell Cheyenne I’m sorry. Tell her I still care about her, and I wish I never turned on her. Tell her that… if she’ll have me, I still wanna be her friend. I know she won’t trust me after what I did, but I’ll do whatever it takes to show her that… that I’ll never leave again. Tell her I love her like a sister.”

“I will tells her, Precious.”

“One more thing.”

“What is it, Precious?”

“I’m having surgery tonight. Will you please pray for me?”

“Oh, Sweetie.” Sméagol wrapped his arm around Abby again. “Sméagol’s been praying for you… ever since we first meets each other.”

“Wow… you really are an angel.”

“Awwwww.” Sméagol kissed Abby’s forehead. “Bless you, Precious Abby. Bless you forever.”

Soon after, Abby fell asleep again, and Sméagol quietly left the room. As he stepped onto the elevator, he saw a little girl with a bandana around her head. She was with two women who appeared to be her mother and a nurse.

“You did so good with your chemo today, Alissa,” said the nurse. “You ready to go play?”

“Yes!” Alissa said excitedly.

The two women laughed.

The elevator stopped again on the second floor, where the play area was. Sméagol’s curiosity got the better of him as he followed the three to the play area, but kept a good distance as he did not want to seem creepy. After the little girl ran into the room, he approached the window, which was actually a two-way mirror. He saw many other children with bandanas on their heads, as well as a few without, who were completely bald. They all seemed to be having a great time, but the parents all seemed to be masking a great deal of sadness behind fake smiles, trying to be strong for their kids.

“That’s my daughter,” said a voice.

Sméagol turned to see a young woman standing next to him, also watching through the mirror.

“The one in the blue dress. Her name’s Samantha. She has Lymphoma, stage three. Cancer.”

Sméagol looked at the lady with sadness in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. She’s a tough little cookie. She’s gonna beat the cancer. A lot of these other kids, though… it doesn’t look like that.”

“They all have cancers?”

“Yep. This is the children’s cancer ward. A lot of them are in really bad shape, much worse off than Samantha.”

Sméagol looked again, and his heart shattered when he noticed how some of the kids seemed to struggle to move around, how exhausted they seemed. It hurt even more when he saw the fear and sadness in their eyes, as they knew their time on Earth was limited. They knew they could go any day, but they were trying not to think about it. All they wanted to do was play, but no matter what they did, they could not escape the constant reminders of their fates. “They’re only children,” he said, trying not to cry, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He burst into tears. “These poor precious little angels,” he wept. “It’s not fair.”


	43. Chapter 43

Later, I found Sméagol on the back porch, sitting all by himself. “Hey,” I said.

Sméagol looked up from his deep thoughts. “Oh… hi, Precious,” he replied glumly.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“No. Go ahead.”

“O… kay.” I hesitantly sat next to Sméagol.

He put his arm around me. “I’m sorry, Baby. Sméagol’s just upset.”

I rested my head on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“After I visits Abby… I saw a little girl in the elevator. So young, so precious… and she has cancer.”

My heart sunk.

“I follows her to the play room, and… more sick children there were, more children with cancers, some of them looked like they could go any minute. Very exhausted and sick they were, frightened, sad. Sméagol could see it in their parentses’ eyes. They knows their time with their child is limited.” Sméagol wiped a few tears away. “So young and innocent they are, so much life ahead of them, life they won’t ever get a chance to live. No future they will have. All their dreams, they won’t come true. Not enough time, Precious. Too sick. It’s not fair.” He broke down sobbing. “They tries to have fun, but Sméagol could see how frightened they are, how… devastated they are. They knows, Precious. They knows they dies… very soon.”

“Yeah,” I agreed, “it’s not fair. There’s a lot of kids out there that get sick with all kinds of diseases––cancer, heart disease, all sorts of crap. Modern medicine has come a long way, but… we still haven’t found a cure for these diseases. Sometimes, people who get cancer can beat it before it’s too late, but sometimes… all the chemotherapy, radiation, medication, surgery, it’s not enough. The cancer’s too… advanced. It sucks when it happens to anyone, but when it happens to kids… that’s when I have to wonder… why? I don’t know. Maybe God has a plan for them. Maybe there’s a reason he sends them to us for a short time, and maybe… he needs more angels. Who knows?”

“They were so little… so… beautiful. I wanted to holds them close, takes away all their fear, makes them better. And, the parents… I wanted to do the same for them, too. My heart, it hurts so much for them all. I can’t takes away their cancers, but… I can’t not do anything.”

“You can always volunteer,” I suggested.

“Volunteers?”

“Maybe go there to spend some time with them. Listen to their stories. Be there for them. Comfort them. Cheer ‘em up. Sméagol, you may not be able to take their sickness away, but you have a big, kind heart with limitless love in it. You make a big difference in a lot of people’s lives just by being kind to them, sharing your love and your music with them. Maybe do that for the kids. You could play games with them, sing to them, give them lots of love, and you can even do the same for their parents. People say that love is the best medicine, and it’s so true. Love is what saved my life, your unconditional love. I mean, love is God’s greatest gift, and it can make miracles happen. It did make a miracle happen, actually. It made you happen.”

Sméagol held me close. “Yes,” he whispered, “your love made it possible for me to live again.”

“No. I think that it was your love that made it possible. You were sent to me, and you gave me love, even before you showed up. That day, when I found out Logan was with another girl, I snuggled with you… when you were still inside the doll. You gave me love through the doll, and it was so special, something I’ll never forget. It kept me from doing something really stupid, because I felt like I wasn’t alone anymore. I wasn’t.”

“But, it was your love that revived me, Precious… when you said you needsed me.”

“But, you were sent to me even before I knew who you were. Hayley found the doll before Logan even dumped me. I had no idea who you were, but when I looked at you, it brought tears to my eyes, seeing you for the first time. You were so beautiful.”

“I remembers. Hayley gives me to you to holds. You looksed at me. You were about to cry.”

“What was going through your mind then?”

“I could see you needsed me, even before you knows it.”

“And, I was happy then, or at least, I thought I was.”

“Sméagol could see there was pain inside you, Precious.”

“There was,” I said thoughtfully. “Something inside me was telling me that things were about to go up in smoke, like a gut feeling, but I ignored it. I didn’t wanna believe it. But… you could see it?”

“Yes. I sees it, Precious.”

I held onto Smeagol tightly. “THank God you came when you did. See? That’s what I mean. Your love and kindness made a difference. It saved my life.”

Sméagol thought for a moment. “Sméagol wants to volunteers at hospital,” he said.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Hayley; see if she can help.” Then, I changed the subject. “So… how’s Abby?”

“She’s alright, Precious. In a lot of pain she is, but… she’s alive. Having surgery tonight she is. Her legs are broken… and her right arm and her ribs. She’ll be alright, though, Precious.”

“Thank God,” I said with a sigh of relief.

Sméagol pulled me closer. “She doesn’t hates you, Sweetie.”

“She doesn’t?”

“No. Never did. She regrets turning against you. Still cares she does, yes. She still loves you.”

“Wow… I didn’t think she ever did actually love me.”

“She did. She does. You were not a charity case to her. So much she has going on in her life, my sweet. Her family gives her hard time.”

“Yeah, I remember. Her mom is a real bitch. I mean, she was nice to me… sometimes, but she was so hard on Abby, always giving her crap when she ate a damn French fry. It took everything I had not to pour an entire bottle of ketchup on her head. Nothing Abby ever did was ever good enough for that self-righteous bitch. Abby could get down to forty pounds, and her mom would still say she’s fat. She has the job her mom wanted her to have, but it’s still not good enough. She doesn’t have a rich husband, isn’t making enough herself, blah blah blah. I remember one time when we all went out to karaoke. Abby sang a song, and she nailed it. Her parents, however, said she was way off key, and she didn’t have the body to be a superstar. They said that right in front of me, someone who has body image issues. I didn’t say anything, because I was too chicken. But… Hayley gave them a death stare that scared them so bad; they nearly shit their pants.”

Sméagol laughed softly.

I’m honestly surprised she didn’t kick them in the crotch.”

“Sméagol smiled at me. “Would it ever forgive Abby?”

I thought about it for a moment. “I mean, yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I guess I’ve already forgiven her. I just…”

“You’re afraid of what could happen if you gives her another chance.”

“Yeah. I mean, you saw what happened last time. I almost killed myself.”

“Yes, but now, you have friends that won’t turns on you. Even if she does again, Gollum won’t.”

“Yeah, you know, like last night when I had that really bad meltdown, he didn’t run off.”

“Nope. He stays by your side. Very determined he is. When he sets his mind to something, he never, ever gives up, Precious, no matter what. He sets his mind to being your friend. He’ll never give up on you, never.”

“Thank God, because I couldn’t bear to lose his friendship, and I’m not giving up on him, either.”

Sméagol wrapped both arms around me. “Sméagol never gives up on you, either, my precious.”

I kissed his lips. “Ditto. You’re stuck with me.”

He giggled softly.


	44. Chapter 44

So, the next day, Hayley and I, along with one of the nurses, led Sméagol to the play area in the Pediatric Cancer Ward.

“Hey, kids!” the nurse greeted with a cheerful smile. “So, I want you to meet your new playmate. This is Mr. Sméagol.”

“Just Sméagol,” Sméagol said politely.

“Okay, forget Mr. This is Sméagol, and he has volunteered to play with you guys. He’s gonna read you stories, play games with you, whatever you want.”

“He is the nicest person you’ll ever meet,” I said. “You’ll love him.”

“Yes,” Hayley agreed, “and parents, don’t worry. Your kids are in good hands.”

“So, please make him feel welcome,” said the nurse. “Although, I don’t have to tell you that. You’re all very sweet kids. Have fun!” Then, she turned to Sméagol. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, Honey.”

“Oh, my sister and I will hang around for a while in case he needs anything,” said Hayley.

I nodded.

“Okay,” said the nurse as she smiled politely, and left the room.

The kids immediately took to Sméagol. They each introduced themselves, and politely shook his hand, which brought a smile to his face. He connected with them quickly, as he was childlike himself. He played games with them, read them stories, and brought smiles to their faces just by being there for them.

“I’m always on the dinner table,” said Sméagol, “but you don’t get to eats me. What am I?”

“A napkin?” one little boy guessed.

“Salt and pepper shaker?” another guessed.

“I don’t know,” said a little girl. “I give up.”

Sméagol grinned. “Plates and silverware!” he laughed, making all the kids laugh, too.

“I like riddles,” said a little girl. “Do another one, please.”

“Alright,” said Sméagol. “What can you hears, but not sees or touches, even though you controls it?”

“Superpowers?” one boy guessed.

“Farts?” another guessed. “You can hear ‘em and smell ‘em, too.”

The other kids burst out laughing.

Sméagol giggled. “Your voooooiiiiice!” he sang.

The kids all laughed gleefully.

“Wow!” one little girl exclaimed. “You have a really good singing voice!”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Awww, thank you, Alissa. Sméagol loves to sing.”

“Will you sing a song for us, please?” asked a little boy.

“Of course. What would you like me to sing for you?”

“Do you know any Disney songs?” asked another little girl.

Hayley chuckled, as she knew how much Sméagol loved Disney songs.

“Oh, yes, Sméagol loves Disney!”

“Do you know ‘You’ve Got a Friend in Me’ from Toy Story?”

Sméagol grinned. “Oh, yes, one of my favorite songses!” He looked around, and saw that there was a piano in the corner of the room. “Come, follow me.” The children all followed him to the piano as he sat down, and began to play and sing.

All the kids were blown away by the sound of his beautiful voice and how well he could play. One little girl climbed onto the bench, and sat next to him. Towards the end of the song, all the kids were singing along. They all clapped and cheered when he finished. Even the parents were blown away.

Sméagol then looked over, and saw the little girl that had climbed up next to him. She nuzzled against his soft sweater. He smiled sweetly at her.

“Can I please have a hug?” she asked.

“Awwww, of course, you can, Precious. Come here, Lacy.” He picked her up, and placed her in his lap, giving her the biggest, warmest hug. “Awwww, you’re so cute. You knows that?”

“You’re really nice,” said Lacy, “and I like you a lot.”

“Awwwww.” Sméagol kissed her forehead. “Bless your heart.”

Another little girl climbed up onto the bench, and nuzzled up against Sméagol. He happily gave her a warm hug, too. Then, one by one, every kid took their turns climbing up, and getting a warm, loving hug from Sméagol.

“You’re the nicest person in the whole wide world,” said a little boy.

“Yeah, and you’re funny,” added another little boy.

“And, you sound like an angel when you talk,” said a little girl.

“Yeah, and when you sing,” added another.

Sméagol smiled brightly. The praise from the kids meant so much to him. It made him feel so much joy to know he made a positive difference in their lives.

Sméagol spent the rest of the afternoon, playing riddle games with the kids, reading them more stories, and singing songs with them. They were sad when it was time for him to go home, but he reassured them he would be back again the next day. Then, he gave each of them big hugs and a heart card with his message of love.

Not only did the kids want him to come back everyday, but so did the parents. Seeing their kids laughing, smiling, and having a good time made them so happy, and they knew from watching him that they were in good hands. He gave the parents warm hugs and cards, too, and promised he would be back the next day.

Well, the next day arrived, and Sméagol stayed true to his word. This time, it was only me that came with him. Hayley decided to stay home with Gollum. I sat with the parents, watching Sméagol interacting with the kids. As I watched, some of the parents struck up a conversation with me. I told them about my relationship with Sméagol, about all the good things I’ve seen him do, and what a big difference he made in my life. It warmed their hearts to know that their kids were in the presence of someone as kind, loving, and nurturing as Sméagol, and someone who knew how to make them laugh and smile, despite their suffering.

Sméagol continued coming everyday to play with the kids. Even on the days he or I had gigs, we still managed to fit in plenty of time. Our gigs were always after lunch, which was usually when we went to the hospital, so we only lost about an hour and a half or two on those days. However, we always remembered to let the kids and parents know ahead of time, so nobody would worry and wonder where Sméagol was. No matter what, Sméagol wanted to spend time with those beautiful kids, because anything he could do to brighten their days always brightened his.


	45. Chapter 45

Soon, it was the first day of December, and all of Greenflower, Virginia was lit up with colorful lights. There were Nativity Scenes everywhere, trees covered in lights and sparkling ornaments, and people wore red and white hats and colorful sweaters. The stores were jam packed with shoppers, and there was happy, cheerful, festive music playing everywhere. It was all so new to both Gollum and Sméagol. Although, Sméagol was familiar with some of the songs, as they were songs we’d been rehearsing for our upcoming concert. Yes, it was Christmastime, and Hayley and I were more than eager to share it with our new friends.

That afternoon, Hayley arrived home with Jamal following behind with something in the bed of his truck. He and Hayley lifted it out, and dragged it through the front door together as Gollum and Sméagol watched with curiosity.

“What’s this?” asked Gollum.

“It’s a Christmas tree,” said Hayley as she and Jamal carried it over to an empty corner in the living room, and carefully set it up together.

“There we go,” said Jamal. “I think that’s good.”

“Yep,” Hayley agreed, “perfect. Thanks for helping.”

“‘Ey, no problem. I’ll see you at work.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“What’s a Christmas tree, Precious?” asked Gollum.

“It’s… well… it’s a decoration people put up for Christmas,” said Hayley.

“What’s Christmas?”

“It’s a celebration of the birth of Christ,” said Sméagol. He had some knowledge of Christmas from our choir rehearsals.

Exactly,” said Hayley, “and at Christmastime, we put up gorgeous decorations, exchange presents, sing songs and carols, all sorts of fun stuff.”

“Like, for us, our family comes in to visit,” I said, “and on Christmas Eve, we go out to dinner with them.”

“And, on Christmas morning, when it’s just us, we have a delicious breakfast of sausage gravy and biscuits. It’s our grandparents’ recipe. Then, we sit in front of the tree, and exchange presents while we listen to Christmas music.”

“Then, later, our family comes over, and we have an awesome Christmas dinner.”

“Yep, our mother makes the best prime rib and roast potatoes.”

“You mean… taters,” I joked.

Hayley grinned. “Yep.”

Gollum and Sméagol giggled, as they remembered how Samwise referred to potatoes as taters.

“And, our Auntie Leslie makes the best mac and cheese,” I said.

“And, we have green bean casserole,” added Hayley, “all sorts of yummy food.”

Sméagol and Gollum’s mouths watered.

Hayley continued. “Our cousin, Teresa, usually makes dessert, but I don’t think she’ll have time this year. She’s got a lot on her plate with the new baby.”

“Oh, Sméagol make dessertses, Precious,” Sméagol chimed in eagerly.

“Aww, that would be great, Sweetie.”

“Is Teresa coming in?” I asked. “I wanna get to meet the new baby.”

“She said she was.”

Sméagol’s face lit up. “Baby?”

“Yep,” I said. “She just had a baby girl right after Thanksgiving.”

“Awww, what’s her name?”

“Amanda.”

“Amanda… Such a lovely name it is.”

Hayley smiled. “Yeah, it is a pretty name.” Then, she changed the subject. “So, you guys wanna help me and Cheyenne decorate the tree?”

“Oh, yes!” Sméagol exclaimed.

“Very much, Precious!” added Gollum.

“But, how does we do it?”

“I’ll show you,” said Hayley.

So, I hurried upstairs to get my computer while Hayley brought out the box of Christmas decorations. I placed my computer on the coffee table, and turned on a playlist of all of Celtic Woman’s Christmas songs, including their latest Christmas album, The Magic of Christmas. Hayley showed Gollum and Sméagol how to string the lights around the tree while I dug through the box to find our best ornaments.

“Okay, guys,” said Hayley, “you wanna see the tree all lit up?”

Gollum and Sméagol nodded excitedly.

Hayley flipped the switch on the power strip, and the tree was illuminated with beautiful, colorful lights.

Gollum and Sméagol stared at the tree in complete awe.

“Oh… my…” Sméagol exhaled, “it’s so… so beautiful.”

“So bright it is,” added Gollum. “Beautiful colorses, Precious!”

Hayley smiled. “Wait ‘til we hang the ornaments.”

So, the four of us began hanging the ornaments on the tree, and Hayley and I took Sméagol and Gollum down Memory Lane with us as we explained the significance of some of the decorations.

“Awww, look!” said Hayley, holding up a round ornament with a sparkly Christmas tree painted on it. “Cheyenne made this when she was only six years old.”

“Awwwwww,” Gollum and Sméagol cooed.

“So precious,” said Sméagol.

“So sparkling and shiny,” added Gollum.

Hayley handed me the ornament to hang. I looked at it for a moment, and remembered that Christmas. Even though I had it rough at school with the other kids and some of the teachers, I still had some good times. I remembered making that ornament. I always loved making arts and crafts as a little girl, especially around Christmastime. I remember how proud I was of the job I had done on it, and when Mom immediately hung it on the tree, I felt so loved, like what I did mattered to my family, even if nobody else did. Thinking back, my first grade teacher also like the job I did, and praised me for it. She was one of the teachers that didn’t bully me, that actually showed faith in me, and treated me like a person. I smiled at the memory as I hung the ornament.

Hayley showed Gollum and Sméagol another ornament, a beautiful white angel. “This is a family heirloom,” she said. “Our grandparents on Mom’s side came from England. This was theirs. Then, they gave it to Mom when she moved out. Then, she gave it to us when we moved in here.”

Sméagol smiled as he held it in his hands. “It’s beautiful,” he sighed. “Almost like the spirit of your family watching over you.”

“Yes,” Gollum agreed, “a way to keeps them close… even when they are far away.”

Hayley was taken aback by their observations. She smiled at them. “That’s exactly why they passed it down. Hmm, maybe this should go closer to the top of the tree.”

“Oh, Sméagol do it for you,” Sméagol offered eagerly. He was only five feet and five inches tall. The tree was nearly seven feet tall, but his long arms allowed him to reach near the top. He carefully placed the hook over the second highest branch.

“Perfect,” Hayley said happily.

“What’s this a picture of, Precious?” Gollum asked, holding up a picture-frame ornament with a photograph inside.

Sméagol looked at the picture. It was of two little girls with blonde hair, one of them with almost white hair, and they were both wearing red, sparkly dresses. They were standing in front of a Christmastree, smiling and hugging each other “Is that of you when you were little ones?”

Hayley’s eyes widened. “Where did you find that one? I… I thought I lost it.”

“I know I didn’t pull that one out of the box,” I added.

“What is it?” asked Gollum.

“It’s me and Cheyenne… when we were really little,” Hayley said breathlessly as she held it in her hands, staring at it. “Daddy took this picture. Holy smokes, I haven’t seen this picture in… years.”

“Lemme see,” I said. I looked closely at the picture, and a wave of emotions swept over me. “Oh, my God,” I said, about to cry. “I… I remember.”

“You remember that? But, you were only twenty months old.”

“Yeah, but… I remember that dress. It was my favorite, wasn’t it?”

Hayley chuckled. “Yeah, it was. Every time we’d put it on you, you’d dance and twirl around like a ballerina princess.”

“Oh, my gosh. I remember that. I loved the way the skirt got all poofy and big whenever I twirled around.”

Hayley giggled.

“I remember Daddy taking that picture. He told us to stand in front of the tree, and hold hands.”

“But, I wanted to hug you instead, and he actually liked that idea better. He made silly faces and funny noises while he took the picture to get us to smile.” Hayley grinned. “It worked. He got us smiling and giggling up a storm.”

“It was our last Christmas with him,” I said, holding back tears.

“What happened to him?” Gollum asked sadly.

“He died a couple months later,” said Hayley.

“How?”

“Heart failure.”

Sméagol looked over at me, and saw that I was struggling to hold back tears. “Awwww,” he said sweetly as he put his arm around me, “what is it, Sweetie?”

“I remembered my dad,” I sniffled. “I can’t believe I remember him.” And, with that, I burst into tears.

“Awwww, Honey.” Hayley hurried over, and gave me a hug. “I’m so happy you have a memory of him, even if it’s a small one.”

“No. It’s big, because it’s special,” I sobbed.

“Awwwww!” Sméagol cried as he also hugged me.

“But… how did I finds the picture?” Gollum wondered. “If it wasn’t in the box…”

“I think it was Daddy,” said Hayley. “He found it, and sent it to us… just like… he… gave Cheyenne that… that memory.”

“But… how did––”

“I don’t know. I think it was a Christmas miracle. Before this, Cheyenne had no memories of him. She was so little when he died. Now, she suddenly remembers him. You know, that’s another great thing about Christmas. It’s the time for miracles.”

“It was my first Christmas miracle I’ve ever gotten,” I wept, “but… not my first miracle I ever got, period.” I looked at Sméagol.

He smiled sweetly at me. “Me? I was your first miracle, Precious?”

I didn’t say anything. I just nuzzled up against his chest, still crying.

“Awwwww.” Sméagol held me close, and kissed my forehead. “You were my first miracle, too, Baby.”

Gollum smiled lovingly at Hayley, as she was his first miracle in his eyes. Then, as she looked over at him, he quickly tried to hide the smile. “I… I puts the picture on the tree for you,” he said awkwardly.

“Okay, Honey.” Hayley handed the picture back to Gollum.

He carefully hung the picture right below the angel. “Is this alright?”

“That’s perfect.”

We finished decorating the tree while going down Memory Lane. Then, Hayley set up our electric candles with the red, green, and white bulbs in the windows, the Nativity Scene on the table in the front hall, a Santa Claus statue next to the fire place, four stockings hung near the statue, and many, many other decorations. Jamal even came by the next day to help Hayley string lights up outside. By the time we were finished, our house was a Christmas Wonderland, and it was so beautiful. Gollum and Sméagol loved going outside at night just to see the lights, or turning off the inside overhead lights to see the Christmas tree lights and the candles in the windows. Christmas was a brand new experience for them, and to them, it was magical, just like how it is for a little kid.


	46. Chapter 46

For the next few days, Sméagol spent a lot of his free time in the music room, recording, editing, and mixing. Hayley and I bought a whole bunch of empty CD cases and cardstock paper, as well as a white, knitted onesie with, not just the tail and zipper he loved so much, but big fluffy angel wings in the back. He was over the moon when we gave it to him! He happily zipped himself into it, giggling, squealing, and bouncing with utter joy. We took a picture of him in the field with just the blue sky in the background. He truly looked angelic in that picture––a warm, loving smile on his face, a kind, loving gleam in his eyes, and even a halo above his head that seemed to be an effect of the clouds and sunlight.

We typed up the list of songs he’d recorded, and printed them out for the back cover of the CD. We helped him burn the songs onto the CDs, and even created a fitting design for the discs––a pattern of white hearts with wings and halos against a sky blue background. He then wrote an uplifting, heartfelt message of love, which we would print onto the back of the cover art photo… in his handwriting. This way, when people opened the case, they would see that beautiful message. He decided that his album would be called Love Sméagol. Very simple but very heartfelt and sweet.

This album was all his original songs he’d made up on the spot or written in his free time. They were all songs of love, encouragement, kindness, and comfort. All of them were slow ballads with just the piano and synth, creating a beautiful, warm, angelic lullaby sound. Well, in fact, some of the songs were lullabies. It was an incredibly heart-touching and beautiful album that Sméagol was proud of, and so were we. By the time we’d finished everything, we had multiple boxes filled with copies.


	47. Chapter 47

Soon, it was finally time for our Christmas choir concert. Once again, we were encouraged to express our individuality, rather than wearing our usual choral attire. This time, the only conditions were to wear something dressy and Christmassy. I wore a bright red, strapless, glittery gown with a poofy skirt and silver dress shoes. Hayley wore a long, shiny, gold dress with long sleeves and yes, a zipper down the front. She wore a pair of white dress shoes to go with it. Sméagol wore a pair of bright green pants, beige dress shoes, and a red, zip-up sweater with white snowflakes scattered all over it.

Even though Gollum was not singing with us, he still dressed up for the occasion. He wore a pair of red pants, black dress shoes, and a green, zip-up sweater with white, snowy Christmas trees scattered all over it.

We arrived at the performing arts center a half hour before we were supposed to be there, so we could introduce Gollum to the choir members. At first, some of them were a little nervous around him, as they were aware of what happened in Middle Earth, but it didn’t take them long to see that he was truly a kind, gentle soul without the influence of the One Ring. He, too, was a bit nervous around them, as he didn’t know if they would accept him. Fortunately, they did, which meant the world to him.

While Gollum mingled with the choir, Sméagol handed out copies of his album to everyone. They offered to pay, but he refused, as they were Christmas presents. All he wanted was to make them smile with his music. However, they all sneaked $10 bills into Hayley’s purse.

When it came time to warm up and practice, Lucy let Gollum hang around to watch. When we finished, we had about ten minutes left to do what we needed to do, and Gollum hurried out to the auditorium to find a seat. Luckily, there was still one seat left in the front row, right by the soprano section.

It was finally showtime, and the choir walked out onto the stage, starting with the back row. Then, our choir director entered with our piano accompanist. The show consisted of a mix of traditional Christmas carols, a few lighthearted Christmas songs, and some lesser-known Christmas hymns. This time, Hayley, Sméagol, and I each had solos in different songs. My solo was the first verse of “Lo, How a Rose E’er Blooming.” Hayley’s solo was a beautiful choral arrangement of “Angel’s Lullaby” by Christy Nockels. She had the melody while the choir backed her up, along with gorgeous piano accompaniment. While she sang her solo, she looked out into the audience, and smiled warmly at everybody. Then, she glanced over at Gollum, who was sobbing his heart out. She blew a kiss to him, and gave him a kind smile that said, “Everything’s gonna be okay, Baby.”

Sméagol’s solo was the second-to-last song of the performance, and it was a devastatingly beautiful choral arrangement of “Let There Be Peace on Earth.” Like Hayley’s solo, he sang the melody while the choir backed him up, along with the piano accompaniment. As he sang, everybody in the audience could tell he meant every word, that he truly wanted peace, and he wanted to take part in spreading it. There was nothing but pure love and kindness in his heart, his voice, and written all over his face. He looked out into the audience, and he saw many familiar faces in the crowd, people he had met and helped over the past few months of his time here. He smiled lovingly at them. His heart hurt when he saw that there was not a dry eye in the room. Everyone, including the audience, the entire choir, the pianist, and even Lucy, had tears streaming down their faces, but all these incredibly talented musicians and singers still managed to sing and play every note perfectly.

When he finished, everyone in the audience leaped up, cheering, applauding, and sobbing their hearts out for him. “Awwwwwwwww!” he wept as he blew everyone a big kiss, and gave them the sweetest, most loving smile. He mouthed to everyone, “Merry Christmas, my precious friends,” and yes, everyone understood what he was saying.


	48. Chapter 48

After the show, we all gathered in the lobby to meet and greet the audience. Many people came up to compliment me and Hayley on our solos, but just like last time, they were most moved by Sméagol’s breath-taking performance.

So many people came up to talk to Sméagol, including the children from the hospital and their parents. All the kids ran up to him to give him big hugs, and they all told him how amazing he was. He smiled warmly, thanked them for coming and for their kind words, and gave them all big hugs in return.

“Sméagol!” shouted a familiar, perky voice.

Sméagol turned around to see Amy approaching him with her husband, Ricky, following behind. “Amy!” He ran to her, and gave her the biggest hug. “Oh, so good it is to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you, too, Sweetheart! I did not know you could sing like that! My Lord, God has blessed you with a beautiful voice! I started cryin’ the minute you started singin’, and my God, I couldn’t stop!” She laughed awkwardly.

“Awwwwww, you poor thing!” Sméagol cried. “Bless your heart.”

“This is my husband, Ricky.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at Ricky. “Hello,” he said happily. “Amy tells me all about you. Very nice it is to meet you.”

“Hello, Sméagol.” Ricky smiled politely, and reached out to shake his hand. “I’ve heard nothin’ but good things about you, son. Thank you so much for what you did for our family.”

“Awww, you’re welcome. Where’s sweet little Emily?”

“Oh, she’s over at the refreshment table,” said Ricky.

“She’s gettin’ some cookies,” added Amy. “She’s got a bit of a sweet tooth.”

Sméagol giggled. “Well, it must be because she has such a sweet heart.”

Amy laughed. “You read my mind. But, since it’s Christmastime, we let her have extra sweets.”

“Yeah, it’s the one time a year we all stuff our faces with junk food,” Ricky joked, “starting with Thanksgiving.”

Sméagol and Amy laughed.

Amy turned around to see Emily with a handful of frosting cookies wrapped in a napkin. “D’you get enough?”

“Yep.”

“Hey, look who’s here.”

Emily looked up at Sméagol, and her eyes widened and lit up like the sun. “Sméagol!” she cried, running to him.

“Emily!” Sméagol cried happily, lifting the little girl up into his arms, being careful not to knock the cookies out of her hand. “Oh, Sweetie, so good to see you it is!”

“I missed you!” Emily said excitedly.

“Awwww, Sméagol missed you, too.” He kissed her forehead. “What’s it got there, Precious?”

“Cookies. You want one?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. In fact, you can have all of them.”

“Awwww, but they’re yours.”

“It’s okay. I want you to have them instead.”

“Why, Precious?”

“Because, you were really nice to me, and you gave me those presents. I wanna give you a present, too.”

“Awwww, bless you.” Sméagol kissed her forehead again. “You already gives me a present.”

“I did?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What did I give you?”

“You were so sad, Precious, when I first meets you. It broke my heart, it did. I wanted you to be happy. Seeing you smile was your present to me. Made me so happy it did. Yes, very, very happy it made me, Precious.” He giggled sweetly.

“Well, I still wanna give you my cookies.”

“Awwwww, okay. Sméagol take them.” Sméagol gently put Emily down.

“Here you go,” Emily said, handing him the cookies.

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” He gestured to Hayley to follow him over to the refreshment table.

“Where are you going?” asked Emily.

“Sméagol be right back.”

He and Hayley marched up to the refreshment table, and grabbed three paper bags from the pile.

“Take as much as you want,” said the man running the refreshment table. “There’s enough here to feed the entire state of Virginia.”

Hayley chuckled.

Sméagol filled the three bags with cookies, candies, candy canes, brownies, and cupcakes that were covered properly to prevent frosting from spilling and spreading everywhere. Then, Hayley handed him three copies of his CD, and he put one in each bag.

The man took the three bags, folded them shut, and taped them up to protect the food, and handed them back to Sméagol. “There you go, sir,” he said. “Merry Christmas.”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas.” As he turned to walk away, he left a copy of his CD on the table with one of his heart cards. Then, he headed back to where Amy, Ricky, and Emily were standing. “Merry Christmas,” he said sweetly, handing them each a bag.

“Awwww, Sméagol,” Amy said happily, “you didn’t have to do this for us.”

“I wanted to,” Sméagol said sweetly.

“Well, thank you, Sméagol,”said Ricky. “Amy was right about you. You are a true child of God.”

“He’s an angel,” said Emily, “a real-life angel.”

“Yes, he is,” Amy agreed.

“Hey, what happened to your cookies?”

“I put ‘em in my purse for him,” said Hayley.

“Yes,” said Sméagol. “I eats them later.”

“Can you please pick me up again?” Emily asked with adorable puppy dog eyes. “Please, please, please?”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awwww, of course. Come here, Precious.” He lifted her back up into his arms. “How’s that?”

“Good. Thank you for the treats.”

“You’re very welcome, Emmy. And, Sméagol put something very special in there for you, for each of you.”

“WHat? What is it?”

Sméagol giggled. “You’ll have to wait and see when you opens it later.”

“I can’t wait,” Emily said happily.

Sméagol giggled again, and kissed her cheek. “Awwww, Sméagol thinks of you all the time. You knows that, Precious?”

“You do?”

“Of course, I do, Baby. Very special to me you are.”

“You’re special to me, too, Sméagol.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. You’re my bestest friend ever in the whole wide world.”

Tears fell from Sméagol’s eyes. “Awwwwwwwwwwwww!” he cried. “Bless your sweet, beautiful, precious heart.” He planted little kisses all over her cheeks and forehead. “Sméagol thinks Emily’s a real-life angel, too.”

Emily’s eyes lit up again. “Really? You do?”

“Yes, I do. In fact… I knows you are.”

“But, how do you know that?”

“Your eyes, so sparkling and bright they are. Your adorable smile, so sweet and lovely. Your face, it lights up, it does, and your heart, so full of love and kindness and selflessness. Oh, and Sméagol thinks he sees wings on your back.” He giggled sweetly.

“But, I can’t fly.”

“But, your heart can. Your spirit can. All the love you carries inside of you, it flies. It spreads. It lights up the world. Even when you were sad, you still had a beautiful light inside of you. I sees it the first time I meets you.” He held her tightly. “Always share that light with the world, even the worst of people. They needs love, too, maybe even more than most. Share that kind, beautiful, precious heart with everyone you meets.”

Emily smiled at Sméagol. “Okay. I will.”

“You will?”

“Yep.”

“You promises?”

“I promises.”

“Awww, such a good girl you are.” He kissed her cheek again, and they both giggled.

“Hello,” said Gollum, coming up behind Sméagol.

Emily looked up at Gollum, and gave him a sweet smile. “Hi,” she said happily.

“Emily, this is Gollum,” said Sméagol. “He’s my brother.”

“Hi, Gollum.”

“Hello, Emily,” Gollum said sweetly. “Sméagol tells me all about you. Very nice it is to meet you, Precious.”

“Wow, you’re really nice, too.”

Gollum smiled warmly. “Thank you, Sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I never used to be, though.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. Very horrible I was to people. Not nice at all.”

“How is that possible?”

“I didn’t knows what love was, Precious. I wanted it. Very much I did, and I felt it, but… I never understood how to show it, how to give it. Nobody ever showed me. I was horrible to poor Sméagol… but I loved him. Then, he shows me how to love, teaches me how to be kind. So miserable I was before. Now… I’ve never been happier. Now, I have friends, friends I love very much… who loves me in return. Love and kindness, it goes a very long way, it does.”

Sméagol smirked at Gollum. “No. Sméagol believes you were always good. Sméagol believes everybody has good in them, even if they don’t, even if they never shows it. Sméagol sees it. Gollum is kind, very kind. Always was, but never knew it, never knew how to shows it.”

“Until you shows me love.”

“And, so did Hayley.”

“Yes, and Cheyenne.”

“Yes, and so many others, Precious.”

Gollum smiled. “But, none of it would’ve happened without you, Sméagol.”

Watching Gollum and Sméagol together brought a smile to Emily’s face, and she understood what Sméagol meant by loving people, even if they weren’t nice to begin with. Love makes such a huge difference in people’s lives. Even though it’s not easy to love someone who’s mean to you, it’s what we all should do, but most of us don’t want to. However, Emily did.

As they were talking, another familiar face came up behind them. “Hey.” It was the woman from the park.

Sméagol turned around, still holding Emily. “Hi!” he greeted happily, trying to hug her while simultaneously holding the little girl. “Awwww, it’s so good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you, too Sméagol,” said the woman.

“What’s your name, pretty lady?” asked Emily.

The woman smiled. “I’m Laurie. What’s your name, pretty girl?”

“I’m Emily.”

“Is this your little girl?”

“Oh, no,” Sméagol chuckled, “she’s theirs.” He gestured to Amy and Ricky.

“Sméagol’s just my bestest friend,” said Emily.

“Ohh, that’s so nice,” Laurie said. “How’d you meet each other?”

Amy stepped in to tell the whole story. You could tell from the tone of her voice that it was a story she never got tired of telling. When she finished, she saw tears in Laurie’s eyes.

“Oh, God,” Laurie sniffled, “Sméagol’s such a good guy. He helped me, too.” And, she, too, told her story about how Sméagol helped her, which brought tears to Amy’s eyes.

“You were mean to Sméagol?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, I was,” Laurie said regretfully. “I judged him without knowing him. I was wrong.”

“You’re really nice now,” said Emily.

Laurie smiled. “And, so are you, Emily.”

Gollum smiled shyly. “Hello,” he said.

Laurie looked at him, and got a little nervous when she realized who it was. “Oh, you’re––you’re Gollum,” she said with a startled look on her face.

“It’s alright, Precious,” Sméagol said sweetly. “He won’t hurt you.”

“Nope,” said Emily, “he’s a nice man now. He’s really, really nice.”

Laurie looked at him again, and calmed down when she saw that there was no malice in his eyes, only kindness. “Sorry,” she said shamefully. “It’s nice to meet you, Gollum.” She reached out to shake his hand.

Gollum just smiled warmly at her. “It’s alright, Precious,” he laughed sweetly, reaching out to gently shake her hand. “Very nice it is to meet you, too.”

“Yeah, you don’t look like you’ll bite my finger off,” Laurie joked.

Gollum and Sméagol laughed.

“No,” said Sméagol, “only hug you he will.”

Laurie truly began to understand the power the ring had over both Gollum and Sméagol. None of their actions were in their control, and if it were up to them, they both would’ve done things differently. Even Gollum admitted that he would’ve done more good if not for the influence of the ring.

Gollum and Sméagol spent a while talking to Laurie, Emily, Amy, and Ricky while Hayley and I enjoyed some delicious cookies, chips, and cake. We honestly didn’t mind sticking around for a while, as we enjoyed watching Sméagol and Gollum interacting with people. It was so beautiful and heartwarming how Sméagol instantly connected with people, and how quickly people warmed up to Gollum when they saw the kind, loving smile on his face and the warm gleam in his eyes. He was making more and more friends, and it filled his heart with overwhelming joy, so much more than the One Ring could ever give him.

Before we left, we filled four bags with goodies, and wished the refreshment guy a Merry Christmas. Sméagol gave Laurie a copy of his CD as a gift, along with a warm hug. Then, he turned to Amy and Ricky to hug them, and finally, he gave Emily one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gollum also gave Ricky, Amy, Laurie, and Emily hugs, and we all wished them a Merry Christmas as we left.


	49. Chapter 49

That night, Gollum zipped himself into his onesie, and crawled into bed without turning out the light or closing the door. He had something on his mind, and wasn’t ready to fall asleep. He lay very still, staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

“Gollum?”

The sound of Sméagol’s gentle, high-pitch voice brought him back to Earth. “Sméagol?” he replied, surprised.

“Are you alright, Precious?” Sméagol asked as he tiptoed over to Gollum’s bed.

“Oh… yes. I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just thinking, Precious.”

“Thinking?”

“I have a lot on my mind. That’s all.”

“Me, too.”

“You, too, my love?”

Sméagol nodded.

“Come, talk to me, Sméagol.”

Sméagol climbed into bed with Gollum, and smiled warmly at him. “It’s almost Christmas, Precious.”

“It is, yes.”

“Anything it wants for Christmas?”

Gollum sighed heavily.

“Awww, what is it?” Sméagol asked sympathetically.

“It’s Hayley.”

“She’s what it wants?”

“Yes. I… I’m… in love with her, but… every time I tries to shows her, tells her, I… stops myself.”

“Why?”

“I’m afraid, Sméagol. She knows everything about me, she does, all the horrible things I did. How could someone as good as Hayley ever love someone as awful as me?”

Sméagol wrapped his arm around Gollum. “Listen to me, my precious,” he said sweetly. “You are not awful, not horrible, not at all. You says so yourself, if it hadn’t been for the ring, you never would’ve done all the things you did.”

“No, never. Never would’ve tried to eats poor Bilbo, never would’ve wanted to kills poor nice hobbitses, and… if I could’ve, if I would’ve known better, Precious, I would’ve destroyed it myself.”

“So would Sméagol.”

“But… what I knows now… it doesn’t erase everything I did, and Hayley knows that.”

“Yes, Hayley knows. Hayley knows everything, she does, about what happened, what the ring did to us, and who we both are without its powers. If she knows all about us, all about the ring, then… she knows that you are not and never were truly evil. She knows Gollum is good, kind, caring, gentle.”

“But… you didn’t knows it, and you… are the best person in the world.”

Sméagol grinned. “Oh, but I did knows, Precious.”

“You did?”

“Always. But, so miserable I was, so miserable we both were. I never wanted to admits it, but I tells you before. I always loved you, Gollum, always, and I knows you loved me, too.”

“I did. Always, Precious, always.”

Sméagol smiled reflectively. “You did save us. You kept us fed. You fights for our survival, and you were there for me when I was all alone. We didn’t always agree, but––”

“No. I knew you were right all along… about Master, the ring, everything, but I was too stubborn to admits it.”

“The ring wouldn’t let you.”

“No. It blinded me, it did. Never let me live my own damn life, Precious, be who I wanted to be, say and do what I wanted.”

“It takes hold of us, it did. Controls us.”

Gollum smiled. “Not anymore, my sweet. We’re free now.”

Sméagol didn’t respond.

“What does it want for Christmas, Precious?” asked Gollum.

“Something I can’t haves, Precious,” Sméagol said sadly.

“What is it, my love?” Gollum said sweetly, wrapping his arm around Sméagol.

Sméagol sighed heavily. “Déagol.”

Gollum suddenly felt very sad. “Awwww, Sméagol misses him, doesn’t he?”

“Very much. Not a day goes by that I don’t thinks of him.”

“I wish I could’ve known him.”

“He was a wonderful person. My best friend he was. Very cheerful and happy, always laughing and smiling he was. Always there for Sméagol he was… when nobody else was.”

“You were lonely before the ring.”

“Not completely. I had Déagol.”

“But… the rest of your family…”

“Not really, no. Sméagol was the black sheep of the family. Judged all the time he was. Grandmother was always angry with me for something. All my brothers and sisters laughed at me, gives me nasty looks, never wanted me around.”

“But, Déagol was different, was he?”

Sméagol smiled reflectively. “Yes. He loved me the way I was, never judged me, always there for me he was when I needsed him. By blood, he was my cousin, but… Sméagol always saw him as a brother. We were just like Master and Sam. Whenever I was sad, he was always the optimist, always lifting my spirits again. Others thought Sméagol was strange, screwed up. Not Déagol.” He sighed sadly. “Sméagol isn’t free, Precious. The guilt, the shame, it still eats me alive. I loved him so much… but he’s gone. He’s gone, and I can’t have him back… ever again… and it’s all my fault, it is.”

Gollum held Sméagol close. “No. Don’t say that, Precious. It’s not Sméagol’s fault, no.”

“Don’t say it’s your fault, Gollum,” Sméagol said lovingly. “It’s not.”

“It’s not yours, either, Precious.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at Gollum. “So kind you are, so loving, always there for Sméagol, just like Déagol was. Gollum is my best friend, too, yes. He is.”

Gollum smiled. “I am?”

“You are.” Sméagol held Gollum tightly. “Déagol would’ve loved you, too.”

Little did they know that I was standing outside their door again, listening to their conversation. I hurried off to the bathroom before Sméagol came out, brushed my teeth, did my business, and changed into my sweater nightdress. I ran to my room, and quickly hopped into bed. Soon after, Sméagol came in, crawled into bed with me, and as always wrapped his arms, legs and tail around me. He hummed me a sweet tune, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning, Sméagol was asked to sing for our church’s annual Christmas music service. He wore the same outfit he wore for our Christmas choir concert, except instead of the red snowflake sweater, he wore a bright green zip-up sweater with sparkling angels scattered all over it. The four of us arrived at the church a half hour before the service, and grabbed some cupcakes and water while we mingled with the other church goers.

Then, we made our way to the front of the church, and sat in the front row. The service started with the church’s worship band performing a couple of Christmas hymns. Then, our ears were blessed with some amazing voices of talented singers performing their favorite Christmas carols and hymns.

“And, now, we have a new singer performing for us this morning, said Pastor Derek. “He joined our church this past summer, and has blessed us with his presence, goodness, and undying love for our Lord every Sunday. Today, he will be performing his own arrangement of “Instrument of Peace,” as well as one of his own original songs. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sméagol Stoor.”

Everyone cheered and applauded as Sméagol stepped onto the stage, handed his sheet music to the pianist, took hold of the microphone, and smiled warmly at the congregation. “Hello,” he said happily with a cute little giggle, making a few of us laugh along with him. “Merry Christmas, everybody,” he said sweetly.

“Merry Christmas,” we murmured with smiles on our faces.

“This first song is one of my favoriteses. Sméagol tries to do good… after all the horrible things I did in Middle Earths, Precious. It won’t make up for what I did, I knows, but I never wanted to hurts anybody, never. I wants to makes everybody happy. I hopes God makes me an instrument of peace… so I can spreads lots and lots of love to everybody.” He smiled, blew a kiss, and giggled softly as the pianist began to play the accompaniment.

From the moment Sméagol opened his mouth to sing, and the first note was heard, everybody was immediately captivated and moved by the sound of his voice. As he sang, the entire congregation, including the pastor, could feel the love and kindness pouring out and radiating from within him. As always, he felt and meant every word he sang, and his sweet, angelic voice filled and brightened up the entire church building.

When he finished his first song, everyone cheered and applauded loudly. He looked out into the crowd, and his heart melted when he saw the tears falling from people’s eyes. “Awwwwwwww!” he cried. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Bless you all!” He blew several kisses as the crowd calmed down. He giggled again before he spoke. “I writes this last song for everybody under the sun, Precious. Comes straight from my heart it does. I writes it to lets everyone know… I prays for all of you. I hopes you all are well. I hopes you stays well. I wants everybody to be happy… and I wants you all to knows…” his eyes filled with tears as he placed his hand on his heart, “I loves you all so, so, so much. Sméagol loves everybody under the sun, Precious. Everybody is the true Precious. God bless all of you.”

The audience continued sobbing their hearts out as the pianist began to play, and Sméagol sang his very first original Christmas song. Once again, he poured his heart and soul out through his words and beautiful melody. His angelic voice filled the entire building with love, light, and joy, warming everybody’s heart. By the end, there was not a dry eye in the room. Everybody was sobbing heavily while cheering at the top of their lungs.

Tears poured out of Sméagol’s eyes. “Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!” he wept. “Awwwww, thank you so much! Sméagol loves you! Sméagol loves you all so much! Merry Christmas, Precious!” He blew them lots of kisses as he made his way back to his seat, still sobbing his heart out.

At the end of the service, everybody wanted to meet Sméagol, and thank him for his performance. He was very gracious and loving to them all. He gave each of them a copy of his album, as well as a heart card, and wished them a very Merry Christmas with a big, warm hug.

“Thank you so much, Sméagol,” Pastor Derek said, drying his eyes. “We really enjoyed having you sing for us today. God has blessed you with a special gift, and you blessed us with it.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at Pastor Derek. “You blessed Sméagol, too,” he said. “You teaches me who God is. You don’t knows what that means to me.”

Pastor Derek smiled graciously. “Well, I think more people need to hear your music. I’ll see what I can do, and maybe we can set you up to perform at the performing arts center.”

“Wait, you mean his own concert?” Hayley inquired eagerly.

“Yeah. More people should hear his message of love and hope, so I’ll see if I can’t get somethin’ goin’ for him.”

Sméagol smiled brightly. “God bless you, Pastor Derek.”

“Well, I would say the same to you, but I think God has already blessed you, my man.”

“Awwwww,” Hayley and Gollum sighed.

I smiled at Sméagol. I was really proud of him, and proud to have such an amazing, loving, caring boyfriend with a heart as pure as an angel’s.

“Merry Christmas,” Sméagol said, giving Pastor Derek a big hug, a copy of his CD, and a heart card.

“Thank you, Sméagol,” Pastor Derek replied, returning the hug. “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

“Wow,” I said, “so you might get to have your own concert.”

Sméagol smiled gleefully.

“You deserve it, Sméagol,” said Hayley.

Gollum nodded in agreement, and gently patted Sméagol on the back.

“Hey.” As we were about to leave, we heard a familiar voice. We turned around to see who it was.

My jaw hit the floor, as I immediately recognized them. “Abby?”


	51. Chapter 51

“Abby… what––what are you doing here?” asked Hayley, completely shocked to see her again.

“I come here every Christmas,” said Abby. “Great performance, Sméagol.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awww, thank you, Abby.”

“So, how did your surgery go?” asked Hayley.

“Oh, it went great,” said Abby. “I just have to use this wheelchair for hopefully only six months.” Yes, Abby was in a wheelchair. “It’s okay, though. It’s actually pretty cool. It’s one of those chairs that lets you stand up.”

“Oh, I’ve seen those. They’re pretty neat.”

“Yeah.” Then, Abby changed the subject. “Hey, Cheyenne, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Uhhh, sure,” I said nervously as we all followed her into a back room.

“Look, Cheyenne… I’m…” She took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry I abandoned you.”

“It’s okay,” I said awkwardly.

“No, it’s not okay. I was going through some stuff, but that was no excuse to turn my back on my best friend.”

“No, seriously, it’s––”

“No, listen,” Abby said sadly. “I don’t know if I ever told you, but… I have an eating disorder. I’m bulimic… except for the binging part. My family… they always give me crap about my weight. Like, at Thanksgiving, they told me I needed to watch my calorie intake If I wanted to be pretty enough to attract a husband… and that was when I ate a stupid piece of bread. My family always criticizes me, not just about my body. Everything. When I was in school, it was about my grades, even though I got straight A’s. Then, it was my career choice. I wanted to be a singer, but they wanted me to be an accountant. They said I wasn’t good enough to make it as a singer… and I’m not pretty or skinny enough. Now, they say I’m not pretty enough to get a husband, because I’m still too fat. I’m underweight, because I throw up my food every time I eat.”

“That is disgusting,” Hayley said angrily. “What kind of parents do that stuff to their own kid? That just makes me so mad.”

Gollum nodded in agreement.

Abby continued. “When I turned on you… I was at rock bottom with my eating disorder. I was having a lot of problems with my family. I had a really bad fight with my parents. Before then, I was finally recovering, but when they dropped by, they gave me more crap about… everything. I tried to talk to them, but they kept talking over me. As soon as they left… I went straight to the bathroom, and… you know. I started overexercising again, taking weight loss pills and laxatives, and… cutting myself.” Tears formed in her eyes. “When my parents found out, they said I was a huge disappointment to them, and no amount of dieting and exercising could make me good enough or pretty enough or successful enough… and nobody could ever love trash like me.” She began sobbing, but continued talking. “I ended our friendship, because I thought you would be better off without me. I wasn’t good enough for you. And, you’re not the only friend I pushed away. I wouldn’t talk to anybody after that. I know how this all sounds… like I’m trying to guilt you into being my friend again, or I’m trying to make you feel sorry for me. I swear I’m not. I don’t want any pity, and I totally and completely, absolutely understand if you don’t wanna be my friend again. I know you’ve had enough people turn on you, and try to weasel their way back into your life. I know how that feels, and you don’t deserve that. But, I swear to God that, if you do decide to be my friend again, I will never walk out on you again, ever. I won’t keep anything from you. No secrets. I’ll be completely and totally honest with you, a million percent, and I will always be there for you. If you don’t believe me, that’s okay, but if I have to, I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. I miss you, Cheyenne. You were the best friend I ever had. You were the sister I always wanted.”

I wiped tears from my eyes. “Abby… you were right. I did lean on you too much. I do that with everyone I get attached to. I lean on them too much, until they can’t take it anymore. I put too much on people, and I drive them out of my life. I didn’t know you were going through all that crap. If I did, I would’ve stopped leaning on you so much. Okay, I probably wouldn’t, but if you told me to stop, I probably would.” I sighed. “Okay, no, I wouldn’t.”

“No. You didn’t lean on me too much. I promise. I used that as an excuse to cover up the truth. Cheyenne, I know you. If I told you the truth, you would’ve been there for me. You would’ve tried really hard to convince me why my family’s wrong.”

“Because, they are.”

“See? You’re a really good friend, Cheyenne, and I am so sorry I hurt you. I really am. You don’t have to tell me now if you forgive me or not. You can think about it if you have to. Take all the time you need. Just know that… I love you so much.”

I was completely stunned. I didn’t know what to say. When we went out for our usual after-church lunch, I barely said anything. I just listened to the conversations between Hayley, Gollum, and Sméagol while I stuffed my face. When we got home, I took a long nap. When I woke up, I was still confused, still at a loss for words.


	52. Chapter 52

That night, while everyone got ready for bed, I knocked on Hayley’s door.

“Just a minute,” Hayley answered from inside. I heard the sound of her zipping herself into her onesie while I waited. Then, she opened the door. “Awww, Cheyenne,” she said sweetly, “come in, Sweetheart.”

I closed the door behind me, and followed Hayley over to the bed.

“What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you about something?” I asked glumly.

“Of course. You’ve been so quiet all day. You okay, Baby?”

I sighed heavily. “Not really.”

Hayley wrapped her arm around me. “Awww, what’s the matter, my sweet little sissy-poo?”

“It’s about Abby.”

“Oh, I figured that had something to do with it. You barely said anything at lunch.”

“I was too stunned… overwhelmed. I’m really confused. I don’t know what I should do.”

“Well, what do you wanna do?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know. I mean, I really miss her, and I still care.”

“I know you do, Sweetie.”

But…”

“You’re afraid she’ll turn on you again.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what to believe when she says she’ll never do that again. I mean, I believe her reason.”

“I do, too. I could tell from her face that she’s been going through something lately. Plus, we’ve both met her parents. They’re complete assholes to her.”

“And, they were really mean to me that one time when they told me that I would make it as a pop star if I wasn’t so fat and disabled.”

Hayley huffed angrily. “Ohhh, I came so close to punching their teeth so far down their throats; they would’ve had to sit on their broccoli and carrots to eat them.”

“You definitely destroyed them verbally, though.”

“Oh, you’re damn right I did. Nobody talks to my baby sissy like that, and gets away unscaved, ever.”

“I was too busy laughing at what you said to them to be upset about what they said.”

“If only you could’ve seen the looks on their faces,” Hayley said with a chuckle. “You would’ve shit yourself. They both looked like they were about to. We unfortunately didn’t stick around long enough to confirm it, though.”

“Thank God,” I mumbled.

Hayley snickered. “Eww, yeah.”

“But, yeah, I believe Abby when she said she did it, because of what she was going through. But… what’s gonna happen to our friendship if something else happens? Is she gonna do it again? I mean, if she needs time to herself for a bit, that’s totally fine. I get that, but––”

“But, you can’t just come and go from someone’s life as you please… especially someone with abandonment issues. Friendships don’t work that way.”

“Yeah… and I’m scared of what’ll happen to me if I let her back in… and it happens again. I almost killed myself last time, because the hurt was so deep that it clouded my mind.”

“Yeah, but the difference between then and now is, you have more friends that won’t turn on you. If she does bow out again, you have me, Sméagol, Gollum, Sarah, and Jamal. We won’t let you fall again. Besides, you’re so much stronger now. If she pulls it again, I think you’ll be able to handle it a lot better.” Hayley held me closer. “Sweetheart… I know you’re scared, but I really think she means what she says when she says she won’t hurt you again. I don’t think you’ll ever lose her again if you decide to be her friend, but… you should take all the time you need before you make a decision. Listen to your heart.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Hayley.”

“Awww.” Hayley hugged me. “You’re welcome, Baby.”

“Hey… I was wondering… what do you think of Gollum?”

“I think he is a sweet, special, kind soul with a big heart of gold, which proves I was right about him. All he needed was love.”

“Yeah, he’s a great friend.”

“He sure is.”

I paused for a moment. “Um… he’s in love with you,” I said nervously.

Hayley’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“I overheard him talking to Smeagol about it. He’s in love with you.”

Hayley was quiet for a moment, which made me very nervous. Was she about to tell me she didn’t feel the same way about him? If so, what would that do to the friendship between her and him, between me and him, between all of us? Did I just ruin a great friendship? Oh, crap, I thought. What have I done? Why did I open my mouth? Dumb, dumb, dumb!

“Sorry, I was just processing what you told me,” said Hayley.

Oh, shit. I really screwed up.

“Honestly…” said Hayley, “I like him, too.”

Like him how? I thought.

“I like him… a lot. Truth is, I’ve always had a crush on him, even before he was real. When I saw him in the movies, even though he acted evil and resentful, there were always hints I picked up that he was truly a sweetie-pie. I wanted to reach through the screen, hold him, kiss him, and love all his pain away. Every time I saw him, I thought, ‘Awwwwww, that’s my baby,’ and it broke my heart when he fell in the lava. It was almost like losing a real-life love. Cheyenne, I really do love him, too, but promise you won’t tell him. I wanna be the one to tell him. I wanna surprise him, make it really special.”

I smiled, relieved and excited at what Hayley told me. “I won’t tell, not even Sméagol.”

“You know, I always thought he liked me. Like, when he showed me the cave, he tried to kiss me, but he backed away. Or, when we were decorating the tree, he gave me this adorable smile, but he stopped himself.”

“He was afraid he wasn’t good enough for you since… you know all about his past.”

“I do know about his past, but I know that none of what happened was his fault. I saw the sweet angel trapped inside him. The ring wouldn’t let it out, let him show his true colors, but they managed to slip out sometimes.”

“Like when he was trying to comfort Sméagol in Faramir’s cave.”

“Yeah, that convinced me.” Hayley suddenly felt sad. “He really thinks he’s not good enough for me?”

I nodded.

“Awwwwww, my poor baby. I wanna make sure he knows how special he is to me when I tell him. And, Sweetheart, you can tell Sméagol if you want. I know he can keep a secret. Just don’t tell Gollum.”

“Oh, speaking of Sméagol…” I sighed heavily, “you know, he’s still really struggling with the guilt over what happened to Déagol.”

“Awwwww, poor baby.”

“And, he really, really misses him. Like, when he and Gollum were talking about what they wanted for Christmas, Sméagol said he wanted something he couldn’t have.”

“Déagol?”

“Yeah.” I sighed again. “I wish I could give him Déagol, but… I can’t.”

“Well, you never know, Honey. I mean, you never thought Sméagol or Gollum could actually exist, and look what happened.”

“Yeah, but that all depends on the elves, if they want Déagol to be alive again.”

“Well… I’ll tell you what. We’ll go to the mall tomorrow, and see if they have a Déagol doll. Okay?”

I smiled hopefully. “Okay. Well, I’m gonna go to bed now. Thanks for the talk, sis.”

“Awwww, you’re welcome, Sweetheart. Come here.” Hayley pulled me into a big hug, and planted a kiss on my forehead. “Good night, my sweet, adorable, beautiful baby sissy-poo. I love you so much.”

I grinned. “Love you, too, Sweater Sister.”

Hayley giggled.

The next day, after lunch, Hayley and I got ready to go to the mall.

“Where are you going?” asked Gollum.

“Oh, we’re just gonna hit the mall,” I said nonchalantly.

“Can we come, too?” Sméagol asked eagerly.

“Oh, we just need to pick up a last minute Christmas present for a family member,” said Hayley, “but if you guys wanna go, I’ll take you later tonight or tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright, Precious,” Sméagol said with a cute smile.

And, with that, we hurried out the door.


	53. Chapter 53

It was Christmas Eve, and we all woke up to see the ground covered in white.

“Oh, my gosh, guys!” Hayley exclaimed. “Look! It’s snowing… on Christmas Eve!”

Sméagol rushed over to the kitchen window to look outside. “Oh…” he said breathlessly, “it’s so bright, so beautiful, so lovely!”

“Isn’t it? Come over here, Gollum. Look at the snow.”

Gollum always hated the snow when he was still under the influence of the One Ring, so he was a little skittish at first. He hesitantly tiptoed up to the window to look. This time, the brightness of the white snow did not bother his eyes as it had previously done. “Oh, it’s… it’s very lovely, Precious,” he said.

“It’s our first white Christmas since…” Hayley thought for a while, “since our last Christmas with Daddy.”

Sméagol’s heart melted. “Awwwww.”

“Does it not snows much here?” asked Gollum.

“Not a whole lot,” said Hayley, “but sometimes, yeah. But, we very rarely ever get snow at Christmastime.”

“Oh, Sméagol wants to plays in it!” Sméagol exclaimed innocently.

Hayley chuckled. “Okay, we can do that. I’ll go change into my snowsuit.”

“Sméagol go change into thick, warm onesie.”

“Oh, me, too, Precious,” Gollum said eagerly, following Hayley up the stairs.

Then, Sméagol looked over at me. “Don’t you wants to come plays with us, Precious?” he asked, noticing the unsure look on my face.

“Um… I don’t know,” I said hesitantly. “I have trouble getting around in the snow. Like, I trip and slip really easily.”

“Oh, Sméagol won’t let you falls, no. Sméagol protect you.”

“But, it’s also really cold.”

Sméagol wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my forehead. “Sméagol keep you warm, Precious. Nice and warm, yes.”

I thought for a second. “Okay. I’ll get ready.”

Sméagol squealed with delight as we both hurried upstairs to change. Because of my sensory issues, instead of a snowsuit or long pants, I wore a thick, velvet skirt, long socks, a soft, thick aron sweater I got in Ireland with a tank top underneath for an extra layer. I also had a knitted sweater jacket with no buttons or zippers on it, very sensory friendly, and a pair of slip-on boots, also sensory friendly for me. I hurried to the bathroom to answer the call of nature and brush my teeth, and came out to see Sméagol in a thick, pink, knitted, plush onesie with a hood with bunny ears, a very long, fuzzy, springy tail, and of course, a long zipper down the front. With his onesie, he wore a pair of pink, furry boots to match. He looked so cute, cuddly, and sweet.

Gollum wore a darker pink kangaroo onesie, and if you really have to ask, yes, it zipped up in the front. Come on. Don’t you know by now that Gollum and Sméagol always wear things that zip up in the front? Anyway, he also wore a pair of pink, furry boots to match. Hayley wore a white, furry snowsuit with a long, fluffy tail in the back which she had sewn on herself.

“Awwww, you guys look so cute!” Hayley cried. “Hey, Cheyenne, I got you something.” She went back into her room, and came back out with a knitted sweater hat. “Here you go, Sweetie.”

I rubbed my hands against the soft sweatery material, and put it on my head with a silly grin on my face. “Now, I’m totally sweatered,” I joked.

Sméagol, Gollum, and Hayley all giggled.

“Awww, so cute she is,” Sméagol said sweetly, giving me a big hug. “Oh!” he squeaked with a giggle. “So squishy and snuggly you are, too!” He giggled again.

I snickered.

Then, the four of us hurried downstairs and out the door. We headed for the field, where there was plenty of room to play. We immediately started to build a snowman together. We had nothing to use for the eyes, nose, or mouth, except for our fingers, but by the time we finished, it looked rather good.

“Wow,” said Gollum, “never seen snowman before, no.”

“Hayley grinned. “Aren’t they neat?”

“Oh, yes, lovely.”

Sméagol marvelled at the snowman. “Sméagol remembers building snowman with Déagol. So much fun it was, very nice.” He looked at it again. “Looks very much like the last one we builds together, yes.”

Hayley smiled warmly. “Awww. What else did you guys do in the snow?”

“Ice fishing.”

“Oh, that sounds fun. I don’t think there’s any fish in the pond here right now, though, but––”

Sméagol laughed. “It’s alright, Precious. Frozen over the water is. No way Sméagol catches any fishes now.”

Hayley snickered. “And, besides, we don’t have a fishing pole. Did you guys ever make snow angels?”

Sméagol looked puzzled. “Snow angelses, Precious?”

“I’ll show you.” Hayley laid down in the snow, and moved her arms and legs, creating an angel-like imprint in the snow.

Sméagol watched in complete wonderment, and giggled when he saw Hayley’s tail flapping about between her legs.

Hayley stood back up, and wiped the snow off her body. “See?” she said, pointing to the snow angel.

“Oh! Very beautiful it is! Sméagol tries it now.” And, Sméagol laid on the ground, pulled his tail out from under him, and moved it to the side. He moved his arms and legs, creating another angel imprint in the snow. Then, he pressed his tail into the snow, giving the angel a tail as well.

“Awwww, that’s so cute!” Hayley exclaimed. “I wish I would’ve given my angel a tail, too.” She giggled. “My tail was bouncing around between my legs.”

Sméagol laughed. “Yes, Sméagol saw that. So cute it was.”

Gollum giggled. “Very precious.”

“What else did you guys do in the snow?”

“Oh, we goes sledding a lot,” said Sméagol, “but we doesn’t have sleds, does we?”

“No, but our snowsuits are slippery enough.”

“Oh, I have great idea, Precious!” Gollum said excitedly.

The three of them lined up at the top of a nearby hill. Gollum was the leader. Sméagol sat on Gollum’s tail, and Hayley on Sméagol’s. Hayley and Sméagol gave Gollum a gentle push to get him started, and the three of them steadily slid down the hill.

If you’re wondering where I was in all this, I was watching them, and taking pictures on my phone. I was the only one not wearing something slippery enough to slide down the hill, but that was okay with me. When they finished, I showed them the pictures I’d taken.

“Oh, those are really good,” said Hayley.

“Why didn’t it come with us, Precious?” asked Sméagol.

“My clothes aren’t slippery enough,” I said.

“You could always rides my tail.”

“She doesn’t like things between her legs,” said Hayley. “Remember?”

“Oh.” Sméagol blushed, as he was slightly embarrassed he’d forgotten.

“Don’t worry about it. I think I have a sled in the garage. I’ll be right back.” Hayley hurried off to fetch the sled, and came back in a flash, dragging the sled behind her. “Sorry that took so long,” she said. “I had to wipe it down.”

I laughed to myself, as we all knew she was barely gone five minutes.

“Here you go,” she said. “Now, you can ride.”

I looked at the hill, and suddenly felt nervous. “Um… it’s kinda steep and long,” I said, trembling a bit.

“Awww, Sméagol go with you, Precious,” Sméagol said.

“Yeah,” said Hayley, “two people can fit on this thing.”

I hesitated, as I was still nervous.

Sméagol put his arm around me. “Awwww, it’s alright, Precious. Sméagol won’t let anything happen to you, no. Sméagol protect you.”

I took a deep breath. “Okay.”

The four of us made our way to the top of the hill. It wasn’t easy climbing for me, as I slipped a few times, but Sméagol was right there to make sure I didn’t fall. When we reached the top of the hill, Hayley laid the sled down on a stable spot on the ground. I climbed in first. Then, Sméagol climbed in behind me, wrapping his arms, legs, and even his tail around me.

“See?” Sméagol said cheerfully. “I told you I keeps you safe, Precious.”

“And, there’s handles you can hold onto,” said Hayley.

I quickly grabbed onto them as I caught a glimpse of how far down the hill went.

“It’s alright, Sweetie,” Sméagol said, trying to calm me down. “Sméagol is here.” He held onto me tighter. “Are you ready?”

“I’m… I’m ready,” I said, still shaking in my skin.

“Okay, Gollum,” said Hayley. “Give ‘em a starting push.”

“Gently,” I said nervously.

Hayley pulled out her phone, and turned on the video camera. Then, Gollum very gently pushed the sled. It started rather slow, but quickly picked up speed, causing me to squeeze the handles with all my might. Sméagol, however, held onto me even tighter with his arms and legs, which calmed me down a little.

“Weeeeeeeeeeee!” Sméagol squealed gleefully.

That was enough to calm me down enough to the point where I could enjoy it. I cracked a little smile, and started laughing, which caused Sméagol to burst out into giggles. But, just as quickly as it started, it was over, but we decided to sit in the sled for a bit and talk.

“That was fun,” I said.

Sméagol grinned. “It was, yes. Lots of fun.”

“I’m glad I did it.”

“Me, too. So frightened you were, but so proud I am of you.”

“I’m really glad you were with me, though. As much fun as that was, I don’t ever wanna do it by myself.”

“Awww, Sméagol always do it with you.”

“Thanks, Sméagol.” I turned my head to kiss him, but of course, my hair got caught in his zipper again.

We both laughed as he gently moved my hair away from his zipper.

“Awww, you’re cute,” he said sweetly, playing with my hair. “You knows that?”

I smiled giddily. “Well, you’re really sweet. Did you know that?”

Sméagol giggled.

“No, seriously. You’re the sweetest guy in the world, like… ever.”

Sméagol giggled sweetly, and held me tighter. “Awwwwww.” He kissed my cheek. “You’re a sweetie-pie. No.” He held my face in his hands. “You’re my sweetie-pie.” He kissed my lips. “The sweetest little sweetie-pie with sugars and frosting ses and lots and lots of big, sugary kisses on top.”

I blushed and smiled giddily again.

Sméagol giggled. “Awwwwwwwww!” He held me close, and planted little kisses all over my face. “Look how cute you are,” he said in a cutesy voice as he kept giggling. “Awwww, I love you, Baby. Yes, I do. Sméagol loves you so very much, yes.”

I nuzzled up in his warm embrace. “I love you, too, Sméagol. You really are the best boyfriend ever.”

“Awww, and Cheyenne is the best girlfriend ever, yes.”

“You know, I know it’s really cold out here, but right now, I don’t feel it at all, not when I’m with you. I usually hate going out in cold weather, but… I don’t know. Every time you’re with me, I don’t feel the cold. I just feel warm.”

Sméagol smiled warmly, and leaned in to kiss me. However, we were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Gollum and Hayley screaming and laughing as they slid down the hill, Hayley riding on Gollum’s tail. Whatever, we sneaked a kiss in anyway before they reached the bottom.

We spent the rest of the time making snow angels, sledding, and ended our fun afternoon with a snowball fight. Hayley accidentally ended up hitting Gollum in the balls with a snowball. Thankfully, it wasn’t a very bad blow, and we all laughed about it after. Yep, it was a fun afternoon.

When we got back home, I hurried upstairs to put away my coat, and take off my boots, socks, and undergarments. Hey, I always wear a bra and underwear when I go out, but when I’m at home, I can go commando all I want. It’s not like I’m gonna flash my private parts to anybody… except for Sméagol. Okay, my mind just went to the dirty… as always. What else is new?

I put my sweater hat away, and hurried to the bathroom to please my sensory issues and wash my hands. Then, I hurried back downstairs to see that everyone was still dressed in their winter clothes, minus their boots and socks.

Instead of going out to dinner with the family that night, we stayed in, and ordered a pizza. Our family had called to let us know that their flights were delayed due to the snow, and they wouldn’t make it in time to go out with us. I changed into my sweater night dress. Sméagol and Gollum stayed in their bunny and kangaroo onesies, and Hayley changed into one of her onesies. The four of us snuggled up on the couch with our pizza, some chips, and some hot chocolate to warm us up. I sat between Sméagol’s legs, and he wrapped a warm, fluffy sweater blanket around me. We watched a couple of tear-jerking Christmas movies while we ate and enjoyed a lovely Christmas Eve night in. As much as we were looking forward to our usual meal out with the family, it was nice to spend Christmas Eve, just the four of us, relaxing and recharging our energy for a big day.


	54. Chapter 54

In the morning, Hayley got up to get ready quickly. She brushed her teeth and hair, did her makeup, and changed into a Christmas onesie, a red and white striped candy cane onesie with a long striped tail, just like a candy cane. She hurried downstairs to start cooking Christmas breakfast, hoping Gollum and Sméagol wouldn’t wake up just yet.

Shortly after, I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Sméagol, and went to the bathroom to start getting ready. I brushed my teeth and hair, did my makeup, and put on my favorite Christmas sweater dress, one I love to wear for almost every Christmas event, including Christmas Day. I sprayed myself with cinnamon scented perfume.

I came out of the bathroom just as Hayley was tiptoeing back up the stairs with a tray containing a bowl of sausage gravy and biscuits, a glass of water, a spoon and fork, and a small stack of napkins.

“Hey,” she whispered, “are Gollum and Sméagol still asleep?”

“Sméagol is,” I whispered back. “I don’t know if Gollum is.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.” Hayley hurried into her room with the tray as I headed downstairs with my laptop and speakers. I placed them on the coffee table, and turned on my Celtic Woman Christmas playlist.

A few minutes later, Hayley came back downstairs with Gollum and Sméagol following close behind, wearing the same Christmas sweaters they wore for the choir concert.

“Merry Christmaaas!” Hayley sang in an operatic voice as they all ran to me, burying me in a big group hug.

“Merry Christmas!” I said, laughing excitedly.

The four of us gathered at the kitchen table for breakfast.

“Awwww, you look so beautiful, Cheyenne,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Doesn’t she look precious?”

“Very precious,” said Gollum, “like a beautiful Christmas angel.”

I blushed and smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

“Such a beautiful dress,” said Sméagol, reaching out his hand, and rubbing the sleeve, “and very soft and fluffy and sweatery, too, yes.”

We both grinned at each other, giggling giddily.

Hayley smiled. “I got her that dress a few years back. You should’ve seen her reaction when she tried it on. She was giggling and smiling about how soft and tickly it is, and she couldn’t stop rubbing her hands against it.”

“And, rubbing the sleeves against my face,” I added with a silly grin.

Sméagol and Gullum giggled.

“Awwww, so adorable,” said Sméagol.

Hayley giggled. “So, how’s your breakfast?”

“It’s awesome,” I said as I finished chewing another bite.

“Delicious,” said Gollum.

“Very tasty,” added Sméagol.

“Good, I didn’t make it too spicy?”

“Nope,” the three of us replied.

After we finished our breakfast, Hayley and Sméagol put all the dishes in the dishwasher. Then, we gathered in the living room to open presents.

“Okay, Sméagol,” said Hayley, “your first present is upstairs, so I’ll be right back.”

“Not under the tree, Precious?” Sméagol inquired.

“It was too big to fit under the tree.” Hayley hurried upstairs to fetch Sméagol’s gift, and came back down with someone following behind her.

“Sméagol!” a familiar voice called out excitedly.

Sméagol’s heart jumped, and he wondered if he was imagining things, as he knew that voice very well. He looked up to see who was standing next to Hayley, and he immediately jumped up from his seat. “Déagol?!” he cried.

“It’s me, Sméagol!” Déagol said happily.

“Déagol!” Sméagol ran to Déagol, and threw his arms around him, bursting into tears of pure joy. “Oh, Déagol!” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too, Sméagol,” Déagol wept.

“Sméagol never wanted to hurts you, never.”

“I didn’t, either, Sméagol, but––”

“Neither of you are at fault,” said Hayley. “It was that ring.”

“Oh, yes, the Ring of Power,” said Déagol.

“Sméagol’s been torturing himself with the guilt over what the ring made him do to you.”

“But, Sméagol… you did me a favor.”

Sméagol looked at déagol, puzzled. “A favor?”

“The ring would’ve destroyed me, Sméagol, maybe even worse than it did you. You saved me from centuries of torture and darkness. I watched you suffer all those years. I only wish you didn’t have to endure it yourself. If only I could’ve done something to save you.”

Sméagol put his arm around Déagol. “But, it did save me, Precious.”

“I did?”

“Yes. Sméagol was an outcast. Our family, friends, they all judged me very harshly, because I was different, I was. But, you accepted me, yes. You loved me the way I was. You were my one true friend. I hates that the only way I could saves you was to kill you. If I had a choice, I would’ve taken it off you without hurting you.”

“If I had a choice, I would’ve taken it to Mordor to destroy it myself.”

“Awww, me, too.” Sméagol hugged Déagol again. “But, it all turned out wonderful in the end.”

“Yes. You found true love, friends, family…”

“And now, you’re here with us again.” Sméagol began to cry again. “Oh, Déagol, I missed you so much.”

Sméagol and Déagol embraced each other once again, both crying tears of joy.

“I missed you, Sméagol,” Déagol wept.

“Now, I want you to meet these precious angels of mine. This is Gollum.” Sméagol gently patted Gollum on the shoulder.

Although Déagol knew of Gollum and his past actions, he knew that none of them were his fault, and that Gollum was not evil. He was not nervous or uncomfortable around him, nor did he hold any grudges or resentment towards him. Instead, he smiled politely, reached out, and shook his hand. “Hello,” he said happily.

“Hello,” Gollum said, returning the smile and handshake. “Very nice to meet you. Sméagol tells me all about you.”

Déagol grinned. “I know. Thank you for taking care of him.”

Gollum was puzzled by that statement. “Taking care of him? But, I was horrible to him.”

“Only because the ring forced you to be, but you had good intentions, even if it wouldn’t allow you to carry them out. Had you any say, any free will, you would’ve done things differently. At least he didn’t have to endure centuries of darkness alone.”

Sméagol smiled at Gollum, and patted him on the shoulder. “And, this beautiful angel,” he said, wrapping his arm around me, “this is my true Precious, my love, Cheyenne.”

I blushed and smiled awkwardly. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Déagol reached out his hand to shake mine.

Sméagol directed my hand towards Déagol’s. “She can’t see very well.”

“Cheyenne, thank you for what you’ve done for my beloved cousin. You never judged him, never shunned or condemned him. You saw who he really was––a kind, selfless, brave hero, not a weak, pitiful creature or a villainous monster. You showed him the love and care he so longed to know for years.”

Sméagol beamed at me, and held me closer. “Yes, she reminds Sméagol what the word ‘Precious’ really means.” He kissed my forehead. Then, he looked over at Hayley, who was videotaping the entire reunion and conversation. “And, You already knows Hayley.”

“She’s my older sister,” I said.

Déagol smiled at Hayley. “Yes. Thank you for that wonderful breakfast.”

Hayley smiled and nodded. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“And, Hayley,” said Sméagol, “thank you so much for bringing Déagol back to Sméagol. Such a wonderful Christmas present it was. Meant everything to me it did.”

“It wasn’t me,” said Hayley. “It was Cheyenne.”

Sméagol’s eyes widened. “Cheyenne?”

“She told me how badly you were missing Déagol, that you wanted him for Christmas, but you didn’t believe you could ever have that gift.”

“I overheard your conversation with Gollum,” I said. “It was when he asked you what you wanted for Christmas, and you said you wanted something you couldn’t have.”

Once again, Sméagol burst into tears of pure joy, and threw his arms around me. “Thank you!” he sobbed heavily. “Thank you so much, Precious! Awwwwwwwwww! I loves you so much! So, so much, my sweet, beautiful, precious little baby!” He held me tightly, and planted kisses all over my face.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. “It really hurt me to see you torturing yourself over what happened, and I wanted to do something to make the pain stop. And, I know how much you love Déagol, and I wanted to make you happy, especially after everything you did for me. Sméagol, I said it before, and I’ll say it again. I meant what I said when I said I would do anything for you, because I really love you so freaking much. You’re my angel and my hero.”

“You’re my angel, too, Precious.”

Then, Déagol joined in on the hug with tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Cheyenne.”

“Awwwwww!” Hayley cried. “This is the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen!”


	55. Chapter 55

“Okay,” said Hayley, “time to open more presents.”

We all gathered around the tree while Hayley searched for a present.

“Cheyenne…” she said, handing me my present.

I knew exactly what I’d gotten just from the size of the present. I eagerly ripped the paper off. “I knew it!” I said happily. “iTunes cards!”

“Yep,” said Hayley, “both for $100.”

“Oh, my gosh!” I said excitedly. “Thank you!”

Everyone laughed.

“You’re welcome, Sweetie,” Hayley said with a chuckle.

“What’s iTunes cards, Precious?” asked Gollum.

“They’re gift cards for the iTunes Store,” said Hayley. “You can buy music there. Cheyenne loves getting iTunes cards, because she loves music so much.”

“I’m a musicholic,” I joked.

Everyone laughed again.

“Okay, Gollum, Sméagol, these are yours,” Hayley said, hiding them both rather large bags.

They each got two onesies––one Christmas themed onesie and one… um… not. Sméagol’s Christmas onesie was a white, candy cane onesie, very much like Hayley’s. Gollum’s was green with white snowflakes scattered all over it. They both hurried upstairs to change into them, and came back downstairs with big smiles on their faces.

“Awwwww!” Hayley cried. “You two look adorable!”

They both giggled.

“Awwww, thank you, Hayley,” Sméagol said happily. “Sméagol loves it.

“Squeeze your tails,” said Hayley.

Sméagol squeezed his, and squeaked with joy when he heard it playing Christmas tunes.

Gollum also squeezed his tail, and his face lit up when his also played Christmas tunes.

They both danced around, giggling and squealing gleefully.

Hayley, Déagol, and I laughed, watching the two of them acting like innocent, adorable children. I kept smiling giddily, because I loved seeing Sméagol in this happy state. He was childlike in more than one way, and it was so endearing and beautiful to me.

“My turn!” Gollum said excitedly, dancing over to the tree with his tail still playing music. “Cheyenne,” he said, handing me a present, “for you, my precious friend.” He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled as I opened the gift. It was a very soft, fluffy pullover sweater with “Precious” written across the front. I hugged it, rubbed it against my face, and giggled. “It’s so soft and fluffy and cuddly and tickly!” I said in my silly “sweater” voice. “Thank you so much, Gollum!”

Hayley and Sméagol giggled.

“Awww, you’re very welcome, Precious,” Gollum said sweetly, giving me another hug. “Bless you.”

Hayley looked over at Déagol. “She loves soft sweaters.”

Déagol grinned.

“Sméagol?” Gollum handed Sméagol his gift. “For you, my dear friend.”

Sméagol’s gift was a framed photograph of himself and Gollum hugging. The frame had a heart at the very top with “Friends Forever” engraved on it. “Awwwwwwwww!” Sméagol cried, giving Gollum a big hug. “Thank you, Gollum! Awwww, Sméagol loves you very much, my dear, precious friend!”

“I loves you, too,” Gollum said sweetly, returning the hug. Then, he reached for a small gift bag under the tree, and handed it to Hayley. “For you, Precious Hayley.”

Hayley dug through the tissue paper, and pulled out a little jewelry box. She opened the box, and tears poured out of her eyes when she saw what was inside. “Awwwwwwwwww!” she sobbed, pulling out a beautiful necklace. “Gollum! It’s gorgeous!”

“Read what it says.”

Hayley looked at the red heart pendant, and more tears fell from her eyes when she saw “My Precious” engraved in bold, white letters. “Awwwwwww!” She threw her arms around Gollum. “You sweet little muffin! Awww, thank you so much! I love it!”

“Awwww, so welcome you are,” Gollum said sweetly. “I wants you to knows how precious and beautiful and special you are to me.”

“Awww, you are the sweetest little teddy bear!” She put the necklace on. “How does it look?”

Gollum smiled sweetly. “Beautiful,” he said, “just like you.”

Hayley blushed and giggled.

I was so distracted by the cuteness overload that I forgot that it was my turn to hand out my presents for everyone, until Sméagol gently poked me. “Oh,” I said, bringing myself back to Earth, “my bad.” I grabbed two large bags from under the tree, and handed them to Gollum and Hayley. I had given both of them angel onesies. “What do you think?” I asked after they opened them.

“These are adorable!” Hayley exclaimed.

“I got them for you guys, because you’re both angels to me. Hayley, you’re the best big sister in the history of big sisters, and Gollum, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. To someone who struggles with making and keeping friends, that’s a huge deal for me. I love you guys.”

“Awwwwwwwwww!” Gollum and Hayley cried, throwing their arms around me, and giving me a big hug.

“We love you, too, Sweetie!” Hayley said happily.

“Awww, bless you, Precious,” Gollum said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Bless you, my beautiful, precious friend.”

I blushed and smiled. Then, I reached under the tree again, and handed Sméagol his gift. I grinned awkwardly as I watched him tear off the paper. It was a book I made myself. The front cover was a picture of the two of us snuggling, and it was entitled “Reasons Why I Love Sméagol by Cheyenne.”

“Awwww,” Sméagol cooed as he stared at the front cover. He opened the book, and read some of it to himself. Tears poured out of his eyes as he put the book down, and threw his arms around me. “Awwwwwww, Baby!” He kissed my lips. “Thank you! Awwwww, Sméagol loves you so much, yes! Very, very much!” He giggled. “I reads the rest of it later, Precious.”

“Okie dokie.”

Sméagol grinned. “My tuuurn!” he sang, grabbing a bag from under the tree, and handing it to Hayley. “Here you goes, Hayley, you precious little angel, you.”

Hayley giggled as she dug through the tissue paper, and pulled out a pink zip-up hoodie sweater with cat ears and a long cat tail. “Awwww, Sméagol,” she cried, hugging the sweater to her chest, “this is the cutest hoodie I’ve ever seen! Awww, thank you, Sweetheart!” She gave Sméagol a big hug.

“You’re welcome, Precious,” Sméagol said sweetly as he handed Gollum his gift. It was a friendship bracelet with “Friendship is the true Precious” engraved on it.

“Oh, Sméagol,” Gollum said, slipping the bracelet on his arm, “so lovely it is, and yes, you are right. Friendship and love and kindness are truly precious.” He gave Sméagol a hug. “And, you, Sméagol, are very precious to me, my dear friend. Thank you.”

“Awww, you’re welcome, Sweet Gollum,” Sméagol said, returning the hug. Then, he reached over, and handed me a rather large bag. When I say rather large, I mean that it was way too big to place in my lap. I carefully tipped it over to remove the tissue paper, and carefully lifted out a huge, fluffy, white teddy bear with a long zipper down the front and a very long tail in the back.

“Oh, my gosh!” I squealed. “It’s so fluffy and cuddly!”

“Squeeze it, Precious.”

I did so, and I heard beautiful, ambient music, followed by Sméagol singing a very sweet, haunting, and heartfelt song. My eyes filled with tears as I hugged the bear, and listened to the song. The words were so poetic, romantic, loving, and sweet, and the music and melody was haunting to the point where it reduced everyone in the room to tears. Then, when the song finished, I heard Sméagol’s angelic voice say, “Awwwww, Sméagol loves you very much, my sweet, precious little pudding pop cupcake princess covered in rainbow sprinkleses and sugary frosting!” Then, it all ended with the sounds of a squeaky kiss, followed by his adorable, fast, high-pitch giggles.

We all burst out into giggles and laughter.

“Sméagol, you are too cute!” Hayley laughed. “And, so sugary sweet!”

Sméagol giggled.

“Sméagol, you are the best boyfriend ever,” I said, resting my head on his shoulder. “I love you so freaking much.”

Sméagol wrapped his arm around me. “Awwwww, Sméagol do anything for sweet Cheyenne.” He kissed my forehead. “Sméagol loves Cheyenne very much, yes.” He giggled warmly as he caressed my shoulder.

“Okay, Déagol,” said Hayley.

“What?” Déagol replied, puzzled.

“You don’t think we forgot about you, did we?” She handed Déagol his first present. “We got you some presents, too, Honey.”

Déagol received a pullover Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree on the front, a pair of green sweatpants, a pair of comfortable shoes, and a knitted blanket.

“I made that blanket,” said Hayley.

“I love it,” said Déagol. “I love all my gifts, but the best one is being reunited with Sméagol. Thank you, everyone.”

“Awww, you’re welcome, Sweetie.”

We all hugged Déagol.

“Merry Christmas,” I said.

“Merry Christmas,” Déagol responded with a smile.


	56. Chapter 56

That afternoon, the five of us went to the hospital together to pay the cancer kids a special visit. Déagol and I were dressed as elves. No, not the Middle Earth elves, Christmas elves. I was dressed more like an elf princess. Gollum was dressed as Santa Claus, Hayley as Mrs. Claus, and Sméagol wore his angel onesie.

Gollum was the first to enter the room, followed by Hayley.

“Ho ho ho!” Gollum laughed, trying his best to sound like Santa Claus. “Merry Christmases, precious ones!”

I guess he did a great job, because all the kids believed it was Santa. They were all excited to see him. “Hi, Santa!” they all shouted happily.

“Have you all been good this year?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, good, because I has lots of wonderful presentses for all of you!

“Yay!” the kids all cheered.

Elves?!”

Déagol and I walked in, carefully dragging huge sacks filled with wrapped toys. We handed them out to the rightful owners. Each kid got multiple presents, and they were all grateful for them.

“Thank you, Santa!” all the kids said happily.

“We have one more present for you guys,” said Hayley. “It’s a very special present, not from Santa, but from God.”

The kids looked towards the door in wonderment, waiting to see what it was. Their eyes widened, and their faces lit up with pure joy when they saw Sméagol entering the room. They all ran to him, bombarding him with hugs and kisses. Sméagol, with tears of joy in his eyes, graciously and gladly returned the hugs and kisses, as he loved all those kids dearly, as if they were his own.

“Sméagol has presentses for you all,” Sméagol said warmly, setting his box of CDs on a nearby table. He handed each kid a copy, and even gave copies to the parents. “Now, Sméagol always be with you,” he said sweetly. “Merry Christmas, my precious angelses.”

“Merry Christmas, Sméagol!” all the kids responded.

Then, he looked over at one little girl who seemed very sad, despite all the wonderful gifts. “Awww, what’s the matter, Madison?” he asked sweetly. “Are you alright, Precious?”

Madison shook her head. “Mm-mm.”

“She just found out she’s only got six months left to live,” said an older boy, about ten years old.

Sméagol’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach, and shattered into a million pieces as he approached the little girl. “Awwww, Sweetie.” He lifted her into his arms, sat down on a nearby chair, and held her in his lap. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m scared,” Madison sniffled.

“I know, Baby.” Sméagol gently caressed Madison’s bald head. “You poor thing.”

“I don’t wanna die.” She hid her face against Sméagol’s chest, sobbing heavily. “I don’t wanna die.”

Sméagol held her close, holding back tears. “Awwwww, I knows, Precious. I don’t wants you to die, either, but everything will be alright. God has a special place for you in heaven.”

“You mean, heaven’s real?” Madison inquired.

“Yes, yes, it is,” said Déagol, kneeling down next to Sméagol.

“But, how do you know?”

“I’ve been there.”

“He has, yes,” Sméagol said softly.

“Have you been there, Sméagol?” asked Madison. “Since you’re an angel?”

Sméagol’s broken heart melted at Madison’s touching statement. “I have, yes,” he said. The truth is, he hadn’t been, because after he fell off the edge of Mount Doom, his spirit never crossed over, as God, or Eru, wanted him to wait to be revived again. Same for Gollum. But, Sméagol knew heaven was real. After everything he’d experienced, everything he survived, what he saw when he was a wandering spirit, and the miracle that happened, it was proof to him that heaven was a real place.

“Is it nice there?”

“It’s very nice,” said Déagol. “It’s warm all the time, but never too hot. It never rains.”

“Does it snow?”

“Yes, but it’s not cold or slippery.”

“Is there lots of candy and yummy food there?”

“All the candy and desserts and delicious food you can eat, and you don’t get sick. There’s no pain in heaven, no sadness. You won’t be sick anymore. You’ll be able to run around and jump and play all day. You don’t need sleep.”

“But, I like to sleep.”

Everyone laughed softly.

“Well, alright,” said Déagol, “I supposed you can take a nap if you want one.”

“Is everyone really nice there?” asked Madison.

“Yes, very nice. THere’s no hatred there whatsoever, no anger or resentment. Everyone knows each other, and they’re all friends there. And… you have all knowledge. All your questions will be answered, questions nobody on Earth knows yet. And, God, or Eru, as we called him back in Middle Earth, he will look after you.”

“God’s real, too?”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “He is, Precious. If he wasn’t, Sméagol wouldn’t be here.”

Madison nuzzled up in Sméagol’s arms, and began to cry again.

Sméagol held her tightly, and gently caressed her head and backside. “Shhh… it’s alright, Precious. It’ll be alright. Sméagol is here. Sméagol is here, Baby.” Sméagol looked over at Hayley, and gestured towards the piano.

Hayley tiptoed over to the piano, and began to play one of Sméagol’s most beautiful and loving lullabies.

Sméagol sat down on the floor, still holding Madison, and sang so sweetly to her, as well as the other kids. Some of them crawled over to him, nuzzling up against him, resting their heads on his lap, and hugging him as they all listened to his song. A couple of them rested their heads on his shoulders, also crying, as they were dealt a similar hand as Madison. He kissed their foreheads in an attempt to comfort them, as he knew why they were so upset. As he continued to sing, he planted kisses on each child’s forehead, and hugged them all, holding them close to his heart. “Awwwww,” he said sweetly, “Sméagol loves all of you so much. You all have wonderful parentses. They loves you very much, but Sméagol loves you all, too. Yes, I loves you as if you were all my own children.” As all the kids huddled into a big group hug in Sméagol’s arms, he gave the parents a loving smile, hoping he had not offended or upset any of them with that statement. They returned the loving smile to let him know that they were not at all bothered by it, but rather, they were honored to consider him a third parent and a guardian angel to their suffering children.

Me, on the other hand? While I was deeply moved by Sméagol’s devotion to those kids, knowing how much he loved them worried me. I know I already made it clear to him that I didn’t want kids, and he seemed to be okay with it at the time. However, I wondered if he was beginning to change his mind. What if we got married, and he wanted to be a father? I mean, he knows I can’t handle being a parent, but if he wants to be, I don’t want to be the one to ruin that dream for him. I want him to be happy. I want him to have everything he could ever want, but what if that meant I would lose him? If he had to choose between me and having kids, as much as it would devastate and destroy me, I would want him to choose the latter, as I couldn’t bear the thought of being the reason for his unhappiness. However, this was not the time or the place for me to express that, so I did my best to swallow my feelings, hoping nobody would notice anything wrong.


	57. Chapter 57

When we arrived back home, I changed back into my sweater dress. Sméagol, Gollum, and Hayley changed back into their Christmas onesies, and Déagol changed into his Christmas sweater and matching sweatpants. Hayley started cooking the prime rib steaks on the grill with Gollum’s help while Sméagol and Déagol moved the coffee table in the living room, and brought in the big party table. Our living room was rather large, so it was big enough to fit the amount of people we were having over for Christmas dinner. They also brought in the chairs from the dining room, kitchen, and some from the attic. They covered the table with a lovely red table cloth, and I set out fourteen main course plates, dessert plates, glasses, and napkins folded neatly around the necessary silverware. Sméagol and I set out the snacks and drinks on the kitchen table. The snacks included different varieties of chips and dips, and the drinks consisted of different wines and liquors, two-liter bottles of soft drinks, and a large jug of fruit punch. Then, Sméagol started making the dessert, just as he had promised.

Soon, the family finally started arriving. I hurried to answer the door. I couldn’t wait for my mother to meet my new friends and my amazing boyfriend. I opened the door eagerly. “Mom!” I exclaimed.

“Oh, Honey!” Mom greeted happily, throwing her arms around me. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

“Hey, Honey,” my step-dad, Cory, greeted, giving me a hug.

“Hey, Cory,” I replied, returning the hug.

Cory rubbed my sweater sleeve. “Sweeeaaaterrr,” he said, imitating my silly voice.

“Sweeeaaaterrr,” I said back.

We both laughed.

“So, um, I want you guys to meet my friends,” I said. “Sméagol!” I called. “They’re here!”

Sméagol and Déagol came out of the living room to meet my parents.

“This is my mom, Lisa, and my step-dad, Cory. And, this is my boyfriend, Sméagol, and his cousin, Déagol.”

“Hello,” Sméagol greeted cheerfully, reaching out to shake hands.

“Hey, man,” Cory replied, “how’s it goin’?”

“Sméagol, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for months. Hayley and Cheyenne have told me so much about you. Honey…” Mon put her hand on Sméagol’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for being so good to my daughter.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Seeing your child suffer, and knowing there’s not much you can do, is the worst pain a mother can ever go through. I’ve seen her get hurt so many times. I’m so glad she finally has someone like you. Thank you so much for saving my baby’s life.” She gave him a big hug.

“Awwwww, bless you, Precious,” Sméagol said sweetly, returning the hug. “Sméagol loves Cheyenne very, very much. Sméagol do anything for Precious Cheyenne.” He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my forehead. “She’s my baby,” he said in his cutesy voice.

My mom smiled. “Awwww.”

“Awwww, so cold it is outside. Come in.”

Mom and Cory hung their jackets in the coat closet, and followed Sméagol and Déagol into the living room where everything was all set up.

“Sure smells good,” said Cory.

“Sméagol’s baking something,” I said.

“Oh, he bakes?” Mom inquired.

“Bakes, cooks, cleans, he does it all.”

Sméagol smiled warmly. “And, I loves every minute of it.”

“Good.”

“Where’s Hayley?” asked Cory.

“Oh, she’s outside with Gollum,” I said. “They’re making the steaks.”

“Oh, good,” said Mom, “I’m glad she had time to make them. I normally cook them, but I didn’t have the time this year with the flight delays and such.”

We all sat down, and talked for a few minutes while we waited for the rest of the family to arrive. My mother knew all about Sméagol’s past, as she and Cory also loved Lord of the Rings, but like Hayley and many others, they were both very open-minded. They immediately accepted him, as they, too, knew that none of his actions were his fault.

More people started arriving, and I eagerly introduced them to Sméagol and Déagol.

“This is my Auntie Leslie,” I said, “my Uncle David, my cousin, Teresa, and her husband, Liam, her son, Andrew, her daughter, Riley––”

“And, this must be Little Amanda,” Sméagol chimed in, gesturing at the baby in Teresa’s arms.

“Yes, it is,” Teresa said in her baby-talk voice. “Isn’t she cute?”

“Awwww, she’s precious.”

Teresa noticed Amanda looking over at Sméagol, and reaching out her hand to touch him. “You wanna hold her?” she asked.

“Oh, Sméagol love to, yes.”

“Here you go.” Teresa carefully placed the baby in Sméagol’s arms, and was very impressed at how he knew how to properly hold her.

Amanda nuzzled up against Sméagol’s soft onesie.

“I think she likes you,” said Teresa.

“Awwwww, Sméagol likes her, too,” Sméagol said in a cutesy voice. “Yes, he does. Yes, he does.” He very gently pinched her cheek, making her giggle. “Awwwww, look at that precious little face.” He tickled her cheeks, making her giggle even more, and he giggled with her. “Awwwww, and that precious laugh, yes. So adorable it is. So adorable you are, yes.”

Amanda reached for Sméagol’s zipper, took hold of it, and managed to unzip it a little.

Sméagol giggled. “What’s it doing, Precious? Is it trying to unzip my onesie?”

Amanda took hold of the zipper again, and zipped it back up. Then, she unzipped it again, zipped it back up, back down again, and then, she started zipping it up and down quickly, making Sméagol squeak with giggles.

“That tickles!” Sméagol laughed. “Awwwwww, so cute you are!” He continued giggling as he kissed her cheek.

She flashed a huge smile, which melted his heart.

“Awwwww, what a beautiful smile. You’re a sweetie-pie, aren’t you, Baby? Yes, you are.”

Teresa’s heart melted as she watched Sméagol bond with Amanda. She could tell how much he loved children just by the way his eyes glistened when he first saw the baby. “Cheyenne, you picked a good guy,” she said to me.

I smiled. “He’s an angel.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Then, the doorbell rang again. It was our final guest, Jamal. I introduced him to my whole family, including Déagol. Everyone was very warm and welcoming to him, which made him feel like he was finally a part of a loving family.

“Steaks are ready!” Hayley announced. Then, she ran to everybody to greet and hug them all while Gollum carefully brought the steaks in. He and Hayley put each steak on the plates while the rest of the family placed the dishes they made onto the table. Hayley fetched the serving silverware as Gollum and Déagol poured everyone’s preferred drink. Then, we all sat down to a delicious Christmas dinner as Celtic Woman’s Christmas music softly played in the background. The dinner consisted of great conversation as everyone got to know each other. My family immediately fell in love with Gollum, Sméagol, Déagol, and Jamal, and quickly formed great bonds with them as they got to know each other.

“Hayley, you cooked a great steak,” said Teresa.

Hayley smiled. “Thank you. Is it as good as Mom’s?”

“Oh, I think so,” said Auntie Leslie.

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement with mouths full of delicious food. There were roast potatoes, mac and cheese, green bean casserole, dinner rolls, stuffing, and deviled eggs, and it was all awesome.

Soon, it was time for dessert. Sméagol brought in two batches of cupcakes with white frosting and red and green sprinkles. One batch was chocolate, and the other was vanilla. He served everyone their preferred flavors.

“Oh, Sméagol, these cupcakes are fantastic,” my mom said. “You are an excellent baker.”

“Yep,” said five-year-old Riley, “it’s the yummiest cupcake I ever eated in my whole wide life.”

Everyone laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

Sméagol smiled warmly. “Awwww, Sméagol so happy everybody likes them. Bless you all.”

“Bless you, Sméagol,” said Teresa. “I usually make the dessert around Christmastime, but I didn’t have the time this year. Been too busy taking care of Amanda, as well as Andy and Riley.”

“Oh, Sméagol’s happy to help, yes. Sméagol loves to help.”

Everyone smiled back at him.

“Well, you do a heck of a job,” said David.

“Yep, and so did you, Hayley,” added Liam.

“Everybody did a good job,” said eight-year-old Andy.

“Absolutely,” Leslie agreed. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a better Christmas dinner.”

“Yep,” Riley agreed, “everything was yummy.”

“It must’ve been,” said Teresa. “You two ate every bite on your plate.”

Afterwards, Mom and Cory helped Hayley rinse the dishes, and put them into the dishwasher while Sméagol cleaned up the mess on the table. Mom stored all the leftovers into containers, and left them out to cool before putting them into the refrigerator, except for the cupcakes and deviled eggs, which were already cool.


	58. Chapter 58

We all sat back down at the table in the living room while we all exchanged gifts for each other. I received iTunes cards from Mom, Cory, and Teresa and another soft sweater from Auntie Leslie and Uncle David. Sméagol, Gollum, and Hayley received more zip-up sweaters, including hoodie sweaters with tails from Teresa. We all received a copy of Jamal’s mixtape, and Sméagol gave out copies of his CD with one of his heart cards. Gollum, Sméagol, Hayley, and I gave Riley some beautiful Barbie dolls and Andy some really neat toy dinosaurs. Mom, Cory, and the rest of the family had even managed to get Déagol some new clothes, including sweaters, sweatshirts, pants, and T-shirts. I guess Hayley told them ahead of time. Don’t ask how we all knew his size, though, since he, like Gollum and Sméagol, was much taller than he was in the movie.

After the gift exchange, Sméagol, Gollum, and Déagol broke down the table, and stored it back in the attic with the extra chairs while Hayley and I put the kitchen and dining room chairs back where they belonged. Then, we moved the coffee table back, and Hayley tossed the table cloth into the wash. This all created much more room for everyone to move around the living room, especially the kids.

Andy and Riley took to Gollum and Sméagol very quickly. Gollum and Sméagol played fun games with them, made them laugh, and Sméagol, of course, was very loving towards them.

“What’s it doing, Precious?” Sméagol asked Riley, who was brushing one of her dolls’ hair.

“This is Mindy,” said Riley. “She’s getting ready to go on a date with her boyfriend.”

“Oh, she looks lovely,” Sméagol said, sitting next to Riley on the floor. “What a beautiful dress she wears.”

“She wants to look like a princess.”

Sméagol smiled. “Aww, she does looks like pretty princess. Who’s her boyfriend?”

“Charlie,” Riley said, picking up one of her Ken dolls. Then, she gently knocked on the floor, trying to make a knocking sound, pretending Charlie was knocking on a door. “Oh, he’s here to pick her up, and take her out.”

“Oh, where’s he taking her?”

“Taco Bell.”

Sméagol grinned. “Oh, Taco Bell is a great restaurant, yes.”

“Yup. How does Mindy look?”

“Absolutely beautiful.”

“Does her hair look good?”

“It looks very lovely.”

“Okay. Then, she’s ready.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at Riley. “You have lovely hair, too, Precious.”

“I do?”

“Oh, yes, so beautiful it is.” He took hold of her hair, and gently played with it. “So shiny and long and soft.”

Riley had long, curly, golden-blonde hair with bangs in the front.

“Awwww, and those beautiful blue eyes like the sky. You looks like a princess, too. You knows that?”

“My daddy calls me Princess.”

“Awww, he’s right. You are a princess. You looks like one, and you’re so sweet and nice, just like a true Disney Princess.”

“I’m nice?”

“You’re a sweetheart.”

“But, they call me a poo poo head.”

“Who calls you that?”

“The other kids on the playground. They don’t let me play with them, because they don’t like me.”

“Awwww, you poor thing.” Sméagol lifted Riley onto his lap, and held her against his chest. “You are not a poo poo head. You are a beautiful, precious angel.” He kissed the top of her head. “And, you’re a sweetie-pie. Sméagol does not understands why they don’t likes you.”

“Maybe they’re jealous of you,” I chimed in, sitting down next to Sméagol, “or maybe they’re intimidated by you, because you’re so good and pretty and nice. They pick on you to feel better about themselves, or maybe they just don’t understand you. People were really mean to Sméagol, until he showed them his true colors. Even though they really hurt his feelings, he was still kind to them, and he gave them a chance. He saw good in them, and he helped them when they were in trouble. His kindness is what won them over. Have you ever asked them why they don’t like you?”

“They said it’s ‘cuz I’m weird,” said Riley.

“What’s wrong with being weird? I mean, I’m one of the weirdest people you’ll ever meet. I’m twenty-four years old, and still have a bed full of teddy bears, but that’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with being different. As long as you’re not hurting anyone or hurting yourself, it’s okay. Maybe try asking them what’s wrong with being weird, and tell them what I just told you. Plus, honestly, we’re all weird when you think of it, but that’s a good thing. Weird keeps things fun and interesting and cool. Besides, normal is boring.” I made a loud snoring sound, which made Riley and Sméagol laugh.

“Don’t ever be ashamed to be who you are, Baby,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Show them your beautiful, true colors, your kind heart. Show them love.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s what they need. Kind words go a long way.”

“Does your brother calls you names?”

“Nope,” said Riley. “He’s my bestest friend.”

Sméagol’s heart melted. “Awwwwwww.”

“Because, he knows who you are,” I said. “Let those other kids get to know you. If they still can’t accept you, that’s their problem, not yours. It’s their loss, and the way they treat you has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Okay, I’ll try,” said Riley. “Hey, Sméagol? Can you please play with my hair again?”

“Awwww, you liked that?” Sméagol said sweetly, taking hold of her hair again, and gently playing with it.

“Yeah, it feels good.”

“Awwww, it’s so beautiful.” Sméagol picked up the Barbie comb, and started brushing Riley’s hair. “How does that feel, Sweetie?”

“Good. I like it when Mommy brushes my hair.”

“Do you likes when I brushes your hair?”

“Yes.”

Sméagol put the comb back down, and just held her close, sweeping her hair in front of her. “There you goes, Precious, Now, your beautiful hair won’t get caught in my zipper.” He kissed the top of her head. “Awww, Sméagol doesn’t ever want to hurts you, Baby, no.”

“Do you wear zippers all the time?”

He giggled. “I do, yes. Sméagol loves zipperses. They’re so comfy and funny.”

“You mean like, the noise they make?”

He giggled again. “Yes. Oh, Sméagol loves that sound, and they tickles when you zips them up and down.” He took hold of his zipper, and began zipping it up and down, giggling and squealing like an innocent child being tickled, causing Riley to burst out laughing, which only made Sméagol’s giggling escalate. Relax. He didn’t unzip very far. He’s not a pervert.

Sméagol continued playing with his zipper as he and Riley continued giggling gleefully. Then, Riley lost her balance, and nearly fell backwards. Luckily, Sméagol caught her in his arms, and placed her back on his lap.

“I almost felled on you!” Riley laughed.

Sméagol giggled. “But, Sméagol’s right here to catch you, Baby.”

“Do you really have a tail?”

“No,” Sméagol said sadly, “it’s not a real tail. I wishes I had one, though.”

“It would look nice on you.”

“Awwwwwww.” Sméagol wrapped his arms around Riley, and held her close. “You’re a sweetie-pie.”

“What would you do with a tail if you had one?”

“Well… I could wags it and wiggles it… plays with it.” Sméagol grabbed onto his tail, and wrapped it around Riley. “And… I could protects you.”

Riley smiled. “It’s like I’m getting a bigger hug.”

Sméagol giggled sweetly. “Awwwwww. Squeeze it, Precious.”

“Okay.” Riley did so, and burst out laughing when it played music. “It sings!”

Sméagol giggled again, and sang along with the song playing on his tail.

“You have a pretty voice,” Riley said when the song finished.

“Awwwww, you think so?”

“Yeah, like an angel.”

“Awwwwwwwwwwww!” Sméagol cried, holding her tighter. “You sweet little ball of sugar, you!” He planted kisses all over her face.

“You’re the nicest person in the whole wide world.”

Sméagol’s heart was just so touched that he was rendered completely speechless. All he could do was hug her with tears pouring down his cheek.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Oh, Sweetie…” Sméagol sniffled, “Sméagol’s not upset.”

“But, why are you crying?”

“Because, I’m happy. You makes me feels so happy; I cries.”

“You mean, you can cry when you’re happy, too?”

“Oh, yes, when you feels so happy that your heart is about to burst. Awww, that’s how happy you just makes me feels, Precious.”

Riley suddenly began to cry herself.

“Awwww, what is it?”

“You made me feel happy, too,” Riley wept.

“Awwwwwwww!” More tears poured from Sméagol’s eyes as he held Riley in his arms, and they both cried tears of joy as I pulled out my phone to get a video of this beautiful moment.

“I love you, Sméagol,” Riley wept. “You’re my bestest friend.”

“Awwwwww, Sméagol loves you, too, Precious. Riley’s one of my best friends, too.”

“You’re the nicest, most sweetest person in the world.”

“Awwwwwwwww!”

“I thought I was your best friend,” Andy chimed in.

“Awwww, come here!” Sméagol held out his arm, and pulled Andy into a group hug with his sister. “You can have more than one best friend, Sweetie, yes. The more friends you have, the more love there is.”

I tried not to cry myself as I continued filming.

Teresa, who had been watching from the corner of her eyes the whole time, was also moved to tears. Even Liam shed a few tears as well. They were both glad their children had someone really special to love them, someone as special and kindhearted as Sméagol, who was truly a rarity in this world.

Every year, when it came time for the family to go home, it was always hard to say goodbye. We were all very close, and always looked forward to Christmas. However, this year was even harder than normal, especially when it came to saying goodbye to Déagol, Gollum and Sméagol. My family had quickly grown very attached to them, especially Sméagol. It was honestly truly painful for poor Riley, who jumped into his arms, sobbing her heart out.

Sméagol’s heart shattered seeing her so upset to leave him. He held her close, and caressed her head and backside, trying to comfort her. “It’ll be alright, Precious,” he said, trying so hard not to burst into tears. “Sméagol always be with you in spirit, in your heart. If it ever starts to feel sad, or it starts to miss me, just listen to my CD. I’ll be right by your side, Baby, holding you in my arms again, singing to you.”

“You won’t forget about me?” Riley sniffled.

“Awww, how could I ever forgets a precious angel like you? No, Sméagol never forgets Princess Riley, not at all. Always remember; Sméagol loves you very, very much. Okay?”

“Okay,” Riley said glumly.

“Awwww, come here.” Sméagol gave Riley one last big hug, and planted little kisses all over her face, making her smile and laugh again, which made him giggle, too.

“I love you, Sméagol.”

“Awwww, Sméagol loves you, too, Baby,” Sméagol said in a cutesy voice as he kissed her forehead one last time, and handed her off to her daddy. He watched as they headed for the car.

Riley waved at him one more time. “Bye, Sméagol!”

“Bye, Babyyy!” Sméagol sang in a cutesy voice as he waved back to her, and blew her a big kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

That night, Gollum found Hayley in the living room, sitting next to the tree, looking at the necklace he’d given her. “Precious?” he whispered as he sat down next to her.

She looked up at him. “Oh, hey, Gollum,” she said as if in a dream.

“Are you alright, my love?”

Hayley smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just daydreaming, I guess.”

Gollum looked at her lovingly. “Does it know it has the most beautiful smile?”

Hayley blushed. “Gollum, you really are a sweetheart.”

“So is Hayley.”

Hayley sighed. “Gollum… I really wanted to do something special for you, but… I can’t think of anything good enough. Truth is, there’s nothing great enough or amazing enough I could do for you.”

“What’s it saying, my precious, my love?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?”

“With a grand gesture.”

“I don’t understands.”

Hayley took a deep breath. “Gollum… I’m… I’m in love with you.”

Gollum’s jaw dropped.

“Truth is… I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you in the movies. Despite everything that ring made you do and say, I always saw something good in you, something special. That one scene where you were trying to comfort Sméagol was what convinced me that… I was right about you. You really are a good guy.”

“Very wrong I was about Master.”

“Yeah, but your intentions toward Sméagol were honorable. I could tell that you loved him, even though you didn’t know how to show it or express it. You wanted to protect him. You saw how people hurt him over the years, and you wanted to keep that from happening all over again. It was hard to know who to trust, who would hurt him again, and who would actually genuinely love him. I know how that feels. I’ve seen my baby sister get hurt so many times, too. I wanted to protect her from it. When Logan left her, when Abby abandoned her, when Kai abused her… I wanted to knock them on their asses.” She laughed to herself. “I almost did with Logan when he tried to defend himself to me.”

“What?”

“Yep. It was right after he broke up with Cheyenne. He came up to me in the grocery store parking lot, and tried to defend his bullshit actions to me. Ooh, I was pissed. Like, how do you stay in a relationship with someone for over a year, suddenly decide you’re not ready for a relationship, break up with them over a text message, and act like you did nothing wrong? I mean, what the actual fuck?”

“Filthy cowardses,” Gollum grumbled.

“Oh, I was beyond pissed. I had to get the fuck outta there before I punched him in the face and kicked him in the crotch.”

Gollum smiled at Hayley. “You understands.”

“I do. You know, you and I are a lot alike in that sense. I love my baby sissy so much, just like you love Sméagol, and I would do anything to protect her, just like you would for him. The problem was, that damn ring wouldn’t let you show how much you loved him.”

“No,” Gollum said sadly, “it wouldn’t, no.”

“Gollum… when I saw you, I wanted to reach through the screen, and give you the biggest hug. My heart ached for you so badly, because you deserved so much better. I wanted to show you the love you were denied your whole life, because I knew there was a sweet, beautiful angel trapped inside you.” She beamed at Gollum with tears in her eyes. “I was right. You’ve been so kind to me and my baby sister. Cheyenne adores you, and I’m so glad she has a true friend she can trust.”

“More than a friend she is to me,” Gollum said lovingly. “She’s my baby sister, too, Precious. I loves her very much.”

“Awwww.” Hayley’s heart melted. “You are such a sweetheart, Gollum.”

“My precious…” Gollum gently held Hayley’s face in his hands. “I don’t cares about grand gestureses and big surprises. You alone are enough, the words that comes from your heart of gold, it’s more than enough for me, my love.”

“I just… I just love you so much that… I would do anything for you, anything.”

“Your love is all I ever wants from you.”

“Then, you’ve got it, Sweetie.”

“Come here.” Gollum held Hayley close, and kissed her passionately. “I love you, my precious, my love.”

“I love you, too, Baby,” Hayley said happily, “so much.”

Meanwhile, I quietly got ready for bed, and climbed under the covers while I waited for Sméagol. I was dreading the conversation that was about to happen. After what I saw today with Madison and the other kids in the hospital, and then, what I saw with Riley, I could tell he loved kids with all of his heart. He wanted to be a father. I knew it. I could tell. He was born to be a daddy, a really good daddy, but I knew I couldn’t handle it, nor did I really want to be a parent. As much as I loved kids, being a parent was not something that I wanted in life. What if this meant losing Sméagol forever? As I said before, if he wanted kids, I wouldn’t want to be the one to take that away from him, no matter how badly it would hurt me. I loved him too much to destroy any of his dreams. As I lay there with thoughts racing through my mind, I tried really hard not to cry again, but being the huge crybaby I am, we all know how well that worked. Yep, tears came pouring out of my eyes. I tried desperately to wipe them away, but they wouldn’t stop coming, which really frustrated me. Stop! I thought. Stop it! Nope, didn’t work.

My heart jumped when I heard Sméagol tiptoe into the room. He crawled into bed with me, but I was facing away from him to hide my teary eyes from him.

“Precious?” he said sweetly. “Are you alright?”

I didn’t answer, as I was too busy trying to stop crying.

However, Sméagol could see that I was upset. “Awwww, come here, Baby,” he said lovingly, pulling me close. “It’s alright. Come, look at Sméagol.”

I hesitantly turned to face him with wet eyes.

“Awwwww, what’s the matter, my sweet little pudding pop princess?”

“I… um…” I couldn’t seem to find the right words to verbalize what I was thinking. “I don’t… um…” I sighed, frustrated. “Crap.”

“It’s alright, Precious. Take your time.”

I thought for a moment. “Um… do you want kids?” Yeah, that was what I thought of to start the conversation.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just… the way you connected with all those kids today, like Madison and Riley and Andy and… Amanda, and… I know how much you love kids.”

Sméagol smiled. “Yes, I do, Precious. Sméagol loves children very much, he does.”

“It’s just… I know I already told you I didn’t want kids, because of my disabilities.”

“I remembers.”

“And, because it’s just not something I really wanna do, be a parent.”

“Yes, I knows, Precious. Why is it telling me this?”

“I just… if you wanna be a father… I don’t wanna be the one to take that away from you. I don’t wanna make you have to choose between me and being a father. I don’t wanna be the one to crush your dreams.”

Sméagol smiled warmly at me. “I don’t wants to be a father, Precious.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“But, you’re so good with kids, and you love them so much.”

“I knows. I loves them very, very much.”

“And, today, you said you loved those kids as if they were your own.”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I wants to raise them. I wants to protects them, loves them, plays with them, be their friend, but I can’t raise them, no.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t disciplines them. They’re too precious and adorable and lovable. I can’t be tough on them. My poor heart can’t takes it. I still hurts from the time I blows up in your face when Gollum arrived.”

A sudden wave of relief swept over me as I took a deep breath, releasing all the stress.

Sméagol’s heart broke when he realized why I brought up the subject. He looked at me with sad, loving eyes. “Did you think you were going to lose me, Precious?”

“Yes,” I said hesitantly. “I just… seeing the way you connected with Madison and Riley and all the kids today, it scared me, because I thought it meant I was gonna have to lose you. I mean, like I said, I didn’t wanna be the one to crush your dreams, so… if it came down to choosing between me and being a parent…” I started to cry again, “as much as it would hurt like hell… I would want you to choose the latter, because I want you to have everything you want, even if I can’t give it to you. I love you enough to do that.”

“Oh, Sweetie.” Sméagol wrapped his arms, legs, and tail around me, and held me tightly with tears spilling out of his eyes. “You will never, ever lose me, my precious, no. It touches my heart to knows that you would make such a painful sacrifice to makes me happy, but it breaks my heart, too. So frightened you are of losing me, and I understands why. I wish I could takes that fear away from you. All the losses my baby goes through, she does not deserve, no.” He kissed my cheek. “My baby deserves to be happy.” He gently caressed my head and backside. “Did you thinks you weren’t enough for Sméagol?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“You are, Precious, so much more than enough. Baby… you are everything Sméagol could ever wants. You gives Sméagol everything he could ever wants and so much more. I loves all those beautiful children so dearly, I do, but I don’t needs to have any of my own. They are enough. Those beautiful children give me all the fathering joy I will ever needs, because I gets to make them feels better. All they goes through, they deserves to laugh and smile and be happy, and I can gives that to them. That is all the fathering I will ever needs to do, Precious, and I wouldn’t gets to do that if not for you. You have brought me so much more joy than I ever dreams possible. You awakens dreams I never knows I had. Singing, spreading love to every living being under the sun, living without the ring, having wonderful friends…” More tears spilled from his eyes. “And, you brings Déagol back to me.”

“No. The elves brought him back. I just bought the doll, and hoped they’d revive him by Christmas Day.”

“And, they did, but they knows how much I misses him… and how much you wanted to bring him back to me. Sméagol loves all his Christmas presentses, but you gives me the best one when you brings my dear Déagol back to me… and writes me that beautiful book.” He’s referring to the book I made for him of all the reasons why I love him. “Baby…” He held me tightly. “Never does it have to worry about losing me, ever. You are my everything, my most beloved Precious. Once I takes hold of you, I never lets go.” He giggled flirtily, as that line was very similar to something he said in the movie.

I chuckled softly through my tears, because I knew the exact quote he was referring to. It warmed my heart when I heard it, because when he said it in the movie, he was miserable. Saying the similar thing to me was wholesome, heartfelt, and adorable, because that was his way of saying he wasn’t going anywhere. If you guys don’t know which line I’m talking about, watch The Dead Marshes scene from The Two Towers. You’ll recognize it right away

He continued. “If I ever lost you, it would destroys me, it would.”

“So, now that you’ve experienced Christmas… what do you think of it?” I asked.

“Oh, so wonderful it is, Precious. Sméagol loves Christmas.”

“Me, too. It’s my favorite holiday. I always hate when it ends, though. Makes me sad.”

“Awww, but Christmas never ends, not as long as Sméagol has you near. Every moment with you is Christmas, my precious.”

I nuzzled up in his embrace, and pressed my ear against his chest. I could hear and feel his heart beating, and I was overwhelmed by a powerful feeling of warmth and joy, as I knew his heart was beating for me. “I love you, Sméagol Bear,” I said in a sleepy voice as I closed my eyes.

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awwwww, Sméagol loves you, too, my precious little lollipop sugar plum cupcake candy cane princess.”

I grinned at the adorable nickname.

He giggled sweetly as he caressed my body, and hummed softly, lulling me to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

We were invited to spend the week of New Year’s Eve in Mom and Cory’s guest house in Florida. The five of us packed our suitcases, and left two days after Christmas. This was the first time Sméagol, Déagol, and Gollum had ever traveled on an airplane. Gollum and Déagol were rather excited, but Sméagol was a bit nervous. However, once we’d taken off, he was alright, and enjoyed the flight.

Mom and Cory picked us up at the airport, and took us back to the guest house to unload. Their guest house was right next door to their house. It had five bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and even a little kitchen upstairs with a fridge, microwave, and a pantry stocked with snacks and drinks. The living room had a flat screen Smart TV, a blu-ray player, and a shelf full of movies. Our bedrooms all had TVs and blu-ray players as well, desks and chairs, an easy chair in the corner, empty dressers, and very soft, comfortable beds. The closets were huge, walk-in closets stocked with plenty of hangers and a laundry basket for our dirty clothes. There was plenty of food and beverages in the downstairs fridge and pantry, as well as decent cutlery and tupperware. It was a very nice house, very comfortable.

We unpacked our belongings. Sméagol helped me with my suitcase, as I had a lot of trouble with the overwhelming amount of pockets and zippers. We all put our things where we wanted them, and decided it would be a good idea to get a nap, as we were all exhausted.

When we awoke, we each took showers, got dressed, and headed over to Mom’s for dinner. As soon as we walked through the door, a little white fluffy dog came running towards us, and I backed up a bit. Guys, don’t flip out on me. I don’t dislike dogs. I love dogs, but I’m a little awkward around them. I get nervous when I think they might jump up on me, because my skin is kinda sensitive. I also don’t like being licked, because of my sensory issues. I can’t stand any kind of spit, and I also have a very sensitive nose. If there is an odor, I notice it more. My senses are heightened due to my lack of vision, and probably also from being Autistic. Although, this particular dog had no odor, as it was a Toy Poodle. I do like to pet dogs, because they’re very soft and fluffy like sweaters.

However, it wasn’t me the dog was running towards. It was Sméagol. In response, he immediately knelt down to pet her. “Hi!” he said in an adorable voice. “Who’s this precious little poochy-woochy?”

“That’s Teresa’s dog, Cuddle Muffin,” said Mom.

Sméagol’s heart melted. “Awwwwwww, Cuddle Muffinses! So cute that is, yes!” Cuddle Muffin snuggled up in Sméagol’s arms, and sniffed his sweater.

“Awww, I think she wants you to hold her,” said Hayley.

“Awwwww, does Cuddle Muffy-Wuffy want Sméagol to holds her?” Sméagol said in an adorable, loving doggy voice as he gently petted her.

She let out a squeaky little yip to indicate “yes.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awwww, come here, Baby.” He gently wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up, softly stroking her fluffy coat. “Awwwww, you’re a cutie-pie, aren’t you, Precious? Yes, you are.”

She sniffed Sméagol and licked his face.

He giggled again.

She nuzzled up against his chest.

“Awwwwww, what a sweet little snuggle bunny she is,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Pretty doggy, yes, very pretty she is. Very sweet she is.” He kissed the top of her head, causing her to let out a happy whine. “Awwwwwwww, Sméagol loves you. Yes, he does, Precious, yes. He loves you vewy, vewy much, he does.” He held her close, and continued to stroke and pet her as we all headed into the living room.

Mom smiled at me. “You picked a good guy, Honey,” she said.

I returned the smile, and nodded in agreement.

“Cory’s cooking burgers and hotdogs on the grill. We’re eating outside on the deck.”

“Oh, it’s so good to eat outside again,” I said with relief. “It is freezing in Virginia.”

“Yeah, I know. I saw a pile of frozen dog shit in the parking lot at the hotel we were staying at.”

“Ewww, gross,” I cringed.

“Nasty,” Gollum added.

Hayley and Déagol snickered.

“So, Teresa’s here, too?” I asked.

“Yep, she and Liam and the kids,” Mom replied.

“Oh, Riley’s gonna be so happy to see Sméagol again,” said Hayley. “Does she know we’re here?”

“Nope,” said Mom. “We didn’t tell her, because we wanted to surprise her.”

“Oh, that’ll make Sméagol so happy, too.”

“They should be back any minute. They went to the store to get some stuff for dinner.”

“I thought it was already being cooked,” I said.

“Oh, it is, but we need chips and drinks and… dessert.”

Just then, the front door opened, and in walked Teresa, Liam, Andy, and Riley, carrying bags of groceries. Cuddle Muffin jumped out of Sméagol’s lap, and ran over to greet them.

“We’re back!” Liam called.

“In here!” Mom called back.

They all walked in, and immediately, Riley’s eyes lit up like the sun. “Sméagol!” she squealed as she ran to him, and jumped into his lap.

“Rileyyy!” Sméagol sang, throwing his arms around her, and planting kisses all over her face. “Hi, Baby! Oh, so good it is to see you again!”

“I missed you,” said Riley.

“Awwww, Sméagol missed you, too, Precious.”

“They’re staying for a week,” said Mom, “so you’ll have plenty of time to play with Sméagol.”

“Yay!” Riley exclaimed, hugging Sméagol so tightly.

Sméagol giggled as Cuddle Muffin jumped back into his lap with Riley. “Awwwwww, group snuggleses, yes!”

Riley laughed as she petted Cuddle Muffin.

Gollum smiled as he watched his brother bond with the little girl and the adorable dog. Then, he was pleasantly surprised when Little Andy ran to him, and jumped in his arms.

“Gollum!” Andy exclaimed.

Gollum picked Andy up, and held him in his arms. “Ohhh, so good it is to see you, Andy,” he said happily.

“You wanna see my dinosaur collection?”

“Oh, yes, very much.”

“Awesome!”

And, the two of them hurried upstairs to Andy’s room while Hayley helped Mom and Teresa unload the groceries. Liam and Déagol helped set the tables outside, and Hayley brought out the snacks, desserts, and drinks. Then, Déagol stepped in to help Cory finish cooking the burgers and hotdogs.

Soon, it was time to eat. Everyone took turns washing their hands, and gathered on the back deck at the picnic tables. Sméagol, Gollum, Andy, Riley, Déagol, and I sat at one table while Mom, Cory, Hayley, Teresa, and Liam sat at the other table with the baby. Sméagol was kind enough to get me my food, and bring it to me. He got me a burger with everything on it––lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise, along with some baked beans, potato salad, and a separate plate of Doritos and chocolate chip cookies. He went back to fetch me a Dr. Pepper, and then, got his own food––the same thing as me. Wow, what an angel. He spoiled me rotten and took care of me, and I paid him back with a kiss on his lips.

“How’s my baby’s dinner?” he asked sweetly.

“It’s awesome,” I said as I finished chewing a bite of my burger. “How’s yours?”

“Wonderful,” he said happily. “Very tasty it is, yes.”

“This is the bestest hotdog in the whole wide world,” said Riley.

Sméagol smiled at her. “Awww, Sméagol so happy you’re enjoying it, Precious.”

“I love beans,” said Andy. “They make me fart like a Harley Davidson.”

“Me, too,” I replied.

We all laughed.

“So does chili,” added Riley as she gestured to Andy’s hotdog, which was covered in chili. “I’m glad you have your own room.”

We laughed again.

“His farts stink really bad,” Riley whispered.

“I heard that,” Andy teased.

The six of us snickered

“Oh, that’s nothing,” said Déagol. “You should’ve been around to hear Sméagol after we feasted on our fried fish. He farts like an orc.”

“Oh, I know,” I teased. “Trust me. I know.”

Sméagol gave us both a cheeky look. “Oh, my precious is much worse, she is. Almost blows a hole in her bed she does.”

“Heck with that,” I joked. “I woke everyone up in Australia once.”

“And, stunk up all of Virginia, Precious.”

We all burst out laughing.

The rest of dinner consisted of us laughing, telling jokes, and sharing funny stories. It was great to get to bond with my cousins again, and to see how well they got along with Sméagol, Déagol, and Gollum.


	61. Chapter 61

The next day, Hayley decided to take me, Sméagol, Gollum, Déagol, Andy, and Riley to the beach. We all changed into our swimwear, and packed a bag of necessities––sunscreen, beach toys for the kids, sunglasses if needed, and of course, towels. We also brought a couple of large buckets and fishing gear, because we knew Déagol, Sméagol, and Gollum might want to catch some fish.

Riley’s swimsuit was Little Mermaid themed with a picture of Ariel and Flounder on the front. Andy’s swimming trunks were blue with yellow fish scattered all over them. Hayley’s bathing suit was pink with white flowers and a zipper down the front. Mine was green and blue with a skirt, but of course, no zipper. Sméagol and Gollum’s swimming trunks both zipped up in the front. Déagol’s was elasticated.

When we arrived, Gollum and Déagol immediately grabbed the fishing gear, and went to town while Sméagol and I played with the kids. We helped them build sandcastles and make sand sculptures. Riley made a very impressive sculpture of Ariel while Andy made one of Nemo.

Sméagol smiled at Riley. “You likes The Little Mermaid, doesn’t you, Precious?”

“Yeah, Ariel’s my favoritest Disney Princess ever,” Riley replied.

“Sméagol likes her, too.”

“Ariel’s one of my favorites, too,” I said, “along with Belle and Snow White and Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella.”

“I like them, too,” said Riley. “It was so cool when the Fairy Godmother turned Cinderella’s rags into a really pretty princess dress.”

“I love that part. I always wanted a fairy godmother that could give me a pretty princess dress out of thin air.”

“Or, like, when the fairies kept changing Sleeping Beauty’s dress pink and blue.”

I laughed softly. “That always cracks me up.”

“Pink! No, blue! No, pink! No, blue!”

The three of us laughed.

“Who’s your favorite princess?” Riley asked Sméagol.

Sméagol smiled at me. “Cheyenne.”

Riley giggled. “No, I mean Disney.”

Sméagol grinned. “Sméagol thinks Cheyenne should be Disney Princess. Shouldn’t she, Precious?”

I smiled and blushed.

“That would be cool!” Riley exclaimed.

“Are you and Cheyenne gonna get married?” Andy asked as he finished up his sculpture.

We were both taken aback by that question, as neither of us knew how to answer. Me, I wanted to say yes, but I didn’t know if Sméagol felt the same way. Yes, I knew he loved me, but was he ready to marry me anytime soon? I had no idea, so I gave a vague answer. “Maybe,” I said awkwardly. “Maybe someday.”

“I hope so, because you’re like, the perfect Disney Prince and Princess couple.”

“Awwwww,” Sméagol swooned. “Oh, very lovely sculpture, by the way.”

“Thanks. It’s Nemo… from Finding Nemo.”

“Oh, Sméagol loves that movie.”

“Yeah, it’s my favorite, and I also like Finding Dory.”

“Oh, yes, very much. Very nice movie it was.”

Andy laughed. “I like the way you and Gollum talk. It’s so cool.”

Sméagol smiled and giggled. “Do you likes Disney Princesses?”

“Yeah, they’re cool, but I like the princes. My favorite is Phillip. It was so cool when he kicked Maleficent’s butt.”

“Oh, I loved that,” I said.

“Yeah, that was epic.”

“Maleficent’s mean,” said Riley.

I scoffed. “Yeah, all because she didn’t get invited to a stinking party. And, she wonders why they didn’t want her there? Gee, maybe it’s because she puts curses on innocent children.”

“I don’t want her at my next birthday party,” Andy joked.

We all laughed.

“Hey, Sméagol?” said Andy. “Hayley said you like to fish.”

“Yes, I do,” said Sméagol. “Sméagol loves to fish.”

“I always wanted to learn how to fish. Do you think you could teach me?”

“Oh, of course. Sméagol love to show you.”

“Okay. Just lemme finish this sand sculpture.” Andy had already started on a sand sculpture of Dory.

“Alright. Sméagol be right back, Precious.” He kissed my forehead, and headed over to where Hayley was sitting on her towel, sunbathing.

“Hey, Sméagol,” she greeted. “You having fun with the kids?”

“Oh, yes. They builds beautiful sand sculptureses.”

“Yeah, those kids are pretty talented. They’re artistic like their mom.”

Sméagol rummaged through the pile of supplies to find his fishing gear.

“Whatcha lookin’ for?”

“Andy wants to learn how to fish.”

“Oh, and you’re gonna teach him?”

“Yes.”

“Awww, you really love those kids, don’t you?”

“Very much.” Sméagol sighed.

“You okay, Sméagol?”

“Oh, yes, Sméagol’s alright.”

“What’s on your mind, Honey?”

Sméagol put down his fishing pole, and sat next to Hayley on the towel. “Andy asks Sméagol and Cheyenne if we gets married.”

“Ohh, the big question, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well? What did you say?”

“Cheyenne says maybe. Sméagol can’t tells if she wants to, though.”

“Oh, trust me, Honey, she wants to marry you. That girl loves you like you wouldn’t believe. But, you know, it’s always awkward when someone asks if you’re gonna get married, because you don’t know what the other person’s thinking. That’s why Cheyenne tried not to sound too eager, because she’s not sure if you feel the same way.”

“Oh, Sméagol understands.”

“But, she told me she wants to be with you forever.”

Sméagol didn’t say anything.

“What about you, though? Do you wanna marry her?”

“Oh, yes,” Sméagol said enthusiastically, “more than anything.”

“Then, why not ask her?”

Sméagol sighed. “Sméagol knows how afraid she is of getting hurt again.”

“You don’t wanna scare her off, or make her feel pressured into doing something she’s not ready for?”

Sméagol shook his head.

“Sweetie, come here.” Hayley pulled Sméagol close, and wrapped her arm around him. “Cheyenne has been hurt a lot in the past. It’s true. But, you are nothing like her past boyfriends. You are trustworthy and honest and loyal and honorable. All the things you’ve done for her, none of her past boyfriends would ever do. All those romantic gestures, ways you show her how much you care, and the fact that you’re always, always there for her when things get tough. You never run away when she shows you her dark side. You’re not afraid of the dark, because you faced darkness for centuries. You know how to handle her meltdowns and anxiety and depressive episodes. Let’s not forget that you saved her life… twice. Sweetie, if it wasn’t for you, I would be an only child now. I wouldn’t have my baby sissy-poo. You have earned her trust, and that is not easy to do. She still doesn’t know whether or not she wants Abby back in her life, but you, she wanted you immediately.”

“How long did it takes her to trust Logan?”

“Much longer than it took for her to trust you, and once he finally earned that trust, he threw it all out the window.”

“Sméagol never do that to Cheyenne,” Sméagol said, almost in tears. “Sméagol loves Cheyenne too much. Can’t lives without her, no.”

“Awwwww, see? I have never, ever, ever seen any of her past boyfriends or even friends react like that towards her. That in itself is proof that you really mean what you say. You have such a kind heart, and you have earned the trust of, not just her, but everyone in this family. Our parents love you, our aunt and uncle, our cousins, and so many other people. You are the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met, very selfless and loyal, and when you set your mind to something, you never, ever give up. You’re not a quitter. You are everything every girl wants in a guy, and Cheyenne is blessed to be the receiver of your unconditional love.”

“But… what if it’s too fast?”

“Well, most people might think it’s fast, because you’ve only been together for a few months. But, the difference between you guys and other couples is, you live together, and you’ve been living together since you met. We both took you in, and gave you a home. Plus, we both knew who you were before we even met you, and in the time you’ve been with us, you’ve really gotten to know a lot about Cheyenne… almost to the point where you know what she’s thinking before she even speaks. You’ve both already been through hard times together, and came out stronger. You’ve had the hard talks about past trauma and whether or not you want kids and what you want for the future. You both have very similar dreams and goals. You work together really well, too. You know how to talk things out instead of screaming in each other’s faces. You both handle everything so well. Your relationship is very mature and strong and powerful. The question is, what is your heart telling you? Is it saying you’re ready to take it to the next step, and commit yourself to Cheyenne for the rest of your life? Or, is it telling you to wait a little longer?”

Sméagol thought for a moment, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Andy came running up towards him.

“Hey, I finished my sculpture.”

“Alright,” Sméagol said, trying to bring himself back to reality, and picking up all his fishing gear. “Ready to fish are we?”

“Yep.”

“Have fun!” Hayley called as Sméagol and Andy joined Gollum and Déagol. The three hobbits very happily taught Andy how to fish, and he actually picked up on it rather quickly. They ended up filling up all the buckets by the time they finished.

“Oh, wow,” said Hayley, “look at all the fish you caught!”

“Andy did a great job, he did,” said Déagol. “He’ll be a great fisherman someday.”

“Awesome!” Andy said excitedly.

“Wow, way to go, Andy,” Hayley said proudly. “We’ll take all this fish back, and make a great seafood dinner for tonight.”

“Or, fish and chips,” Déagol recommended.

“Oh, heck yeah,” I agreed as my mouth watered.

“Well, alright,” said Hayley. “Fish and chips it is then.”

So, when we arrived back at the house, we decided to split the amount of fish between us. We took half back to the guest house, and Mom, Teresa, Cory, and Liam took the other half.

That evening, Hayley and Déagol cooked a delicious dinner of fried fish and chips, and invited the whole family over to enjoy it. Oh, wow, it was the best fish I’d tasted in a long time, and of course, Sméagol and Gollum absolutely loved it. Gollum admitted he much preferred the fish cooked instead of raw. It was “much juicier” and “more crunchable,” as he put it, and Sméagol completely agreed. They both liked it even better with cocktail sauce and tartar sauce, and the fries dipped in ranch dressing. Oh, wow, my mouth is watering just remembering that meal. It was so good.


	62. Chapter 62

On New Year’s Eve, we all gathered at Mom and Cory’s house for a party. Cory was making steaks on the grill. Mom was making her homemade fries, along with a few hors d'oeuvres. Hayley and Déagol also prepared and brought over some hors d'oeuvres, and Sméagol made a whole slew of desserts, including chocolate cake, apple pie, brownies, and peach cobbler. He even made frosting cookies with the year 2020 written on them in glittery green, blue, and red frosting.

“Wow, Sméagol,” said Mom, “these desserts look fantastic. You really baked them all by yourself?”

Sméagol nodded.

“Well, if they’re anything like the cake you made at Christmas, you should open your own bakery. Actually, your own restaurant, because your meals are terrific, too.”

Sméagol grinned warmly. “No. Sméagol doesn’t want to makes people pays for it, Precious. Sméagol bakes and cooks with love.”

“Hmm,” Mom said thoughtfully.

“What is it?”

“Maybe you should cook meals for the homeless.”

“Oh, I don’t disagree with that,” said Hayley.

Sméagol’s eyes lit up. “Yes!” he said excitedly. “Yes, Sméagol love to do that!” Then, he suddenly felt sad. “Oh, so many homeless people out there, starving and freezing to death. Makes Sméagol very sad it does.”

“You know, Mom, Sméagol was the one who saved Jamal.”

Sméagol looked at Hayley. “No, Hayley, you helpsed him, Precious. You buys his food and clothes and home, and gives him job, Precious.”

“Yeah, but you were the one who found him. You approached him, and you were kind to him. And, don’t forget that he said you were the reason why he kept holding on. He wouldn’t be alive without you.”

Mom smiled brightly at Sméagol.

Hayley continued. “His parents were really strict with him. He wasn’t allowed to even have friends or go out anywhere other than school or church. They were very cold towards him, never offered any love or emotional support, and because of it, he wanted to end his life. His only escape was Lord of the Rings. Sméagol’s story inspired him to keep going, despite how hard things got. When they found out he was bisexual, they threw him out… on his eighteenth birthday. A few months later, Sméagol found him outside the mall, digging through the garbage to find food.”

“That makes me angry,” Mom sighed. “How can any parent turn their back on their own child?”

“And, how could any parent not give their child the love and kindness and guidance and freedom they deserve?” Hayley smiled at Mom. “And, how did we get so lucky to have a mother who gave us all that and then some?”

Mom returned the smile. “No, Hayley. I’m the lucky one. I have the two greatest daughters I could ever ask for.” She hugged Hayley, and looked over at Sméagol. “And, if Cheyenne says yes, I’ll have one of the greatest sons I could ever ask for.”

Sméagol smiled sweetly. “Awwww.” He gave Mom a big hug. “Bless your heart, Precious.”

“Oh, bless yours, too, Sweetie.”

Soon, the rest of the family arrived just as dinner was ready, and we all gathered in the dining room for a delicious meal.

“This steak is yummy,” said Riley.

Cory smiled. “Well, thank you.”

Mom looked at Teresa in amazement. “Is there any food she doesn’t like?”

“Not that I know of,” said Teresa. “She’s the least picky child I’ve ever known. She even eats all her vegetables.”

“I like ‘sparagus,” said Riley.

“Is that your favorite veggie?” asked Mom.

“Yup. Mommy makes the bestest ‘sparagus ever.”

“Mmm, I love asparagus, too,” I said.

“Is it your favorite vegeble, too?”

“One of them. I also like French green beans.”

“Yum. Do you like carrots?”

“Depends how they’re made.”

“Baked beans?”

“Oh, heck yeah. They’re awesome.”

“Broccoli?”

“Ewww, no, not a fan. Yuck.”

“I like it.”

“What about fruit?”

“Yup. I like apples and oranges and bananas and grapes and blueberries.”

“What about plums?”

“What’s plums?”

“They’re a fruit, too. They’re purple. If you ever try them, and you like them, you’ll have the whole rainbow down.”

Everyone chuckled.

“Cool. I wanna try plums,” said Riley.

“We’ll have to get you one to try,” said Liam.

“Oh, Sméagol,” Teresa chimed in, “we listened to your CD. Honey, you have one of, if not the most, beautiful voices I have ever heard. I did not know you could sing like that.”

Sméagol grinned. “I didn’t, either, Precious,” he joked.

Teresa and Mom chuckled.

“No, but seriously, you are a truly gifted singer. And, those songs, did you write them yourself?”

Sméagol nodded.

“Holy smokes,” said a stunned Teresa. “You’ve got some serious talent.”

“Yep,” I agreed, “I have some real competition.”

We all laughed.

Sméagol smiled at me. “No, Precious, not at all. Cheyenne has a beautiful voice, too.”

“Do you two ever sing together?” asked Liam.

“All the time,” I said.

“They sound fantastic together,” said Hayley. “Their voices are so different, but… they compliment each other so perfectly.”

“You need to record a CD together,” Mom suggested.

Sméagol and I gave each other a knowing smile.

“Hey, Sméagol,” said Riley, “your songs are so pretty that they made me cry.”

Sméagol’s heart melted as he smiled so lovingly at Riley. “Awwwwwwww!” he cried, wrapping his arm around her, and giving her a big hug.

“I mean it. Your voice sounds like an angel singing.”

“Oh, Sweetie…” Sméagol sniffled, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Bless your heart, you sweet little munchkin.”

Suddenly, Sméagol flinched when he felt Cuddle Muffin brush against his leg. He smiled at the fluffy little dog, giggling softly. “Awwww, you’re a sweet little ball of fluff, aren’t you, Baby?” he said in his cutesy puppy voice. “What does it want, Precious? Tell Sméagol.”

Teresa chuckled. “She’s hoping someone’ll drop their food.”

Cuddle Muffin leaned against Sméagol’s leg.

“Awwww, I don’t think that’s what it is, no,” Sméagol said sweetly, leaning over to pet her. “She just wants some love from Sméagol. Awwww, and Sméagol is very happy to give it to her, yes. Awww, such a precious little poochy-woochy you are, yes.” He giggled as she sniffed him. “Sméagol loves you very much. Yes, he does, Precious. Yes, he does.”

Cuddle Muffin laid down on the floor, and nuzzled up between Sméagol’s legs.

Sméagol smiled sweetly at her. “She’s sleeping now. Awww, so precious she is.”

“Awww, she made a little cocoon between your legs,” said Teresa. “That’s so cute. That dog loves you, Sméagol.”

“She loves everybody, actually,” added Liam.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen her take to someone like she does with Sméagol.”

It’s true. Cuddle Muffin is very friendly, and loves everybody. But, ever since Sméagol arrived, she’s followed him everywhere. She’s even tried to follow him back to the guest house, and she always cries when he leaves. I mentioned before that I’m kinda skittish and awkward around dogs, but seeing how loving and sweet Sméagol is to her, well… I guess you could say it makes me love him even more. Wow, he loves children. He loves animals, and even people that treat him like shit. What else could I want in a man? What else will he do to make me love him even more, to make me realize that it is possible to love him more?

The rest of the night consisted of all of us stuffing our faces with junk food and hors d'oeuvres, bonding and chatting away, and Sméagol, Gollum, and Déagol playing with the children. At one point, Baby Amanda had a crying fit, and Teresa and Liam couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Then, Sméagol sang her a sweet lullaby, and she cheered right up. He even got her giggling when he tickled and softly pinched her cheeks. When he kissed her cheeks, she flashed the biggest smile Teresa had ever seen.

Midnight was drawing near, and poor Riley was getting sleepy. She tried very hard to stay awake, so she could see the Ball Drop on TV. She sat down on the couch, and leaned her head on the arm rest. Sméagol sat next to her, and gently caressed her head.

“Awww, is poor Riley-Boo sleepy?” he asked sweetly.

“No,” Riley said weakly, “I’m not tired. I can stay awake.”

“Oh, Sweetie.” He wrapped his arm around her. “Go to sleep. Sméagol wake you up when it’s time.”

“No, I’m not sleepy.”

“Yes, you are, Precious.” He lifted her onto his lap. “Come, take a little nap.”

“You promise you’ll wake me up?”

“I promises, Precious. Sméagol stay right here. Riley can sleeps in my lap.”

Riley closed her eyes as Sméagol cradled her in his arms, and sang her a lullaby, immediately putting her to sleep.

“She always falls asleep on New Year’s Eve,” Teresa said to Hayley. “She tries really hard to stay awake, but she never makes it past eleven.”

“Awww, poor thing. Do you want me to take her up to bed?”

“Nah. She fell asleep in Sméagol’s arms. I don’t want her to wake up, and wonder where he went. Besides, I think he’s gonna try to wake her up when it’s time.”

“I hope she gets to see the Ball Drop this year.”

“Me, too. I remember the first time Andy saw the Ball Drop. He lit up like a Christmas tree. For him, it was like seeing a real unicorn.”

“Well, with the amount of fictional characters that have come to life in our family, it’s very possible he just might see an actual unicorn,” Hayley joked.

Teresa laughed. “Oh, I think it’s really cool that Sméagol and Gollum and Déagol came to life. They’re some of the nicest people, even Gollum.”

“Oh, I always knew Gollum was good.”

“I never saw it, until I met him, and saw it for myself. Goes to show how fucked up that ring really is.”

“I think the reason he was the way he was is because, not just the ring, but because nobody ever showed him what love was. Nobody showed him kindness. All he knew was what the ring taught him.”

“You know, that’s very true. He acted hateful and resentful, because that’s all he knew, until you came along, and turned things around for him. You showed him the love and kindness he needed, and now… he’s so different from what he was in the movies and the books.”

“He really is,” Hayley said reflectively. “He’s kind. He’s gentle. Always there for the people he loves. He loves Cheyenne as if she were his own little sister. He loves Sméagol and Déagol.”

“And, he really loves you, Hayley… a lot.”

Hayley smiled giddily and giggled. “I love him, too.”

Teresa grinned. “And, Sméagol, I used to feel pity for him. Not anymore. Now, I admire him. Looking back at his story, I realize how strong he was. I mean, imagine living in solitude for five hundred years.”

“Yeah, after being abandoned by your own family, and most of your encounters with people and other creatures being unpleasant, especially those horrible orcs and elves.”

“And, your judgement being clouded by a ring.”

“Yeah, a ring that made him believe everyone was out to get him, even though he really wanted to believe someone cared about him. But, still, even after all that, he still kept pushing forward. He never gave up, no matter how hard things got, no matter how much pain he was in, or how alone he was, and he found so much joy in the smallest and simplest things. Riddles, fishing, helping Frodo, they all made him so happy, despite the insane amount of pain he was in.”

Teresa thought for a moment. “You know… I never thought of it like that, but you’re right. He was strong. I know I couldn’t survive the things he went through.”

“I couldn’t, either,” Hayley chuckled. “I don’t think I’d even survive after being forced to kill someone I loved so much. The guilt would be way too much for me.”

“God, me, too.”

Soon, it was five minutes before midnight, and time to wake Riley up.

“Riley-Boo,” Sméagol gently singsonged.

Riley began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. “Huh?”

“It’s time to wake up, Precious. It’s almost time for the Ball Drop.”

Riley slowly sat up in Sméagol’s lap.

“Awwww, how’s it feeling, Baby?”

Riley just yawned.

Sméagol hugged her, and carefully placed her on the couch.

“Where are you going?”

“Sméagol has to do something, Precious.”

“Okay.”

Sméagol stood up, and hurried upstairs for a moment. He came back down just in time, as there was only a minute left before midnight. He rushed over to me, and wrapped his arms around me. “It’s alright, Baby. Sméagol is here.”

I smiled at him. “Good. I was worried you weren’t gonna make it back down in time.”

Sméagol giggled. “Awww, Sméagol wouldn’t miss this, Precious, no.”

I suddenly felt very excited. “This is the first time I’ve ever celebrated New Year’s with a boyfriend. First time I’ll actually get a New Year’s kiss.”

“Oh, not even with Logan?”

“No. He was visiting his family in Georgia.”

“Well, Sméagol has family right here. Nowhere else Sméagol would rather be than right here with you, my precious, and I wants to stay for the rest of my life. Anywhere you goes, my precious, my love, I goes with you. Your dreams are my dreams, too, and my heart is yours to keep forever.”

Oh, my God, I thought. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? I didn’t have time to process it, as everyone began to count backwards from ten, everyone except him and me.

“I gives you my life for eternities,” he said as he reached in his pocket, and pulled out a knitted bracelet with the words “Cheyenne & Sméagol Forever” woven across it. “Cheyenne, my sweet… will you marry me?”

“Happy New Year!” everyone shouted as the Ball on TV finally dropped.

I burst into tears as I looked into Sméagol’s eyes with the biggest and brightest smile on my face. “Yes!” I cried, throwing my arms around him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Sméagol, too, burst into tears of joy as he took hold of my hand, and slipped the bracelet on my wrist. He threw his arms around me, and kissed me passionately. “I loves you, Precious!” he sobbed. “I loves you so, so much!”

“I love you, too!” I wept, holding onto him for dear life.


	63. Chapter 63

The next day, we were all hanging out in Mom and Cory’s huge backyard. Andy and Riley were playing on the swings, slide, and trampoline while Sméagol and Déagol sat on the deck swing, watching everybody else play.

“So… who’s your best man?” asked Déagol.

Sméagol sighed. “I can’t choose, Precious… between you and Gollum. Sméagol wish you could both be my best men.”

“Well, why not?”

“But… then, poor Jamal gets hurt.” He sighed again. “Sméagol loves all three of you very much, like my own brotherses.”

For a moment, they were both quiet, listening to Riley and Andy laughing while they bounced around on the trampoline. Then, Sméagol spoke again.

“Sméagol miss Grandmother,” he said sadly, “all our family… even though they didn’t likes me that much… and they throws me out after I finds the ring. I can’t blames them for that. I hurts them, Precious. Deeply I hurts them, but everyday, I wonders if they could ever forgives me… if they loves me.”

Déagol smiled. “They do.”

“What?”

“They do love you, Sméagol. They always have.”

“How does it know?”

“I was in heaven with them, remember… and before I left to be with you again… they asked me to give you a very important message from them.”

Sméagol listened intently.

“They said… they regret the way they treated you. They regret turning you away after the ring. They understand that nothing was your fault. None of it was in your control. They watched you suffer for so long… and it hurt them to see you in so much pain. They wish they would’ve helped you when they still had the chance. They never stopped loving you, Sméagol, and they’re all very proud of you. They’re all watching over you… and Gollum.”

“And, you now?”

Déagol grinned. “Yes, and me.”

“So… they forgives me?”

“No. You did nothing wrong, Sméagol. Therefore, there’s nothing to forgive, but they hope you can forgive them for the way they treated you, the way they shamed you for being different, and for turning you away when you needed them the most.”

Sméagol looked up at the sky with the biggest, brightest, and sweetest smile. “Of course, I forgives them,” he said lovingly. “Never was I angry at them in the first place, not at all. Never did I stop loving them, either.” He placed his hand on his heart. “Sméagol loves you all… very much. Always have, my precious family, and always will.” He blew a big kiss to the heavens. “God bless all of you.” Then, he wrapped his arms around Déagol. “And, God bless you, too, my precious Déagol.”

Just then, Riley came running up the deck stairs. “Hi, Sméagol. Hi, Déagol.”

“Hello, Riley,” Déagol greeted happily.

“Hi, Riley-Boo,” Sméagol said sweetly, reaching out his hand, and taking hold of hers. “Come, sit on Sméagol’s lap, Precious. Sméagol wants to talk to you.”

Riley climbed up onto Sméagol’s lap, and nuzzled up against his chest.

He held her close, and played with her hair. “You know Sméagol loves you very much, don’t you, Baby?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And, Sméagol and Cheyenne are getting married soon.”

“Yup.”

“Well… Sméagol wants you to be our flower girl.”

Riley’s eyes lit up. “Really?!”

“Yes. You get to wears a pretty princess dress, and scatters lovely rose petalses down the aisle. Then, when you’re finished, Precious, you gets to stands right next to Sméagol if you wants.”

Riley flashed a huge smile.

“Would you likes that, Sweetie?”

“Yes!” Riley exclaimed happily.

“Sméagol even make you a pretty princess tiara out of lovely flowers.”

Riley squealed excitedly.

Sméagol giggled and hugged her. “Awwww, you’re a precious little angel. You knows that?”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are,” Sméagol said in a cutesy voice, kissing Riley’s forehead.

“Hey, Déagol!” Andy called. “Wanna see me do a really cool trick?!”

“Coming, lad!” Déagol called back, standing up from the swing. “I’ll be back later,” he said to Sméagol and Riley as he hurried down the stairs to see Andy do his trick on the trampoline.

“I’m going back to school on Monday,” Riley said glumly. “I don’t wanna go back.”

“Awww, are you afraid of getting teased again, Sweetie?” Sméagol asked sweetly.

“Uh-huh.”

He held her closer. “Awww, I knows how it feels, Precious.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Sméagol’s been teased before.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“But, remember how Sméagol finally wins them over?”

“Be yourself, and be kind and nice.”

“That’s right, Sweetie. Maybe you won’t wins them all over, my precious, but you will win some of them over. The rest of them,” he said as he kissed her forehead, “it doesn’t matters what they thinks of you. The way they treats you has nothing to do with you, Sweetie-Pie. Only their problem it is, but we can always prays for them.”

“Pray?”

“Yes. Prays that they realizes their mistakes. Prays that whatever is hurting them so much that they takes it out on others, it stops, and they finds the happiness they deserves and people to loves them, people to loves all their pain away.”

“Do you really love everybody?”

“I do, yes.”

“Everybody in the whole wide world?”

Sméagol smiled. “Yes.”

“Even the really mean people?”

“Yes, even the worst of people.”

“How do you do that?”

“I understands them, Precious. So much pain I have been through myself, darkness, solitude, misery. Very alone I was. So much pain I caused others. So many horrible things I did. I was like the bully on the playground, only much worse, Precious, until somebody lovesed me. Somebody shows me kindness.”

“You mean, Cheyenne?”

“Even before Cheyenne… somebody gives me hope, reminds me who I am.”

“Who?”

“His name, my precious, is Frodo Baggins. Sméagol calls him Master. So kind he was to me, even when I tries to hurts him and his dear friend, Samwise. They were both good to me. Samwise didn’t likes me, though, but I understands why. I wasn’t very nice to him, but he was still good to me.” Sméagol sighed. “He made Sméagol realize what a horrid little wretch he was… but too late it was to say sorry… and thank you… to Samwise and Master.”

“I can’t believe you used to not be nice, ‘cuz you’re the nicest person ever now.”

“Only because of Master and Samwise… and Cheyenne now… my true love.”

“Love changed you.”

“It did, yes. It made me realize… I never hated anybody, never, even those who teased me. I loved all of them. I still loves them, Precious, and now… I knows I loved them all along. Now, I remembers what love feels like, and I makes a promise to God that I would gives it to everybody I meets, even if they never returns it. If they still hates me, I prays for them. My precious… even the worst people can change when somebody loves them. Not always, but very possible it is, yes. You go to school on Monday, and you shows them what a sweetie-pie you are. Gives them the love they needs. Maybe you won’t wins them all over, but you will win someone’s love in return. You will make a friend. Maybe even more than one. The others who still teases you, prays for them. Prays they finds happiness and love and joy and peace, and whatever is hurting them so much to makes them takes it out on you, it stops someday.”

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good for you.”

“Thanks, Sméagol. I’m not scared anymore.”

“Awwww, Baby!” Sméagol cried as he hugged Riley, and kissed her forehead again. “Sméagol so happy to hear that!”

Just then, Cuddle Muffin came running up the stairs toward Sméagol. Riley scooted over, and sat next to him and Cuddle Muffin jumped up in between his legs.

“Awwwwww!” Sméagol giggled as he held her close. “Such a sweet little poochy you are, yes,” he said in his cutesy doggy voice as he gently stroked her fur. “So soft and fuzzy and cute you are. Awwww, you loves when Sméagol holds you, doesn’t you, Precious?” He giggled again, and kissed the top of her head.

Cuddle Muffin let out a little whine to indicate that she was happy.

“Awwwwww, listen to that little squeak.”

She kept squealing softly, making Sméagol giggle and squeal with her.

Riley giggled, as she found it very amusing. Then, she grabbed onto Sméagol’s onesie tail, and she and Sméagol both flinched when it squeaked like a squeeze toy.

“What was that, Precious?” Sméagol asked.

“Your tail!” Riley laughed. “It squeaks when you squeeze it.

“Oh!” Sméagol took hold of his tail, and burst into giggles when he squeezed it.

Cuddle Muffin looked up at Sméagol’s tail with laughing eyes.

Riley took hold of Sméagol’s tail again, and squeezed it over and over and over, causing Cuddle Muffin to pant with joy and Sméagol’s giggles to escalate.

Riley laughed. “You have a funny laugh, Sméagol!”

Sméagol grinned at Riley. “I do?”

“Yeah! It sounds like a mouse!”

Sméagol giggled even more, causing Riley to giggle, too.

“What are you two laughing at?” Hayley asked with a cheeky smile.

“My tail!” Sméagol laughed, squeezing his tail to make it squeak again.

Hayley giggled. “I knew you’d like that. It’s why I got it for you.”

It was the other onesie Hayley had given Sméagol for Christmas. It was blue with white clouds scattered all over it.

“Gollum has one just like it,” said Hayley. “He’s wearing it right now.”

“Does he knows it squeaks?” Sméagol asked.

“I don’t think he does. Hey, Gollum!” Hayley called. “Come up here a sec, Sweetie!”

“Coming, my precious!” Gollum answered back, hurring over to the deck and up the stairs. “What is it?”

“Squeeze your tail.”

Gollum took hold of his tail, squeezed it, and burst out laughing when he heard it squeak.

“Sméagol has squeaky tail, too, Precious!” Sméagol said cheerfully, squeezing his tail again.

The two of them kept squeezing their tails, and giggling and laughing with glee, causing Hayley and Riley to burst into giggles, too.

I rushed up to see what was going on, and when they showed me their squeaky tails, I, too, burst out laughing. I even filmed it on my phone, and the five of us laughed and laughed as Sméagol and Gollum kept playing with their squeaky tails.

Cuddle Muffin, however, did not move from her little cocoon between Sméagol’s legs. She just stared up at everyone in complete wonderment with laughing eyes. She was very entertained by what was going on, but was also very peaceful in Sméagol’s presence. She nuzzled up against his chest, sniffing him.

Sméagol gently petted her. “Awwww, Sméagol loves you, Cuddle Muffinses.” Then, he put his arm around Riley, and kissed her forehead. “Awwwww, and Sméagol loves you, too, Baby.”


	64. Chapter 64

A few days later, it was time for us to go back home, and again, we were all sad to say goodbye. After we loaded the suitcases into the trunk of Mom’s car, we all hugged each other, some of us with tears in our eyes, and said our goodbyes… for the time being.

“Thank you, Sméagol,” said Teresa, “for being so good to my kids… and my dog, too. And… congratulations on getting married. We’ll absolutely be at the wedding.”

“Oh, bless you, Teresa,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Bless you and your whole family. Sméagol loves all of you so much.” He gave her a big hug. “Awww, Sméagol miss you, Precious.”

“We’ll miss you, too, Sméagol,” Teresa sniffled, returning the hug.

However, no one was more distraught over saying goodbye to Sméagol than Riley was. She ran to him with something in her hand. “Here,” she sniffled, handing it to him. “I drew this for you.”

Sméagol looked at the drawing, and tears poured out of his eyes. It was a drawing of him as an angel with a long, curly tail.

“I even gave you a zipper.”

“Awwwww, it’s beautiful,” Sméagol sniffled. “Thank you so much, Precious. Sméagol has something for you, too.” He reached in his pocket, and handed Riley a knitted bracelet with the word “Precious” woven into it.

Riley slipped it onto her wrist, and burst into tears.

“Awwwww, come here, Baby.” Sméagol lifted her into his arms, and held her tightly. “Sméagol’s always with you, Precious, always. Keep that bracelet with you, and Sméagol be right next to you when you needs him. And… and… Sméagol FaceTime you as much as he can.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He kissed her forehead again. “Awwww, I loves you, Baby, always.”

“I love you, too, Sméagol,” Riley sniffled.

Just then, Cuddle Muffin started to cry as she looked up at Sméagol.

Sméagol’s heart broke. “Awwwww, come here, Cuddle Muffy-Poo!” he cried, holding out his free arm.

Cuddle Muffin jumped up into his arms with Riley, sobbing loudly.

“Awwwwwwww, you poor little poochy!” Sméagol wept. “Awwwww, you break Sméagol’s poor heart, Precious. Yes, Sméagol loves you very much. Yes, he does. Sméagol miss you, Baby, but we come visits you again. We promises, yes.” He kissed Cuddle Muffins’ head. “Awwww, go back to your mommy now, Precious.”

“I got her,” said Liam, lifting the dog out of Sméagol’s arms. “Yeah, it’s okay, girl,” he said in a soothing voice. “They’ll be back soon.”

“Alright, my little Riley Rose,” Sméagol said sweetly. “Sméagol has to go now.”

That’s when Riley really began sobbing. She held onto Sméagol for dear life.

“Oh, Sweetie!” Sméagol hugged her so tightly with tears pouring from his eyes, and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. “You poor thing! Sméagol won’t be away for long. We see each other again very soon. Remember, keep your bracelet with you, and listen to my CD when you needs me to sing to you. Awwww, Sméagol loves you so much, Baby. Bye, Precious.” Then, sméagol tearfully handed the sobbing little girl back to her mother as we all headed for the car.


	65. Chapter 65

Soon after we arrived back home, we began to plan the wedding. Hayley and I went shopping for a wedding gown, and we found a strapless gown that looked like one that a Celtic Woman would wear. It came with a veil, of course, but it also looked stunning without the veil, meaning I could take it off for the reception. We also found some bride’s maid gowns of the same style, but in different colors.

As for Sméagol, he decided that, instead of a tuxedo or a suit and morning coat, he would wear his black choir pants and matching zip-up sweater. Honestly, we all liked that idea much better than the traditional. He, Gollum, and Déagol talked things over, and Gollum insisted that Déagol should be the best man. All his groom’s men were Gollum, Jamal, Liam, and of course, Déagol, and instead of suits or tuxes, they would wear black pullover sweaters.

Sméagol stayed true to his promise to Riley. He FaceTimed her as often as possible, and she updated him on everything that was going on. She said that she finally managed to make a few friends after taking his advice. She was so much happier now, and that brought so much joy to his heart.

Sméagol also continued to visit the children in the hospital, and we both continued to perform at nursing homes and make YouTube videos. Soon, choir rehearsals started back up, and Gollum and Déagol joined. Gollum sang baritone, and Déagol was in the tenor section.

Speaking of Déagol, he also took part in music lessons. He wasn’t really interested in playing the piano, but he enjoyed singing very much. His voice was much different from Sméagol’s. His vibrato, like mine, was much slower, and his voice was more operatic. It was a very smooth tenor voice, very beautiful, and just how Sméagol remembered it when they still lived in the Gladden Fields.

As far as the relationship between Gollum and Hayley goes, it only grew stronger with time. They, like me and Sméagol, were attached at the hip, and did everything together, including nature walks, making music, and going on dates.

One night, at the very beginning of spring, I pulled out my phone, and hesitantly selected a specific number in my contacts. I called them, and my heart jumped when they answered. “Hey, Abby?” I said nervously. “It’s Cheyenne. Yeah, um… I was wondering… um… if… you… still wanna be friends again?”


	66. Chapter 66

The next day, we all met up with Abby at Pizza Hut. We bought some pizza and sodas to go, and ate our lunch in the park. We updated her on everything that’s been going on, and introduced her to Gollum and Déagol.

“So, how much longer do you have to be in that wheelchair?” asked Hayley.

“Hopefully, not too much longer,” Abby replied. “I’ve been doing a lot of physical therapy, and they think I might be out of it by June or July.”

“That’s awesome,” I said.

“Yep, it is.” Then, Abby caught a glimpse of my bracelet. “Hey, I like that bracelet.”

“Thanks,” I said. “Sméagol made it.”

“Sméagol knows how to knit?”

“Hayley teaches me,” Sméagol replied.

“Oh, awesome,” said Abby. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“April 2nd,” I said. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Um… I know it's short notice, but… I was wondering if… you wanted to be a bride’s maid.”

Abby gasped excitedly. “Are you serious?!”

I nodded.

“Of course, I would!”

“Awesome!” I stood up from my seat. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Do you need help?” asked Hayley.

“Nah, I know where it is.”

While I was gone, the others continued talking, and getting to know Abby. Then, Hayley spotted someone out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, crap,” she mumbled, “look who it is.”

As I came out of the bathroom, I accidentally bumped into someone whom I did not see standing there. “Oh, sorry!” I said awkwardly.

“Hey, no problem, Cheyenne,” they said.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, and looked very closely at the person. “Logan?”

“How are you?”

“I… I’m fine.” I was speechless for a moment, until I realized that he had been waiting outside the bathroom for me. “Did you follow me back here?” I asked boldly.

Logan sighed. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About?” I inquired, irritated.

“I miss you, Cheyenne,” Logan said glumly. “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have ended the relationship like I did. I know I hurt you, but… if you’ll have me again, I would love another chance. And… I promise I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you. I’ll show you that I am committed to you this time. I won’t walk out on you again. I swear.”

“I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“Katie and I broke up.”

“Okay.”

“She broke up with me, actually. She said she wasn’t ready for a relationship.”

“Oh, I know how that feels,” I snarled. “When did she dump you?”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh,” I said with fake sympathy. “Well. what’s her address?”

“Why? Are you gonna go beat her up or somethin’?”

“No. I wanna send her flowers.” I tried so hard not to laugh when I said that.

Little did I know that my friends were all listening to our conversation, and Hayley burst out laughing when she heard what I said.

“What?”

“Logan, you gave up on me. After a year, you suddenly decided you didn’t wanna be with me anymore, and you walked out on me.”

“I know. I––”

“When you knew I already had abandonment issues! You knew about everything I went through, and you still walked out on me, after you promised, you fucking promised you would never do that! You said you weren’t ready for a relationship, and two months later, you get into another relationship with some girl you barely even knew, and you rubbed it in my face! Then, you tried to guilt me into being your friend again by making me the bad guy for not wanting to talk to you! I almost killed myself, because of you, Logan! I wanted to end my life, because you made me feel so unloved and unwanted and worthless! As far as I’m concerned, you got exactly what you deserved! Katie did the exact same thing to you as you did to me, and I don’t feel one bit sorry for you! Good for her! At least she got out before you could hurt her, too! So, no, I don’t wanna be with you, Logan! I don’t even wanna be your friend, because I know you’ll only hurt me again! You play with my emotions like I’m a toy, but I’m not a fucking toy! I’m a person, and I deserve someone who treats me like one! I found that person. He was there for me when you were off screwing another woman like I never even existed to you. Now, I’m marrying that man, but you, you will end up the lonely one if you don’t get your shit straight.”

Logan scoffed. “You sound like my mama.”

“Well, good. Your mother was awesome.”

“Cheyenne…” Logan sighed, “can’t you try to see things from my perspective?”

“Oh, I’ve tried. Believe me. I’ve tried, but I just can’t seem to shove my head that far up my ass.”

“Cheyenne, please––”

“No. You don’t get to stand there, and defend yourself to me, Logan. You fucked up. You took the easy way out, and turned the tables on me, and you have the audacity to come crawling back to me after karma finally bit you in the ass? You’re nothing more than a pathetic, cowardice, fuck-fledgling, imbred troglodyte. Go find a dog to lick your wounds for you, because I am so over you.” And, with that, I stormed back to the table to finish my lunch.

All my friends clapped for me.

“Oh, Cheyenne,” Hayley said, still laughing, “you really told him.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Abby agreed. “You ripped him five new assholes. I wouldn’t be surprised if he shits himself after that.”

Déagol and Gollum snickered.

I turned around to see that Logan was still watching me, so I decided to be really petty. I threw my arms around Sméagol, and kissed him like there was no more tomorrow.

Abby died laughing when she saw Logan run off like a little kid running home to his mommy.

Yeah, that was really petty, but honestly, he deserved it. So, all you holier-than-thou, high-horse snotsacks with your noses in the air, spare me the mind-numbing lectures about how I’m no better than Logan, and save your self-righteous bullshit for someone who actually cares.


	67. Chapter 67

That night, after I got ready for bed, I crawled under the covers with Sméagol, and snuggled up to him, but this time, he didn’t return the cuddles. “Sméagol?” I said, worried.

“Oh, hi, Precious,” Sméagol said glumly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Precious,” he said, trying to sound reassuring, but I could only hear sadness in his voice. “Nothing.”

“Are you mad at me for something?”

“No, of course not, Baby. Why does it think that?”

“Well… you haven’t said much to me since we got back from the park. Are you mad at me for the way I spoke to Logan?”

“No, not at all, Precious.”

“Because… I know you wouldn’t talk to anyone like that now.”

“No, but I understands why you did it.”

“Then, what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing, Precious.”

“It’s just… you’ve barely spoken to me today, and… I haven’t even gotten a hug from you. You usually can’t keep your hands off me.” I thought for a moment. “Is something bad gonna happen?”

Sméagol’s heart broke when he realized what I meant. “Oh, Sweetie,” he said sadly, “come here.” He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close. “Does it think it’s going to lose me, Precious?”

“Yeah,” I said nervously.

“Oh, my poor baby.” He caressed my head and backside. “Sméagol so sorry for giving you such a fright.” He kissed the top of my head. “I knows you’re afraid of losing me, and I wasn’t myself today. That frightened you, didn’t it, Baby?”

“Yeah. It’s just that… every time someone starts to act all distant, it usually means they’re about to leave me.” And, with that, I burst into tears. “I don’t wanna lose you, too.”

“Awwww, Sweetie-Pie,” Sméagol said sadly, wrapping his legs and his tail around me, “Sméagol could never leave you, no. Sméagol loves you too much to ever even think of leaving you.” He held me tighter, and gently caressed me as I sobbed. “Awwwwww, Sméagol so sorry he frightens you, Baby.”

“So, you’re not mad at me for anything?”

“No, of course not, my sweet, no. Not angry at you at all. Very proud I am of you for standing up to Logan. Sweetie… I saw what you goes through, because of him. I understands if you cannot forgives him.”

“It’s just… I know that you forgave everyone who hurt you, and you love everybody under the sun. You’re nice to everyone, even the biggest jerks, and I’m… I’m not. I can’t do it. I’m not good like you, Sméagol.”

“And, you thinks you’re not good enough for me?”

“No. I know I’m not. I mean, besides the fact that I’m a huge bitch, I’m always insecure about you leaving me. I always assume the worst. I have so much baggage, and you have to put up with it. It’s why I lost Abby in the first place, because I leaned on her too much. Now, I’m doing it to you, and today, you saw a really fucked up side of me.”

“No. Today, I sees an incredible side of you. I sees more of who you truly are. I sees a strong, brave, beautiful woman who stands up for herself, speaks her mind, and doesn’t lets anybody walks all over her anymore. Today, my precious, I sees something so beautiful. You makes me so proud. My precious… I tells you this so many times… but I don’t minds telling you again. You are not too much for me to handles, not at all. You don’t leans on me too much, and I completely understands why you’re so insecure. After all you’ve been through, my sweet baby, your fears are valid. Sméagol has that fear, too, Precious.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Sméagol is just as terrified of losing you.”

“You are?”

“I am. Very terrified I am.” He paused for a moment. “After you almost dies last year… I realizes that… I wouldn’t be okay if I ever loses you. It frightened me so much, knowing I almost lost my true Precious.”

“Sorry,” I said shamefully.

“It’s alright, Babyface,” Sméagol said with a sweet smile. “It’s alright. Sméagol knows you weren’t trying to kill yourself on purpose. Depression, very sneaky it is, my love. When something triggers it… it can makes you do things you would never do, things you never even wants to do. You didn’t wants to dies, Precious, but depression sneaks up on you. Not in your right mind you were, my precious. But, knows this. Everything Insidia tells you about yourself, none of it is true.”

For those of you who forgot, Insidia is what I named my inner bully.

Sméagol continued as he played with my hair. “You are not worthless, not unlovable, not too much for Sméagol to handles, and you do deserves love. Insidia tells you the world would be better off without you. It wouldn’t, Precious, no. So many would miss you. Hayley, Gollum, Déagol, Sarah, Abby, Jamal, your whole family, the choir, everyone you sings for…” Tears spilled out of his eyes. “And… I would miss you, my precious,” he wept. “So much I would miss you. You tells me that I saves you, and you can’t lives without me. But, you saves Sméagol, too. Sméagol could not lives without you, either, my love, no. Sméagol needs you, too. My other half you are.” He kissed the top of my head again. “One more thing… Sméagol loves taking care of you, Precious. Brings so much joy it does. I can’t wait to spends the rest of my life with you, Precious.”

“I love you so much, Sméagol,” I sobbed, relieved.

“Awwww, Sméagol loves you, too, Babyface.” He gently kissed my lips, and continued holding me close as he sang me to sleep, just as he always did.

In the morning, I woke up to an empty bed, which was unusual. Normally, Sméagol and I wake up at the same time, or sometimes, I wake up in his arms while he’s still asleep. I didn’t think much of it, however, as I figured he must’ve just gone downstairs to start cooking breakfast. So, I did my business, brushed my teeth and hair, and got dressed. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, but he wasn’t there. “Sméagol?” I called softly. I checked the living room. He wasn’t there, either. I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I was beginning to panic. “Sméagol?!” I called. I looked everywhere downstairs, but he was nowhere to be found. “Sméagol?!” I panicked. “Where are you?!”

“Honey?!” Hayley called from upstairs. “Is everything okay?!”

“No!” I whimpered, running up the stairs in a frenzy. “I can’t find Sméagol!”

“Sméagol?!” Déagol shouted as he started to look around for him. Then, he stopped in his tracks. “Wait a minute,” he said. “It’s March 25th. It’s the day the ring was destroyed.”

“Oh, God!” I panicked. “What if he’s gone out looking for the ring?!”

“Okay,” Hayley said, desperately trying to stay calm, “we need to find him before something happens. Come on, guys!”

We all hurried out the door, some of us still in our night clothes.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide Talk

We all split up, and looked all over Greenflower for Sméagol. Déagol looked around the field for him. “Sméagol!” he called. He even looked in the cave, and then, looked in the woods. “Sméagol!” he screamed. “Where are you?!”

Gollum looked all over town for him, and Hayley and I drove around, looking for him.

“Sméagol!” Gollum shouted. “Where did it go?!” He paid no attention to his surroundings. His focus was on Sméagol. “Sméagol!”

“Wait!” Hayley exclaimed. “I think I see him!” She pulled over to the side of the road, and got out of the car to check. Sure enough, he was slowly walking onto the highway bridge overlooking the Greenflower River. She rushed over to my side of the car, and flung the door open. “I found him!” she panicked.

I quickly threw my seatbelt off, and jumped out of the car in a heartbeat. “Oh, God, I think he’s gonna jump!”

“Oh, God, no!” Hayley screamed.

“Sméagol!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as we hurried over to him, stopping him just in the nick of time.

Sméagol struggled to free himself from our grasp. “Let goes!” he screamed. “Let goes!”

“Sméagol, it’s us!” Hayley shouted.

“It’s Cheyenne and Hayley!” I added.

“Go away!” Sméagol screamed. “Must destroys the Precious for Master! Can’t bites off his finger! Must jumps in lavas!”

“Wait a minute,” said Hayley. “He’s asleep.”

“Oh, shit,” I mumbled. “Sméagol, wake up!” I tapped him, trying to wake him up. “Sméagol! Sméagol! It’s me, Cheyenne! Wake up!”

Sméagol opened his eyes, and suddenly broke down sobbing hysterically.

“Sméagol, Baby, come here!” Hayley cried, throwing her arms around him.

“No! Sméagol wanted to saves Master!”

“Master is okay,” I said. “He’s back in Middle Earth. The ring’s already been destroyed.”

“But… Master… Sméagol hurts Master! Does not deserves to live, no! Sméagol must die with Precious!”

“No!” I also threw my arms around Sméagol, trying to prevent him from moving towards the edge of the bridge. “Sméagol, please!” I cried. “I don’t want you to die!” My crying quickly escalated into heavy sobbing as I held onto him for dear life. “Please!” I begged. “I need you Sméagol! I can’t lose you!”

Sméagol’s hysteria slowly faded into heavy sobbing as we led him back to the car. Hayley helped him into the back seat, and I sat next to him. He scooted over next to me, and held onto me for dear life, still sobbing his heart out.

Before starting the car again, Hayley pulled out her phone. “Déagol? We found him. He was sleepwalking. Yeah, he was about to jump off a bridge. He’s okay now. Yeah, he was having a really bad nightmare. He was trying to save Frodo. Okay, see you back at home. Bye.” She hung up with Déagol. “Okay, just gotta call Gollum,” she mumbled to herself as she waited for him to answer. He didn’t, so she called again. Still no answer. “Maybe he’s still looking. Come on. Let’s get home.”

When we arrived home, we took Sméagol upstairs to rest.

“Sméagol!” Déagol ran to him, and threw his arms around him. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alright!” he panted in relief. “I was worried.” He hugged his best friend. “Come. Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Oh, I’ll help––Smeagol?” I looked, and saw that he was heading into my room. I followed him in. He was staring at the painting of Sam and Frodo on the wall with tears pouring out of his eyes.

“Master…” he sobbed quietly, “Sméagol so sorry he hurts you. You were kind to Sméagol. You tries to helps me… and I hurts you. I knows you did not betrays me now. You saves me. And Sam… I never hated you, never. I knows you hates me, Precious. I understands. So horrible I was to you, but you were good to me. Sméagol so sorry… for everything. Sméagol wanted to helps you both destroys the ring. Wanted to destroys it for you I did, yes. Sméagol loves both of you so much. Always have, my precious hobbitses.” He put one hand on his heart, and hid his face with the other, sobbing hysterically. “Sméagol so sorry! Sméagol so sorry, my sweet hobbitses! Sméagol loves you very much!”

Déagol and I rushed over to comfort Sméagol. We both enclosed him in a tight hug.

“It’s alright, Sméagol,” Déagol said reassuringly.

“Guys,” said a panicking Hayley, “I still can’t get a hold of Gollum.”

“Is he not answering his phone?” Déagol inquired.

“No. I need to find him.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Okay. Cheyenne, you stay here with Sméagol. I’ll call you when we find him.”

“Okay,” I said, trying to keep calm for Sméagol.

Hayley and Déagol hurried out the door to find Gollum.

I took hold of Sméagol’s arm, and helped him into bed. “I’ll be right back,” I whispered as I hurried off to the bathroom to change and… do some business… and some of that business included throwing up from the stress of almost losing Sméagol. I made sure the fan was on, so he wouldn’t hear me. I cleaned up, and changed back into my sweater nighty. I popped a breath mint into my mouth, and headed back into the bedroom. I crawled into bed with Sméagol, and he immediately wrapped his arms, legs, and tail around me.

“You really scared me, Sméagol,” I sniffled. “I thought you…”

“You thought I leaves you?” Sméagol said softly.

“I thought you were gonna die,” I said, suddenly beginning to sob again.

“Sméagol so sorry,” Sméagol wept.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I get it. You were upset about what happened at Mount Doom.”

“I wants to fix it.”

“I know. You wanted to go back in time, and fix what went wrong.”

“Everybody says all that happened wasn’t my fault… but I cannot forgives myself. I tries. Very hard I tries. Then, I thought I was back at Mount Doom… and it was my chance to make it all right again. Helps Master and Sam. Dies for them like I wanted to.”

“Why do you think you had to die for them to save them?”

“The ring… too strong it is. Cannot fights it when it has you in its grasp.”

“I disagree. I believe will power and inner strength and determination can beat anything, and you, Sméagol, are very determined. If you set your mind to destroying the ring, and showing it who’s boss, you wouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself to do it. Everybody says the ring can take immediate power, and the power it has over you is too strong to fight. But… I believe we can be just as powerful, if not more. I mean, look at you now. You have no desire for the ring, no withdrawals. It has no power over you now. Even after it was destroyed, it still had power over Frodo, but I believe he, too, is strong enough to fight against it, just like you. I mean, when I saw that you were missing, I thought you’d gone out to find the ring. Turns out you wanted to destroy it yourself. The hearts of man can be very easily corrupted, yes, but they can also be stronger than corruption and evil. Gollum is the greatest example of that. His desire for the ring was much stronger than yours and Frodo’s combined, but his goodness and love overcame that. Not just that, but the people who gave him the love helped him overcome it. Now… he says he’s repulsed by it, and has absolutely no desire for it. Good can always conquer evil if we put our hearts and souls and our whole being into it. You did. Gollum did. Frodo will when he realizes how strong he is. Fuck that stupid ring. Fuck Sauron. Actually, eww, don’t. Gross.”

Sméagol laughed through his tears. He held me tighter. “Please never leaves me, Precious,” he sobbed.

“Sméagol, I would be the biggest idiot in the world if I ever even thought of leaving you.”

Sméagol smiled at me. “You’re my everything… my angel.”

“You’re my angel, too, and you’re my everything.”

“I loves you so much, my sweet baby.”

“I love you, too, Sméagol Bear.”

Sméagol kissed me again just as my phone rang.

“Oh, that’s Hayley,” I said, answering the phone. “Hey, did you find him? The hospital?!” I panicked.

“What?!” Sméagol shrieked.

“Oh, my God! Yeah, we’ll be ready. Okay. Bye.” I hung up, and quickly jumped out of bed.

“What is it?” Sméagol worried.

“Gollum’s been shot.”


	69. Chapter 69

We quickly changed our clothes, and Sméagol brushed his teeth. We were ready by the time Hayley came to pick us up. When we arrived, the lady at the front desk told us which room Gollum was in, and we hurried onto the elevator and down the hall to his room.

“Gollum!” Sméagol cried, rushing to his side. “Gollum, oh, I’m so sorry!”

Gollum looked up at Sméagol, and smiled warmly. “It’s alright, Smeagol.,” he said happily. I’m alright. I’m alright, Precious.”

“Oh, Gollum…” Sméagol hugged his friend with tears in his eyes. “All my fault this is. I wanders off. You went to looks for me. I’m so sorry, my precious friend.” He hid his face under Gollum’s arms, sobbing his poor heart out. “I’m so sorry, Gollum. I loves you.”

Gollum gently stroked Sméagol’s shoulders. “Shhh, it’s alright, Sméagol. They barely nicks my leg, Precious. Only a tiny little wound it is. I’m alright.” He held him closer. “My dearest friend… don’t blames yourself. Not your fault, Precious, no. Not at all, my love.”

Hayley wrapped her arm around Sméagol. “Sweetie, you were sleepwalking. You had no idea what was going on, and it is not your fault some psychotic fuck shot him.”

“Who shot him?” Déagol asked.

“I don’t know. They’re still looking for the shooter. They think it might’ve been accidental. I don’t really give a shit, though. It wasn’t like Gollum wandered into a shooting range, and walked in front of a target. He was outside of a Burger King for fuck’s sake. How do you accidentally shoot someone outside of a fast food restaurant?” Then, she tried to calm herself down. “Sorry, I’m just so pissed off.” She smiled at Gollum. “I’m protective of you, Sweetheart.”

Gollum smiled warmly at her. “Awwww, bless you, my love.”

“I love you so much, Sweetheart, and I’m so glad you’re okay.” She leaned over, and kissed Gollum’s lips.

Gollum caressed her head, and ran his fingers through her hair. “I loves you, too, Precious.” He kissed her forehead. “So much I loves you, my beautiful sunflower.”

“Awwwww, you’re my sweet little love nugget.”

The rest of us giggled, as the little love fest between those two was too adorable.

They kept Gollum in the hospital overnight to make sure he had no other injuries, and released him the next day. There were no broken bones, no nerve damage, no veins or arteries nicked,nothing more than a small bullet injury on his lower leg. It did not affect his ability to walk and move around at all. All he needed was a bandage, but at the same time, it was smart of them to keep him for observation.

As for the shooter, they still hadn’t found anything, not yet, so we decided that none of us would go out alone, even during the day, until the shooter was caught.


	70. Chapter 70

So, as I told Abby, the wedding was on April 2nd, which was both Autism Acceptance Day and my twenty-fifth birthday. On that day, the five of us loaded our wedding clothes, hair and makeup supplies, and other necessities into the car. We were very careful to lay out the clothes, instead of folding them, to prevent them from getting wrinkled and creased.

“Cheyenne?!” Hayley called as she headed upstairs to check on me. “You got everything you need, Honey?”

“Uh… yeah,” I said hesitantly.

“What is it?”

“The painting of Sam and Frodo… it’s blank.”

Hayley looked at the painting on the wall. It was nothing more than a picture frame, containing a blank canvas. “You’re right,” she said in complete bewilderment. “Wow, that is really weird. Hmm… well, we’ll figure that out later. Right now, we gotta get to the church, and get you all ready to get married!” She squealed excitedly.

I flashed a huge smile as I followed her out to the car.

When we arrived at the church, we hurried into the bridal room with our supplies, where Mom was waiting for us. She did my makeup. Hayley did my hair, and I changed into my wedding gown. Then, Hayley did her hair and makeup, and changed into her bride’s maid gown.

“Oh, you look beautiful, Sweetie,” Mom said, giving Hayley a big hug.

“Awww, so do you, Mommy,” Hayley said sweetly, returning the hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Sweetie.”

“How do I look?” I asked with a big smile on my face.

Mom turned to me, and flashed a huge smile. “Oh, Cheyenne, you look absolutely beautiful.” She gave me a big hug. “I can’t believe my little girl’s getting married.”

“I know!” I said with excited laughter. “I never thought this day would come.”

“I did. I always knew you’d find the right man. Never dreamed it could be someone like Sméagol, though.”

“I didn’t, either. I can’t believe he’s actually real… and he’s about to be my husband.”

“God truly works in mysterious ways, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah. He sent me an angel when I really needed one.”

“And, now, that angel is gonna be by your side for the rest of your life,” said Hayley.

I couldn’t stop smiling as tears formed in my eyes.

Soon, it was time to walk down the aisle. As I entered the sanctuary, I was delighted to see the rose petals Riley spread were all red to symbolize Autism Acceptance. “Here Comes the Bride” began to play as Cory walked me down the aisle. I looked up at the altar, and wow, my bride’s maids looked absolutely stunning. Hayley’s dress was a very bright pink. Sarah’s was a gorgeous lavender color. Abby’s dress was sky blue, and Teresa’s was a beautiful, light shade of green. They all looked like Celtic Women. All the groom’s men were wearing black pants with matching pullover sweaters. Even Andy, our, um… bracelet bearer, wore black pants with a matching sweater. He looked absolutely adorable.

Before I continue, let me explain the reason for not using rings. For me, I don’t like the feel of jewelry. Sensory no-no. I know I mentioned that before, but I figured I would explain it again. As for Sméagol, he never wanted to see another ring as long as he lived, at least not on his finger. So, instead, we used bracelets Sméagol knitted himself, and in my opinion, they were so much prettier than any ring.

Riley looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was even curlier than usual. She wore a gorgeous yellow gown, matching dress shoes, and a matching headband covered in sunflowers. As promised, she stood right next to Sméagol. Oh, Sméagol, the love of my life, my husband-to-be, he looked so sweet in his black, zip-up sweater and matching pants. And, that smile, oh, it was the sweetest, warmest, most loving smile I’d ever seen. So what if he only had nine teeth? It never mattered to me. They were beautiful to me, because he had an angel’s smile that did not require a full set of twenty-eight teeth. And, his eyes, oh, those bright blue eyes were glowing and sparkling brighter than the sky. I usually can’t see those details on people’s faces, but with him… I could see it all. It was so bright and lovely, and his light radiated across the church. Oh, he was so beautiful, and I was the lucky, blessed girl who was marrying him. Yes, I was marrying a real-life angel.

After Cory led me to Sméagol, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and went to sit with my mother in the front row.

Pastor Derek gave a beautiful sermon about love, commitment, and honoring and cherishing one another. Then, it was time for us to recite our vows as we exchanged, um… bracelets.

“Sméagol…” I said, “I was a wreck when you first met me, but I knew that, when I saw you, I saw my guardian angel. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you in the movies. My heart was shattered, and the pieces were brittle and fragile. But… you made it your mission to take all those millions of broken pieces, and put everything back together again. You never gave up on me, even when you saw the darkest, ugliest sides of me. You loved me. You accepted me, and you embraced me for all my strengths and weaknesses. You were the miracle I never thought I would find. I promise I will do my best to return the favor. I will always be there for you. I’m not leaving your side. You’re stuck with me. Sorry not sorry.”

Everyone laughed softly.

“I will do my best to be the best wife I can be for you. I will always be faithful and loyal to you, and… I will always love you.” Tears poured out of my eyes as I placed the bracelet on Sméagol’s wrist.

“My precious…” Sméagol said with tears already running down his cheeks, “Sméagol was a mess, too. Did not have anyone to loves me before I meets you. I did for a little while… until I ruins it. Very blinded I was by darkness and evil, but I wanted to be good again. I wanted to finds love again. You gives it to me. Even though your heart was broken, you still gives me the love I craves. You accepts me, even though you knows of all the horrid things I did to nice hobbitses. You sees the good in me. You inspires me to be good and kind to everyone I meets… with no motives, not expecting anything in return, only to brings smiles to people’s faces, makes them feels loved, just as you did for me. You shows me what the true Precious is. Not a golden ring of dark powers, not in evil, but in love and kindness. Love is the Precious, and you are my love, my Precious. I knows how much you’ve been hurt. So many times your heart was broken and battered, tossed around like it was a toy. So deeply you hurts, so hopeless you felt, but… I promises to always reminds you that you are not worthless, not unlovable, not a waste of space, and most definitely not a burden. My sweetest Cheyenne, you are strong. You are kind and loving. You are beautiful… and special… and truly precious. You are loved so deeply… by many, but most of all by me… and of course, God.” He giggled with a sweet smile. “We can’t forgets him, no. He loves you more than anyone could love anyone… and he brought us together. He sends me a precious gift when he sends you to me. I will never leaves you. Even when you takes fright, and you thinks I may walks out on you, I will always reminds you that I am here to stay… forever. No other will tempt me to stray away from my true love. I gives you my fidelity, loyalty, friendship, my love, my heart, and my whole life. Oh, my precious angel, I loves you so much, and I always, always will.”

We both looked out into the congregation, and everybody was either sobbing or wiping tears from their eyes.

Pastor Derek wiped his eyes as he began to speak. “Do you, Cheyenne, take Sméagol to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” I sobbed.

“And, do you, Sméagol, take Cheyenne to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”

Sméagol gave me the biggest, brightest, warmest, and sweetest smile he’d ever given me as tears poured out of his eyes. “I do,” he said so sweetly.

“Then, by the power vested in me by the State of Virginia,” said Pastor Derek, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Everyone cheered and applauded as Sméagol lifted my veil, and kissed me passionately.

As “The Wedding March” began to play, and everyone stood up, Sméagol looked out into the crowd again. His heart exploded with overwhelming joy and love when he saw Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Aragorn, Arwen, Bilbo, Sam, Frodo, and a few others from Middle Earth smiling at him. He gave them all a kind, loving smile in return, but before he could approach them to talk to them, they disappeared in the crowd.


	71. Chapter 71

Since the wedding was on a Thursday, we scheduled the reception for Friday night. After the wedding, I changed into a red gown more suitable for a fancy dinner. Sméagol and I went out to a restaurant, just the two of us, to eat our first meal as husband and wife. We ate at a romantic Italian restaurant, splitting a huge bowl of fettuccine alfredo with shrimp.

“How’s my baby’s dinner?” Sméagol asked sweetly.

“Amazing,” I said with a mouth full of pasta. “Only fettuccine alfredo that tastes better is yours.”

Sméagol giggled. “Oh, you’re only saying that, because I’m your husband now, Precious.”

I snickered. “Nope. I’m dead serious. You know me. I don’t say stuff just to be nice.”

Sméagol smiled at me. “I have something for you, my love.” He handed me a wrapped box. “Happy birthday, my beautiful princess.”

“Oh, thank you,” I said, eagerly removing the wrapping paper, and opening the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with heart shaped ruby beads. The beads at the top were small, but gradually got bigger the closer they were to the bottom, center of the necklace, which contained a much larger, gorgeous amber heart. Although rubies are metallic, they are much more sensory friendly for me, especially in the form of a beaded necklace. “Oh, my gosh,” I said breathlessly. “Sméagol, it’s… it’s beautiful.”

“I makes it myself, Precious,” Sméagol said tenderly. “I blesses it with my spirit, so whenever you wears it, my sweet, always I will be with you… even if I’m far away. Keeps it close to your heart, my sweet, and you will never be without me.”

I carefully put the necklace on, and I felt an overwhelming and truly powerful sense of warmth, peace, and love, the same feeling I get whenever Sméagol holds and sings to me. I looked at him in complete wonderment. “How did… you do that?”

“When I was still a wandering spirit, watching over you… lovely Galadriel shows me how to makes it. I makes it myself. She gave me the power to bless it with my spirit. I did. I keeps it a secret, until the time was right to reveals it to you, to gives you this gift. Galadriel asks me if there was anything I wants, anything at all to replace my precious, makes up for all my suffering. I choose this… to protects you, to loves you… always… even after we dies.”

I was completely speechless. Sméagol could’ve asked for a ring to replace the loss of his Precious, anything to fill that void, and he chose me, even before he met me, before he even arrived as a doll. He chose to protect me. He chose to love me. He chose to be my guardian angel. He lost his Precious, but it didn’t matter to him. I was more important to him… before it all even started. I didn’t know what to say. All I could do was look deep into his eyes in complete awe with tears pouring from mine.

After we finished our dinner, there was still over half of the pasta left. Yep, that’s how big the bowl was. We decided to take it home with us.

That night, we got ready for bed together. I changed into my sweater nighty, and Sméagol changed into his angel onesie. I hung my necklace on the side of the headboard as we both climbed into bed together. Sméagol, once again, pulled me close, wrapping his arms, legs, tail, and his angel wings around me.

“Do you know why I chooses today to marry you, my love?” Sméagol asked sweetly.

“Because… it’s my birthday?” I guessed.

“Mmhmm,” Sméagol said cheerfully. “Sméagol wanted to gives you the best birthday… every year.” He kissed my forehead. “Every year… on your birthday, you will be reminded of how much you are truly loved,” he said in his cutesy voice. “Sméagol wants to make you happy, Precious. Very, very happy.” He giggled and kissed my forehead again.

I smiled at him. “You’re the best husband ever.”

“Awwww, Cheyenne is best wife ever, yes.” He giggled again as he planted little kisses all over my face. “She’s my baby.”

I giggled.

“Awwww, look at those precious little dimpleses.” He gently pinched my cheeks. “So cute she is, yes. She’s adorable.” He giggled even more as he tickled my face and neck, making me laugh. “Awwww, such a cute wittle giggle she has.”

I kept giggling as he tickled me, and continued planting kisses all over my face.

He squealed softly, and burst into squeaky giggles. “Awwww, Sméagol loves you, Baby. So much Sméagol loves you, yes.”

I nuzzled up against his chest.

He caressed my head. “Awwwwww.” Then, he caught a glimpse of the blank painting. For a moment, he wondered what happened to it, until he remembered the end of the wedding. “Sméagol saw Samwise and Master at our wedding, Precious,” he said.

“Ohhh, that’s why the painting is blank,” I said. “I saw that earlier. It was so weird, but now, it all makes sense. They’re here in Greenflower now.”

“Mmhmm.” Sméagol sighed heavily. “Sméagol hopes they can forgives him. If they can’t, Sméagol understands.”

“I’m sure they will forgive you, especially when they see how wonderful you really are. They got to see that today when you were reciting your vows to me. Gosh, those were the sweetest vows I’ve ever heard, ever.”

Sméagol smiled warmly as he played with my hair. “Awwwwww, and I means every word, Precious. All comes from my heart it does.”

“I know. You always mean what you say to me.”

“Except for the time I blows up at you. Awwww, Sméagol still so sorry. I never meant to hurts my baby, no.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. You were upset and shocked.”

“Oh, but you were right, my precious. Gollum is good. Very kind he is, very gentle. Sméagol so happy to haves him back… and Déagol.” He smiled reflectively. “Oh, so blessed I am, Precious. So blessed. I gets a second chance at life, and I gets to spends it with the most precious little angel. So much she has given me. Love, wonderful friends, a beautiful family, music, the will to forgive, long lost loved ones, God, all things that are truly precious. She gives me everything I could ever wants… and so much more. You always tells me God has blessed you with an angel. God has blessed me, too, Sweet Baby. God has blessed me with an angel, too. Galadriel gives me a second chance at life, and very blessed I am to spends it with an angel.”

I sighed happily. “Sméagol… you’re amazing. Even before you came here, you chose me. Before you even met me, before your spirit was captured in the doll, you chose me over having a replacement for your Precious. Galadriel could’ve given you a ring of power of her own, a good one, that would’ve filled that void. But… you decided to use that power to protect me and love me when you made that necklace.”

“And, you will never lose that necklace, either, my love. Even if you misplaces it, it always finds its way back to you. Once you owns it, it’s yours forever. Nobody can takes it away from you. Even if a thief tries to takes it from you, it won’t stays in their hands for long. Only belongs to you it does… just like me, my sweet. I only belongs to you, and nobody else, nobody will ever takes me away from you.”

I kissed Sméagol. “Ditto. Like I said, you’re stuck with me.”

Sméagol giggled. “Sorry not sorry.”

I snickered. “Yepperdoodles.” I took a deep breath, and let it all out. “God, I love you, Sméagol. I love you so freaking much.”

Sméagol giggled and smiled warmly at me. “Awwwww, I loves you, too, my precious little pudding pop princess.”

I grinned. “Will you please sing to me?”

“Of course. I writes a special song for you, and I waits until we gets married to sings it to you. The rest of my birthday present to you it is, Precious.”

“Damn, you’re spoiling me rotten,” I joked.

He giggled again. “Awwwwww, come here, Sweet Baby.” He tightened his arms and legs around me, which only made me feel even safer, more loved, and much more secure in the knowledge that he was never leaving me. He caressed my head and backside, and played with my hair as he sang me the sweetest song I’d ever heard, a song he’d written for me. Oh, his voice sounded so beautiful, even more angelic and mesmerizing than ever before. So much love radiated from within him, surrounding me in a warm bubble of bright light, and suddenly, all I could see was him against a rainbow of radiant, colorful light. It was almost as if he’d been granted powers of light, love, and healing, and I was being blessed by his power. Oh, what an angel. What a beautiful angel. I still couldn’t believe he was really real, and that he was really loving me. I snuggled up in his warm embrace as I began sobbing heavily, sobbing tears of pure joy. He held me against his chest, comforting me as he sang. When he finished, he kissed me passionately. “It’s alright, Precious,” he said lovingly. “It’ll be alright. Sméagol is here. Sméagol is here, Babyface. Sméagol never leaves you, no. Never leaves you.”

“I love you,” I sobbed. “I love you so much.”

“Awwwwww, Sméagol loves you, too, Sweet Baby. Sméagol always love you, always.” And, he sang the song to me one more time as I drifted off to sleep in his arms. “Awww, look at my beautiful wife,” he whispered. “So precious she is.” He kissed the top of my head, and closed his eyes. “Good night, my sweet baby.”


End file.
